L'héritière de Lord Voldemort
by Malicia Snapi
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière, puissante, née d'une union sans amour et élevée pour devenir l'héritière du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui, à la suite de la défaite de Voldemort à Poudlard, subira l'une des peines capitales du Monde Sorcier. C'est sans compter sur Severus Rogue, survivant, qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : la sauver. Mais pourquoi ? SS/OC - HP/DM
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction HP Severus/OC. Comme décrit sur mon profil, je suis anciennement Malicia-Snapy...j'ai perdu mon mot de passe et je n'arrive pas à recevoir les mails de pour le récupérer. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix que de créer un nouveau profil.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages et tout ce qui relève du monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que certains passages des livres qui seront peut-être utilisés dans les prochains chapitres. Contrairement à ce que vous allez peut-être penser, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de "l'enfant maudit" pour écrire cette nouvelle fiction.**

 **Je vous remercie par avance de me suivre, de me lire et de me laisser (peut-être ^^) vos avis sur les chapitres déjà écris.**

 **Je tenterai de poster un chapitre par semaine, ce sera mon objectif.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Voir mes anciens écrits :** **u/2023485/Malicia-Snapy**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Introduction**

 _10 décembre 1977_

C'est par une nuit froide d'hiver que les premiers cris d'un nouveau-né retentirent dans un lugubre manoir au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. L'enfant se trouvait dans les bras d'une jeune femme habillée entièrement de robes noires. Le regard qu'elle posait sur l'enfant était tout sauf bienveillant, comme si un détail semblait la révulser.

\- Bellatrix ! tonna une voix.

La femme vêtue de noir sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'avait appelée.

\- Maître...commença-t-elle.

Un homme, vêtu d'une longue robe vert foncé qui recouvrait son corps de la tête aux pieds entra dans la pièce et se dirigea auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Suffit ! L'enfant est-il né ? Ce sont bien des cris de bébé que nous venons d'entendre ? Qu'en est-il ? débita le plus grand et le plus sombre des sorciers de tous les temps en posant son regard sur la petite masse entre les bras de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Maître, elle a faillit ! cracha-t-elle en se tournant brièvement vers le corps inerte allongé sur le lit. L'enfant est une fille, Maître !

Le sorcier retira lentement le capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête, se donnant un peu de temps pour étudier ces nouvelles informations, quelque peu imprévues dans ses plans. Son visage n'était qu'un mélange entre une tête humaine et une tête de serpent. Le nez était remplacé par deux fines fentes, ses cheveux avaient commencés par disparaître pour laisser la place à un crâne luisant et ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu pâle, limite translucide. Le mage noir en imposait, il le savait. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la jeune femme déglutir et baisser le regard au sol.

\- La mère ?

\- Morte en couche, Maître.

\- Bien, donnes-moi l'enfant, Bellatrix !

Lord Voldemort tendit les bras, dévoilant de longues mains pâles dont les ongles étaient si longs qu'ils auraient pu trancher la gorge de n'importe quel idiot se trouvant sur son passage.

\- Mais Maître...

\- Je t'ai donné un ordre Lestrange ! Donnes-moi l'enfant !

Lentement, par crainte mais aussi par dévotion, Bellatrix s'approcha de Voldemort et lui remis le poupon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le bébé s'était tu dès l'entrée du Seigneur dans la pièce. Voldemort lui jeta à peine un regard, tenant le nouveau-né à bout de bras.

\- Désormais, vas-t'en ! Ton rôle avec cette enfant s'arrête ici ! Et n'oublis pas, tout cela n'est jamais arrivé ! L'existence de cet être doit rester entre les Blacks, les Lestrange, les Malefoy et moi-même.

\- Maître, elle ne peut pas être votre héritière, ce n'est pas un garçon...

\- Cela suffit Bellatrix ! Hors de ma vue ! Cette enfant va accomplir de très grande chose en mon nom, que tu le veuilles ou non, et elle sera ta Maîtresse ! Elle sera une grande sorcière, pas aussi puissante que le sorcier que je suis, mais à nous deux, nous mettrons enfin un terme définitif au Monde des Moldus et par conséquent, aux Sangs de Bourbes et aux Sangs Mêlés ! La pureté du Sang sera à jamais préservé. Maintenant, dehors ! MALEFOY !?

\- Oui, Maître ? Fit un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde en entrant dans la chambre tandis que Bellatrix quittait la pièce.

\- Mon cher Lucius, mon plus précieux fidèle...jamais bien loin. La chambre de l'enfant est-elle prête ?

\- Oui, Maître, nos Elfes de maison s'en sont occupés.

\- Parfait, installes l'enfant dans son berceau et veille à ce qu'un de nos plus fidèles s'en occupe. Homme ou femme, cela m'importe tant que l'on traite l'enfant à la hauteur de son rang ! Et que son existence reste secrète !

\- Puis-je vous proposer l'aide de mon épouse, Maître ?

\- Oui, Narcissa me semble être un bon choix pour le moment. Prends l'enfant, emmènes-la dans ses quartiers. Ne la montrez à personne, est-ce bien clair ? Je choisirai moi-même son tuteur lorsqu'elle sera en âge de pratiquer la magie.

\- Maître , je me chargerai avec plaisir et dévotion de son...

\- Suffit, Malefoy !

\- Bien, tout ce que voudra le Maître. Comment devons-nous la nommer ?

Voldemort sembla hésiter une seconde.

\- Peu importe ! Cette enfant est de ma chair et de mon sang...dès ce jour, il s'agit de votre nouvelle Maîtresse ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Bien Maître, je vais donc emmener la Maîtresse dans ses quartiers.

Le jeune Lucius Malefoy prit l'enfant dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas toucher son Maître et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre à coucher où était né le bébé.

\- Lucius ?

\- Maître ? fit-il en se retournant.

\- Appelles les Black et dis-leur que leur fille a accomplie son devoir envers les Sangs Purs. Et renvois-leur son corps !

Voldemort jeta un regard dédaigneux au corps inerte reposant dans le lit.

\- Bien Maître.

Lucius sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Il emporta avec lui le petit nourisson bien emmailloté dans une couverture et le remis à sa toute jeune épouse Narcissa qu'il trouva installée au grand salon, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

\- Est-ce...

\- Il s'agit de notre jeune Maîtresse. Le Maître souhaite que tu en prennes soin, pour le moment en tout cas. Elle ne devra pas bouger des quartiers que nous avons fait installés pour sa venue. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle existe.

Narcissa hocha gravement la tête.

\- A-t-elle un prénom ?

\- Non, il ne veut pas lui en donner mais je pense surtout qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée...enfin occupes-toi de l'enfant, comme l'a ordonné le Maître. Nous ne devons pas le décevoir, Narcissa !

Lucius sortit du salon où il laissa le bébé au soin de son épouse. Au dernier moment, il se retourna vers Narcissa.

\- Malheureusement, ta cousine est décédée. Toutes mes condoléances.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, inspira et expira longuement en se souvenant du visage joviale de sa jeune cousine, à peine majeure.

\- Elle a fait son devoir envers notre Maître, envers notre Sang, envers notre famille. Que Salazar prenne soin d'elle.

Lucius acquiesça lentement et quitta le salon. Narcissa reporta son regard sur le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le poupon était bien une petite fille, à la peau blanche, aux yeux noirs corbeau et il semblerait que sa chevelure soit brune. Le portrait d'une Black, pensa Narcissa pour elle-même. Avec le temps, peut-être que tout cela changera. Pour le moment, le nourisson semblait paisible dans ses bras, à l'abri de toute forme de monstruosité. Cela ne durera pas, pensa encore Narcissa. Si le Maître met bien son plan à exécution quand l'enfant sera plus âgée, le chaos s'abattra sur le monde, Moldu et Sorcier confondus. Mais pour l'heure, l'enfant n'était qu'un bébé innocent.

\- Eh bien, petite puce, quand nous serons toutes seules, tu seras ma belle Hélèna. Ce sera notre petit secret, juste entre toi et moi.

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard sombre de l'enfant trouva celui de Narcissa et un petit gazouillis sortit de sa bouche, comme si elle validait d'elle-même ce prénom temporaire qu'on venait de lui choisir.

Lentement, Narcissa se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les quartiers du Manoir Malefoy qui avait été aménagés pour l'arrivée de l'héritier, en l'occurrence de l'héritière de Lord Voldemort. Elle entra dans ce qui s'apparentait à une chambre de bébé et y installa la petite dans le berceau.

\- Dors, petite Hélèna. Un lourd fardeau repose sur tes épaules alors reposes-toi, tant que tu en as encore la liberté. Que Salazar te préserve, douce enfant...

Elle s'assit sur le siège à bascule à côté du berceau et se mit à fredonner doucement des berceuses en espérant que de jours meilleurs arriveront bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction avec un peu d'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisse votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _15 Mai 1981_

C'est par un matin comme tous les autres qu'un pop sonore retentit. Un jeune homme entièrement vêtu de robes noires apparut devant les grilles menant aux Manoir Malefoy. Il avait à peine 21 ans, mais il en avait 18 lorsqu'il a ployé le genoux pour la première fois devant Lord Voldemort pour lui proposer ses services dans la Grande Guerre.

Lentement, il s'approcha des grandes grilles qui s'ouvrèrent sur son passage. Puis d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide, il traversa les grands jardins de l'illustre famille Malefoy en suivant la cours de graviers toute tracée qui le mènerait directement à l'entrée du Manoir. Le Maître l'avait appelé, il ne fallait surtout pas le faire attendre. Son bras le brûlait encore lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du Manoir mais il n'y accorda aucune attention. Il fallait qu'il se vide de ses sentiments, de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées réelles car, il le savait, le Maître sentirait tout une fois dans l'enceinte de la maison. Et il risquait de perdre beaucoup...

C'est avec un visage totalement impassible, qu'il s'était forgé au cours des dernières années, qu'il franchit la porte du Manoir et se dirigea vers le grand salon, là où il savait que le Maître se trouverait et l'attendrait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva la pièce totalement vide, mais il n'en montra rien. Il fit demi tour, et arpenta le Manoir à la recherche de n'importe quel idiot qui pourrait lui indiquer la pièce où le Maître l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Lucius, son ami qui lui avait offert cette vie auprès du Lord. Mais là encore, il n'y avait personne. Les quartiers de Narcissa ? Impossible, Lucius ne l'accepterait pas. Personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds, interdiction que le Maître avait accordé à Lucius. Après tout, il était le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort...

Le jeune homme retourna sur ses pas et s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Aucun Elfe de Maison n'apparut à son appel mais cela ne le choqua pas, il n'était pas leur Maître après tout, ils n'avaient donc aucune obligation de lui obéir, surtout en l'absence de Lucius dans la maison. Mais cela restait vraiment étrange.

Son bras ne le lançait plus mais il savait qu'il devait absolument retrouver le Maître, à moins qu'il ne tienne à subir le Doloris. Alors il se décida à fouiller tout le Manoir, sauf les quartiers de Narcissa, bien sûr. Il monta d'un étage, pris à gauche puis fut attiré par un étrange couloir à sa droite. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait cette direction et le couloir lui sembla bien long par rapport à la taille réelle du Manoir. Mais il continua à l'arpenter, le visage impassible même s'il craignait un peu de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Après tout, la plupart des Mangemorts que Lucius avait réussis à endoctriner était des idiots finis. C'était même à se demander comment certains avaient réussis à finir Poudlard et empocher le diplôme de fin d'études. Bon, tous ne l'avaient pas eu. Mais ils étaient pour la plupart extrêmement cruels, de vraies brutes qui profitaient de l'absence du Maître pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure aux plus faibles d'entre eux. Lui-même avait faillit être passé à tabac à ses débuts, mais il avait rapidement démontré qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises. Et le Lord l'avait de suite su. Il avait été convoqué et après l'avoir étudié d'un peu plus près, le Lord avait fait de lui l'un de ses plus proches fidèles. Voldemort aimait s'entourer de gens puissants sur qui il pourrait compter. Mais bien évidemment, il ne fallait ni se montrer plus malin que lui, ni plus fort. Généralement, Voldemort n'avait aucun remord à tuer certains fidèles se montrant un peu trop "entreprenant" à ses yeux. Et c'est cela qui faisait planer cette crainte au dessus de leur tête. Tous pouvaient sauter du jour au lendemain, pour une parole, un acte, un regard, une respiration, une incantation plus puissante que celles du Lord...tout ce qui pouvait constituer comme un affront était punissable du Doloris, puis de l'Avada Kedavra. Sans aucun remord. Sans aucun regard en arrière. Sans aucune pitié. Lord Voldemort n'était plus un être humain. L'a-t-il un jour été ? se demanda le jeune homme. Après avoir erré durant dix minutes en suivant le couloir, le jeune homme se dit qu'il y avait réellement un problème avec cette aile du Manoir. Le couloir était bien trop grand. Lucius aurait-il quelque chose à cacher aux autres ? Même au Lord ? Car il en était sûr, ce couloir avait été enchanté. D'un simple Finite Incantatem, le jeune homme rendit sa taille normale au couloir et se retrouva d'un seul coup au tout début du dit couloir. Que faire ? Retourner dans le hall d'entrée et attendre que Lucius ou le Maître apparaisse ? Ou poursuivre l'exploration de cet étrange couloir ? Après une courte hésitation, il s'aventura de nouveau dans le couloir. Il tomba rapidement sur plusieurs portes. Trois en tout. Une à sa gauche, une devant lui et une à sa droite. Le couloir s'arrêtait à cet endroit. Aucunes inscriptions sur les portes, ni sur les murs. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange. Il ouvrit en premier la porte face à lui et découvrit une salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte à sa droite. Là, il découvrit une sorte de salle de classe. Il y avait un petit bureau, une petite chaise et une grande bibliothèque qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Là, c'était vraiment étrange. Certes, Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu un garçon début juin 1980 mais le petit garçon de même pas un an restait toujours avec Narcissa dans ses appartements. A moins que ces pièces ne lui soient dédiées pour plus tard ? Lorsque le Lord aurait trouvé un autre quartier général ? Narcissa ne souhaitait pas mettre son garçon Drago en contact avec les autres Mangemorts, et encore moins avec Lord Voldemort. Pour le moment, Lucius prétextait le jeune âge de l'enfant au Maître, mais cela ne pourrait durer bien longtemps. Ils ne pourront pas le protéger indéfiniment du Lord et de ses sbires. Et dire que Lucius l'avait mis dans la confidence...et lui avait même demandé de devenir le parrain du petit blondinet. Un vrai Malefoy en devenir, pensa le jeune homme en se souvenant de la petite tête du bambin. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il devait avoir 7 mois à peine lors de sa dernière visite. Il faudrait qu'il demande de ses nouvelles à Lucius, après tout, il avait accepté de devenir son parrain, et par extension, son protecteur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la dernière porte, à sa gauche. En approchant sa main de la poignée, il sentit une sorte de présence, tout près de lui. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale...le Maître ne doit pas être loin. C'était toujours la sensation qu'il ressentait à son approche mais avec le temps, il avait appris à le cacher. Mais son intuition lui souffla de ne pas ouvrir cette porte, mais plutôt de faire demi tour. En effet, désormais, il sentait très bien qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus intelligent : écouter son intuition.

Il fit alors demi tour mais il ne pu faire un pas de plus. Une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, les cheveux bruns avec des petits reflets argentés se trouvait juste devant lui. Argentés ? Se demanda-t-il. Elle portait une petite robe de sorcière bleu nuit mais c'est son regard qu'il remarqua en premier. Deux yeux aux couleurs presque noirs le fixaient, craintifs, se demandant certainement ce qu'il faisait là. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants, surtout depuis qu'Elle avait eu le sien avec un autre, avec lui, ce Potter ! Mais le regard de la jeune fille le convainquit d'être...aimable ? Courtoie ? Gentil ? Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait chez les Malefoy ? Il revit rapidement les différentes familles alliées à Voldemort qui auraient pu laisser leur fille au Manoir, mais il n'en vit aucune. Et elle lui était totalement étrangère. D'habitude, à part les Malefoy, toutes les autres familles emmenaient leurs bambins aux réunions pour les exposer à Voldemort, pour arranger différents mariages entre familles et quand les réunions commençaient, les Elfes de Maisons prenaient le relais. Mais elle, il ne l'avait jamais vu, il en était certain.

Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille, qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux apeurés.

\- Bonjour, tu t'es perdue ?

La petite fille fit non de la tête. Non, elle n'était pas perdue. Bien, cela ne l'aidait pas.

\- Sais-tu parler ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

La petite fille fit oui de la tête. Bon, ça avance. Fallait juste qu'il garde suffisamment de patience pour savoir qui elle était. Il n'arrivait pas, en regardant ses traits, à faire le rapprochement avec les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite fille leva ses deux épaules pour les laisser lentement retomber. Elle ne semblait plus effrayée. Elle passa à côté du jeune homme, qui était toujours accroupis devant elle et ouvrit la porte de gauche pour y entrer. Le jeune homme se redressa et la suivis dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, une chambre d'enfant. Une aile entière lui était donc dédiée ? se demanda le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Vivait-elle ici ? Toute seule ? Depuis quand ?

\- Je m'appelle Severus, Severus Rogue. Quel est ton nom ? Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ?

La fillette qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit fixa Severus puis leva une nouvelle fois les épaules, pour les laisser retomber la seconde suivante. Severus commençait à perdre patience. Les enfants n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Puis, la fillette changea de comportement. Elle se leva rapidement du lit et baissa la tête, en une sorte de...révérence ? se demanda Severus. Puis il le sentit. Il savait qu'il était là, juste derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Lentement, Severus tourna sur lui-même et ploya le genoux.

\- Maître. salua-t-il avec respect.

\- Bonjour Severus. susurra Lord Voldemort, à l'entrée de la chambre. Je vois que tu as découvert mon petit secret. Suis-moi !

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il sentait que le Doloris n'était pas très loin. Avec un léger regard en arrière, où la fillette le regardait avec...tristesse ? il suivit le Lord dans le couloir. D'un geste de baguette, il referma la porte de la chambre et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait la bibliothèque, le petit bureau et la petite chaise. Là, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils, s'installa dans un et fit signe à Severus de s'installer face à lui, dans l'autre fauteuil.

\- Severus, Severus...que vais-je faire de toi ?

Severus garda le silence. Il savait que parler, tenter de se justifier étaient pire que de ne rien dire.

\- Je t'ai appelé aujourd'hui. Mais une affaire importante m'a retenue. En rentrant, j'ai su que tu étais déjà arrivé et que ne me trouvant pas, tu as cherché ton Lord dans tout le Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, Severus garda le silence.

\- Mais ce couloir, personne ne devait y mettre les pieds. Jamais !

Au même moment, Lucius entra dans la pièce, s'étonnant de la présence de Severus aux côtés du Maître dans cette partie cachée du Manoir.

\- Maître, vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Lucius, Lucius...que vais-je faire de toi ? Demanda le Lord, un sourire froid au visage.

\- Maître ? s'étonna un peu plus Lucius, tout juste rentré d'une affaire au Ministère.

Première erreur pensa Severus. En moins d'une seconde, le sort fusa et Lucius s'écroula au sol sous une importante vague de douleur. Après deux autres Doloris tout aussi puissant que le premier, Lord Voldemort permit à Lucius de s'installer dans un troisième fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

\- Il me semblait avoir été clair, Lucius, lorsque je t'ai ordonné de faire en sorte que l'existence de la petite fille reste secrète !

\- Maître, j'ai posé moi-même les sorts de camouflage...

\- Eh bien revois-les, car Severus n'a pas mis longtemps à tout découvrir ! Et que faisait-elle en dehors de sa chambre ?

Lucius resta silencieux. Severus se douta qu'il tentait de protéger quelqu'un, et la seule personne qu'il voyait était Narcissa. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle était son implication là dedans ?

\- Pas de réponse Lucius ? Bien...va me chercher Narcissa ! Après tout, c'est bien elle qui était chargée de s'occuper de l'enfant jusqu'à ce jour !

\- Maître...

\- Ne me fais pas répéter, Lucius !

\- Bien, Maître, j'y vais de suite.

Lucius quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il pu et se mit à la recherche de son épouse.

\- Bien Severus, nous revoilà seuls.

Severus garda toujours le silence.

\- Je suis impatient de savoir comment tu trouves ta Maîtresse. Alors, Severus ? Comment la trouves-tu ?

\- Je suis navré, Seigneur, mais je crains ne pas comprendre ?

\- La petite fille, Severus. Je te parle de la petite fille dont tu viens de faire la connaissance. Comment trouves-tu ta Maîtresse ?

\- Eh bien...

Severus n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, mais il savait comment se comporter devant Voldemort.

\- Elle m'a l'air...puissante ? Pour son âge...

\- Exactement, Severus ! Elle n'est pas mon héritière pour rien.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Severus, surpris, sans penser aux conséquences de ses paroles.

\- Severus, Severus...ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette pour ce manque de respect !

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître. Mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées mais j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre et à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Quand vous dites que la petite fille est votre héritière, vous voulez dire qu'elle est...votre fille ? De votre chair et de votre sang ?

Un rictus apparu sur le visage de Voldemort.

\- De ma chair et de mon sang, Severus. A l'origine, si je t'ai appelé au Manoir c'était pour t'en parler.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas me la cacher ?

\- Non, je t'ai même laissé parcourir ce couloir en toute liberté jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur elle...bien que je pensais qu'elle se trouverait dans sa chambre, et non pas à déambuler dans les couloirs à la vue de tous !

Lord Voldemort était réellement en colère pour ce détail, Severus le sentait. Mais il avait été sadique avec Lucius, le punissant de plusieurs Doloris car son sort de dissimulation n'avait pas été assez puissant pour repousser Severus...alors qu'en réalité, c'était Voldemort qui lui avait permis de trouver la petite fille.

\- Ne réfléchit pas trop Severus ! Si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que l'enfant commence à utiliser la magie.

\- Déjà, Maître ? C'est...précoce.

\- Oui, elle est très en avance. Mais toi-même tu l'as dit. Elle est puissante ! Et j'ai donc besoin d'un tuteur à la hauteur pour lui faire maîtriser sa magie.

\- Un tueur ? Moi ?

\- Bien sûr, toi le Maître des Potions, toi qui aime autant que moi la Magie Noire. Tu as déjà fait tes preuves auprès de moi et je n'ai aucun doute te concernant ! Je veux que tu t'occupes de ta Maîtresse à partir d'aujourd'hui !

\- Maître ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Narcissa et Lucius entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce mais restèrent tous deux debout, à côté de Severus, face au Lord. Narcissa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Severus, avant de se reprendre et de fixer le sol.

\- Narcissa ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir. Comment va le petit Drago ?

\- Très bien, merci de votre sollicitude, Maître.

\- J'aimerai toujours le rencontrer, vous savez. Pensez-vous que cela puisse être possible ? Aujourd'hui, juste après notre entrevue.

Ce n'était pas une question. Un ordre pur et simple. Cette fois-ci, Lucius et Narcissa n'y échapperaient pas.

\- Bien, j'expliquais à Severus qu'à la suite de l'apparition de sa magie, il serait le tuteur de votre Maîtresse. Il lui enseignera le noble art de la magie noire.

\- Mais Maître, je m'étais porté volontaire pour...

\- Suffit, Lucius ! Je t'ai déjà dit que JE choisirai le tuteur de l'enfant et que je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi, aussi fidèle puisses-tu être ! Narcissa, peux-tu me dire ce que faisait ta Maîtresse seule dans le couloir, là où tout le monde pouvait la voir alors que je vous avais strictement ordonné que l'existence de l'enfant devait rester secrète ?

\- Elle était avec moi, Maître. Quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer dans le Manoir, j'ai de suite demandé à notre Maîtresse de retourner dans ses quartiers.

\- Sauf que Severus l'a trouvé ! Et très facilement ! Trop facilement ! Qui d'autre connait son existence à part les trois familles concernées et Severus ?

\- Personne d'autre, Maître, nous pouvons vous l'assurer ! s'empressa de dire Lucius en défiant du regard son épouse.

\- Bien, très bien. Severus, je compte sur toi pour ne parler de ça à personne. Je veux que tu dispenses des cours à votre Maîtresse dès demain et j'attends d'elle et de toi qu'elle fasse des progrès tous les jours !

\- Oui, Maître.

Lord Voldemort acquiesça, se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ces trois fidèles.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Severus en se tournant vers ses amis.

Lucius soupira et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précédemment occupé.

\- Depuis le commencement.

\- Depuis le commencement ?

\- Laisses-moi lui expliquer Lucius. Va t'occuper de Drago, il est avec Winkie et...emmène-le voir le Maître, s'il te plait.

Le couple Malefoy semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans tout d'un coup. Est-ce le poids du mensonge ? Du remord ? Lucius ne releva même pas l'ordre caché dans les paroles de sa femme et laissa seule son épouse avec son ami.

\- Severus, il faut absolument que tu gardes tout cela pour toi. Il en va de la sécurité de l'enfant, de Drago et de notre famille. Si on faillit, le Maître nous punira sévèrement, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, Narcissa. Je te promets de garder le secret.

Narcissa lui lança un sourire fatigué et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Severus que Lucius venait à peine de quitter.

\- Le Maître voulait un enfant à son image, à la hauteur de sa puissance, et pour cela, il devait en...en procréé un.

\- L'enfant est donc bien de lui ?

\- Oui, et de ma cousine, Hélèna Black. A l'époque, elle n'était pas encore reconnue comme étant une Mangemort mais toute notre famille était tout de même alliée au Lord. Notre famille étant riche et puissante, il l'a désigné comme étant la mère porteuse de l'enfant. Comme tu peux t'en douter, elle n'a pas été conçue dans l'amour.

\- Et ta cousine ? Pourquoi ne s'occupe-t-elle pas de l'enfant ?

\- Le Lord ne l'aura jamais voulu. Et elle est morte en couche le jour où elle a donné naissance à l'enfant. Elle était à peine majeure, Severus...

\- Je suis désolé Narcissa. Je sais que la famille est tout pour toi.

\- S'il te plait, Severus. Promets-moi encore une chose.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Protèges l'enfant. Prends soin d'elle.

Narcissa posa sa main sur celle de Severus et la serra légèrement.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.


	3. Hommages Alan Rickman

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 3 (en cours d'écriture, je vous rassure).

Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de vous écrire tout de même. Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an qu'Alan Rickman a quitté notre monde, nous laissant un peu orphelin.

J'en avais gros sur le cœur ce matin en me levant, j'ai pleuré aussi...

Alan Rickman n'est pas seulement Severus Rogue...il est tellement plus. Et il me manque tellement. Je l'admire énormément, j'ai adoré tous ses films et bien évidemment, Severus Rogue est mon personnage préféré. Sa voix me manque également, cette voix si particulière. Son regard, ses mimiques...

Oui, j'en avais gros sur la patate ce matin. J'ai passé la journée à regarder des films dans lesquels il a joué. L'entendre chanter dans Sweeney Todd...le pur bonheur !

Et j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous. Ce soir, une bougie sera allumée en sa mémoire.

« After all this time ? Always. »

RIP Alan Rickman.

Si je peux te faire une promesse...te faire vivre encore longtemps dans mon cœur, dans ma mémoire et dans mes écrits. Tu étais un grand homme, et les grands hommes, on ne les oublie jamais. Always.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour les amis !**

 **Cette fois-ci, il s'agit bien du chapitre 2 ^^.**

 **J'ai du le couper en 2 parties, car il allait être très long sinon...**

 **J'espère que la fiction continuera de vous plaire.**

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je me ferai un plaisir de vous éclairer.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, n'hésitez pas non plus, je prends autant les critiques que les avis positifs ;).**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, en dépit de la date anniversaire de la mort d'Alan Rickman.**

 **Le chapitre 3 est prévu pour dimanche prochain. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à partager mon histoire avec vos amis, votre famille etc.**

 **Et un énorme merci pour tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _01 Mai 1998, 23h17._

Severus vit Nagini fondre droit sur lui dès que Voldemort lui en donna l'ordre. Il recula instinctivement, puis tomba à terre, dos contre le mur qui l'avait empêché de fuir plus loin. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact des crocs du serpent sur sa peau. Il vit sa vie se dérouler derrière ses yeux clos à une vitesse hors du commun, tous ses regrets, toutes ses peines, toutes ses souffrances...les seuls souvenirs heureux qu'il revit étaient tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Lily Evans, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos, à lui et à leur amitié.

Alors qu'il se pensait déjà mort, il ne sentit pourtant aucune morsure venir. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Nagini était allongé, immobile, à l'autre bout de la pièce, totalement à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Severus. Au dessus de l'animal, un trou béant se trouvait dans le mur, seul témoin d'un important impact. Severus était sonné, il n'avait rien vu, ni rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendit juste Voldemort hurler de colère.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, petite sotte !?

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Severus observa un peu mieux Voldemort. Il ne faisait plus attention à lui, mais s'était tourné vers une personne, vêtue d'une cape de voyage bleu nuit, recouvrant son corps de la tête aux pieds. Depuis quand cette personne était-elle là ?, se demanda-t-il. Qui était-t-elle ? Était-ce cette personne qui avait envoyé valser Nagini contre le mur ?

\- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste, Maître ! répondit une voix de femme.

\- Juste ? Juste ? Tuer Nagini te semble juste ?

\- Nagini va très bien, regardez Maître. Si je l'avais tué, vous l'auriez tout de suite sentit, n'est-ce pas, Maître ?

En effet, le serpent avait reprit ses esprits mais semblait très en colère. Il rampait autour de Voldemort, tout en lançant des sifflements courroucés à la personne qui l'avait agressé. Quant à Voldemort, il ne releva même pas le mépris dans la voix de la dite personne, et encore moins sa référence à l'Horcruxe que constituait le serpent. Seule comptait la santé de son familier.

\- Du calme, Nagini. dit Voldemort en caressant tendrement la tête du serpent. Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai ordonné de rester cachée dans la forêt interdite !

\- Je suis ici et je me suis interposée car vous faites fausse route, Maître. Il fallait que je vous empêche de faire une erreur...

Lentement, la femme releva sa capuche et dévoila son visage. Elle était jeune. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et bruns avec des reflets argentés de part et d'autres. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noir, d'un noir très intense. Severus se perdit totalement dans ce regard. Une vague de souvenirs l'atteint en plein cœur, et son souffle se coupa quelques instants, se souvenant subitement de l'identité de son sauveur. Non, c'est impossible ! se dit-il.

 **Flash back**

 _31 octobre 1981_

 _Severus l'avait sentit. En plein milieu de la nuit, une douleur fulgurante dans l'avant bras l'avait réveillé. Lorsqu'il avait remonté la manche de son pyjama, il avait pu voir sa marque des ténèbres perdre vie. Celle-ci qui était normalement très noire et pouvait parfois se mouvoir, était désormais totalement immobile et bleuie. Comme si elle essayait de disparaître. Severus avait alors su que la mission de Voldemort avait été un échec. Mais à quel prix ? Voldemort lui avait promis qu'il laisserait Lily vivante, tuant seulement Potter et son fils. Severus devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait vérifier si Voldemort avait tenue parole._

 _Il s'était rapidement levé, s'était habillé de ses éternelles robes noires de sorcier et était sortit de sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. En zone de transplanage et à l'abri des regards indiscrets de ses voisins Moldus, il avait transplané directement à l'entrée du village de Godric's Hollow, là où il savait par Pettigrow que la famille Potter avait trouvé refuge pour se cacher de Lord Voldemort. D'un pas rapide, il avait cherché la maison des Potter, mais n'avait pas mit longtemps à la trouver. La partie supérieure de la maison avait volée en éclat et un début d'incendie avait pris, puis s'était éteint par lui-même. Pourtant, aucun voisin ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Non..._

 _Le souffle court, Severus s'était rué dans la maison. Il avait découvert James Potter, allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, mais sans vie. Le cœur de Severus loupa un battement._

 _\- Lily..._

 _Severus s'était tourné vers l'escalier et l'avait monté lentement, trop lentement à son goût mais son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait un couloir, jonché de briques et de meubles cassés, comme soufflé par une explosion. Des pleurs de bébé avaient subitement retentis dans l'ambiance calme, trop calme voir morbide, de la maison. Severus avait suivis la direction de ces pleurs, espérant trouver l'enfant et Lily. Parce que Lily serait forcément avec son fils. Et il l'avait trouvé. Couchée sur le sol de la chambre de l'enfant Potter. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme James. Sans vie. Alors son corps avait finis par lâcher. Il était tombé à même le sol, auprès de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait supplié de se réveiller, que tout était finit, qu'elle était désormais en sécurité mais rien de ce qu'il lui disait ne l'avait fait réagir. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage avaient envahies son visage et il s'était mis à pleurer longtemps, le visage niché dans la chevelure rousse de Lily, ignorant totalement l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer lui aussi._

 _Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit de cyclomoteur se rapprocher de la maison. Totalement anéantis, il s'était difficilement arraché du corps inerte de son amour et avait quitté la maison sans un regard pour l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. Il ne devait pas rester dans cette maison car l'Ordre du Phénix allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Voldemort. Il devait savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tenue parole !_

 _Mais après plusieurs heures de recherche, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Le Manoir Malefoy était vide lorsqu'il s'y était rendu. Il n'y avait plus personne, pas même Narcissa et Drago. Puis, une pensée avait fait rapidement son chemin tandis qu'il parcourait le Manoir à la recherche de n'importe quelle âme qui pouvait y vivre : où était Hélèna, l'héritière de Voldemort ?_

 _Severus s'était insulté de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à sa petite protégée. Il avait parcouru rapidement les différents couloirs qui menaient aux quartiers de la fillette, levant quelques sorts de protection cachant l'enfant à tous les Mangemorts autres que lui et les Malefoy. Mais les trois pièces étaient vides de toute vie. Toutes ses affaires étaient pourtant encore là. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Mais Severus n'avait plus le cœur de chercher. Il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et s'était remis à pleurer la mort de son amour._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, sa décision avait été prise. Il était sortit du Manoir des Malefoy et s'était rendu auprès d'Albus Dumbledore pour en finir. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait appris la disparition physique de Voldemort et que Severus devait se racheter auprès de Lily en protégeant son fils lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait livré la partie de la prophétie qui parlait de Harry à Voldemort. C'était à cause de lui, si Lily était morte ce soir là ! Et c'est ce même soir que Severus avait compris qu'il avait tout perdu. Lily était morte par sa faute, la petite Hélèna avait disparue, n'ayant pas eu le courage et la force de la rechercher et lui qui voulait simplement mourir pour rejoindre son amour, venait de vendre sa nouvelle liberté à un sorcier complètement mégalo. Oui, à partir de ce soir là, Severus avait tout perdu..._

 **Fin flash back**

\- Je fais fausse route ? Je fais une erreur ? Comment oses-tu me remettre en question ?

\- Maître, je vous en conjure, écoutez-moi. Vous souhaitez tuer votre plus fidèle Mangemort parce que vous pensez qu'il est le Maître de votre baguette, la baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais il n'est pas le Maître de la baguette ! le coupa-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, il a tuer Dumbledore !

\- Cette baguette change de Maîtres comme de robes ! Elle est très peu fidèle, à la moindre faiblesse, elle change de propriétaire. Ouvrez les yeux, Maître, je vous en conjure ! supplia la jeune femme.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emplois pour t'adresser à moi !

Alors que Nagini siffla furieusement en direction de la jeune femme, Severus attendit le cœur serré qu'un Doloris soit jeté sur Hélèna en guise de punition. Mais rien ne vint. En réalité, Voldement n'avait jamais corrigé sa fille, même enfant. On ne brutalise pas Voldemort, encore moins son héritière ! Severus se demanda soudainement si Voldemort n'avait pas finalement un fonds d'amour paternel pour sa fille.

\- Expliques-toi ! cracha Voldemort à son héritière.

\- Merci Maître. dit-elle en faisant une révérence à Lord Voldemort, visiblement soulagée qu'il accepte de l'écouter. La baguette appartenait bien à Dumbledore mais Drago Malefoy l'a désarmé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, l'an dernier. N'est-ce pas ce que Bellatrix vous a rapporté, Maître ?

\- C'est exact. Drago l'a désarmé en le prenant par surprise, mais ce lâche n'a jamais pu finir le travail. C'est donc Severus qui s'en est occupé !

Lord Voldemort toisa Severus quelques secondes.

\- Oui, mais la baguette a changé de Maître lorsque Dumbledore a été désarmé, pas tué. expliqua la jeune femme, récupérant l'attention de Voldemort.

\- C'est donc le jeune Malefoy qui est le Maître de la baguette ? pensa à haute voix Voldemort.

\- Non, plus maintenant...

\- Comment ça, plus maintenant ?

\- Bellatrix ne vous a pas rapporté que des Rafleurs avaient réussi à capturer Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes, il y a quelques mois ?

\- De quoi ? hurla presque Voldemort tandis qu'un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Ni Voldemort, ni sa fille ne faisaient attention à Severus, trop ancrés dans leur conversation des pours et des contres de tuer le sorcier. Mais ce dernier savait qu'il fallait qu'il reste à sa place s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un sort entre les deux yeux. Si il était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle, c'était uniquement grâce à Hélèna. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé durant toutes ses années...cette enfant qui, en très peu de temps, avait fait son petit chemin jusqu'à son cœur. A ce moment précis, il regretta amèrement de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, pour la protéger de tout ça. Avec un brin de nostalgie, il se souvint comme si c'était hier de ses premiers cours avec la fillette.

 **Flash Back**

 _Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Severus rendait visite à la fillette dans ses quartiers afin de lui enseigner le noble art de la magie. Ils s'installaient toujours dans la petite salle de classe. Severus n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence, la fillette ne parlait pas et il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Lucius et Narcissa la nommait "Maîtresse" mais ce nom lui paraissait étrange pour une petite fille de trois ans et demi. Il s'était donc mis en quête de lui donner un prénom, qu'il utiliserait juste quand ils seraient tous les deux._

 _Avant le début d'une de leur leçon, Severus avait tenté sa chance._

 _\- Que penses-tu de Andromeda ?_

 _La fillette l'avait dévisagé avec de grands yeux ronds._

 _\- Oui, bon, peut-être pas..._

 _Severus s'était gratté la tête en réfléchissant à un autre prénom. Les enfants n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, alors trouver un prénom pour l'un d'eux ? Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions infructueuses, il avait abandonné sa bonne résolution. Quand tout d'un coup, il avait entendu une petite voix fluette._

 _\- Hélèna..._

 _\- Pardon ? avait-il demandé en se tournant vers la fillette qui venait de parler en sa présence pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre._

 _\- Narcissa...elle m'appelle Hélèna._

 _\- Comme ta maman ? avait soufflé Severus, étonné._

 _La petite fille avait lentement acquiescé. Alors Severus avait gardé ce prénom qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'entre eux deux. Depuis cet instant, la fillette avait été beaucoup plus loquace avec Severus et un fort lien les avait tous les deux unis. Severus était constamment surpris par les progrès et la puissance de l'enfant. Elle excellait dans la pratique de la magie sans baguette et dans les informulés. Elle pouvait faire bouger les choses avec la pensée, ou juste d'un mouvement de main. Un jour, elle avait même réussi à faire exploser une tasse de thé...faut dire que Severus l'avait un peu énervée ce jour là. Il s'était moqué d'elle pour avoir eu peur d'une chouette qui était entrée par inadvertance dans la pièce, à la recherche du destinataire de la lettre qu'elle devait transmettre. Severus s'était alors promis d'être plus prudent avec l'enfant...il ne tenait pas à se retrouver à la place de la pauvre tasse. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué durant leurs cours, était la couleur changeante de ses yeux. Il avait remarqué que quand l'enfant avait peur ou était en colère, ses yeux étaient profondément noirs. Mais quand elle était heureuse, ces derniers étaient d'un vert foncé, intense, plein de vie. Et quand elle était triste, ses yeux verts perdaient leur vie, et devenaient ternes._

 **Fin flash back**

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Severus observa donc la jeune femme, et enregistra toutes les informations qu'elle était en train de dévoiler à Voldemort. Elle était très intelligente, il l'avait toujours su malgré les tous petits mois qu'il avait passé avec elle à lui enseigner la magie.

\- Les rafleurs ont ramenés les trois prisonniers au Manoir Malefoy. Je les ai vu des mes propres yeux, bien que j'étais cachée dans un recoin. Mais Bellatrix ne voulait pas que les Malefoy vous appellent tant qu'elle n'avait pas clairement identifié Potter. Le garçon avait le visage très boursouflé mais c'était bien lui, Maître. Et ils ont réussis à s'échapper. Harry Potter a désarmé Drago Malefoy quand ce dernier a essayé de les arrêter ! Cela m'étonne de Bellatrix, de ne vous avoir rien dit, elle qui vous est si chère, et si loyale...

Encore une fois, Severus nota le mépris dans la voix de sa protégée. Il semblerait qu'elle ne portait pas Bellatrix dans son cœur...lui non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Suffit ! Harry Potter...encore lui ! Il ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche ce morveux !

\- Comprenez, Maître, que tuer Severus Rogue ne vous mènera à rien, encore moins à avoir la pleine possession de la baguette de Sureau. Vous auriez juste perdu l'un de vos plus fidèles serviteurs...

\- Heureusement que tu étais là ! ironisa Voldemort, plein de mauvaise foi.

\- Je suis née pour vous servir, Maître !

Après une nouvelle révérence, elle se décala de la sortie du hangars à bateaux dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le signal que la discussion était désormais terminée.

\- Soignes Severus et rejoignez-nous dès que possible. Il est temps de faire tomber Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix et de tuer Harry Potter !

\- Bien Maître. Nous ferons au plus vite !

Lord Voldemort quitta le hangars sans un regard en arrière, suivis de près par Nagini qui sifflait toujours furieusement. Severus reprit sa respiration, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de l'avoir retenue aussi longtemps.

\- Par Salazar, il ne vous a rien fait ?

La jeune femme s'était précipitée sur Severus une fois Voldemort le dos tourné.

\- Tuteur ! Tuteur ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

Tuteur...le titre que Voldemort lui avait donné en le nommant professeur particulier de la fillette...il y a fort longtemps et pour quelques mois seulement avant sa disparition.

\- Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu perdu et encore sous le choc de l'attaque de Nagini.

Ses yeux...d'un noir intense...elle devait être en colère, ou peut-être effrayée par sa discussion avec Voldemort ? se demanda Severus.

\- Tuteur, respirez. Il est partit et il ne reviendra pas. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

\- Où étais-tu durant toutes ses années ? Je t'ai cherché, Dumbledore aussi...on n'a jamais trouvé la moindre trace de toi ! C'était comme si tu t'étais envolée.

Et c'était vrai. Une fois le pacte conclu avec Dumbledore, Severus s'était confié à lui sur l'existence de l'héritière légitime de Lord Voldemort. Severus lui avait expliqué que la jeune fille était tout sauf un danger. Elle était puissante, certes, mais n'avait aucun fonds de méchant. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait donc un esprit encore malléable. Elle aurait fait une excellente recrue pour l'Ordre. Alors, tous deux avaient tentés de la retrouver mais en vain.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Tuteur. Mais je veille sur vous depuis que le Lord est revenu. Il ne vous fait pas vraiment confiance...vous êtes resté trop longtemps proche d'Albus Dumbledore, selon lui. Ce soir, si je n'avais pas été là, Maître de la baguette de Sureau ou non, il vous aurait tué pour se débarrasser de ses doutes.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, tu étais là ? Tout près ? souffla Severus.

\- Ces quatre dernières années, j'étais cachée par Voldemort au Manoir Malefoy. Lui-seul sait que je suis en vie. Enfin, Narcissa aussi mais elle a gardé le secret. C'est moi qui lui ait révélé mon retour, j'avais besoin d'elle afin de protéger sa famille. Ça a été compliqué, Lucius a fait beaucoup de mauvais choix durant ces quatre dernières années, tant pour lui que pour sa famille. Il est en total disgrâce aux yeux du Maître...

\- Oui, il a été sévèrement puni ces derniers temps. Drago aussi.

Hélèna acquiesça à ses mots.

\- Il faut partir, Tuteur. La grande bataille ne va pas tarder à reprendre...

Hélèna lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas blessé ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit grimacer en se relevant.

\- Non, ça va, un peu courbaturé et...sous le choc...beaucoup d'informations à assimiler ! se défendit-il.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Tuteur.

Hélèna lui sourit. Les battements du cœur de Severus se firent plus rapides. Il pensa furtivement qu'il aimait bien ce sourire, surtout si il lui était destiné.

Un bruit près de la sortie du hangars les fit se tourner brusquement vers l'origine du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Severus reconnu Harry Potter et Hermione Granger dévisageant tous deux Ron Weasley. Pas de doute que le bruit venait de lui.

\- Que de discrétion M. Weasley ! se moqua Severus.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, les trois Gryffondors levèrent leurs baguettes en direction de Severus et Hélèna. Par réflexe, Hélèna s'interposa entre eux et Severus.

\- 'Léna, que fais-tu ? demanda Severus, inquiet.

L'utilisation de son surnom par son Tuteur la surprit mais elle ne laissa rien entrevoir. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et rapidement, Severus pu sentir une sorte de bouclier les entourer tous les deux.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! lança-t-elle aux Gryffondors, en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

\- Vous non plus ! Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

Hélèna hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Un monstre...créé par Voldemort...

\- Hélèna ! s'écria Severus.

\- Et je peux vous tuer d'un simple geste de la main ! Soyez-en sûr...

Les trois Gryffondors se jetèrent rapidement un regard.

\- Nous avons entendu tout ce que vous avez dit à Voldemort !

\- Donc vous êtes là depuis un petit moment...ce n'était pas très prudent ! Si il l'avait su, vous ne seriez plus là à l'heure qu'il est. Partez, rejoignez vos professeurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Pas avant d'avoir réglé nos comptes avec Rogue ! cracha Ron, en brandissant un peu plus fermement sa baguette.

\- Quels comptes ? Il vous a protégé tout au long de ces sept dernières années ! Même pendant votre quête aux Horcruxes, il vous a aidé. L'épée de Gryffondor, elle venait d'où, à votre avis ? Il a prit d'énormes risques pour vous, et vous, vous êtes là à nous menacer ?

Severus fut surpris de voir à quel point Hélèna avait d'éléments sur lui. Elle aurait pu le dénoncer à Voldemort et pourtant, elle était encore là, à vouloir le protéger. Cela signifierait-il qu'elle serait du côté du bien, elle aussi ?

\- Laisses-moi faire, Hélèna. Harry...fit Severus en se tournant vers le concerné et en optant pour la familiarité. Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole, mais ce que vient de dire Hélèna est vrai. J'ai toujours été de votre côté. Dumbledore était mourant l'année dernière. Une malédiction l'a touché lorsqu'il a récupéré la bague utilisée en Horcruxe par Voldemort. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre et il ne voulait pas que Drago porte le poids de son meurtre. Il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place, et crois-moi, cela n'a pas été facile ! J'ai même refusé dans un premier temps, mais il ne m'a pas laissé tranquille tant que je n'avais pas changé d'avis.

Lentement, Harry baissa sa baguette.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est Rogue ! Le traître !

\- C'est difficile à expliquer mais...je le crois, Ron ! Je connaissais Dumbledore, et je sais très bien à quel point il pouvait être persuasif quand il avait une idée ou un plan en tête. Alors baissez vos baguettes, tous les deux. S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance.

Ses amis baissèrent à leur tour leur baguette.

\- Merci Harry. Prends ceci.

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tête pour en faire sortir un fin filet argenté de souvenirs. Hermione s'approcha et lui tendit une fiole qu'elle avait dans son sac à main. Severus plaça ses souvenirs dedans et transmit la fiole à Harry.

\- Il y a encore une pensine dans le bureau directorial. Regardes-les. Dedans se trouve la clé pour...mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort.

\- Merci, Professeur.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un long regard, lourd de sens.

\- Bien, il est temps de retourner au château. lança Hélèna.

\- Comment ? demanda Severus. On est attendu par Voldemort dans la forêt interdite. Si McGonagall me voit, elle me tuera sur le champ, et toi, si des Mangemorts rôdent encore au château et te voient, ils te dénonceront à Lui.

\- Pour ce qui est de McGonagall, je m'en charge. Je lui demanderai de ne rien vous faire le temps que je visionne vos souvenirs ! expliqua Harry. Elle m'écoutera, j'en suis certain.

\- Pour la forêt interdite, c'est simple, on n'y met pas les pieds. On prend nos responsabilités. C'est ce soir, Tuteur, que le grand dénouement aura lieu. Alors il est temps d'arrêter de jouer aux agents doubles et de se consacrer uniquement à un seul camp. A nous de choisir lequel. Et pour ma part, je choisis la lumière ! Tout comme vous...

\- Tout comme moi. acquiesça Severus, soulagé de la savoir dans le même camp que lui.

\- Quant aux Mangemorts qui croiseront ma route...ils ne me connaissent pas et ne m'ont jamais vus ! Ceux qui compteront décrire au Maître la jeune femme présente avec vous dans le camp de l'Ordre, ne pourront jamais retourner le voir. expliqua-t-elle, ses paroles étant lourdes de sens.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tuer...

\- Qui parle de les tuer, Tuteur ?

Hélèna lui lança un demi sourire. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 3, qui est en réalité la 2ème partie du chapitre 2. Mais il aurait été trop long à publier en un seul chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que les précédents et ceux qui suivront :).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, votre ressentis, vos souhaits...les critiques sont acceptées également ;).**

 **Un grand merci à Noour pour ces reviews.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Mon coup de coeur de la semaine : ****s/10224069/01/Unforgivable-promises**

 **Il s'agit d'une traduction de fiction. Un SNARRY plus exactement. Je l'ai adoré ! Je suis actuellement train de finir de la lire et je suis très triste d'arriver à la fin. Je me suis attaché à cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je me permets de la partager avec vous. Si vous aussi vous avez des coups de coeurs à me transmettre, n'hésitez pas à me transmettre en review ou par messages privés. Attention, je suis plutôt fan des Happy Ends ;). Mais je lis de tout :).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 3**

Severus observa la jeune femme à la dérobée pendant qu'elle remettait son capuchon par dessus sa tête.

\- Vous devriez en faire de même, Tuteur. lui conseilla-t-elle sans le regarder, remettant sa cape de voyage comme il faut. Si jamais nous croisons nos Frères, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer ! Surtout si vous vous tenez si proche de Harry Potter et que vous ne l'avez pas encore amené au Maître. Ils sauront de suite que vous êtes un traître.

Severus acquiesça et tira son propre capuchon par dessus sa tête. Bizarrement, il ne se souvenait pas avoir enfilé une cape de voyage avant de prendre la fuite lorsque McGonagall avait pris le dessus lors de leur duel dans la Grande Salle quelques heures plus tôt. Ni lorsqu'il avait rejoint Lord Voldemort dans cet hangars. Il soupçonna alors la jeune femme de l'avoir invoquée sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un informulé. Et sans baguette magique. Cela en disait long sur la puissance de la jeune femme mais Severus se doutait qu'elle était capable de faire de bien plus puissantes choses encore.

Lorsqu'Hélèna le vit remonter son capuchon sur sa tête sans poser de question sur la présence de sa cape de voyage, elle se tourna vers le trio de Gryffondor.

\- Bien, nous allons vous suivre et protéger vos arrières...au cas où. Rentrons tous au château. Le Maître finira par y retourner tôt ou tard. Et accompagné, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Je pense toujours que cela n'est pas une bonne idée.

Severus, le visage caché par son capuchon semblait dévisager la jeune femme.

\- Pour qui vous faites-vous du soucis, Tuteur ? demanda Hélèna.

Severus ne répondit pas, il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de réponse car elle la connaissait déjà.

\- Bien, allons-y maintenant avant qu'une nouvelle bataille n'explose. Il sera plus simple de parler avec Minerva McGonagall si elle n'est pas déjà prise dans un duel à mort avec un de nos Frères.

N'ayant visiblement pas le choix, Severus abdiqua. Ce qui surprit ses anciens élèves qui étaient encore là à observer cet étrange duo de Mangemorts repentis.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq du hangars et remontèrent prudemment et en silence le long chemin qui menait au château. La nuit était noire, l'air était froid pour un mois de mai et un silence de mort semblait s'être abattue sur le domaine de Poudlard. Quelque chose de terrible se préparait, les cinq sorciers le ressentaient.

Severus et Hélèna restèrent un peu en arrière, laissant les trois plus jeunes avancer devant eux tout en surveillant les environs.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. souffla doucement Hélèna afin que seul Severus ne l'entende.

\- Plait-il ? demanda Severus, surprit par la remarque de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lâcha un long soupire.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, pour ce qu'il va arriver très bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Tuteur. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète de mon sort. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège. Je sais me protéger et je sais protéger les gens qui m'entourent. J'ai appris de la cruauté de l'Homme bien avant que Voldemort me retrouve...je sais ce que je dois faire, où, quand et par quel moyen. Je sais tout cela depuis des années...depuis toujours en réalité.

\- 'Léna, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années ? Entre le moment où Il a disparut et le moment où Il est revenu ?

\- Non.

La réponse était nette, claire, sans appel et mettait fin à la conversation. Severus dévisagea la jeune femme. Enfant, elle ne lui cachait jamais rien. Severus pensa à l'époque que c'était parce qu'il était l'un de ses seuls contacts dans sa vie et que l'enfant avait besoin de parler...mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant et malgré le capuchon qui couvrait sa tête, il vit le noir de ses pupilles se changer en un vert pâle, sans vie, l'informant de la profonde tristesse et du profond désarroi dans lesquels elle se trouvait. C'était la première fois que Severus vit ce ton de couleur dans les iris de la jeune femme. Enfant, Hélèna avait bien eu quelques épisodes de tristesse, surtout des bobos à soigner mais rien qui n'égalait ce qu'il voyait à cet instant. La jeune femme semblait totalement brisée au fond d'elle.

Hélèna détourna le regard, coupant leur connexion visuelle, et avança un peu plus vite pour rejoindre les trois adolescents, rapidement suivis par Severus.

\- Même pas un jour ? insista Severus.

\- Jamais. Croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez certainement pas le savoir...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Rien ! répondit Severus, vexé par la réponse de la jeune femme et ne voulant pas que les trois autres se mêlent de leurs affaires.

\- Votre professeur veut connaître une part bien sombre de mon passé et je refuse de la lui dévoiler. expliqua tout de même Hélèna.

\- Quelque chose à vous reprocher, Miss...

\- Black, M. Potter. Et non, pas une chose, mais des choses...

\- Comme tous les Mangemorts. commenta froidement Ron.

\- Black ? Vous appartenez à la famille des Black ? Comme Sirius Black ? demanda Harry, ne relevant pas la remarque de son meilleur ami.

\- M. Potter, les seules Black que je connaisse sont Narcissa et sa soeur...Bellatrix. répondit-elle en faisant une grimace à l'évocation de la seconde femme. Quant à notre lien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il semblerait que nous soyons cousines éloignées, de plusieurs degrés. Mais je ne connais aucun Sirius Black, j'en suis navrée.

\- Okay...si je résume, vous êtes la cousine de Bellatrix Lestrange. On devrait peut-être la tuer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Harry ? commenta une nouvelle fois le rouquin en se tournant vers son ami et en oubliant totalement la présence de la Terreur des Cachots.

\- M. Weasley...commença froidement Severus en s'approchant lentement de sa prochaine victime, faisant se tendre le jeune homme de tous ses membres.

Hélèna partit dans un grand fou rire, oubliant quelques instants qu'ils devaient être discrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint le château. Son fou rire fut si grand qu'elle en versa quelques larmes, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils du Maître des Potions ainsi qu'un regard consternant même si un sourire, vraiment très léger, apparut sur son visage. Là, il retrouvait la Hélèna du passé. La petite fille joviale qu'il avait eu en cours de magie. Qui souriait et riait la plupart du temps. Aujourd'hui, il avait retrouvé une Hélèna adulte, mais éteinte, plutôt sur la défensive, prête à dégommer la moindre chose vivante qui pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin, mais surtout, prête à en découdre elle-même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres rien que pour le protéger, lui, qui n'avait même pas su la retrouver. Severus se demanda encore une fois ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu vivre pour perdre autant de sa joie, de sa vie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les quatre sorciers l'entourant commencèrent à perdre patience, Hélèna se reprit soudainement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser...mais ça fait du bien. Merci M. Weasley pour cette distraction.

\- Euh, à votre service, Miss Black.

\- Pour te répondre franchement Ron, commença Hélèna en lui lançant un petit sourire, je ne t'en voudrai pas de vouloir me tuer, uniquement pour mon lien avec cette affreuse bonne femme. Je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas et c'est réciproque. Mais à la place de me tuer, je te propose un pacte. Je te promets que d'ici la fin de la nuit, la brave Bellatrix Lestrange retournera croupir dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, dans le meilleur des cas...et dans le pire...elle mourra. De toute façon, si on se croise, se sera elle ou moi. expliqua-t-elle rapidement lorsqu'elle vit les trois plus jeunes ouvrirent de grands yeux à l'annonce du meurtre de sa cousine par ses soins. Alors, toujours envie de me tuer ?

\- Vous faites peur...en toute honnêteté, vous me donnez vraiment la chair de poule.

\- Merci M. Weasley pour cette remarque des plus éloquentes. se moqua Severus.

\- En tous cas, si je peux me permettre, votre attaque sur Nagini était impressionnante. se souvint soudainement Hermione. Vous devez être une puissante sorcière pour réussir ce tour sans baguette et sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

\- Vous étiez déjà là à ce moment là ?

Les trois plus jeunes acquiescèrent.

\- Comment ? Je n'ai vu personne en entrant dans le hangars.

\- Ma cape nous cachait. expliqua Harry.

Un coup de vent repoussa un peu le capuchon d'Hélèna, dévoilant son regard surprit. Pendant qu'elle remit son capuchon correctement, Severus lui expliqua qu'Harry Potter possédait depuis des années une cape d'invisibilité. Un héritage de ses parents d'après ce qu'il savait.

\- C'est fascinant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faudra que tu me la montres...si jamais on s'en sort, bien évidemment !

\- En parlant de chose fascinante, est-ce que l'un de vous quatre compte un jour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nagini ? demanda Severus, n'aimant pas être le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé juste sous ses yeux.

\- Miss Black est entrée dans le hangars au moment même où le serpent s'est lancé sur vous. s'empressa d'expliquer Hermione. Et d'un simple mouvement de bras, elle a fait voler le serpent à travers la pièce.

\- Et il s'est méchamment pris le mur ! finit Ron. C'était bien joué, pour le coup ! Timing parfait !

Ron leva la main en l'air, dans une invitation à la taper mais se rattrapa soudainement en se rappelant à qui il voulait le faire. Le garçon était toujours effrayé par la sorcière. Sa main retomba lentement le long de ses cheveux, semblant juste s'être levée pour gratter la tête du garçon avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps.

\- D'un mouvement de bras ? s'enquit Severus, se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Un vieux réflexe...

Hélèna leva les épaules pour les laisser retomber la seconde suivante en signe d'excuses, un sourire contrit sur le visage, même si aucun de ses nouveaux compagnons de bataille ne pouvait le voir.

\- Tu peux réellement...déplacer des choses, comme ça ? Sans baguette et sans rien dire ?

\- Oui, il suffit parfois d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Le groupe arrêta son ascension pour qu'Hélèna puisse leur faire une petite démonstration. En faisant un léger mouvement de la main vers le haut, une petite pierre se trouvant sur le chemin menant au château vola de quelques mètres en l'air. Avant que la pierre ne retombe sur le sol, Hélèna ferma rapidement le poing, puis l'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement. La pierre explosa soudainement à quelques centimètres du sol. Ron en fut encore plus effrayé et prit désormais l'avertissement de la jeune femme pouvant les tuer d'un mouvement de bras au sérieux. Hermione dû se retenir d'applaudir tellement la chose était rare, voir unique et qu'elle était l'une des seuls témoins de cet acte fabuleux. Harry, lui, sembla soulagé. Avec une sorcière comme elle dans leur camp, il y avait alors peut-être une chance de réussir à vaincre Voldemort. Severus fut quant à lui partagé entre un sentiment de fierté, de surprise et d'inquiétude. Tant de pouvoirs ne pouvait mener à rien de bon, fallait juste regarder ce qu'était devenu Voldemort.

\- C'est...ça fait partie de moi. expliqua Hélèna en signe d'excuses, semblant comprendre le malaise de Severus. Ce pouvoir coule dans mes veines, parcours mon corps. Pas besoin de baguette pour faire ça. Ca m'est totalement naturel...je vous l'ai dit...je suis un monstre.

\- Hélèna, je t'interdis de dire cela ! fit Severus, en colère cette fois-ci de l'entendre pour la deuxième fois dire du mal d'elle-même.

Hélèna se planta alors devant lui et retira son capuchon. Ses longs cheveux bruns argentés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs.

\- Tuteur, regardez-moi ! Et dites-moi en face que je ne vous effraie pas !

\- Bien sûr que tu ne m'effraies pas, ne sois pas si mélodrame ! Je suis plutôt impressionné par tes capacités et fier que tu sois là, aujourd'hui, avec nous, à te battre contre Tu Sais Qui ! Tes pouvoirs sont grands, puissants et peuvent paraître effrayants au premier abords, mais je te connais Hélèna...tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quiconque !

\- Vous vous trompez...

Severus ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Aucun son ne pu sortir lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme relever sa manche et exposer sa Marque des Ténèbres à tous. Il en eu un haut le cœur. Il avait tant espéré depuis leur retrouvaille qu'elle ait échappé au marquage.

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie, Tuteur ? demanda-t-elle en relâchant sa manche sur son bras, la voix soudainement tremblante.

\- Vous avez tués des innocents...murmura Harry, la voix lointaine. Pour prendre la marque, il faut commettre des meurtres.

\- Pas par choix, c'est l'unique vérité. promit Hélèna.

Elle le supplia du regard de la croire. Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais comment aurait-elle pu y échapper ? Le Lord ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Et il fallait qu'elle protège les Malefoy et Severus, elle se l'était promit lorsqu'elle avait découvert que tous ceux à qui elle tenait étaient en grave danger. Dès le retour de Voldemort, il avait exigé d'elle soumission et servitude. Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu quelques jours à peine après. Elle n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque et elle avait prit de suite la marque. Malheureusement, ce n'était que le premier meurtre d'une longue série, car le Maître l'avait testé à plusieurs reprises. Tous ces Moldus, tous ces innocents torturés et lâchement assassinés, toutes ces familles endeuillées hantaient ses nuits depuis des années. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- On a tous le choix ! explosa Harry en se ruant sur la jeune femme, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec elle malgré la démonstration de sa puissance faite plus tôt.

Severus eu le réflexe de s'interposer entre Harry et Hélèna, saisissant le poignet du jeune homme tenant sa baguette, l'empêchant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable.

\- M. Potter, restez calme ! ordonna Severus. Gardez votre énergie pour notre ennemi commun ! Ne vous trompez pas de cible, ne vous laissez pas guider par votre colère, cela ne vous a jamais réussi, si vous vous souvenez bien !

\- Et vous allez me dire que VOUS, vous ne vous êtes jamais fait guider par votre colère, par votre haine envers mon père ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, Potter ! Je ne vous ai jamais attaqué, blessé ou attenté à votre vie au nom de votre pourriture de père !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, Severus relâchant brutalement le poignet d'Harry. Ce dernier sembla alors s'être absenté quelques secondes, le regard au loin, se rappelant certainement l'attitude de son père envers son professeur lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Oui, son père avait été un salop avec Rogue et Harry devait lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Il se le promit.

Revenant à lui-même, il s'excusa auprès de son professeur tandis que ce dernier grogna de contentement. Hélèna avait cru que les deux sorciers allaient en venir aux baguettes, malgré qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de leur dispute soudaine mais le fait que les deux autres adolescents n'aient pas bougés lui fit comprendre que les voir se disputer tous les deux étaient monnaie courante pour eux. Et certainement sans danger, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Elle se tourna vers Harry, une boule au ventre. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique, qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'elle se dévoile.

\- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, Harry, mais quand tu as Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom comme père...tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te plier à sa volonté...jusqu'à ce que tu puisses trouver une occasion de te racheter et de lui faire payer le prix de toutes ses horreurs faites en son nom. Et c'est ce que je compte faire aujourd'hui. Payer ma dette, venger tous ceux partis trop tôt par ma baguette pour le Lord. Je n'ai pas eu le choix à cette époque, mais aujourd'hui, toi, tes amis et l'Ordre, vous m'offrez le choix de me racheter et de venger tous ces innocents.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais vous rachetez pour les vies innocentes que vous avez prises ! cracha l'adolescent.

\- Peut-être, mais laisses-moi au moins vous aider à vaincre le Mal aujourd'hui. Ensuite, tu décideras de mon sort.

\- Si je peux me permettre, bande de cornichons, ce n'est pas un gamin de 17 ans qui aura le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur qui que ce soit, suis-je bien clair...grogna Severus, commençant à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces disputes de gamins.

\- Attendez un peu ! sursauta Ron. Vous avez dit que vous étiez la fille de...

\- Oui.

\- Impossible ! Comment face de serpent a-t-il pu...copuler avec une femme ? Et quelle femme aurait choisi de...ah beurk ! fit le rouquin, imaginant une scène que personne ne souhaitait voir ou imaginer.

\- Elle non plus, n'a pas eu la choix.

La voix d'Hélèna dérailla, repensant au fait qu'elle devait également venger sa mère.

\- Elle y a perdu la vie en me donnant la mienne. Maudite dès la naissance, n'est-ce pas hilarant ?

Malgré son agacement envers les quatre plus jeunes, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hélèna. Faire toutes ses révélations avant la dernière bataille ne pouvaient pas l'aider à se concentrer convenablement sur les prochains combats. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

\- Vous avez été élevé par Lui ? demanda Harry, soudain plus calme.

\- Non, par Narcissa Malefoy, jusqu'à mes trois ans et demi. murmura Hélèna. Elle se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour moi que d'une simple cousine ou nourrisse. J'ai connu votre professeur cette année là et il est devenu mon tuteur car ma magie faisait déjà surface.

\- Si tôt ? demanda Hermione.

Hélèna acquiesça.

\- La suite, je la garde pour moi. J'ai disparu lorsqu'Il a disparu. Et je suis revenu lorsqu'Il est revenu. C'est lui-même qui m'a retrouvé et caché, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il me pense ainsi de son côté, totalement redevable, soumise et à son total service...mais j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

\- La prophétie...

\- Je sais Tuteur...seul Harry devra s'en charger. Mais la prophétie ne m'interdit pas de lui fournir une protection sûre ?

\- Non, en effet.

Tous les cinq se regardèrent comme un seul homme. Il n'y avait plus de colère, ni de crainte entre eux. Un grand voile s'était levé sur leur groupe et désormais, ils ne servaient qu'un seul et même but : abattre Voldemort.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Surprise, le chapitre 4 arrive avec de l'avance ;). Alors qui sait ? Peut-être que le 5 arrivera d'ici dimanche soir ? Mais je ne vous promets rien, je l'ai à peine commencé ;).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Noour qui me laisse son avis à chaque chapitre. Ça me touche et cela me permet de savoir si l'histoire plaît réellement ou si je vais droit dans le mur. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous aimez et de ce que vous n'aimez pas.**

 **Je tiens tout de même à indiquer que l'on va passer par toutes sortes d'émotions et de genres dans cette fiction : il y aura des moments très difficiles, des larmes, des rires, des histoires d'amours (qui marcheront ou pas). Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres contiendra cette fiction mais j'espère que vous serez là jusqu'au bout à me soutenir ;).**

 **Place à la lecture.**

 **A bientôt ;).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le groupe se remit en marche. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le château quand des cris stridents retentirent soudainement dans la nuit silencieuse. Comme un seul homme, ils se mirent tous les cinq à courir en direction de ces cris, Hélèna en tête du groupe et Severus derrière afin de protéger Harry et ses amis d'éventuels attaques surprises de Mangemorts peut-être cachés. Lorsque le groupe arriva en haut de la colline, le spectacle de désolation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les firent s'arrêter net. Hermione tenta de ravaler un couinement en plaçant une main sur sa bouche mais en vain. Ron lui prit sa main libre et la serra doucement. La cour se trouvant devant le château était totalement détruite. Les colonnes auparavant accueillantes étaient désormais toutes au sol. Ce dernier était jonché de gravats provenant des murs de l'enceinte qui avaient dû subir l'assaut de quelques géants munis de massues. Mais ce qui sauta aux yeux des sorciers étaient la présence de corps sans vie un peu partout dans la cour.

\- Soyez prudent. murmura Severus au groupe. Ils sont certainement encore là, quelque part.

D'autres cris leur parvinrent, beaucoup plus proches d'eux. Soudainement, Hélèna vit apparaître une jeune fille, courant dans leur direction, un sorcier à ses trousses. Sans prévenir le groupe, elle se précipita à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lâcha encore plus de cris aigus lorsqu'elle vit Hélèna s'approcher d'elle en courant. Hélèna la saisit alors par les bras et la secoua un bon coup pour la calmer avant que son poursuivant ne les rejoigne.

\- Calmes-toi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! lui intima-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas l'une d'entre eux ? Vous portez pourtant un capuchon...

Hélèna s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms, ayant oubliée qu'avec son capuchon sur la tête, elle passait plus pour un Mangemort à l'attaque qu'une sorcière prête à mettre sa vie en danger pour en sauver d'autres. Elle retira alors rapidement son capuchon et découvrit son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour lui !

D'un geste rapide, Hélèna se positionna devant la jeune fille. Sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche, glissa le long de son avant bras jusqu'à ce que sa main puisse la saisir et la tenir fermement. Elle la brandit tout aussi rapidement, menaçant le Mangemort qui se trouvait désormais juste devant elles. Et pas n'importe quel Mangemort : Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, que vois-je ! Deux délicieux repas qui m'attendent sagement...

Le visage de l'homme loup se fendit d'un effrayant sourire, révélant de monstrueuses dents jaunes et pointus. Hélèna pensa même l'avoir vu se lécher rapidement les lèvres. Au loin, derrière elle, elle entendit le bruit de plusieurs duels et pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Severus, et aux autres.

Lorsque Greyback fit mine de s'avancer, Hélèna leva un peu plus haut sa baguette, le menaçant encore un peu plus.

\- Pas un pas de plus, cabot !

Greyback grogna furieusement. Le regard d'Hélèna était déterminé.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort, fillette ?

\- Un pas de plus et tu iras lécher les flammes de l'enfer sans possibilité de retour !

Greyback se teint les côtes et se mit à rire gravement, à gorge déployée. Au loin, Severus venait d'assommer un Mangemort en lui lançant un sort d'Everte Statim, projetant le dit Mangemort contre un mur encore debout. Puis, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Greyback. Se tournant rapidement vers l'origine du rire, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Hélèna protégeant Miss Brown en faisant fasse à la bête. Alors qu'il s'élança à leur secours, il vit soudainement le loup-garou s'effondrer au sol, son rire coincé au fond de la gorge. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hélèna, il fut en partie soulagé de voir que Greyback était toujours vivant, juste stupéfixé. Il pouvait voir les yeux de l'homme-loup bouger furieusement dans tous les sens. Hélèna se tourna vers Severus.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on se moque de moi, surtout parce que je suis une fillette ! se défendit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus grogna en réponse, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas choisit le sortilège de Mort pour maîtriser Greyback. Quel imbécile aussi, de rire ainsi sans se méfier de ce que son adversaire pourrait lui faire. Mais Greyback était après tout un imbécile et une brute sans cervelle.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Miss Brown s'éloigner d'eux, lentement et à reculons, tout en le dévisageant. Il lâcha un deuxième grognement. A ce son, Hélèna dirigea son regard dans la même direction pour constater la fuite de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, prise de panique, s'enfuit soudainement en courant à l'intérieur du château.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

\- Elle m'a certainement reconnu ! aboya Severus, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Ou peut-être que le capuchon sur la tête n'était pas forcément une bonne idée...elle a paniquée lorsqu'elle m'a vu me diriger droit sur elle, tout à l'heure. Elle était persuadée que j'allais l'attaquer car je ressemblais à un Mangemort avec mon capuchon sur la tête.

\- En effet...

Lentement, Severus enleva son capuchon. Prendre du temps pour discuter en pleine attaque aurait pu paraître déplacé mais Hélèna se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait été la dernière à finir son duel. La nuit était redevenue parfaitement calme. D'un Mobilicorpus, Hélèna et Severus rejoignirent Harry et ses amis, Greyback flottant juste derrière eux.

\- Belle prise, professeur !

\- Vos félicitations me vont droit au cœur, M. Weasley, mais vous faites erreur sur le vainqueur du combat !

Ron s'empourpra et s'excusa auprès d'Hélèna. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave quand un sort toucha de plein fouet Severus qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Il s'effondra comme une masse à ses pieds. D'un simple regard, elle vérifia quel sort l'avait touché et put conclure qu'il s'agissait également d'un Stupéfix. Soulagée, elle dégaina sa baguette qu'elle avait gardé en main, prête à l'attaque...tout cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde et le trio de Gryffondor prit peur lorsqu'ils firent face à sa baguette.

\- Éloignez-vous ! s'exclama Hélèna, en même temps qu'une autre voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas ordonnait la même chose aux trois adolescents.

Harry se tourna vers la voix inconnue et leva les mains devant lui.

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne faites pas ça...

\- Potter, j'ai vous ai ordonné de vous éloignez ! Weasley, Granger, hors de ma baguette ! gronda la vieille sorcière qui menaçait toujours Hélèna.

\- C'est vous ? Le professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, baissant légèrement sa baguette, et donc sa garde.

La vieille sorcière portait une robe verte foncée, trouée et déchirée à plusieurs endroits, son chignon qui devait être bien serré ce matin était désormais tout défait, laissant s'échapper des dizaines de mèches rebelles grises et ses yeux étaient petits, cernés, vitreux, comme ayant vus trop de choses horribles pour toute une vie. La vieille femme paraissait tout droit sortie d'Azkaban.

\- Lachez votre baguette, sale Mangemort !

Hélèna ne su quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'il allait être compliqué de convaincre la vieille sorcière de sa volonté de se battre avec eux, et non pas contre eux. Mais surtout, de la convaincre de l'innocence de Severus.

\- Professeur, nous sommes là pour nous battre avec vous, pas...

\- Ça suffit ! Balivernes ! Abaissez votre baguette ou...

\- Ou quoi ? s'énerva soudainement Hélèna. C'est ça, que vous voulez voir ?

Hélèna releva sa manche, dévoilant sa marque à McGonagall.

\- Oui, je suis une Mangemort ! Oui, j'ai commis les pires crimes dans ce monde ! Oui, je mérite certainement une mort lente et douloureuse pour tout ça ! Mais non, je n'abaisserai pas ma baguette ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, lui non plus d'ailleurs !

D'un regard, elle désigna Severus toujours à terre, immobile comme une statue.

\- Ce traître ! Ne pas nous faire du mal ? Alors qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore ? Décidément, les Mangemorts sont vraiment des crétins finis !

La vieille sorcière était hors d'elle. Lorsqu'Hélèna sentit le sort de McGonagall fondre sur elle, elle invoqua par sa simple volonté son bouclier. Le sort rebondit dessus et retourna droit à l'envoyeur, la ratant de peu mais touchant l'un des membres de l'Ordre qui s'était précipité à leur rencontre. Le sorcier tomba à terre, totalement immobile.

\- C'est donc tout ce que vous savez faire, Professeur ?

La voix d'Hélèna était pleine de rancœur. Pourquoi la vieille femme ne la croyait pas ? Maintenant son bouclier en place, au cas où une nouvelle attaque serait lancée contre elle, Hélèna se concentra sur le Professeur McGonagall, ne la quittant pas des yeux. La vieille sorcière en fit de même pour démontrer qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Cependant, le fait que ses pieds commencèrent à ne plus toucher le sol, la vieille femme perdit tous ses moyens, battant des bras et des jambes en regardant vers le sol.

\- Que...que...mais que faites vous !

-Ce que vous savez le mieux faire ! Vous immobilisez ! A ma façon, bien sûr.

D'un nouveau regard, Hélèna ordonna au bras tenant la baguette de McGonagall de rester le long de son corps. En effet, lorsque McGonagall tenta de brandir sa baguette, son bras resta collé à son corps, pendant vers le bas.

\- Lachez-moi, espèce de brute !

\- Sale Mangemort, espèce de brute...c'est très mal me connaître, Professeur !

Lorsqu'Hélèna se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de sorciers, membres certainement de l'Ordre, se dirigeaient droit sur elle, baguettes pointées dans sa direction, elle leva les mains en l'air, en signe de capitulation.

\- Enervatum. murmura-t-elle à l'encontre de Severus.

Ce dernier se leva d'un mouvement souple et rapide et grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en mauvaise position. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry sortit de sa léthargie et remarqua l'arrivée des autres sorciers. Rapidement, il s'interposa entre eux et les deux Mangemorts.

\- Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Baissez tous vos baguettes ! C'est un ordre ! leur hurla Harry.

Trop surpris pour discuter, tout le monde obéit.

\- Hélèna, s'il te plait, fais redescendre le Professeur McGonagall ! Je te promets qu'elle ne vous attaquera plus...n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

\- Plutôt mourir sur le champ que...

\- Professeur !

-Foutus Gryffondors ! grogna Severus.

\- Je vous ai entendu, espèce de vipère ! s'indigna la vieille femme.

Harry se frotta douloureusement les tempes.

\- Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait, un peu de calme ! On perd en temps monstre avec toutes ces bêtises. Nous sommes dans le même camp, c'est clair ? Alors écoutez-moi tous, car je ne me répéterai pas !

Une fois l'attention des sorciers gagnée, Harry se tourna vers Hélèna.

\- S'il te plait, fais-la redescendre. murmura-t-il à son intention.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fit lentement redescendre la plus âgée.

\- Merci, Hélèna. Maintenant, vous allez bien m'écouter. Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes, le temps de visionner ces souvenirs dans la Pensine du Professeur Dumbledore. expliqua-t-il à l'ensemble des sorciers présents. Ce sont ceux du Professeur Rogue. Ces souvenirs sont la clé pour vaincre Vous Savez Qui et jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je vous interdis de toucher le moindre cheveux du Professeur Rogue et d'Hélèna, ici présents. Ce sont deux Mangemorts repentis. Rogue depuis des années, tout le monde le sait et Hélèna depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils sont là pour se battre avec nous, et pas contre nous ! Le pourquoi du comment je leur fais confiance m'est inconnu...c'est mon instinct qui me parle, qui me guide et qui me souffle de leur faire totalement confiance. Alors je vais vous demander de faire de même ! Si je découvre dans ces souvenirs qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être, alors je vous laisserai vous en occuper ! C'est entendu ?

L'ensemble du groupe de l'Ordre acquiesça lentement, seule McGonagall semblait douter fort du discours d'Harry.

\- Je vous prouverai notre bonne foi, Professeur McGonagall !

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir cela, Miss...

-Black, Professeur. Hélèna Black.

\- Eh bien, Miss Black, nous verrons vers qui vous vous tournerez lorsqu'Il reviendra à la charge.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, libérant d'un Enervatum le sorcier qui avait été précédemment touché par son Stupéfix et rentra furieusement dans le château, suivis par l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les autres membres retournèrent s'occuper des corps sans vie qui étaient encore dehors, dans la cour, et firent prisonniers le reste des Mangemorts neutralisés lors de la dernière attaque. Seuls Harry, Hermione, Ron et un homme aux cheveux poivres et sels restèrent avec Hélèna et Severus.

\- Eh bien, je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile que cela...commenta légèrement Ron, faisant rire l'homme aux cheveux poivres et sels.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer, Lupin ? l'apostropha Severus.

\- Préférerais-tu que je saisisse ma baguette et que je m'occupe de ton cas, Severus ? fit l'homme, un sourire fatigué collé au visage.

\- Remus, s'il te plait...commença Harry.

\- Bien, très bien, je n'ai rien dis. Je suis content de te voir sain et sauf, Harry.

L'homme serra Harry dans ses bras. Pendant ce moment, Hermione se rapprocha d'Hélèna.

\- Remus Lupin est un vieil ami des parents d'Harry. lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait le Professeur McGonagall quelques instants plus tôt.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Comment ? Tu n'as pas bouger d'un poils ! Même ta baguette est restée immobile.

Hélèna retint un léger frisson. En croisant ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid qui la parcourait, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Parfois, avec certains sentiments, il suffit juste de concentration...et de suivre son instinct. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais cela me reste assez naturel...surtout sous la colère. Il suffit que je pense à quelque chose pour qu'elle se produise. Mon instinct m'a soufflé de me protéger, alors un bouclier m'a entouré afin de contrer les sorts de McGonagall. Et sous la colère, je l'ai neutralisé...à ma façon. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, mais il fallait vraiment que je la neutralise avant qu'elle ne nous fasse réellement du mal.

\- En fait, tu fais simplement de la magie sans baguette ! C'est extraordinaire ! Et rare ! Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînements et de puissance ! s'exclama Hermione.

En son fort intérieur, Severus acquiesçait à la déduction faite par Granger. Cela ne pouvait être que cela, et Hélèna le faisait naturellement.

\- Au fait, Severus, comment as-tu pu te faire stupéfixer sans bouger le moindre petit doigt ? le taquina le dit Remus.

\- Toi, ta réserve de potion Tue-Loup va se vider à la vitesse de l'éclair...menaça froidement Severus, sortant de ses pensées.

\- De la Tue-Loup ? Oh, vous êtes...

\- Un loup-garou. Oui. D'ailleurs, tu as capturé mon fardeau !

Tous se tournèrent vers Greyback, toujours couché au sol, stupéfixé.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je m'en occupe. répondit Lupin. Lui et moi avons quelques comptes à régler...et un accident est si vite arrivé !

\- Remus, tu ne vas quand même pas le tuer ? s'étrangla Harry, dévisageant l'homme loup aux cheveux poivres et sels.

\- Malheureusement, Harry, il y a des sorciers qu'on ne peut laisser vivre plus longtemps. Pour toi, c'est Voldemort. Pour moi, c'est lui ! fit Remus en lançant un regard à Greyback. De plus, il a mordu plusieurs étudiants ce soir, tous vont avoir besoin des talents de Severus à l'avenir...

\- Formidable ! grogna le dit Severus. Tout ce dont je rêvais...

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le devoir qui poussait Remus à agir. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre.

\- D'accord, Remus. Je dois vous laisser, je vais visionner les souvenirs du Professeur Rogue. Je me dépêche.

\- Oui, vas-y Harry, nous t'attendrons dans la Grande Salle.

Acquiesçant encore une fois, Harry les laissa seul et prit la direction du bureau directorial, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

\- Miss Black ?

\- Oui, M. Lupin ?

\- Vous m'avez l'air puissante. Auriez-vous des aptitudes en médicomagie ?

\- Quelques bases mais je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

\- Ça fera certainement l'affaire. Severus, je vais avoir également besoin de ton aide. En fait, toute votre aide sera la bienvenue. dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron. Pendant que je m'occupe de notre prisonnier, pourriez-vous rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle ? Elle a été provisoirement transformée en infirmerie et nous avons eu beaucoup de blessés lors des derniers affrontements.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Remus. répondit Hermione.

\- Lupin, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir juste flâner mais je te rappelle que jamais Minerva ne me laissera approcher le moindre élève, même mourant !

\- Convaincs la, Severus. Elle est blessée...tu as dû tuer l'un de ses seuls amis par devoir et fidélité envers lui et elle t'en veut, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Mais je suis certain que tu peux la convaincre de ta bonne foi.

Severus renifla. Non mais n'importe quoi, pensa-t-il.

Leur lançant un dernier regard, Remus fit léviter le corps du lycanthrope derrière lui et disparut au détour d'un couloir, rejoignant un endroit dont lui seul avait connaissance.

\- Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix...

Severus prit la tête du groupe et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le château. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que son extérieur. Hélèna se demanda même comment le château pouvait encore tenir debout. Les mûrs étaient à moitié effondrés, le grand escalier était fissuré de partout, prêt à tomber en poussière au moindre poids posé dessus, et l'ensemble des tapisseries et des peintures étaient décrochées, traînants à même le sol. Un vieil homme aux cheveux mi-long et sales, accompagné d'une chatte, tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer toutes les toiles pour certainement les mettre à l'abris.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hélèna en désignant le vieil homme.

\- C'est Rusard, le concierge de l'école. C'est un Crackmol...

\- Oh ? Et ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui d'être le concierge d'une école de magie ?

\- Lui ? Etre en danger ? L'ensemble des élèves le craignent ! Il s'occupe de la plupart des heures de colle...à l'ancienne. Et encore, il aimerait bien remettre en place les punitions corporelles.

\- Par Salazar ! jura Hélèna.

Grognant, Severus leur fit signe de se taire et de le suivre dans la Grande Salle. La pièce avait belle et bien été aménagée en une sorte d'infirmerie de fortune. Des lits, des couvertures, du sang, des blessés et parfois des morts à perte de vue. C'était la première fois qu'Hélèna vit une salle de cette taille. Même le manoir des Malefoy ne comportait pas de pièce aussi grande. Elle était totalement bondée. Beaucoup de monde pleurait, par crainte de ce qui allait se passer, par chagrin d'avoir perdu un proche...S'en était trop pour elle.

Lentement, Hélèna recula, puis fit demi-tour, quittant la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle prit une grande inspiration, puis expira longuement. Quand sa tête se mit à tourner et qu'une douleur se propagea dans son bras, elle su tout de suite pourquoi.

\- Hélèna, tu vas bien ?

Severus s'approcha d'elle, conscient de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

\- Il t'appelle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Hélèna lui lança un sourire contrit.

\- Je ne peux toujours rien vous cacher, Tuteur.

\- Oh, bien sûr que si. Il y a des choses que tu me caches quand même. lui répondit-il du tac au tac, faisant référence au passé de la jeune femme qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la reprit. Il n'était pas content.

\- Il perd patience...je suppose que c'est normal.

Severus et Hélèna s'assirent ensemble sur la première marche du grand escalier.

\- N'ont-ils pas besoin d'aide ? demanda tout de même Hélèna, en désignant la Grande Salle.

\- Si mais Minerva m'a rapidement fait comprendre de déguerpir. Granger et Weasley se sont proposés comme volontaires. Et puis, j'ai remarqué ton absence...

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant une nouvelle bataille.

\- Oui, quelques minutes, tout au plus.

\- Pensez-vous qu'Harry s'en sortira ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais le connaissant, il emportera avec lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est un Gryffondor...quitte à y laisser la peau, il prendra la sienne également.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien l'apprécier. fit remarquer Hélèna. Malgré vos chamailleries ! rit-elle.

\- Je dois avouer...qu'il n'est pas un mauvais garçon, contrairement à son père.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec lui ?

\- Rien de bien agréable...

\- Oh. Je vois...enfin, je pense voir...

\- Non, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'était un salop. Mais son fils ne lui ressemble pas pour ça, même si je ne lui avouerai jamais en face !

Severus échangea avec Hélèna un regard complice.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, Professeur !

Derrière eux, se trouvait un Harry quelque peu bouleversé.

\- Oh, Harry, tu as déjà finis avec les souvenirs ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement tout en rendant les dits souvenirs à Rogue qui les remit directement dans sa tête. S'installant à côté d'eux, Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson.

\- Tout va bien, Potter ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux. Comme un jour où l'on apprend que l'on va mourir sous peu.

\- Oh, Harry...

Harry souleva ses épaules. Il semblait perdu, déçu ? Non, il semblait juste résigné. Depuis des années, cela avait été écrit : avant que le jour ne se lève, Harry Potter sera mort.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5. Je l'ai divisé en deux chapitres (eh oui, encore...) car il était un peu trop long par rapport aux autres. Vous aurez donc le chapitre 6 en cours de semaine prochaine ou début de semaine. A voir...mais pas trop long à attendre, promis !**

 **J'espère toujours que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette fiction. Les événements se passent lentement, je le sais mais j'aime mettre autant de détails que possible.**

 **A la fin de chaque chapitre, je mettrai désormais un mot clé qui généralisera le sujet des prochains chapitres :).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, ne faites pas les timides. Et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 5**

Tout d'un coup, une voix froide amplifiée magiquement s'adressa à l'ensemble des sorciers présents dans Poudlard. C'était Voldemort qui s'adressait à la Résistance. Il demandait, non, ordonnait un marché. Potter, en échange de leurs vies sauves. Ils avaient une heure pour le livrer à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, pas une minute de plus.

Hélèna serra son avant bras marqué. Un nouvel appel de Voldemort, beaucoup plus appuyé. Il perdait définitivement patience. De son côté, Severus ressentait la même douleur qu'Hélèna, mais ces dizaines d'années en tant qu'espion l'avait habitué à ne rien montrer. Cependant, il était tiraillé entre poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la consoler, lui dire que ça irait, que ça finirait par s'arrêter et ne rien faire, ne pas se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait aujourd'hui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls comme par le passé, alors il ne fit rien, il observa juste la jeune femme se frotter doucement l'avant bras en essayant de faire passer la brûlure qu'elle ressentait. Se tournant vers Harry assit à côté d'elle, elle le vit se relever doucement tandis qu'Hermione et Ron sortirent en trombe de la Grande Salle.

\- Harry !

\- Nan mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron, empêchant Harry de faire un pas de plus en direction de la sortie du château.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu, Ron ? Si je n'y vais pas, il va relancer une attaque sur l'école ! Et cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle tiendra. Cette fois-ci, Ron, beaucoup plus de gens vont mourir. Peut-être tes parents, peut-être tes frères...peut-être ta soeur ! Tous, peut-être ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Je ne veux pas être encore celui qui a été la cause d'autant de morts ! Tout cela pour quoi, Ron ? Hein ? Dis-le moi ?

\- Pour un monde libre, Harry ! Voyons, résonnes-toi !

\- Ce que veut dire Ron, Harry, c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer. C'est ce que dit la prophétie et...

\- Merci Hermione, je sais exactement ce que dit la prophétie. C'est pour cela que je vais me rendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Mais Harry...

\- Hum, si je peux me permettre...

Rogue se releva à son tour, époussetant ses robes et sa cape.

\- M. Potter est le seul à savoir et à comprendre ce que la prophétie attend de lui. Si M. Potter pense qu'il faut qu'il aille seul dans cette forêt, alors laissez-le y aller seul. expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Ça vous arrangerait bien, à vous ! cracha Ron. Vous ne l'aimez pas, vous l'avez toujours détesté ! Mais nous, on est ses amis ! On a toujours été avec lui, même dans les galères et...

\- Ron, tu te trompes sur le Professeur Rogue. Il ne m'a jamais détesté...ni aimé, mais il m'a toujours protégé durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Et par extension, il vous a également protégé puisque vous étiez justement toujours avec moi, dans mes galères ! Il a fait d'énormes sacrifices pour nous, vous pouvez lui faire une totale confiance. Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs et j'ai compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Et il faut que j'y aille seul. Alors s'il te plait Ron, je veux qu'Hermione et toi vous restiez ici, principalement parce qu'il y a des centaines d'étudiants encore présents entre ces murs. Je veux que vous aidiez les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre à défendre Poudlard et ses occupants. Je sais ce que cela va vous coûter de me laisser partir seul mais il n'y a pas que la prophétie dont je dois tenir compte ce soir.

\- Harry ?

Hermione se rapprocha lentement de son ami et lui prit la main.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il reste encore deux Horcruxes, Hermione...

\- Oui, il y a encore Nagini mais ne t'en fais pas, on l'aura tôt ou tard cette nuit !

\- Non Hermione, tu ne m'as pas compris...il reste encore deux Horcruxes, dont Nagini.

\- Oh...Harry...

Au regard que la jeune fille lui lança, Harry comprit qu'elle avait fait la bonne déduction.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Pas sans mon consentement, Potter !

Une Minerva McGonagall encore un peu énervée sortit à son tour en trombe de la Grande Salle, après avoir sans aucun doute entendu toute la discussion de derrière les grandes portes. Rogue recula alors, préférant laisser les Gryffondors entre eux, et retourna auprès d'une Hélèna souffrant toujours. Severus trouva cela étrange, lui ne ressentant déjà plus l'appel du Maître. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne passe pas ?

Hélèna fit non de la tête.

\- Il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas auprès de lui. murmura-t-elle difficilement. Tuteur, je suis certaine que quoi qu'il arrive, Il lancera une nouvelle attaque contre l'école, et Il me veut auprès de lui pour cela. Il veut que je sois à ses côtés pendant l'attaque qu'Il mènera lui-même, cette fois-ci !

Severus entendit au loin les Gryffondors se disputer sur le comment du pourquoi Potter ne devait pas aller se rendre à Voldemort. Lâchant un soupir, il reporta son attention sur Hélèna. Alors qu'il était sur le point de consoler la jeune femme loin de l'attention des Gryffondors, une tête brune décoiffée apparut soudainement entre lui et Hélèna, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Hélèna, pourrais-tu me rendre un service, s'il te plait ?

Bataillant contre la douleur, Hélèna ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, tout ce qui pourra me détourner de cette fichue brûlure !

\- Il t'appelle ?

Hélèna acquiesça.

\- Hélèna, je suis désolé pour tout ça mais je te remercie infiniment d'être ici, avec nous, plutôt que là-bas, avec lui...

\- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, ça passera. N'est-ce pas Tuteur ?

Comme à son habitude, Rogue grogna une réponse vague, les bras croisés sur son buste, regardant ailleurs que dans leur direction. Hélèna se demanda pourquoi il semblait si loin d'elle désormais, eux qui avait toujours été proches par le passé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait été qu'une enfant à cette époque. Ou peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, contrairement au passé, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas paraître trop...proche ? Attaché ? Secouant sa tête, elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Dis-moi tout. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider, Harry ?

\- Il a été conclu que je me rendrai seul dans la Forêt Interdite...

Au loin, Minerva renifla, montrant sa totale désapprobation.

\- C'est du suicide ! aboya-t-elle mais Harry ne releva pas.

\- En mon absence, pourrais-tu aider les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre à remettre en place les barrières magiques de l'école ? Tu es puissante, et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Avec ta magie liée à celles des autres, je suis certain que les barrières seront plus rapidement remises en place et beaucoup plus solides que les précédentes.

\- Oh...oui, bien sûr, si cela ne dérange personne...

Rogue, Hélèna et Harry se tournèrent tous les trois vers McGonagall qui fit la moue.

\- Votre aide, Miss Black, sera la bienvenue. Ainsi que celle du Professeur Rogue, bien évidement. répondit difficilement la vieille sorcière, sans les regarder, les bras croisés également contre sa poitrine.

\- Super, puis-ce que cela est réglé, je vais pouvoir y aller. Merci beaucoup Hélèna, Professeur Rogue. Hermione, Ron, je vous laisse vous charger de Nagini !

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent lentement.

Le groupe de sorciers sortit dehors avec Harry et après avoir serré ses amis dans ses bras, il prit le chemin menant à la Forêt Interdite sous les regards inquiets des Gryffondors et d'Hélèna. Comme à son habitude, Severus ne montra rien de ses sentiments, bien qu'il était tout de même un peu inquiet pour l'adolescent.

\- C'est du suicide. répéta le professeur McGonagall alors que la silhouette d'Harry disparut au loin. Du suicide assisté !

\- Minerva, arrêtez votre mélodrame et ayez confiance en ce gamin pour une fois ! grogna Rogue.

\- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? aboya-t-elle.

Les deux professeurs de défièrent du regard, prêts à en découdre.

\- Eh bien eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il me semblait que tout était calme lorsque je vous ai quitté tout à l'heure.

Remus Lupin sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha des sorciers, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux, Lupin ?

\- Une Némésis en moins en ce monde, mon cher ! Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi vous chamaillez-vous encore ?

\- Potter a décidé de se rendre à Vous Savez Qui !

\- Quoi ?

En un instant, Remus perdit son sourire.

\- Et personne n'a essayé de l'arrêter ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous, Remus ? s'offusqua la vieille sorcière.

\- C'était le choix et le plan du gamin. Il est loin d'être stupide...

\- Tiens, c'est toi qui dis ça ? le coupa sèchement Lupin.

\- Harry est un Horcruxe ! cria Hermione pour les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Harry est un Horcruxe. répéta-t-elle plus calmement afin que l'information puisse faire son chemin.

McGonagall et Remus gardèrent le silence, tout prenant désormais tout son sens. Severus, lui, était déjà au courant depuis un petit moment, à son grand désarroi. Hélèna ne fit pas attention à la révélation faite par la Gryffondor, souffrant toujours de l'appel sur sa marque.

\- Par Godric...cela signifie donc...

\- Par pitié, ne dites pas un mot de plus, Minerva ! supplia Remus.

\- M. Potter souhaitait que nous replacions les barrières magiques durant son absence...informa doucement Severus le lycanthrope.

\- Très bien, Severus. Si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, alors nous allons le faire. Je vais chercher d'autres baguettes pour nous aider.

Remus les quitta rapidement, bouleversé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry souhaite que vous remettiez les barrières en place. Cela ne sert à rien puisque les Mangemorts et Vous Savez Qui sont déjà sur le domaine de Poudlard.

Hélèna sortit à ce moment de sa léthargie, l'appel sur sa marque ayant enfin cessé.

\- Hermione, je suis venu avec le Lord...toutes ses forces ne sont pas à Poudlard. Je pense qu'Harry doit l'avoir vu dans vos souvenirs, Tuteur. expliqua-t-elle en se tournant brièvement vers Rogue. Il suffit d'un appel, et tout le reste de l'armée du Maître débarquera ici !

\- Quoi ? Tous ceux qu'on a vu aujourd'hui...il y en a encore plus ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- Oui, beaucoup de créatures magiques surtout. Il a déjà réussi à abattre les barrières une première fois, mais Harry doit penser qu'avec ma magie mélangée à la votre, Il aura beaucoup plus de difficulté à la briser une seconde fois. Cela pourrait laisser suffisamment de temps à Harry pour défaire le Lord.

\- Si Harry revient de la Forêt Interdite vivant...

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Tous deux furent envoyés par la suite dans la Grande Salle par McGonagall afin d 'aider Mme Weasley à soigner les blessés et à rassurer les étudiants qui étaient restés pour se battre à leur côté, sans oublier qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de tuer Nagini à travers la barrière de protection que Voldemort avait mis en place sur son familier.

Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières ainsi que Remus rejoignirent McGonagall, Rogue et Hélèna.

\- Très bien, mettons-nous tous au travail. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! ordonna McGonagall à l'ensemble du groupe.

Tous acquiescèrent, déjà au courant de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Rapidement, chacun se plaça à différents endroits de la cour. Ils levèrent leur baguette en l'air et psalmodièrent plusieurs incantations à la suite en faisant de légers mouvements de baguette en direction du ciel. Hélèna resta près de McGonagall, immobile.

\- Ne restez pas ainsi, à ne rien faire ! Mettez-vous au travail, Black !

Hélèna s'éloigna de quelques pas, un peu honteuse d'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais effectué de sorts de protection aussi poussés que ceux utilisés pour défendre Poudlard. Mais elle apprenait vite, elle avait toujours apprit très rapidement. Elle observa alors le Professeur McGonagall jeter à plusieurs reprises les mêmes sorts en effectuant toujours les mêmes gestes, puis reproduit exactement la même chose. A peine elle jeta les premiers sorts que les barrières de protection formèrent déjà une première couche, puis une seconde, puis une troisième...

Tous les sorciers avaient arrêtés de jeter les sorts pour observer attentivement la jeune femme. Il était désormais clair que c'était principalement elle qui invoquait et mettait en place les barrières de protection. Ce qui aurait du prendre des heures à mettre en place semblait s'être réaliser en quelques minutes.

\- Par Godric...souffla McGonagall, surprise.

\- Hélèna est plutôt douée avec la magie.

Minerva dévisagea Severus, arrivé à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçu.

\- Ça, ce que l'on voit, ce n'est pas être juste douée, Rogue...elle est puissante...beaucoup trop pour son propre bien ! Qui est-elle, réellement, Severus ? Et pas de mensonges ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les cachotteries, surtout si vous souhaitez que je vous fasse confiance à tous les deux !

Le ton était sans appel. Rogue emmena McGonagall un peu à l'écart tandis que la vieille sorcière fit signe aux autres sorciers de continuer à jeter les sorts de protection.

\- Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire, Minerva, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle et moi sommes ici, à vos côtés.

\- Allez droit au but, Severus !

\- Hélèna est une jeune femme de 21 ans et demi, si mes souvenirs et mes calculs sont bons. Elle est la fille d'Hélèna Black, une cousine éloignée de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange...vous vous souvenez peut-être l'avoir eu en cours à l'époque de ma propre scolarité.

\- Oui, oui, je me souviens. Grande brune, teint blafard, plutôt chétive, facilement impressionnable et très influençable.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a jamais été marquée. Mais malgré cela, la famille Black était déjà très proche de Vous Savez Qui. Il l'a alors désigné comme étant la mère de son enfant.

\- De SON enfant, à lui ?

\- Oui. Elle est décédée en mettant au monde Hélèna, ayant certainement été trop faible pour l'accouchement. Je n'ai découvert l'existence de l'enfant que vers ses 3 ans et demi. Elle a été élevée par Narcissa Malefoy qui lui a donné le même prénom que sa mère. Cela a sûrement été la seule époque où Hélèna a pu recevoir un peu d'amour dans le monde obscur dans lequel elle a été élevée. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, le Lord m'a désigné comme étant désormais son Tuteur car malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait déjà utiliser la magie. Elle a disparut au même moment que le Lord, puis elle est revenue quand Il a été de retour. Mais je ne l'ai revu qu'aujourd'hui. Je l'ai toujours pensé morte. Albus et moi-même n'avons jamais réussi à retrouver sa trace...

\- Albus était au courant ?

\- Oui, je lui avais tout avoué le soir du meurtre des Potter...nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre Minerva ! Enfin presque...ça a toujours été Albus qui menait la danse, qui plaçait les pions sur l'échiquier, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il a même mis en scène son propre meurtre...Mais aujourd'hui, Minerva, elle est revenu de je ne sais où et m'a sauvée d'une mort certaine.

\- Et comment savez-vous si nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Après tout, vous ne l'avez connu que quelques mois durant son enfance. Elle a eu beaucoup d'années pour être influencée...

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, Minerva. Peut-être ses yeux noirs flamboyants quand elle parle de se venger de son père. Elle a dû vivre quelque chose d'horrible durant l'absence du Lord et elle veut clairement le lui faire payer. De plus, j'ai compris aujourd'hui avec tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire lors de nos retrouvailles qu'elle avait eut ses dernières années suffisamment d'éléments contre moi pour me livrer au Lord en tant que traître, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait ! Cela fait des années que j'aurai pu être tué, mettant fin à la transmission d'informations capitales à l'Ordre du Phénix sur le Seigneur...mais elle n'a jamais rien dit à son père. Elle est très protectrice envers moi, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, et elle sait parfaitement à quel camp j'appartiens réellement. Qu'avons-nous à perdre, Minerva ? Si elle est bien de notre côté, sa puissance égale celle du Seigneur, la dépassant même peut-être ! Cela fera pencher grandement la balance en notre faveur...cela laissera une chance à Harry Potter de réaliser la prophétie ! Et si elle joue un double jeu, nous nous retrouverons avec deux mages noirs très puissants contre nous.

\- Prions alors les quatre fondateurs qu'Hélèna Black soit notre sauveuse ! répondit Minerva, posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, en signe de pardon.

Tous deux retournèrent auprès des autres afin de finaliser tous ensemble les barrières de protection. McGonagall ne dit rien, mais elle était impressionné. Les barrières étaient beaucoup plus puissantes et fortes que sous la direction d'Albus. Le jour commença alors à se lever. Ils avaient survécu à une nuit d'horreur mais la bataille n'était pas encore terminée.

Soudainement, un rire glacial amplifié magiquement parvinrent à eux, suivi de paroles peu réconfortantes : Harry Potter était mort.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 5. Le chapitre 6 portera sur la bataille finale.**

 **Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Bon dimanche à tous :).**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme promis, voici le chapitre 6 qui est en réalité la deuxième partie du chapitre 5. J'ai failli le re-diviser en deux à cause de la longueur mais je me suis dis "Nan, ne leur fais pas encore ça !". Alors j'ai capitulé ^^ vous avez le chapitre en entier.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.**

 **Et merci pour les reviews et surtout, merci de me suivre et de me lire.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Kingsley, faites venir le plus de combattants possible ! Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide...murmura McGonagall, la voix enrouée, empreinte d'une grande émotion suite à l'annonce de la mort d'Harry.

Un grand homme au crâne rasé et de couleur de peau noir acquiesça dans sa direction et se tourna vers le château, prêt à s'y diriger à toute vitesse quand quelque chose le retint sur place.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? appela-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kingsley ?

McGonagall se tourna alors vers le château et ce qu'elle vit lui chavira le cœur mais lui donna en même temps un haut le cœur : tous les étudiants restants, les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors étaient déjà tous agglutinés dehors, à l'entrée de l'école, prêts à combattre, prêts à mourir pour leur cause. Elle ne nota aucun absent. D'un geste colérique, McGonagall effaça l'unique larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux et se mit en position de combat : jambes légèrement écartées, la jambe droite devant la gauche, toutes deux légèrement fléchies, un bras fléchi au dessus de sa tête, le poing fermé tandis que l'autre était tendu bien droit, tenant sa baguette fermement, la dirigeant droit sur l'ennemi face à eux.

\- Mes chers amis, mes chers collègues, mes chers étudiants. Soyez tous prudents ! Battez-vous jusqu'au bout pour vos convictions et sachez que peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, vous êtes tous des héros ! N'oubliez pas de vous protéger vous, mais également les uns les autres dès que vous le pourrez ! Ensemble, nous vaincrons ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la mort pour notre liberté, pour un monde meilleur ! Pour un monde sans Voldemort !

Des acclamations accueillirent le discours de McGonagall et tous se mirent également en position de combat, prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi.

\- Ne fais pas de choses irréfléchies ! gronda Rogue à l'attention d'Hélèna.

\- Jamais, vous me connaissez, Tuteur. Mais faites de même, je vous en supplie !

Severus lui jeta rapidement un regard. Ses yeux en disaient long sur sa crainte de le voir blessé. Il aurait aimé la réconforter et lui promettre qu'il sera prudent, mais il craignait que la jeune femme ne prenne cette promesse pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui promettre qu'il survivrait à cette bataille. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et discrètement, il lui serra doucement la main. Puis, se lançant un dernier regard, yeux dans les yeux avec tous les messages qu'ils souhaitaient se transmettre, toutes leurs espérances, Severus relâcha la main d'Hélèna.

C'est alors qu'une horde de sorciers et créatures magiques sortit de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigea droit sur eux. Severus et Hélèna reprirent leur position d'attaque, se fondant dans la masse. Il avait été conclu que tous les deux ne devaient pas se montrer tout de suite au Lord. Ils devaient rester cachés dans le groupe et attendre le moment propice pour se dévoiler.

Tout à droite de la horde, certains reconnurent de suite le demi-géant Hagrid, marchant maladroitement, blessé au vue du sang qui coulait sur son visage et portant quelque chose dans ses bras. Un lourd fardeau semblait s'être soudainement abattu sur lui. Plus la horde s'approcha d'eux, plus les sorciers de la Résistance baissèrent leur baguette et se redressèrent. Le quelque chose que portait Hagrid était en réalité un corps sans vie, et tous l'avaient désormais reconnu : c'était Harry Potter. Des cris puis des éclats de sanglots se firent entendre à la découverte de l'identité du corps inanimé. Hélèna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! pensa-t-elle. Ils se trompaient tous forcément ! Elle se tourna alors vers Severus, cherchant dans ses yeux la vérité, encore du réconfort. Mais Severus était aussi horrifié que les autres, bien qu'il n'en montra toujours rien. Il reprit encore la main d'Hélèna, et la serra plus fort que précédemment. Ils allaient s'en sortir, c'est ce que signifiait ce petit geste. Hélèna inspira et expira profondément. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin constater que son Tuteur restait toujours proche d'elle, et ce, même si ils étaient entourés d'une centaine de sorciers, même si il faisait ça bien à l'abri des regards.

Ces cris de désespoir, de tristesse, tous ces pleurs, tous ces sanglots, tous ces sons étaient doux aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort, et il les savoura aussi longtemps que possible. La Résistance avait désormais baissé sa garde, leur unité était brisée à la vue de la mort de leur Sauveur. Voldemort s'en délecta encore plus, fermant les yeux et humant l'air qui les entouraient. Cet air qui était saturé de peur et de mort. Un air parfait à ses narines de serpent.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! Gentils sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Votre Sauveur est désormais mort, il est temps pour vous tous de ployer le genou devant moi ! Qui souhaite commencer ?

Voldemort scruta la foule qui lui faisait face, un sourire immonde collé sur sa face de serpent. Il cherchait sa première proie.

\- Tiens, Drago ! Drago, Drago, Drago ! Tut tut tut, c'était là que tu te cachais...et si tu montrais l'exemple à tes camarades ? Viens mon garçon, approches...voilà, viens par là. Viens voir ton Maître adoré !

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds très clairs sortit de l'école et s'avança sous le regard de tous vers le Lord, qui le prit à bout de bras afin de le féliciter de rejoindre à nouveau ses rangs. Hélèna remarqua la présence de Lucius et de Narcissa un peu plus loin dans la horde. Ils semblaient misérables, épuisés comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pu se reposer. Leurs yeux étaient petits, soulignés par de larges cernes noires. Des dizaines de rides semblaient être apparues sur leur visage pourtant encore assez jeune pour leur âge. Ils devaient sans doute porter désormais le poids de leur conscience. Lucius était le plus mal des deux. Il avait faillit auprès de son Maître et était en totale disgrâce à ses yeux. Sa femme et son fils le haïssaient pour les choix qu'il avait fait et qu'il leur avait obligé de faire. Hélèna avait observé en cachette Drago ces dernières années et malgré une colère enfantine contre l'enfant Roi dit Harry Potter, rien n'aurait dû le pousser à prendre la Marque...sauf son père et ses mauvais choix, ses mauvaises décisions. Narcissa, elle, avait toujours tenté de protéger son fils contre vent et marée, mais contre son mari, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait tout, il était tout et elle, elle n'avait plus rien et elle n'était personne aux yeux du monde. Juste l'épouse d'un riche Mangemort en disgrâce. En ce moment, Hélèna était certaine que la sorcière ne pensait qu'à son fils et à le mettre à l'abri de la prochaine bataille. D'ailleurs, ces derniers récupérèrent leur fils dès qu'il les rejoint et lentement, ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois de la horde, jusqu'à disparaître au loin, sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux, sauf Hélèna. Bien, déjà trois en moins à neutraliser, pensa t-elle. En toute honnêteté, Hélèna ne savait pas si elle aurait pu elle-même les arrêter. Narcissa avait été la seule famille qu'elle avait eu.

\- Qui sera le suivant ? continua Voldemort, en scrutant toujours le groupe lui faisant face. Allez, ne soyez pas timide !

Un autre adolescent, brun cette fois-ci, s'avança gauchement sous la stupeur du groupe. Hélèna entendit plusieurs vagues de "Non !", "Pas Neville!". Ce nom ne lui disait rien mais il semblait avoir beaucoup d'amis dans les rangs de l'Ordre et d'après les protestations qu'elle pu entendre, ce garçon n'était pas celui dont ils pensaient capable de changer soudainement de camp.

\- Bien, bien. Approches. Comment t-appelles-tu ?

\- Neville Londubat. dit doucement le garçon, bégayant légèrement.

\- Comment ? Parles plus fort à ton nouveau Maître !

\- Je m'appelle Neville Londubat ! dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte.

Des éclats de rire montèrent des rangs des Mangemorts et Hélèna remarqua que Bellatrix, aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était particulièrement hilare face à l'identité du garçon.

\- Les Londubat étaient des Aurors redoutables. Ils ont malheureusement été capturé par un groupe de Mangemorts et ont été torturé par Bellatrix jusqu'à la folie il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant. lui murmura Severus. Leur fils, Neville a été élevé par sa grand-mère. Ce n'est pas une flèche, il est plutôt sot, plutôt maladroit, à la limite d'être un Crackmol. Tout le contraire de ses parents et cela se sait depuis quelques temps chez les Mangemorts.

Hélèna comprit alors pourquoi les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même se moquait ouvertement du garçon.

\- Ça suffit ! cria le dit garçon à l'ensemble des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

\- Bien, bien, mon garçon. Saches qu'il y a de la place pour tout le monde dans mes rangs. Approches, n'ais pas peur !

\- Plutôt mourir que de ployer le genou devant vous ! cracha-t-il à l'encontre de Voldemort.

Si ce dernier semblait surpris pendant une seconde, cela n'était plus le cas la seconde suivante. Non, il était désormais en colère, très en colère.

\- Laissez-le moi, Maître ! Laissez-le moi ! supplia Bellatrix, sautillant sur place et tapant dans ses mains.

\- Suffit !

Mais le garçon le coupa. Il fit un discours remarquable sur le fait que même si Harry était mort, il fallait qu'ils continuent à se battre, que tout n'était pas encore perdu, ni finit. Durant son discours, le garçon s'approcha de Voldemort, un chapeau étrange, troué, rapiécé dans la main. Nagini, qui était à ses côtés, s'empressa d'attaquer le garçon sur ordre de son maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hélèna vit la tête du serpent retomber par terre, disloquée de son corps, le garçon tenant désormais dans sa main une grande épée. Ce fut le point de non retour. Tout se déclencha à ce moment là. Tous semblèrent se réveiller. Tous saisirent leur baguette et tous se lancèrent dans des affrontements sous les hurlements de rage de Voldemort, semblant souffrir des pires tortures. Des sortilèges de tout genre fusèrent de partout, touchant parfois les mauvaises personnes. Pendant ce temps, alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner du plus gros des duels (ce serait bête de se prendre un sort perdu en restant trop près de certains combats) Hélèna pu remarquer un mouvement tout à la droite de la horde. Hagrid ne portait plus son fardeau dans les bras, celui-ci ayant pris ses jambes à son cou. Harry Potter était vivant. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu. Un nouveau cri de rage de Voldemort retentit partout dans Poudlard.

\- POTTER ! Viens te battre, espèce de lâche !

La nouvelle fit le tour des combattants du Bien et du Mal. Les Mangemorts semblèrent assommés par la nouvelle, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre semblèrent reprendre des forces et se battirent encore plus férocement : Harry Potter avait encore survécu.

Au début, Hélèna ne prit part à aucun duel. Elle s'efforça de protéger un maximum de sorciers de la Résistance en faisant apparaître plusieurs boucliers à la fois, essayant d'en créer un suffisamment grand pour protéger un maximum de personnes mais avec tous ces Mangemorts et ces créatures à la solde de Voldemort, il était compliqué de ne protéger que les sorciers de la Résistance. Elle chercha des yeux Severus et le vit se battre férocement contre deux Mangemorts, mais il semblait s'en tirer sans problème. Plus loin, elle vit Remus et une femme se battre contre cinq Mangemorts : un duel qui semblait un peu plus compliqué pour eux. Hélèna prit rapidement une décision, s'invitant dans la bataille. Elle désarma rapidement l'un des cinq Mangemorts, en fit valser un contre un mur d'un simple geste de bras et lança un sort cuisant au dernier Mangemort du groupe qu'il leur restait.

\- Impressionnant ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Oui, merci pour ton aide Hélèna. Je te présente rapidement ma femme, Tonks ! Vous devez être cousines éloignées d'ailleurs.

\- Euh, enchantée. fut tout ce que pu dire Hélèna avant d'être attirée par d'autres combats.

Plus le temps passait, moins elle vit Harry et Voldemort qui se battait l'un contre l'autre depuis le début des combats. Severus était toujours en train de se battre contre des Mangemorts et autres créatures, souvent aidé par McGonagall qui semblait avoir décidé de faire équipe avec lui. Hélèna remarqua cependant que les rangs de Voldemort s'amenuisèrent au fil des combats qu'ils perdaient, les uns après les autres. Certes, il y avait des pertes dans les deux camps mais il y en avait beaucoup plus chez les Mangemorts. Un cri un peu plus loin attira de nouveau son attention. Une jeune fille rousse se battait de toutes ses forces contre Bellatrix mais elle semblait en grande difficulté. Sans réfléchir, Hélèna se jeta à sa rencontre. Elle ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Aujourd'hui, elle se promit que cette folle de Bellatrix mourrait. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne pu atteindre le duel entre la jeune fille et sa cousine, cette dernière lança un nouveau sort qui toucha la jeune fille au visage qui saigna immédiatement. Hélèna ne put reconnaître le sort mais quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle se fit repousser en même temps que la jeune fille rousse par une femme un peu ronde mais tout aussi rousse que la jeune fille. Hélèna pensa les reconnaître. Il s'agissait certainement de la mère et de la sœur de Ron.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille blessée.

\- Oui, oui, certainement un sort de découpe. Elle blablatait sur mon visage parfait et je ne sais quoi...

Hélèna lui confirma la nature du sort et fit comprendre à la jeune fille que ce n'était rien de très grave même si elle gardera certainement une cicatrice.

\- Ne touches plus jamais à l'un de mes enfants, pétasse ! gronda soudainement la mère Weasley à l'encontre de Bellatrix qui se fendit d'un rire incontrôlable.

Elle est complètement dingue, pensa Hélèna. Lorsqu'elles entamèrent leur duel, Hélèna mit la sœur de Ron à l'abri et se concentra pour protéger Mme Weasley mais la mère de famille était dans une colère si noire qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de protection. Elle attaqua tellement de fois et tellement rapidement Bellatrix que celle-ci fut vite dominée. Un dernier sort bien placé et Bellatrix s'effondra à même le sol, totalement immobile, sans vie. Après s'être assurée de la bonne santé de la mère et de la fille Weasley, qui la remercièrent de son intervention, Hélèna repartit en quête d'un autre combat, sans aucun remord pour le sort de sa cousine. Mais soudainement, avec un crac sonore, Voldemort et Harry apparurent au milieu des combats, les faisant tous s'arrêter. Tous regardèrent le combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort. Ce qui permit à Hélèna de se concentrer uniquement sur Harry. Elle invoqua un bouclier puissant qui entoura Harry. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les Mangemorts encore debout s'étaient tous retranchés derrière Voldemort, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs et les étudiants encore vivants se placèrent derrière elle, qui se trouvait elle-même derrière Harry. Severus se plaça à ses côtés. Il ne lui dit rien, ne voulant pas la déconcentrer mais le voir vivant et sans blessures graves la rassura et la conforta dans son intervention. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent de Voldemort, tous aussi mortels et sournois les uns que les autres et tous s'écrasèrent contre son bouclier qui résista à chacun de ses sortilèges. Elle en fut intérieurement très fière. Elle avait mis des années à perfectionner son bouclier afin qu'il soit assez solide et assez puissant pour le contrer, Lui. Cependant, Hélèna ne s'était pas aperçu que Voldemort la fixait. Elle était totalement à découvert, Severus aussi. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas surpris du changement de camp de ce dernier. Harry, épuisé et blessé, profita du moment de répit pour reprendre des forces.

\- Que fais-tu là bas ? la questionna le Lord, plein de colère.

\- Ce que je fais là ? demanda à son tour Hélèna, passant devant Harry, qui reprenait toujours son souffle, épuisé, tandis que Severus tentait de l'arrêter, en vain.

Voldemort recula, se méfiant de la jeune femme.

\- Tu oses me poser la question après tout ce que j'ai subis par ta faute ? demanda ironiquement la jeune femme, ne le vouvoyant plus, ne le respectant plus, la voix pleine de rancune contenu depuis trop d'années.

Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva. La colère trop longtemps contenu d'Hélèna remonta à la surface. Elle laissa alors sa magie exploser, parcourir l'ensemble de son corps, de petits éclairs parcourant ses doigts. Elle était désormais prête à en découdre et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Des bang sonores se firent soudainement entendre. Tous levèrent la tête vers le ciel où ils purent voir des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et de créatures tenter d'entrer sur le domaine de Poudlard, en vain. Certains essayaient de transplaner, d'autres de venir par la voie des airs, sur un balai ou sur une créature magique. Les barrières tiendraient cette fois-ci, Hélèna en était certaine. Reportant son attention sur Voldemort, elle continua son monologue.

\- Tu as tuer ma mère ! N'était-ce pas déjà suffisant pour toi, de me priver de tout amour ? Non, bien sûr que non, rien n'est jamais suffisant pour Lord Voldemort ! Tu m'as enfermée pendant des années, cachée à la vue et à la connaissance de tous ! Je n'ai jamais pu me faire d'amis ! Tu as torturé et tenté de tuer les seules personnes qui m'aient croisés et aimés dans cette foutue vie ! Tu m'as obligés à tuer des dizaines de Moldus innocents ! Tu m'as marqué alors que je n'étais pas en état de faire un choix ! Mais aurais-je eu un jour le choix ? Moi, Hélèna Black ? Fille et héritière de Lord Voldemort ? Regardes-moi, tu as fait de moi un monstre ! Et tu penses réellement que je devrais être à tes côtés, là, maintenant, à me battre pour un monde que je ne veux pas ? Un monde sans dessus dessous, en guerre permanente ? A tuer toujours plus d'innocents, pour ton bon plaisir ? Écoutes-moi bien, Père !

Sursaut général du côté de l'Ordre, tressaillement du côté des Mangemorts qui au fur et à mesure du discours d'Hélèna comprirent tous qui était désormais cette puissante sorcière.

\- Va pourrir en enfer !

Et le premier sort fusa droit sur Voldemort, trop surpris pour penser qu'elle l'attaquerait directement. Cependant, il évita facilement le sort.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me tourner le dos ! Sans moi, tu ne serais rien !

\- Non, c'est sans moi que TOI, tu ne serais rien ! Tu m'as créés pour être certain de t'en sortir vainqueur, tu m'as élevés de cette façon toutes ces années pour ce jour-ci ! Sans moi, tu n'es rien que Tom Jedusor ! Sans moi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre Sang Mêlé rêvant d'être un Sang Pur !

Deuxième salves d'attaques mais cette fois-ci, Voldemort répliqua. Hélèna l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal : son égo. Tous deux se lancèrent donc dans un duel à mort. Les sorts de magie noire volaient d'un côté à l'autre, se renvoyant chacun à son tour des sorts de plus en plus vicieux. Hélèna n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa magie instinctive, lançant des gravas à Voldemort, et parfois même quelques salves d'éclairs produits par sa colère. Severus ne savait pas que la jeune femme en savait autant sur la magie noire mais il se doutait qu'elle avait dû recevoir une éducation magique plutôt axé sur ce type de magie plutôt que sur la magie blanche enseignée à Poudlard. Tous furent comme obnubilé par ce combat, qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à une danse endiablée. Cependant, ils durent reculer et s'éloigner un peu des deux combattants car certains sorts étaient soi déviés, soi envoyés directement sur eux. Mais personne ne fut blessé. Les sorts avaient tout bonnement, à chaque fois, ricochés sur quelque chose d'invisible. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un puissant bouclier qu'Hélèna avait placé devant son groupe afin de les protéger. Le combat commençait à vraiment durer et tous deux commençaient à fatiguer.

\- Severus, il faut l'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas son rôle ! La prophétie est très claire...

\- Je sais Minerva. Elle le sait également. Elle essaie certainement de gagner du temps...pour Harry. Et elle affaiblie les réserves de magie de Voldemort ! Regardez la puissance des sorts jetés !

\- Sauf qu'elle s'affaiblie, elle aussi ! Elle risque désormais beaucoup trop, Severus !

En effet, au même moment que Minerva prononça cette phrase, Hélèna se prit de plein fouet un sort qui la projeta loin en arrière. Elle se cogna légèrement la tête contre des gravats mais se releva tout de suite après.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu as en réserve ? le provoqua Hélèna, de la sueur perlant sur son visage baigné de sang et de poussière.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Hélèna !

C'était la première fois que Voldemort l'appelait par son prénom. Si cela la surprit, elle n'en montra rien, sa colère étant bien trop grande.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes remords, de ta pitié, de tes regrets ! C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière alors bats-toi, bats-toi correctement ! TUES-MOI !

Et le combat reprit, avec plus de force. Severus était angoissé. Il avait peur pour la jeune femme malgré la puissance dont elle faisait preuve contre Voldemort. Plus loin, il vit Harry se relever enfin, avaler une potion, revigorante d'après les effets immédiat sur son élève. Il avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Sectusempra !

Severus se retourna tout de suite pour voir qui avait jeté le sortilège de magie noire. Son sortilège. Là, il vit avec surprise Voldemort à quatre pattes par terre, crachant du sang. Lorsqu'il se redressa, du sang coulait de partout sur son corps. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et quand il tenta de se redresser, il vacilla dangereusement.

\- J'en ai finis avec toi ! cracha dédaigneusement Hélèna.

Dans un mouvement large du bras, elle le fit projeter plus loin, beaucoup plus loin d'où il se tenait difficilement. Lui tournant le dos, Hélèna rejoignit lentement Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais la prophétie est assez claire. Je dois te le laisser.

\- Merci Hélèna. Merci pour tout.

\- Ne me remercies pas avant que tout ça ne soit terminé.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à Voldemort qui tentait de se guérir lui même mais en vain, le sortilège étant trop puissant et trop invasif. Elle s'approcha ensuite de McGonagall, qui lui sourit gentillement.

\- Professeur, je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs Aurors, pour l'arrestation des Mangemorts ici présents. murmura-t-elle doucement.

Plusieurs sorciers s'avancèrent, Kingsley le premier. Ils suivirent Hélèna jusqu'à la horde de Mangemorts et de créatures qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite, sans doute trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. A son approche, l'ensemble de la horde s'agenouilla, reconnaissant Hélèna comme leur nouveau leader.

\- Arrêtez-les tous. murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Kingsley.

Elle donna d'une voix plus forte l'ordre à ses nouveaux hommes de ne pas bouger. Elle même ne bougea pas le temps de l'opération d'arrestation massive et tous se laissèrent faire devant ses yeux. Ils étaient désormais tous réellement sous ses ordres, comme de vrais petits soldats.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa Harry s'approcher de Voldemort qui peinait toujours à se relever. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, ils échangèrent quelques insultes qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle vit juste Voldemort à genoux, jeter le sortilège de Mort qu'Harry contra. Leurs baguettes se lièrent de nouveau mais Voldemort étant trop faible, son sort se retourna contre lui. Il tomba au sol, face contre terre et ne bougea plus. C'était finit.

Hélèna s'éloigna alors lentement des Aurors. Elle avait subitement besoin de se retrouver seule. Fermant les yeux quelques minutes, elle vida son esprit, laissant sa colère se dissiper lentement, ne voulant plus revoir ce qu'elle avait du faire ce soir et toutes ces dernières années pour mettre fin aux agissements de son père. A cet instant, elle aurait aimé être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

\- Hélèna ? Tout va bien ?

Severus.

\- Ça va...

\- Tout est finit. murmura-t-il.

Oui, tout était enfin finit. Elle avait fait tuer son propre père, aussi horrible était-il, mais c'était tout de même son père. Elle avait vu des dizaines et des dizaines de morts aujourd'hui. Elle avait elle-même voulu tuer Bellatrix de ses propres mains. Tout était finit, mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être un monstre. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur son visage blessé et sale.

Severus avait amorcé un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsque Kingsley lui passa devant, le coupant dans son élan.

\- Hélèna Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour affiliation à une organisation de Mangemorts. Vous pouvez garder le silence mais sachez que tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous lors de votre procès.

\- Q...Qu...Quoi ?

La respiration d'Hélèna se coupa et Severus tomba complètement des nus. Tous deux dévisagèrent l'Auror, semblant ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer.

\- Vous m'avez bien compris, Miss Black ! S'il vous plait, ne posez aucune résistance !

\- Kingsley, c'est ridicule ! intervint McGonagall, très vite suivis par Harry qui avaient tous deux entendu le discours de Kingsley.

\- Kingsley, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Sans elle, on aurait jamais pu mettre fin à cette guerre !

\- Harry, mon garçon, j'en suis conscient, mais je viens de recevoir des ordres ! Je dois arrêter tous les Mangemorts, notamment ceux qui sont encore en fuite, sauf Rogue qui a déjà été innocenté.

\- Laissez-nous au moins le temps de soigner nos blessés, de la soigner elle et de nous occuper de nos morts avant d'arrêter nos membres ! aboya McGonagall, hors d'elle.

La soigner ? Hélèna n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était blessée. Mais en effet, elle sentit soudainement une vague de douleur au niveau de la tête. Elle devait s'être cognée beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne pensait.

\- Kingsley, cela fait à peine quelques minutes qu'on en a finit et...comment pouvez-vous nous faire ça ! Laissez-la au moins se remettre de son combat ! Elle est épuisée...

\- Harry...

Une vague de cheveux roux arrivèrent droit sur lui.

\- J'ai perdu un de mes fils aujourd'hui, Kingsley ! Et j'ai failli perdre ma fille si cette jeune femme n'était pas intervenue ! Je vous préviens, si vous l'arrêtez, vous allez avoir à faire à...

\- Pas de menaces Molly ! Justement, plutôt que de vous mêler des histoires du Ministère, vous devriez peut-être vous occuper de votre famille endeuillée !

Choquée, la mère de famille ne su quoi répondre. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari qui l'éloigna au plus vite de l'Auror, tout en n'oubliant pas de l'avada kedavrisé du regard.

\- C'était très bas de votre part, Kingsley, je ne vous connaissais pas ainsi ! murmura Minerva, choquée.

\- Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, Minerva ! J'ai des ordres...

\- Des ordres de qui ? Du Ministère dirigé par les hommes de mains de Voldemort ?

\- Non, justement ! Le Ministère vient d'être reprit des mains des Mangemorts. Ils ont tous été arrêtés d'ailleurs, même Ombrage !

\- Vous mettez cette folle d'Ombrage et Hélèna dans le même sac ? s'offusqua Harry, sa main le picotant un peu, lui rappelant les punitions faite avec la sorcière.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'ai reçu des ordres. Je dois tous les arrêter.

\- Qui est à la tête du Ministère en ce moment ? demanda McGonagall, essayant de gagner un peu de temps.

\- Amelia Bones. On la pensait tous morte, tuée par Vous Savez Qui. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Il y a eu des affrontements au Ministère en même temps que cette bataille à Poudlard. Amelia et les Aurors présents là-bas et non encore placés sous Imperium ont vaincu. Même si le Ministère est encore sans dessus-dessous, les premiers ordres sont déjà arrivés !

\- Kingsley, je vous préviens que si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je...

\- Pas de menaces Rogue, ou je vous arrête également ! Miss Black, votre baguette, je vous pris.

Hélèna, étant perdu dans ses pensées depuis l'annonce de son arrestation, sembla soudainement se réveiller tout droit d'un cauchemar.

\- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser la magie ? répondit-elle, d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- C'est juste la procédure, Miss ! Votre baguette, maintenant !

\- Hélèna, non...

Malgré la supplication de Rogue, Hélèna donna tout de même sa baguette à l'Auror.

\- Vos poignets maintenant.

Méfiante, Hélèna tendit ses poignets à l'Auror qui y passa deux bracelets métalliques, un à chaque poignet. Soudainement, Hélèna se sentit beaucoup plus faible, comme si le reste de sa magie s'échappait hors d'elle. Elle tomba alors genoux à terre.

\- QUE LUI ARRIVE-T-IL ? cria Severus, inquiet, se précipitant sur elle, perdant définitivement son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Rogue, restez à votre place ! ordonna Kingsley en repoussant l'ex Mangemort. Il s'agit de bracelets anti-magie. Ils pompent la réserve magique de la personne qui les portent et ainsi cette personne n'est plus capable de lancer le moindre sort ou de faire la moindre petite magie. Encore une fois, j'ai reçu des ordres.

\- Kingsley, vous savez que c'est ridicule.

\- Je le sais Minerva, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. dit Hélèna, faiblement. Ça ira, tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas, Tuteur.

Se relevant, elle lui lança un petit sourire qui sonnait faux, Severus en était persuadé. La jeune femme n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais en réalité, Hélèna s'en fichait. Son Tuteur, était vivant, les Malefoy étaient à l'abri, c'était tout ce qui lui importait aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener.

Essayant encore de s'interposer, Severus fut bloqué par McGonagall mais surtout par Lupin qui utilisa sa force de loup pour le retenir. Le lycanthrope, curieux, les avait rejoint en remarquant l'attroupement qui s'était fait autour de leur Sauveuse.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Severus ! Tu lui seras d'une meilleure aide dehors, libre, qu'enfermé en prison avec elle.

\- Vous devriez écouter vos amis, Rogue !

C'est sans plaisir que Kingsley tourna le dos aux membres de l'Ordre présents, saisit le bras de la jeune femme et la traîna derrière lui, en zone de transplanage.

\- S'il vous plait, Kinglsey, avant de partir, pourriez-vous m'accorder une petite faveur ? demanda faiblement Hélèna.

Quand elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait avant d'être emmener, Kingsley accepta sa requête. Il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui pour eux.

Alors lentement, Hélèna fit demi tour et rejoignit tout aussi lentement Severus et le reste du groupe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Quand Severus la vit revenir auprès d'eux, seule, sans les Aurors, il se précipita à sa rencontre.

\- Hélèna...souffla-t-il, heureux qu'elle revienne.

A son grand étonnement, Hélèna ne dit rien et se blottit directement contre lui, ses mains serrant les robes du sorcier, sa tête reposant contre son épaule, étant à peine plus petite que lui. Doucement, sans même y penser, il la serra dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour profiter au mieux de ce moment de réconfort. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sous les yeux des membres de l'Ordre qui malheureusement, ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Hélèna se sentait bien, là, dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle se sentait en sécurité. Même si elle savait que ce n'était que pour un bref moment, juste le temps de lui dire au revoir. Car elle le savait, une fois à Azkaban, elle n'en ressortirait sans doute plus jamais. Puis, Kingsley revint la chercher.

\- Il est temps, Miss Black.

Reculant lentement, elle regarda Severus dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un vert pâle, sans vie. Plus de colère, juste une profonde tristesse.

\- Miss Black ?

Détournant le regard, elle rejoignit Kingsley qui la saisie une nouvelle fois par le bras. Tout en avançant avec l'Auror, Hélèna jeta un dernier regard à Rogue, prononçant lentement un "Au revoir." silencieux. Puis, d'un crac sonore, elle disparut. Posant une main légère sur l'épaule de Severus, Minerva lui fit la promesse de faire tout son possible pour sortir la jeune femme des griffes du Ministère. Mais Severus ne releva pas, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, repensant à la petite fille qu'il avait connu, puis à la fabuleuse jeune femme qu'elle était devenu. Soudainement, Severus sentit un immense vide en lui, comme si il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Puis, quand Harry lui promit à son tour de faire tout son possible pour la sortir de là, Severus fit tournoyer ses robes et sa cape et quitta d'un pas rapide l'ensemble de l'Ordre de Phénix. Il voulait être seul. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il fallait qu'il la fasse libérer. C'est ce que Severus se promit à lui-même et il savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il fera tout son possible, tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Mais il ne savait pas à ce moment là qu'un difficile combat judiciaire aurait lieu, et il ne s'attendait certainement pas aux révélations qui seront faites lors de ces prochains jours.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 6.**

 **Le prochain chapitre portera sur le procès d'Hélèna.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis en review.**

 **A bientôt ;).**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, il me reste juste à le corriger mais je vais attendre un petit peu avant de le publier. J'attendrai vos avis. Je vais être assez prise ses deux prochaines semaines donc la publication ne se fera peut-être pas aussi régulièrement durant ces 2 semaines mais j'espère que vous serez quand même encore là à me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 7**

Une semaine. Sept longs jours. Sept foutus longs jours depuis l'arrestation d'Hélèna et la fin de la guerre. Severus devenait complètement fou, à tourner en rond dans tout Poudlard, tandis que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore vivants s'activaient à déblayer et à reconstruire l'épave qu'était devenue l'école. Il cherchait pourtant, oui, il cherchait ! Il cherchait une solution pour la sortir de là...mais rien ne venait, à son grand désespoir. Il n'avait même pas la moindre nouvelle d'elle. Pas le moindre ragot dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, ni dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Rien sur l'enfant de Voldemort. Le vide complet...

N'en pouvant plus de le voir ainsi, Minerva le convoqua dans ce qu'il restait du bureau directorial de Poudlard, désormais le sien, fraîchement nommée Directrice de Poudlard par la Ministre de la Magie par intérim, Amélia Bones. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita, ou plutôt lui ordonna de s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Severus, cela fait-il combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi ?

En effet, l'homme était plus blanc que d'habitude avec de très grosses cernes noires sous les yeux, ses robes dataient de la bataille, déchirée, tâchées, pleines de mauvais plis. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras et emmêlés. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la Terreur des Cachots qu'il était il y a encore huit jours à peine.

\- Peux pas. répondit-il tout simplement.

A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il revoyait la bataille dans son intégralité, puis sa fin, puis l'arrestation d'Hélèna, son au revoir comme si elle lui disait tout simplement adieu, puis tous les morts et les blessés qui l'avaient entourés, tous des connaissances, des élèves, des membres de l'Ordre, des Mangemorts...et parfois des inconnus. Mais il ne pouvait se l'avouer, ni même en parler à qui que ce soit. Il en avait trop vue, cette fois-ci. Cela en était trop pour lui.

\- Cela n'est pas bon pour vous, Severus ! Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves ? lui proposa-t-elle, semblant deviner les démons intérieurs de son collègue.

\- Peux pas. répondit-il encore.

\- Severus...soyez raisonnable, par Merlin ! Vous avez vu votre tête ? Est-ce que vous vous alimentez, au moins ? Comment voulez-vous aider qui que ce soit en vous laissant dépérir ainsi ? Non mais franchement ? le gronda-t-elle. Vous êtes resté enfermé jour et nuit dans le château en ruine ! Vous avez une maison, non ? Pourquoi n'y passeriez-vous pas quelques jours là-bas afin de vous y reposez et de changer d'air ?

\- Vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Severus, honnêtement, cela fait une semaine que vous errez comme une âme en peine. Nous avons tellement eu de travail en si peu de temps...tant d'enterrements à organiser et à assister, tant de chamboulements...mais c'est comme si tout cela vous passait au dessus de la tête !

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! grogna-t-il. Laissez tomber, vous ne comprendriez pas de toute façon ! Vous me faites juste perdre mon temps !

Se levant de son fauteuil, Severus fit un pas vers la sortie du bureau quand soudainement, une voix le rappela à la réalité.

\- Mon garçon, vous cherchez une réponse à une question qui n'a pas encore été posée...vous cherchez une solution à un problème qui n'en est pas encore un !

Faisant volte face, Severus regarda Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau droit dans les yeux, le regard flamboyant.

\- Moi, au moins, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui me semble juste ! Je ne me sers pas des gens comme de vulgaires pions !

\- Là n'est pas la question, Severus. J'ai fait des erreurs, vous aussi, la jeune Black également ! Tout ce que je dis, mon garçon, c'est qu'il faut attendre le procès de Miss Black, avant de se pencher sur une recherche de solutions possibles. Qui sait ? Amelia Bones peut l'innocenter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle présidera désormais le Magenmagot pour chaque procès de Mangemorts et de créatures obscures qui ont rejoins les rangs de Voldemort. Mais peut-être que la jeune Black sera condamnée à bien pire...et c'est à ce moment là qu'on pourra peut-être trouver LA solution !

\- Vieux fou ! souffla Severus, dépité mais reconnaissant que l'ancien directeur n'avait pas tord.

Rogue se passa une main lascive sur son visage fatigué. Malheureusement, tout était désormais clair à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que le Ministère réservait à Hélèna. Une remise en liberté ? Une peine d'emprisonnement ? Ou encore bien pire ? Severus retient un frisson en pensant aux Détraqueurs. Non, cela n'était pas possible, il se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien.

Les yeux pétillants de malices, Albus fit un bref signe de tête à ses convives avant de traverser plusieurs tableaux et de disparaître du bureau. Severus, ne sachant plus quoi faire, se rassit dans le fauteuil face à McGonagall.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous être un minimum utile ?

\- Tout d'abord, vous allez prendre soin de vous ! Une bonne douche, des vêtements propres et une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Ensuite, si vous ne souhaitez pas rentrer chez vous alors vous pourriez peut-être nous aider pour l'école. Vous pourriez notamment vous occuper de la réhabilitation des cachots. Ils n'ont pas été touchés par la bataille mais il y a quelques réparations à faire tout de même.

\- Très bien, je m'en occuperai.

\- En toute franchise, je ne pense pas rouvrir les portes de Poudlard avant la rentrée de 1999.

\- Vous allez laisser Poudlard fermé pendant un an ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le temps qu'il nous faudra pour tout reconstruire. Et surtout, cela laissera un peu de temps à toutes ses familles pour faire leur deuil, pour se retrouver pleinement, se réconforter les uns les autres. Je pense qu'il est important que les enfants et les adultes qui ont assistés à cette guerre puissent se reconstruire avant de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'ont laissé le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Beaucoup de jeunes élèves ont été torturés durant cette année scolaire, punis physiquement par les Carrows ! Même si vous étiez là pour leur éviter le pire, ils ont quand même subis d'énormes traumatismes. Et que dire de leurs parents angoissés ? Non, laissons leur le temps qu'il leur faudra pour tourner cette affreuse page de notre histoire.

Severus acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de la vieille sorcière.

\- Pardon, pardon, excusez-moi, oui, pardon. Oui bah vous n'avez qu'à pas écouter aux portes, hein ! Laissez-moi passer, non d'un bonbon au citron !

Albus Dumbledore, le retour.

\- Albus ? Que signifie tout ce pataquès ? demanda McGonagall, faisant taire le début de dispute entre l'ancien directeur et les autres tableaux du bureau directorial.

\- Oh, pardon Minerva. Je viens de rendre rapidement visite à Amelia. Toujours aussi charmante, d'ailleurs ! Et j'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous.

\- Vous avez été voir la Ministre ?

\- Oui, mon garçon. J'ai réussi à obtenir la date du procès de Miss Black.

\- Par Merlin, quand Albus ?

\- Demain, à la première heure ! Au sein même du Ministère. Elle y sera conduit sous bonne garde. Le procès se déroulera à huit clos mais les membres de l'Ordre et la famille souhaitant y assister pourront entrer dans la salle d'audience sans problème, Amelia me l'a confirmé.

Un coup d'œil suffit à Minerva pour comprendre que Severus comptait bien s'y rendre.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour ces nouvelles Albus. Bien sûr, nous y assisterons avec Severus. J'enverrai un hibou à chaque membre afin de les prévenir. Je pense que nous serons beaucoup du côté d'Hélèna, et cela pourra peut-être faire pencher la balance de son côté ! dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, échangeant un regard entendu avec Rogue.

\- Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Non malheureusement, mon garçon. Je sais juste qu'elle se trouve à Azkaban depuis son arrestation, attendant son procès comme la plupart des autres Mangemorts.

Azkaban. Elle y était alors réellement. Depuis sept foutus jours. Severus n'osa pas s'imaginer la jeune femme dans une cellule sombre, des Détraqueurs à chaque coin de couloir, se nourrissant du peu de joie qui restait à leurs prisonniers, ne leur laissant qu'un goût amer de tristesse et de désespoir. Encore une fois, il retient un frisson. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, coûte que coûte. Elle n'y avait pas sa place, il fallait que le Magenmagot le sache. Il fallait qu'il leur montre à tous.

Pendant ce temps, dans une contré sombre, brumeuse et lointaine s'élevait une immense tour noire en forme de triangle. Dans le ciel menaçant, des silhouettes fantomatiques noires volaient lentement, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre signe de vie non autorisée à l'extérieur de la grande bâtisse. Azkaban. La prison pour les sorciers et créatures magiques. Impénétrable sans autorisation avec en théorie, aucune possibilité d'évasion mais une fois qu'on y était, il était rare que l'on puisse un jour en ressortir. Et quand cela était le cas, une grande partie de soi restait quand même à Azkaban pour toujours, tenant compagnie aux Détraqueurs.

La prison était dotée de plusieurs centaines de cellules. Elle semblait s'agrandir à chaque fois que le Ministère en avait besoin, elle semblait se rétrécir à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, créant ou supprimant des cellules à sa guise. Comme Poudlard, Azkaban était totalement habité par la magie.

Dans l'une de ses cellules se trouvait une jeune femme brune aux mèches grises assise dans un recoin, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière en un rythme régulier. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cellule. Sept au total. Pourtant, sa cellule d'infortune était plongée dans les ténèbres jour comme nuit. Seules les visites journalières de l'Auror qui l'avait arrêté après la bataille lui indiquait le nombre de jour qui s'écoulait depuis. Elle se demandait à chaque visite pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait, posant toujours les mêmes questions : "Comment allez-vous ?", "Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?". Elle ne lui répondait jamais. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas sa seule visite. Les Détraqueurs venaient chaque jour, matin et soir dans chaque cellule, faire leur ronde et se nourrir de toutes pensées de bonheur et de joie de chaque prisonnier. Hélèna ne dérogeait pas à la règle, malgré que son procès n'ait pas encore eu lieu. A chaque attaque, c'était toujours les mêmes souvenirs heureux qu'ils essayaient de lui prendre : son enfance avec Narcissa, sa rencontre avec Rogue, ses cours de magie avec lui, leur retrouvaille avant la dernière bataille mais surtout, leur étreinte avant son arrestation. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ses robes, elle pouvait encore sentir ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant plus fort contre lui, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il lui était difficile de résister à leur attaque, totalement affaiblie par ces bracelets anti-magie. Elle en avait cinq désormais, ordre du Ministère. Elle portait désormais en plus deux bracelets, un à chaque cheville, et un collier ayant les mêmes propriétés que les bracelets. C'est à peine si elle avait la force de se relever. Et son mental commençait à défaillir sous la fatigue accumulée. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir sans revivre en cauchemars ces dernières années de vie. Elle aurait tant aimé tout oublier, elle aurait tant aimé n'avoir jamais vécu tout ça, elle aurait tant aimé que Voldemort la tue une bonne fois pour toute. Mais malgré ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait, Voldemort lui avait prouvé pour la deuxième fois de sa courte vie lors de la bataille de Poudlard à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il pouvait peut-être l'aimer comme un père devait aimer sa fille. Et elle l'avait fait tuer.

Secouant doucement sa tête pour éloigner ses mauvais souvenirs, Hélèna observa encore sa cellule. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité persistante de la pièce. Elle arrivait désormais à percevoir sans difficulté le pot de chambre qui se trouvait à l'opposé d'elle. C'était le seul meuble de la cellule. Il n'y avait même pas de lit, ni de matelas, ni de couverture et seul Merlin sait à quel point il faisait froid à Azkaban. A moins que ce ne soit la présence des Détraqueurs qui rendait l'atmosphère si glaciale. Le temps paraissait long à Azkaban. Seule dans sa cellule et malgré les cris persistants des autres prisonniers perdant certainement toute leur tête, Hélèna n'avait que ses souvenirs et ses pensées noires pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle se demandait encore combien de temps elle allait attendre avant qu'elle ne soit convoquée à son procès. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle ne sera même pas présente à l'audience. Qui sait, peut-être l'ont-ils déjà condamnée et elle n'en savait encore rien. Hélèna prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sentant peu à peu sa propre folie prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Puis Kingsley revint la voir. Huitième jour, pensa-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans la cellule, baguette allumée à la main à l'aide d'un Lumos. Hélèna se protégea les yeux de ses mains, la lumière soudaine étant trop douloureuse pour elle.

\- Bonjour Hélèna. Comment allez-vous ?

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança juste un petit regard en biais, tête penchée sur le côté, les mains toujours devant ses yeux plissés, doigts légèrement écartés. Kingsley toussota légèrement, semblant être mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme. Ou était-ce la mauvaise odeur de la cellule qui lui donnait un haut le cœur ? Hélèna se dit finalement que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

Hélèna l'interrogea du regard, s'habituant un peu plus à la lumière apportée par le sorcier.

\- Avec d'autres Aurors, nous allons vous escorter au Ministère. Votre procès va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

\- P...Po...Pou...

N'ayant pas servit ses derniers jours, la voix d'Hélèna était devenue rocailleuse, rendant la fonction de parole douloureuse à la jeune femme. De plus, sa sous-alimentation ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

\- Prenez votre temps. l'encouragea l'Auror, matérialisant un verre d'eau qu'il lui remit.

Hélèna bu le verre d'une traite, sentant l'eau fraîche glisser sur sa gorge enflammée. Cela la soulagea presque immédiatement.

\- Potion ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une petite, juste pour vous revigorer un petit peu, pour le procès. Bien que je ne lui ai rien dit pour mes visites journalières, la Ministre s'est doutée de votre refus de vous alimenter et m'a ordonné de vous donner cette potion coûte que coûte.

\- Félicitations, mission accomplie ! le railla-t-elle.

\- Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Rogue, Miss Black ! Bien, levez-vous maintenant, ou nous serons en retard.

Lentement, Hélèna tenta de se remettre debout mais avec ses jambes enquilosées, elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, puis accepta finalement l'aide de Kingsley.

\- Attendez juste une minute, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

\- Une minute, pas une de plus.

\- Pourquoi cela a-t-il mis autant de temps ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de procès à dater. Et le Ministère a voulu faire passer en priorité le deuil national. Ils ont organisés en priorité les funérailles et les remises de médailles à titre posthume. Vous êtes la première Mangemort a être jugée.

Durant son explication, Kingsley conduisit Hélèna à travers de nombreux couloirs, repoussant chaque Détraqueur qu'ils croisaient avec son patronus.

\- Et je suppose que je vais servir d'exemple ?

\- D'exemple ?

\- Je vais être sévèrement condamnée, moi, la fille de Voldemort, la monstruosité.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Amelia Bones est une femme juste, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude. C'est elle qui va présider votre procès.

\- Qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ?

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin, puis lors de leur transplanage de groupe. Kingsley avait dû soutenir la jeune femme tout du long, étant trop faible pour marcher d'elle-même. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle s'en tirerait dans ce procès. Il l'admirait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant la bataille. Elle avait sauvée de nombreuses vies avec l'aide de son bouclier. Puis son combat avec Voldemort avait été le plus mémorable auquel il avait assisté de toute sa carrière. Elle était si jeune mais malheureusement plus innocente. Elle l'avait avoué d'elle-même durant son duel, elle avait tué des dizaines d'innocents au nom de son père.

Hélèna était sous bonne garde. Cinq Aurors dont Kingsley rien que pour son transfert au Ministère. Plus les bracelets et collier anti-magie. Cette Amelia Bones devait certainement la craindre beaucoup plus que ce que Kingsley ne le laissait entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les six devant une porte noire, sortant Hélèna de ses pensées.

\- Prêtes, Miss Black ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment, je le crains. Votre présence a été ordonnée personnellement par la Ministre qui souhaite faire plus amples connaissances avec vous.

\- Faire connaissance ? N'en sait-elle déjà pas assez sur mon compte pour me renvoyer à Azkaban ?

\- Ne la tentez pas trop, Miss. Pensez aux gens qui tiennent à vous !

Si Hélèna fut surprise par la remarque de l'Auror, elle prit soin de ne pas le lui montrer. Kingsley ouvrit alors la porte, passa un bras sous celui d'Hélèna et l'aida encore à entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une pièce circulaire, munie de longs bancs pouvant accueillir une centaine de personnes. Kingsley emmena la jeune femme vers un fauteuil placé au milieu de la pièce, l'aida à s'y asseoir puis alla rejoindre un banc sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Affaiblie, Hélèna n'avait pas fait attention en entrant dans la pièce aux personnes déjà présentes. Un claquement la fit sursauter, la ramenant au moment présent. Le fauteuil était muni de bracelets en fer qui immobilisèrent les mains de la jeune femme aux bras du meuble. Par réflexe, elle tenta de se soustraire à cette emprise, mais en vain.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Vous vous épuisez pour rien, Miss Jedusor ! tonna une voix froide de femme.

Hélèna leva les yeux pour rencontrer face à elle le regard d'une cinquantaine de sorciers et de sorcières tous habillés de la même robe et du même chapeau. Les juges, les reconnu-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Hélèna Black ! dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dis, je m'appelle Hélèna Black ! fit-elle plus fort. Pas Jedusor ! Black !

\- Pourtant, il est marqué ici que vous êtes la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, allias Lord Voldemort !

Hélèna détourna le regard, évitant celui perçant d'Amelia Bones qu'elle avait reconnu, pour le poser à sa droite. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa Malefoy assise toute seule sur ce côté de la pièce. La sorcière lui sourit doucement, mais ses yeux étaient débordants de tristesse. Passant son regard à sa gauche, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber directement dans les pommes en reconnaissant plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont les parents Weasley, McGonagall, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, son épouse et lui, son Tuteur. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes encore mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, lui et son regard inquiet. Il était habillé de ses éternelles robes noires, propres, bien lisses, ses cheveux noirs mi-long tombant sur ses épaules, raides mais les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient les seules témoins de ses propres démons depuis la bataille. Rogue observait les moindres faits et gestes d'Hélèna depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce au bras de Kingsley, faible et perdue. Il remarqua une perte de poids notable, ses cernes noires sous les yeux, son regard tantôt lointain, tantôt présent mais fuyard.

\- Répondez !

L'ordre tonna au travers de toute la pièce, ramenant le regard d'Hélèna sur Bones.

\- Je m'appelle Hélèna Black. C'est le nom que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance.

\- Donné par qui ?

Un regard en direction de Narcissa la conforta dans sa réponse.

\- Par Narcissa Black Malefoy, ici présente, cousine de ma défunte mère. Elle m'a élevée comme sa propre fille durant les 3-4 premières années de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais porté le nom de Jedusor. Alors je le répète, et veuillez je vous prie le corriger sur votre parchemin, je m'appelle Hélèna Black, fille d'Hélèna Black et de Tom Elvis Jedusor, devenu Lord Voldemort.

\- C'est corrigé, Miss Black. Nous vous remercions pour ces informations. Bien, il est temps de commencer ce procès. Miss Hélèna Black, vous êtes aujourd'hui ici pour être jugée par une cinquantaine de juges, membres du Magenmagot. Vous êtes accusés d'affiliation à une organisation de Mangemorts, d'avoir servit les intérêts de Lord Voldemort, d'avoir assassiné des dizaines de Moldus au nom de Lord Voldemort puis d'avoir prit la direction des troupes de Mangemorts et de créatures magiques lors de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ?

Hélèna ferma les yeux, inspira puis expira longuement. Elle s'ordonna à elle-même de ne pas regarder en direction de Rogue, sachant que celui-ci la supplierait du regard. Qu'avait-elle à répondre ? La vérité ? Cette effroyable vérité ? Ouvrant les yeux, elle ancra son regard dans celui de la Ministre.

\- Coupable, Mme la Ministre.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Ci-dessous le chapitre 8. Malgré le rating M, je pense que vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment je n'ai rien décris dans ce chapitre (ce ne sera pas le cas plus tard hein) mais là, je pense que cela aurait été totalement déplacé et fort "dégueulasse", rien d'érotique.**

 **J'ai fait tout mon possible pour faire passer le plus d'émotions possible dans ce chapitre. En sachant que j'ai finis en larmes en le finissant, je pense y être arrivé un minimum. Après, je suis très attaché à mon personnage, ce qui explique peut-être mon émotion ^^. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus :).**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 8**

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent des rangs des juges, tandis que du côté de Narcissa et de Rogue, tous deux semblèrent avoir pris dix ans de plus sous le poids de la réponse, claire, nette, précise et sans appel de la jeune femme. C'était comme si une bombe moldue venait de tomber en plein milieu des rangs des membres de l'Ordre. McGonagall, le visage soudainement soucieux, passa une main légère et discrète dans le dos de Rogue, lui montrant qu'elle était là, qu'elle le soutiendrait durant cette épreuve, que tout comme lui, elle n'abandonnerait pas la jeune femme. Les parents Weasley se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, le bras d'Arthur autour des épaules de son épouse. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Harry et ses amis étaient à court de solutions, ils restèrent tout simplement silencieux, estomaqués, spectateurs de cette scène éprouvante pour tous. Tous étaient là pour Hélèna, pour la soutenir, pour la sauver. Mais si elle-même ne souhaitait pas se sauver, comment eux, pouvaient-ils le faire à sa place ? Mais que pouvait dire Hélèna ? Qu'elle n'était pas coupable de tous ces chefs d'accusation ? Ce serait mentir et elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se sentait si vidée, sans énergie. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle voulait en finir vite. Alors quel meilleur moyen d'en finir rapidement que d'avouer ? D'avouer être une Mangemort, d'avouer avoir tuer des dizaines d'innocents, d'avouer avoir pris la tête des Mangemorts lors de la chute de Lord Voldemort. Tout cela n'était que vérité, même si tout cela avait été fait dans un seul et unique but : vaincre Voldemort et arrêter ses partisans afin de les faire enfermer définitivement à Azkaban. Finalement, elle ira les rejoindre.

\- Est-ce votre dernier mot, Miss Black ?

\- Oui, Mme la Ministre.

\- Bien, c'est noté.

Après avoir griffonné quelques mots sur un parchemin, Amelia Bones soutint le regard de la jeune sorcière.

\- Comprenez-vous ce que vos aveux signifies ?

Hélèna acquiesça.

\- Vous comprenez donc que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de vous condamner ?

Hélèna acquiesça encore. S'en fut trop pour Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'interpeller la Ministre.

\- Mme la Ministre, je vous en conjure, prenez également en compte les actes d'Hélèna durant la bataille. Combien de vies a-t-elle sauvées ? Combien d'ennemis a-t-elle mis hors d'état de nuire ? Et son combat avec Lord Voldemort ? Sans elle, nous serions peut-être tous morts aujourd'hui !

\- Severus Rogue, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rasseoir et de garder le silence. Votre présence ici à tous n'est dû qu'à ma volonté. Je peux tout aussi bien vous faire exclure de l'audience !

\- Severus, rasseyez-vous, par Merlin ! ordonna dans un murmure McGonagall, tirant sur les robes du sorcier.

\- Le professeur Rogue a raison ! s'exclama soudainement Harry en se levant à son tour. Sans Hélèna, jamais je n'aurai pu contrer Lord Voldemort ! Il était bien trop puissant. Même avec les entraînements que j'ai reçu, jamais je n'aurai été prêt ce soir là si Hélèna ne s'était pas chargée de vider ses réserves de magie. Elle a peut-être fait des erreurs par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, elle est une héroïne ! Allez-vous réellement condamner une héroïne de guerre, Mme la Ministre ?

\- M. Potter, que savez-vous réellement de cette jeune femme que vous dîtes être une héroïne ?

Harry se rassit, ne sachant que répondre. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, à part ce qu'elle avait fait le soir de la bataille.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Personne ici ne connait réellement Hélèna Black ! Silence Rogue ou je vous fait sortir !

Rogue qui allait protester fut coupé court dans sa lancée.

\- Ce n'est pas en l'ayant eu comme élève durant quelques mois durant son enfance et comme partenaire de guerre durant une journée que vous pouvez prétendre la connaître ! Que savez-vous de son passé, Rogue ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ces dernières années ? Vous ne le savez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ni vous, Mme Malefoy ?

Bien que Narcissa savait pour le retour d'Hélèna, la jeune femme avait toujours refusée de lui parler de son passé lors de la disparition du Maître. Alors quand la Ministre lui posa la question, Narcissa fut obligée de répondre par la négative, à son grand damne.

\- Avant de procéder à la délibération de votre condamnation, Miss Black, nous allons tous faire plus amples connaissances avec vous.

\- C'est à dire ? murmura la condamnée.

\- Vous allez être placé sous un puissant sortilège de Legilimencie et nous allons découvrir tous ensemble qui vous êtes réellement. Votre passé nous sera entièrement dévoilé !

\- NON ! s'écria la jeune femme, soudainement affolée.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait subit ! Tout était de sa faute...non il ne fallait pas que la Ministre arrive à ses fins.

Luttant de toutes ses forces, elle tenta de se dégager à nouveau de l'emprise du fauteuil sur lequel elle était solidement attachée par magie, grognant sous l'effort. La Ministre la laissa faire, la laissa s'épuiser un peu plus pour rien. Soudainement, Hélèna arrêta de se débattre, puis s'évanouie, la tête pendant sur le côté.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, Mme la Ministre ! intervint McGonagall tandis que Rogue tentait de rejoindre Hélèna.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis la loi, j'ai tous les droits, surtout si je pense que cette sorcière est un danger pour nous tous ! Rogue restez à votre place, c'est mon dernier avertissement ! Kingsley, donnez une autre potion revigorante à Miss Black !

\- Ce n'est pas moral, Mme la Ministre. murmura McGonagall, effarée.

\- Aujourd'hui, au lendemain d'une guerre sanglante, si j'estime qu'il y a encore un réel danger pour notre monde, alors la morale patientera !

Tandis que Kingsley s'occupait de faire avaler la potion à Hélèna, Severus, toujours debout, dévisagea froidement la Ministre.

\- Ôtez lui ces reliques magiques, ce sont elles qui l'épuisent ainsi !

\- Non Rogue, c'est elle qui s'épuise toute seule et pour rien en plus ! Elle tente d'utiliser sa magie et les reliques ne font qu'aspirer cette magie.

\- C'est de la magie instinctive, elle ne peut pas la contrôler et elle ne peut pas vivre sans ! Elle fait entièrement partie d'elle. Vous êtes en train de la tuer à petit feu !

La Ministre sembla soudainement prendre conscience des faits. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle demanda finalement à Kingsley de retirer le collier et les bracelets de chevilles à la prisonnière. Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement, voulant soulager au plus vite la jeune femme de son fardeau. Hélèna reprit conscience à ce moment là, des traces rouges vives entourant son cou et ses chevilles, là où se trouvaient auparavant les reliques anti-magie.

\- Je vous en supplie, Mme la Ministre...

\- Oui, Miss Black ?

\- Ayez pitié...tuez-moi !

Pensant au début avoir mal entendu la requête d'Hélèna, le cœur de Rogue rata un battement quand il comprit ce qu'elle demandait aux juges, ce qui devenait assez régulier depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il se trouvait tellement faible, tellement pitoyable.

\- Ne faites pas ça, ne fouillez pas dans mon passé...mais tuez-moi à la place, c'est tout ce que je mérite !

\- Nous sommes seuls juges à savoir ce que vous méritez ou non ! Et pour cela, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons fouiller la moindre parcelle de votre vie. LEGILIMENS !

La Ministre se leva soudainement, lançant le puissant sortilège sur Hélèna, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Elle résista un petit moment au sort, montant ses barrières d'occlumancie les unes après les autres, comme Voldemort le lui avait apprit mais ne sachant comment, Amelia Bones était beaucoup plus puissante que Voldemort lui même dans ce domaine. Ou alors, c'était Hélèna qui était beaucoup plus faible que par le passé. Amélia pulvérisa ses barrières les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous les membres présents dans l'assistance, une énorme bulle prit forme au dessus de la prisonnière, alimentée par un mince filet argenté qui sortait de la tête d'Hélèna.

\- Que lui fait-elle ? murmura McGonagall à Rogue.

\- Elle oblige les souvenirs d'Hélèna à se dévoiler à tous. C'est très rare comme capacité. Il faut croire qu'Amelia Bones est une très bonne legilimens.

\- Hélèna ne peut pas l'en empêcher ?

\- Elle est trop faible. Ses barrières ont dû déjà céder. J'ignore ce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache mais malheureusement pour elle, Bones ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

McGonagall acquiesça, soudainement angoissée par ce qu'ils allaient peut-être découvrir.

Lorsque la bulle prit enfin vie, c'est la vie toute entière d'Hélèna Black qui se déroula sous leurs yeux. Tout commença par être tout noir, puis soudainement, un visage apparu. C'était Bellatrix. La scène du souvenir s'élargit pour montrer la sorcière tenir à bout de bras un bébé tout ensanglanté, tout juste né tandis qu'une jeune femme brune gisait inerte sur un lit, beaucoup de sang tachant ses robes et les draps au niveau de son entrejambe. Le regard de Bellatrix était haineux tandis qu'elle découvrait que l'enfant était une fille et non garçon comme tant espéré pour son Maître. Ils virent tous la scène où le jeune Voldemort découvrit pour la première fois son enfant, qu'il confia rapidement aux soins des Malefoy. Ils virent les trois premières années de vie de la fillette, élevée dans l'amour par Narcissa. L'enfant était discrète, ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était déjà dotée de très grands pouvoirs. Ils virent Rogue entrer dans la vie de l'enfant en tant que son professeur particulier. Lui-même se vit proche de l'enfant, attentionné, protecteur. Voldemort apparaissait très rarement, ne s'étant jamais réellement occupé de son enfant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, la petite fille était morte de peur. Puis vint le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'elle voulait tant lui cacher mais il ne savait pas si il allait réellement apprécier la vérité. Soudainement, les visions dans la bulle de souvenirs se brouillèrent.

\- Mais que...

Un cri aigus sortit de la gorge d'Hélèna. La jeune femme luttait de toutes ses forces pour se soustraire au sortilège lancé par la Ministre. Puis tout aussi soudainement, Hélèna se tut, la bulle de souvenir restant noire. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de la Ministre. Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un noir d'encre. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passa. Puis, la Ministre porta ses mains autour de sa gorge, semblant être en train de s'étouffer.

\- Vous. N'irez. Pas. Plus. Loin ! dit Hélèna, essoufflée. Il. S'agit. De. Ma. Vie ! Elle. Ne. Vous. Regarde. En. Rien. ! Je. Ne. Me. Laisserai. Pas. Faire. Même. Pas. Sous. La. Torture !

Devinant ce qu'Hélèna était en train de faire, Severus désobéit une fois de plus à la Ministre en se levant et en rejoignant Hélèna au centre de la pièce, très vite rejoint par Narcissa.

\- Hélèna, arrêtes ! Je t'en supplie, arrêtes !

\- Hélèna, ma chérie, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si tu tues la Ministre, tu seras condamnés à mort !

Rogue et Narcissa la supplièrent du regard.

\- Qu'il. En. Soit. Ainsi ! leur répondit-elle, déterminée mais à bout de souffle.

\- Non, Hélèna, arrêtes ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Tous ceux qui sont là sont là pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! Vas-tu tous nous laisser tomber ?

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Tuteur !

Hélèna renforça son emprise sur le cou de la Ministre qui commençait à devenir livide, puis bleu sous le regard impuissant de l'assistance.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Hélèna. Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner. dit Narcissa, la voix remplie de sanglots tandis qu'elle remit le collier anti-magie qui traînait au sol autour du cou de la jeune femme.

L'effet fut immédiat. La Ministre s'effondra à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Hélèna dévisagea Narcissa.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Je te sauves la vie, mon enfant.

\- Non...sanglota la jeune femme.

Tout était perdu pour elle. Avec le cœur lourd, Narcissa et Severus reprirent leur place sous les remerciements de la Ministre qui par réflexe se frotta encore la gorge.

\- Très impressionnant, Miss Black ! J'ignore ce que vous voulez tant nous cacher mais je crains qu'il s'agisse d'une raison supplémentaire pour continuer. LEGILIMENS !

Le sortilège, beaucoup plus fort que le premier, frappa de plein fouet Hélèna qui ne pu résister encore une fois très longtemps. La bulle reprit alors vie, au 31 octobre 1981. Il faisait noir dans la chambre de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un couple de sorciers, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir dans la petite pièce. Severus reconnu alors les Rosier, tous premiers Mangemorts de Voldemort, liés à la famille Black par le lien du mariage. Ils s'emparèrent de l'enfant à peine éveillée et l'emportèrent loin, en Irlande dans une résidence qu'ils gardaient secrète. La petite fille était apeurée, elle qui ne connaissait que très peu de gens. Le couple de sorciers l'avait alors élevé pendant des années, lui enseignant notamment l'art de la Magie Noire, mais à l'ancienne, sous les coups et la torture lorsqu'elle faisait mal son devoir. Pour l'endurcir, qu'ils disaient. Pour la rendre plus forte qu'ils prétendaient. Pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de leur Maître adoré, pour qu'il soit fier d'eux lorsqu'il reviendrait. L'ensemble de l'assistance réprima un frisson sous les coups que la fillette recevait chaque jour, juste sous leurs yeux. Severus voyait rouge. Si les Rosier n'étaient pas déjà morts aujourd'hui, il serait déjà sortit de la salle pour leur faire payer toute cette maltraitance.

\- Pitié...pitié Mme...fit pitoyablement Hélèna, souffrant de voir tout son passé revenir à la surface.

Mais la Ministre ne l'écoutait pas, trop troublée parce qu'elle était en train de voir. La scène avait changée. Hélèna était un peu plus âgée dans ce souvenir mais pas plus de 10 ans. Elle faisait ses devoirs, comme chaque jour, lorsque l'homme qui l'avait enlevé 6 ans plus tôt entra dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant et gardant la clé dans sa poche. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, se tenant derrière elle. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'elle écrivait puis posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules enfantines. La petite Hélèna, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long de son visage, s'arrêta alors d'écrire tandis que le sorcier laissa glisser ses mains, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

\- NAN ! Pitié, je vous en supplie, arrêtez...

L'Hélèna du présent éclata alors en sanglots, tentant encore de se soustraire à l'emprise de son fauteuil tandis que d'autres scènes de viols et de mauvais traitements qui lui avaient été infligés durant le reste de son enfance et de son adolescence se déroulaient encore sous les yeux de toute l'assistance. De grosses larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, son visage se balançant de droite à gauche, essayant d'échapper à la vue de son passé qui se déroulait encore sous ses yeux. C'était la pire torture que l'on pouvait lui faire subir.

Severus ne voyait plus rouge, il voyait noir. Il était dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait, mais il était surtout en colère, en colère contre lui-même car si il ne s'était pas précipité chez les Potter cette nuit du 31 octobre, si il avait retrouvé Hélèna avec Albus, tout cela ne se serait jamais passé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son visage était baigné de larmes, mais cela était le cas pour tous les membres présents dans la pièce. Soudainement, Amelia Bones leva son sortilège, arrêtant une bonne fois pour toute toutes ces scènes horribles de l'enfance de la prisonnière. Elle s'essuya le visage tout en annonçant que tous avaient besoin d'une pause et quitta la pièce par une porte dérobée juste derrière elle. Severus reporta son regard sur Hélèna, toujours en larmes, suppliant toujours que l'on arrête tout ça. Il se leva alors et suivant son instinct, il la rejoignit. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, posa doucement ses mains sur les genoux d'Hélèna et tenta de capter son attention.

\- Hélèna, murmura-t-il pour la calmer. Hélèna, chut, je suis là, regardes moi, je suis là, tout est finit.

Il passa une main sur le visage humide de la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit conscience de sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Oh Tuteur, je suis tellement désolé ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie...sanglota-t-elle, implorant son pardon.

\- Chut, Hélèna ! fit doucement Rogue en caressant la tête de la jeune femme. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu entends ? Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour les actes abominables qu'ils t'ont fait subir !

\- Si, tout est de ma faute ! J'aurai dû me sauver, j'aurai dû me défendre, j'aurai dû me battre...

\- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Hélèna. souffla Severus. C'est moi qui aurait dû être là pour toi, c'est à moi de m'excuser auprès de toi. J'avais juré au Lord de te protéger et j'ai faillis. Pardonnes-moi Hélèna.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus d'Hélèna afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Hélèna fondit alors encore en larmes dans les bras de Rogue, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Narcissa et les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous très choqués, trop choqués pour réagir. Puis Amelia Bones revint, demandant le calme dans la pièce. Severus fut obligé de retourner à sa place alors que les larmes de la jeune femme ne s'étaient toujours pas taries. Il comprenait désormais le regard d'Hélèna, ce regard sans vie, ce regard comme si elle était brisée en mille morceaux. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était en réalité, totalement brisée.

\- Bien, reprenons la séance. Miss Black, comment ces sorciers ont-ils eu connaissance de votre existence ?

\- Les Rosier...ils étaient les premiers partisans du Lord.

Hélèna reniffla.

\- Ils sont liés à la famille Black par le mariage. Ils étaient très proche de ma cousine Bellatrix. Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve, mais j'ai toujours su que c'était elle qui avait révélé mon existence et le lieu où je me trouvais.

\- D'accord. Il est temps de nous révéler ce qu'il s'est passé à la suite de...enfin, à la suite de...de cette monstruosité dont vous avez été victime. LEGILIMENS !

Cette fois-ci, Hélèna ne résista pas. Elle n'avait même pas entendu ce que la Ministre lui avait dit. Elle était bloquée à une autre époque, une époque bien trop sombre pour en revenir en un seul morceau.

La bulle reprit vie. Hélèna était désormais une jeune femme de 18 ans, totalement éteinte, sans vie. Voldemort était de retour. Il l'avait rapidement retrouvé, puisque les Rosier s'étaient empressés de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient pris bien soin de la Maîtresse. Cependant, le Lord n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu les bleus sur le corps de son enfant, ses cicatrices sur son corps meurtris. Il avait bien remarqué l'absence de vie dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'enfant, ses yeux pétillaient pour un rien, même alors qu'elle le craignait. Mais lorsque Voldemort découvrit le traitement infligé à son héritière grâce à la légilimencie pratiquée sur elle-même, il convoqua le couple Rosier. Hélèna, assise à ses côtés, avait le regard dans le vague, totalement absente de la scène qui se passait juste sous ses yeux. Devant elle, Voldemort les tortura pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient la Mort de les prendre. Mais il ne leur offrit pas cette satisfaction. Il continua de les torturer jusqu'à ce que finalement, la Mort vienne les chercher. Il l'avait fait pour elle, pour la venger. On ne faisait pas impunément du mal à l'héritière de Lord Voldemort sans en payer le prix fort, même Bellatrix l'avait comprit il y a des années de cela. Il l'avait fait pour qu'elle comprenne également que sa place était à ses côtés, en tant que dirigeante, pas en tant que victime. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait se faire respecter. A partir de ce jour là, Voldemort cacha la présence de son héritière aux yeux de tous, même aux yeux de ses serviteurs connaissant déjà l'existence de l'enfant. Il l'entraîna lui-même sans relâche à l'art de la Magie Noire, à la légilimencie, au combat, à la torture, et puis au meurtre. Quelques jours à peine après son retour, il l'avait marqué alors qu'elle était toujours perdu dans son passé. Mais le temps passant, elle reprit peu à peu contenance, n'ayant qu'un seul but : protéger les gens qu'elle avait continuée à aimer malgré tout ce temps loin d'eux. Toute l'assistance vit la jeune femme fureter dans le Manoir Malefoy afin d'assister, invisible, aux réunions de Mangemorts. Ils la virent également suivre les Malefoy et Rogue partout où ils allaient dans le Manoir, les protégeant de Voldemort quand cela était nécessaire. Ils virent Hélèna se faire la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Dès le jour où elle était enfin sortit de sa léthargie, Hélèna avait tout fait pour nuire à Voldemort. Même si cela avait demandé quelques sacrifices et quelques meurtres. Tous virent chaque meurtre se dérouler sous leurs yeux, puis les cauchemars qu'Hélèna en faisait, hantée chaque jour par leur visage et leur supplication. Elle avait réussi à duper le Lord, elle avait réussi à sauver les gens qu'elle aimait, elle avait réussi à mettre fin à Voldemort. Elle avait enfin pu venger la mort de sa mère et se venger elle-même de la terrible vie que Voldemort lui avait offert. La bulle disparut d'elle même, sur le souvenir de la bataille qu'ils avaient remportés.

Hélèna ferma les yeux. C'était enfin finit.

\- Bien, à la vue de ces souvenirs et de la raison réelle de vos mauvais actes, il est clairement difficile de soutenir les accusations dont vous faites l'objet...

Severus reprit espoir malgré tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'apprendre. Amelia était sur le point d'innocenter Hélèna, Albus avait encore eu raison.

\- Cependant, à la vue de votre nature, de votre puissance et de votre magie instinctive...rappelons-le, vous avez failli me tuer par strangulation sans aide de baguette et de formule, le Magenmagot et moi-même sommes dans l'obligation de vous condamner, vous, Hélèna Black, au baisé du Détraqueur...

\- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Severus, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'Ordre qui s'étaient levés de leur banc comme un seul homme.

\- ...qui vous ôtera définitivement la vie. Comprenez-vous la sentence ? continua la Ministre malgré les protestations de la salle.

\- Oui, Mme la Ministre. Je comprends et accepte la sentence qui m'est due.

En réalité, Hélèna était soulagée. Elle qui était tant hantée par son passé, par ses fantômes, par tous ses innocents, elle allait enfin connaître le repos, le repos éternel.

\- Non, je ne peux l'accepter ! Bones ! Condamnez-moi à sa place ! Mettez-moi en prison si ça vous chante mais ne la condamnez pas à ça !

La Ministre sembla jaugé la proposition de Rogue.

\- En fait, vous avez toujours été très bons, Severus Rogue. Très courageux en plus de cela...mais non, je ne vous condamnerai pas. Vous avez été innocenté par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, dans son testament. Une lettre s'y trouvait, expliquant le pourquoi du comment vous étiez obligé de tuer Albus pour sauver le jeune Malefoy. Et encore aujourd'hui, vous cherchez à sacrifier votre liberté pour une autre personne ?

\- Elle ne mérite pas cette sentence, vous le savez très bien ! continua Severus, quand même ébranlé par les révélations de la Ministre, n'étant pas au courant que c'était Albus qui l'avait fait innocenter.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Et si elle devenait comme Voldemort ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir ! Pour le bien de tous, de notre monde, pour la paix, Miss Black sera exécutée. Fin de la séance !

Sous les regards de désespoir de l'assemblée, la Ministre et les membres du Magenmagot se retirèrent. Dépité, Kingsley s'approcha d'Hélèna et déverrouilla les bracelets qui la maintenaient au fauteuil.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hélèna. lui glissa-t-il doucement.

\- C'est ainsi, Kingsley. C'est comme ça qu'était écrite ma vie, bien avant ma naissance.

L'aidant à se relever, Kingsley la conduisit auprès des membres de l'Ordre. Narcissa les rejoint rapidement, puis prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout comme Severus l'avait fait précédemment, Narcissa s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Après quelques minutes, elle relâcha la jeune femme en la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils, son mari et elle. Reprenant contenance, Narcissa quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ne se sentant pas prête à lui dire adieu. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur le visage d'Hélèna en voyant Narcissa partir mais elle fut vite plongée dans des robes noires. Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la reprendre dans ses bras, au su et à la vue de tous. Cela lui était désormais égal. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, ce n'était juste pas possible ! Ce n'était pas juste ! McGonagall toujours à ses côtés, leur murmura des phrases réconfortantes. Les autres membres de l'Ordre restèrent en retrait, malgré leur tristesse apparente. Même Harry n'osa pas s'approcher.

\- Sale gamine ! grogna Severus à l'adresse d'Hélèna. Faut toujours que tu te mettes dans des ennuis plus gros que toi.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire. Relevant la tête, elle regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

\- Faites-moi une promesse ! lui ordonna-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Laquelle ? souffla-t-il, tentant de retenir ses propres larmes.

\- Vivez. Après ma mort, vivez, vivez pour moi. Faites des choses que je n'aurai jamais pu faire, profitez de la vie et...oubliez-moi, Tuteur. Passez à autre chose. Promettez-le moi !

\- Jamais. Pas sans toi ! Je trouverai une solution, ça je te le promets.

\- Tuteur, je vais mourir. Peut-être même dès mon retour à Azkaban ! Promettez-moi de vivre, pour moi !

\- Je...je...

Des larmes finirent par s'échapper des yeux de Rogue et roulèrent le long de son visage pâle. Il serra encore Hélèna dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Je te le promets. Je te le promets, Hélèna.

Tous deux pleurèrent ensemble, se disant adieu silencieusement. Ce que Rogue ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'il ne vivrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouver le moyen de la sauver. Nuits et jours, il se battrait pour elle.

Après de longues minutes, Kingsley fut obligé de mettre fin leur étreinte. Severus relâcha Hélèna qui fut reconduite à Azkaban, encore une fois, sous bonne garde.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, Severus, je vous en fait la promesse ! Nous vous en faisons tous la promesse ! dit McGonagall.

Severus, se tournant vers sa collègue, vit que tous les membres de l'Ordre présent à l'audience étaient désormais à ses côtés. Mais ce qui lui permit de continuer à espérer était Miss Granger, perdu dans ses pensées, ses rouages déjà en pleine action de recherche mais surtout, ce fut le sourire qui apparut au bout de quelques secondes sur le visage de la jeune lionne. Oui, il y aurait peut-être un espoir, et il allait falloir qu'il accepte toute l'aide possible, même de Gryffondors.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis via une petit review.**

 **Alors, que réserve l'avenir à Hélèna ?**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Bonne saint valentin à tous, même aux célibataires (oui oui, au moment où je prépare la publication du chapitre 9, nous sommes encore le 14/02/17 ^^).**

 **Voilà, je vous ai toujours promis un chapitre par semaine mais dimanche, en étant malade et en ayant retrouvé mon chéri, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur le chapitre 9. Mais je vous le publie en ce mercredi 15/02/17 ;).**

 **J'ai remarqué que j'avais un peu moins de lecteurs que lors du lancement de la fiction. Je peux le comprendre. La fiction est longue et n'avance pas forcément assez vite au goût de tout le monde, mais j'aime les détails alors il faudra vous armer de patience. Pour les fans de rating M, ne vous lassez pas de suite de la fiction, car une fois bien lancée et au coeur de l'histoire qui nous intéresse, vous ne serez pas déçu ;) !**

 **J'ai décidé de faire apparaître un peu plus Harry Potter dans cette fiction, version homosexuel (désolé pour les homophobes mais j'adore les fictions Harry Potter gay) et un peu amouraché. D'ailleurs, je vais modifier les personnages dans la description de la fanfiction pour y faire apparaître Harry.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, pourtant je relis au moins cinq fois chaque chapitre avant la publication mais je reste une humaine avec ses défauts et malheureusement, je peux parfois passer plusieurs fois sur la faute sans même m'en rendre compte. J'écris seule, je n'ai pas de correcteur derrière moi. J'espère que vous serez indulgents ^^ bien que je n'ai pas encore reçu de plainte pour ces fautes. Je préfère anticiper lol.**

 **Aller, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 9. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**

 **Encore merci Noour pour ta présence et tes avis. Je suis très heureuse à chaque fois de recevoir tes reviews :).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _15 juillet 2003_

Posant ses bagages à l'entrée de ses appartements, Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes et apprécia la sérénité de son chez lui. Il était enfin de retour à Poudlard.

Il avait voyagé partout dans le monde au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Hélèna avait été condamnée à mort par le Magenmagot et par la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Bones, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Cinq ans que grâce à Kingsley, la sorcière, désormais âgée de 26 ans et demi, était bloquée dans le couloir de la mort de la prison Azkaban, attendant l'exécution de sa terrible sentence. Cinq ans qu'il n'avait que de terribles nouvelles d'elle. Il retint un frisson en y repensant.

Entrant dans son salon en laissant ses bagages à l'entrée, puis s'installant dans le fauteuil le plus proche de sa cheminée, il alluma un bon feu dans l'âtre. Les cachots étaient froids par nature, mais ses quartiers n'ayant pas été chauffés depuis quatre ans, l'habitation semblait particulièrement froide et humide en ce mois d'été.

Rogue avait changé durant ces cinq dernières années. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient propres, lisses et avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu de son dos, qu'il reliait avec un catogan noir. Il avait gagné quelques rides également. Pas des rides de vieillesse, bien qu'il soit désormais âgé de 43 ans, mais des rides d'émotions ayant marquées son visage au cours du temps, à lui, le maître de l'impassibilité : l'inquiétude, le manque de sommeil, le soucis, l'angoisse. Il n'avait pas réussi à garder son masque froid après la guerre, encore moins après le procès d'Hélèna et sa mise à mort. Il s'était également affiné mais portait toujours ses éternelles robes noires de sorcier qui montaient jusqu'en haut de son cou.

Le temps avait passé si vite. Il s'insulta mentalement d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre leur plan à exécution. Parce que oui, ils avaient trouvé un plan pour sortir Hélèna d'Azkaban. Et tout cela grâce à Hermione Granger qui serait bientôt à la tête du Département de la Justice au Ministère. Contemplant le feu dans l'âtre, il se souvint de cette grande réunion qui avait eu lieu de suite après le procès d'Hélèna comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille, où la jeune sorcière leur avait permis de comprendre le réel problème et d'en trouver une solution.

 _ **Flash back**_

Quelques heures à peine après le procès, la sentence de la jeune Black avait fait le tour du Monde des Sorciers et la une de tous les journaux. On pouvait notamment y lire : "L'héritière de Voldemort, héroïne de guerre, condamnée à mort pour ses bonnes actions" ; "L'héroïne rejoindra le roi des enfers, Voldemort" ; "Condamnée pour sa nature, la nouvelle politique de la Ministre Bones".

Tous les membres de l'Ordre, sans absent à l'appel sauf Kingsley qui se trouvait encore à Azkaban, étaient présents ce soir-là dans la partie de la Grande Salle de Poudlard qui avait été nettoyée durant la semaine. Assis sur deux longs bancs autour d'une longue table ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle par le passé, tous avaient élevé la voix plus haut que son voisin, provoquant un brouhaha totalement incompréhensible de tous. McGonagall fut alors obligée d'intervenir afin de tous les faire taire. Kingsley avait choisit ce moment précis pour les rejoindre. A son entrée, Rogue s'était soudainement levé, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Toujours en vie, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle est pour le moment en cellule, dans le couloir de la mort. expliqua le sorcier, le visage tiré par la fatigue.

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! déclara doucement McGonagall en tirant sur les robes de Rogue pour le faire se rasseoir sur le banc. Installez-vous vite, Kingsley, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Bien, nous sommes tous ici pour trouver une solution, pour contrer le jugement rendu par Bones et approuvé par le Magenmagot ! Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ?

Et le brouhaha infernal avait reprit. Certains étaient en colère contre la Ministre, d'autres s'apitoyaient sur le sort de la jeune sorcière, d'autres tentaient de se faire entendre mais en vain. Rogue était resté étrangement silencieux, en retrait, cherchant de son côté une solution, son masque de froideur laissé aux oubliettes. Il était inquiet, cela se lisait sur son visage et il ne s'en cachait plus, il n'en n'avait plus l'envie ni la force. Potter l'avait dévisagé un petit moment, son cœur battant étrangement la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela pour son professeur de potions. Mais après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le véritable visage de Severus Rogue. Et il avait visionné ses souvenirs...tant de courage, tant de sacrifices sans rien demander en retour, juste en comptant sur le pardon d'un être cher disparu depuis des années. Il semblait mieux le connaître désormais, mieux le comprendre et il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre lui. Aujourd'hui, cet homme fort et courageux semblait si préoccupé. Lui, la Terreur des Cachots qui n'avait jamais rien montré de ses émotions, même pas lorsqu'il avait été inquiet durant toutes ces dernières années à surveiller Harry et ses amis durant leurs folles aventures. Même pas lorsqu'il rentrait de réunions de Mangemorts blessé, bien qu'Hélèna avait toujours veillée à ce qu'il ne le soit jamais trop profondément.

\- SILENCE ! fit la voix amplifiée de McGonagall dans une belle imitation de l'ancien Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, quand il devait ramener le calme dans la Grande Salle face à des centaines d'élèves surexcités ou paniqués.

L'ensemble des membres s'était alors excusé de concert.

\- Qui a une réelle idée à nous soumettre ?

Tous s'étaient dévisagés les uns les autres. Seule Hermione s'était mise à sautiller sur sa chaise, levant haut la main et pinçant fort ses lèvres entre elles.

\- Miss Granger, nous ne sommes plus en classe...avait tendrement sourit McGonagall.

\- Je suis désolé Professeur, c'est un vieux réflexe...s'excusa l'élève en baissant lentement le bras, le rouge aux joues.

Rogue la dévisagea soudainement, se souvenant du regard et du sourire que la jeune fille avait eu en sortant de la salle d'audience. Se redressant sur le banc, il ancra son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.

\- Parlez, Miss Granger, je vous en conjure...

\- Professeur Rogue, Professeur McGonagall, vous tous...dit-elle en regardant un à un les sorciers présents afin de bien capter leur attention puis continuant : quel est le problème que la Ministre de la Magie a soulevé lors du procès ?

\- La nature d'Hélèna, son origine, le sang qui coule dans ses veines, la magie qui parcours son corps...énuméra lentement Rogue, le regard dans le vague, cherchant où voulait en venir son étudiante.

\- C'est exactement ça, Professeur : sa magie ! Que dis-je ? Sa puissance magique plutôt ! s'exclama alors Hermione, contente que le dit professeur ait trouvé aussi vite là où elle voulait l'emmener dans sa réflexion. La Ministre a peur de sa magie, elle a peur qu'Hélèna ne devienne une mage noire comme l'a été Voldemort. Qui pourrait l'arrêter si jamais cela arrivait un jour ? Personne, même pas Harry qui était l'Élu pour Voldemort ! Pas même vous, Professeur, je le crains. Même avec l'affection que vous vous portez mutuellement...

Rogue fut étrangement mal à l'aise lorsqu'Hermione mit en lumière sa pseudo relation avec Hélèna. Pour se rassurer, il s'expliqua à lui-même que la jeune fille se trompait sur eux, qu'elle avait trop lu de roman d'amour, qu'elle se faisait trop de films, qu'encore une fois, les hormones des adolescents étaient vraiment ce qui leur faisaient faire et dire des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux-même. Non, il n'y avait pas de relation entre eux, et il n'y en aurait jamais. Juste une promesse faite à Narcissa Malefoy il y a des années : prendre soin de la jeune femme.

\- Donc, que devons-nous faire ? demanda le patriarche Weasley, faisant revenir Rogue à la conversation.

-Bloquer sa magie ne suffira pas, Hélèna porte de nouveau le collier et les quatre bracelets anti-magie et la Ministre l'a condamne quand même à mort. les informa Kinglsey.

\- En effet. Pour rassurer la Ministre, je pense qu'il faudrait totalement et définitivement lui retirer sa magie...

\- Vous plaisantez, Granger ? s'écria Rogue, détournant son regard de Kingsley pour le poser sur son étudiante.

\- Je sais, Professeur. Il y a un risque qu'elle ne survive pas sans sa magie mais, c'est la seule chance que nous avons de faire annuler la sentence. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle mourra sous le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Si nous essayons de la priver entièrement de sa magie, elle aura une chance de survivre et d'être définitivement libre de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.

Rogue ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions, ils n'avaient donc plus le choix, Granger avait raison.

\- Sauf qu'il n'existe aucun sort pour cela, sinon le Ministère l'aurait déjà utilisé sur l'ensemble des Mangemorts et de ses prisonniers.

\- Ni de potions...compléta Rogue.

-En effet, il n'existe pas de sort, ni même d'une quelconque légende sur ce genre de sorts. La potion n'existe pas...pas encore tout du moins ! Mais nous avons le meilleur Maître des potions de tous les temps parmi nous...

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que tous puisse bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Severus...vous en seriez capable ? lui demanda Minerva dans un murmure tandis que tous les visages se tournaient vers lui.

\- Je...suppose ?

Surpris, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez le faire, Professeur ! Vous pouvez la créer ! On fera des recherches dans la bibliothèque et dans la réserve, dans les bibliothèques des autres écoles, de tous nos Manoirs, de toutes nos maisons si il le faut. Tous ensemble, on y arrivera !

La Gryffondor semblait fière d'elle-même. Ils avaient désormais une solution mais Rogue se demandait si elle était bien réalisable.

\- Je ne remets en aucun cas votre intelligence, Miss Granger, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ces recherches et créer cette potion...

\- Si je peux me permettre, Rogue, la Ministre vient de me nommer Auror en chef et Directeur d'Azkaban par intérim, le temps que les choses se tassent. les informa Kingsley. Je peux faire en sorte de gagner le temps qu'il vous faudra pour mettre le plan à exécution.

-C'est à dire, Kingsley ?

-C'est à dire que je peux désormais décider la date d'exécution d'Hélèna Black. Je ne peux pas faire annuler sa condamnation, mais en étant Directeur d'Azkaban, l'exécution des peines est de mon ressort, plus celui de la Ministre. Sauf si elle décide de me mettre à pied et de nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, quelqu'un qui sera dans ses petits papiers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc oui, je peux gagner du temps, mais il faudra que je trouve les bonnes raisons de repousser à chaque fois la date de la mise à mort, sans quoi, Amelia Bones aura des doutes sur moi, mes compétences et mon allégeance.

\- Fort bien ! Nous sommes suffisamment malins et intelligents pour trouver ces raisons et vous les transmettre discrètement. Miss Granger, M. Potter et Severus, vous vous occupez des recherches dans la bibliothèque, je vous y rejoindrais. Non, M. Weasley, pas vous, je tiens à ce que vous restiez avec votre famille pour faire face...à...votre deuil. Je tiens à tous vous informer que je garderai Poudlard fermée cette année, afin que nous puissions également prendre le temps de reconstruire l'école. Elle ne rouvrira ses portes qu'en septembre 1999. Profitez de cette petite pause dans votre scolarité pour vous reposer et profiter de votre famille.

Par chance, le rouquin n'insista pas plus et repartit avec ses parents, tous encore marqués par la lourde perte de Fred. Les autres membres firent de même avec pour objectif de trouver des raisons valables à transmettre à Kingsley pour garder la jeune Hélèna dans sa cellule le plus longtemps possible.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Et le voilà cinq ans plus tard. Avec l'aide de Minerva, Potter et de Granger, ils avaient tous les quatre mis près d'une année pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une piste qui avait amenée Rogue à voyager partout dans le monde ces quatre dernières années. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de cette potion mystique qui pourrait sauver Hélèna. Et le temps lui était compté. Kingsley l'informait régulièrement sur l'état de santé d'Hélèna mais également sur la Ministre qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. De plus, les membres de l'Ordre, même aidés par le plus rusé des Weasley encore vivant, en l'occurrence Georges, commençaient à ne plus avoir d'idées à fournir pour garder la sorcière en sécurité dans sa cellule.

Quelques coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Soupirant silencieusement, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée à ses visiteurs qui n'étaient autres que la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall et le Professeur de DCFM depuis deux ans, Harry Potter. Se déplaçant sur le côté, il les fit entrer chez lui et les invita à s'installer dans le canapé, face au feu.

\- Albus m'a informé vous avoir vu au détour d'un couloir, je suis heureuse de vous revoir Severus.

Rogue se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et invoqua trois tasses de thé qui se matérialisèrent sur la table basse devant chaque sorcier. Rogue restant silencieux, Minerva continua son babillage tandis qu'Harry se dandinait sur le canapé en observant, mal à l'aise, son ancien professeur de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'homme beau, bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre officiellement la retraite de Remus Lupin qui a décidé de s'occuper de son fils pendant que son épouse se consacre à sa carrière d'Auror et que M. Potter ici présent le remplace depuis déjà deux ans ! sourit avec entrain Minerva.

\- Merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations, Harry.

Le dit Harry baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement en pensant qu'il venait peut-être de se faire prendre la main dans le sac en plein matage intensif. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Harry et Severus s'appelaient par leur prénom, par respect l'un pour l'autre mais surtout pour enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre. Durant leurs recherches, ils avaient eu le temps de mieux se connaître l'un l'autre, et Severus avait même appris à connaître la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait une intelligence bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître à ce jour. Mais Rogue avait décidé de partir seul en voyage, après tout, c'était sa quête. Les adolescents avaient finis par faire leur Septième Année lors de la réouverture de Poudlard et chacun avait choisis sa voie. Hermione avait décidé de travailler à la reconstruction du Monde de la Magie en rejoignant le Ministère, Ron avait décidé de soutenir Georges à la boutique et Harry, après un an de formation à l'école des Aurors avait décidé de revenir en tant qu'assistant de Lupin qui était à cette époque le nouveau Professeur de DCFM. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés. Chacun menait sa vie comme il l'entendait mais Rogue n'arrivait pas à vivre pleinement sa propre vie en sachant qu'Hélèna était encore enfermée à Azkaban, proche des portes de la mort. De plus, les nouvelles sur sa santé n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes et il soupçonnait Kingsley de ne pas lui dire l'entière vérité sur la prisonnière. Il savait juste qu'elle ne s'alimentait que très rarement, juste par nécessité. Les Détraqueurs l'attaquaient régulièrement, beaucoup plus que pour sa première semaine de détention en attendant son procès. Kingsley l'avait souvent retrouvée inconsciente, les Détraqueurs ayant été parfois un peu trop gourmand, perdant eux-même certainement patience.

\- Severus ?

-Pardon ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Rogue se reconcentra sur la conversation.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez réussis à trouver ce que vous recherchiez depuis si longtemps ?

\- En effet, j'ai tous les ingrédients. Enfin j'espère les avoir tous.

-Et pour la recette ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien précis. Même dans les tribus sorcières les plus reculées, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ce genre de potions. Mais nous manquons désormais de temps alors je vais m'y mettre de ce pas. Je vais faire confiance à mes connaissances et à mes talents de potionnistes, comme le dirait Hermione.

Ses visiteurs le gratifièrent d'un sourire indulgent, tandis que le poids de cette mission semblait peser lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Très bien, nous allons alors vous laisser travailler tranquillement.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide...

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Harry, les potions ne sont pas vraiment votre tasse de thé.

\- C'est certain ! rit Harry, se relaxant enfin. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

Rogue acquiesça lentement. Il raccompagna ses visiteurs vers la sortie de ses appartements puis referma la porte derrière eux.

\- A nous deux...souffla le potionniste, ses rouages déjà en pleine action.

Il lui fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour trouver une recette mettant en action l'ensemble des propriétés des ingrédients qu'il avait pu récupérer au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Ces ingrédients lui avaient été conseillé et remis en main propre par les plus grands sorciers de chaque pays du monde, ayant tous un rapport plus ou moins proche avec la limitation des pouvoirs et le blocage de la magie. Rogue avait alors espéré qu'avec la bonne association, il pourrait élaborer cette potion encore inexistante. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il était dans une salle d'attente du Ministère de la Magie, la dite potion dans sa poche, McGonagall et Potter assis à ses côtés. Ils avaient absolument tenus à l'accompagner pour son entrevue avec la Ministre, pensant qu'il ne saurait sans doute jamais garder son calme face à Bones. Vint alors rapidement l'heure du rendez-vous. Kingsley les rejoignit, lui même convoqué à cette entrevue en tant que Directeur d'Azkaban et tous les quatre entrèrent ensemble dans le vaste bureau de la Ministre de la Magie.

\- Bonjour Kingsley, Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Rogue, Professeur Potter ! les salua-t-elle, se levant de sa chaise et les invitant d'un geste de la main à prendre place face à elle sur les fauteuils présents.

Tous répondirent poliment à ses salutations en s'asseyant dans les fauteuils.

\- Bien, j'ai eu connaissance de votre demande de révision de la sentence de Miss Black. C'est une chance qu'en cinq ans, cette dernière n'ait pas encore fait plus amples connaissances avec ses geôliers. commenta Bones en dévisageant longuement Kingsley qui toussota légèrement en déviant son regard.

\- En effet. confirma Rogue, ne se laissant pas impressionner par la Ministre.

\- Et que me vaut cette...raison ?

Rogue sortit alors le flacon qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le tendit délicatement à Amelia Bones qui la prit entre ses doigts fins.

\- Ceci. lui répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Une potion ?

-Pas n'importe quelle potion, Mme la Ministre !

\- Ce que veut dire ma collègue, c'est que cette potion a pour nature de défaire un sorcier de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama la Ministre. Ne soyez pas ridicule, une telle potion n'existe pas !

\- N'existait pas. corrigea Potter, un air des plus sérieux sur le visage.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! compléta Minerva.

La Ministre ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu leur requête la veille, elle avait dès lors su qu'elle passerait une sale journée. Elle aurait dû déléguer ce rendez-vous, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le Monde Magique entier lui en avait voulu d'avoir condamné à mort l'héroïne de guerre, et même le Premier Ministre moldu ne l'avait pas appuyé dans sa décision. D'ailleurs, c'était uniquement pour cela qu'elle avait si longuement fermé les yeux sur les manigances de Kingsley pour annuler mise à mort après mise à mort. Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de les recevoir et de trouver avec eux une solution, mais une solution qui ne la rendrait pas ridicule aux yeux du Monde Sorcier, qui ne ferait pas d'elle une Ministre ratée qui revenait sur ses décisions. Lâchant un soupire lasse, elle demanda plus d'informations au Maître des Potions.

\- Nous savons que vous craignez qu'Hélèna Black soit un futur danger pour notre monde. Elle est puissante, cela est une réalité, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire. Mais j'ai énormément voyagé ces dernières années, Madame la Ministre. J'ai beaucoup cherché, j'ai beaucoup appris et je pense aujourd'hui être en mesure, à l'aide de cette potion, de retirer sa magie à Miss Black.

\- Ne savez-vous pas que cela peut-être mortel pour un sorcier ? demanda Bones, dubitative mais tout de même intéressée par cette trouvaille révolutionnaire.

\- Bien sûr, il y a des risques, nous le savons tous. Mais nous nous devons de tenter l'expérience. Si cette potion fonctionne réellement, comme nous l'espérons, Hélèna Black deviendra définitivement une Cracmol.

\- Et...imaginons qu'elle survive à cette potion...que prévoyez-vous pour la suite ?

\- Nous espérons obtenir de vous sa remise de peine.

\- Vous souhaitez que je la libère ?

\- Sans pouvoir, elle ne constitue plus la moindre menace pour qui ou quoi que ce soit...

\- Certes.

Cela était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était réellement ce qu'il fallait à Amelia pour ne pas perdre la face devant les citoyens du Monde Magique. Gardant un visage de marbre, elle prit tout de même très rapidement sa décision.

\- Très bien ! Si vous bridez ses pouvoirs avec cette potion et si elle y survit, je m'engage à la libérer. Mais...fit-elle en interrompant Rogue qui allait répondre, à la condition de me prouver que cette potion est réellement définitive ! Miss Black ne doit plus jamais pouvoir utiliser la magie !

\- Elle est définitive, je vous l'assure. Une fois administrée, on ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière !

\- Bien. Vous prendrez rendez-vous avec Kingsley pour vous rendre à Azkaban et administrer cette potion à Miss Black...

\- Je préférerai le faire à Poudlard, sous bonne garde et avec l'assistance de l'infirmière Pomfresh ! contra Rogue.

\- Hors de question qu'elle sorte d'Azkaban avec ses pouvoirs actifs ! tonna la Ministre, défiant le professeur de potions.

-Si je peux me permettre, Mme la Ministre, les reliques anti-magie sont toujours actives sur la prisonnière et elles fonctionnent encore parfaitement bien. Si les Professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Potter s'engagent à les laisser à la prisonnière le temps de lui administrer cette potion à Poudlard, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait interdire la sortie de Miss Black de ma prison !

\- Soit, vous avez certainement raison. Mais je me rendrai personnellement à Poudlard constater par moi-même l'état de Miss Black et je la testerai moi-même !

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Ce qui signifie, Professeur Rogue, que Miss Black a plutôt intérêt à ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre les sorts que je lui lancerai sinon, elle repartira sans attendre à Azkaban et sera exécutée dès son retour à la prison ! C'est votre dernière chance et la dernière fois que je ferme les yeux sur vos manigances à vous tous, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix !

\- Vous allez lui lancer des sorts ? Des attaques ? Alors qu'elle n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre ?

\- C'est le but du test, oui Professeur Potter !

\- C'est ignoble ! s'indigna McGonagall.

\- C'est le deal, si je puis me permettre l'utilisation de ce mot ! Vous lui retirez définitivement ses pouvoirs, et je lui rends sa totale liberté. Si vous échouez, elle mourra sur le champ ! Et j'ai une autre condition !

\- Laquelle ? demanda Rogue, méfiant.

\- Si cette potion fonctionne réellement, je veux que vous la produisiez régulièrement pour Azkaban ! Je tiens à ce que tous ses pensionnaires ne puissent plus jamais faire de mal à personne !

\- A une condition !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de soumettre des conditions...

\- A une condition ! répéta tout de même Rogue, ne se laissant toujours pas impressionner par la Ministre.

\- Dites toujours, je vous écoute.

\- Que le Ministère n'en abuse jamais !

Les deux individus se jaugèrent du regard, défiant l'un et l'autre de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette potion pouvait être dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains, tous les cinq le savaient. Finalement, la Ministre tendit sa main à Rogue qu'il prit et serra fermement, concluant définitivement leur accord. Prenant congés de la Ministre, Rogue convint rapidement d'une date avec Kingsley. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour la sauver de cet enfer. Et il espérait surtout qu'elle survivrait à la future torture qui l'attendrait à Poudlard. Retirer ses pouvoirs à un sorcier était comme séparer son âme de son corps pour un Moldu.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Ci-dessous le chapitre 10 de la fiction qui arrive avec un peu d'avance :). Mais c'est cadeau.**

 **Merci à tous de me lire, cela me fait très plaisir.**

 **A bientôt.**

 _Un très grand merci à ma plus fidèle lectrice et revieweuse Noour ^^_

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 10**

D'une démarche rapide et déterminée, Rogue se rendit à Pré-au-Lard afin d'atteindre la zone autorisée de transplanage. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin, comme à son habitude mais la nuit lui avait parut beaucoup plus longue cette fois-ci. Il n'avait fait que se retourner dans son lit froid, puis il avait fait les cent pas en sous-vêtements et t-shirt dans ses appartements, espérant se fatiguer un peu plus et trouver plus rapidement le sommeil. Mais en vain. La Terreur des cachots était trop impatient. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, celui où il la libérerait. Mais il doutait également. De cette potion. Cette potion qu'il avait créée et qui ôterait peut-être la vie de la prisonnière, une fois libre d'Azkaban. Secouant la tête, Rogue sortit de ses doutes et transplana devant la terrifiante prison des sorciers. Le temps y était toujours orageux et Rogue put difficilement discerner entre les nuages gris les formes fantomatiques des Détraqueurs veillant sur la prison et sur ses occupants. Tandis qu'une forte bourrasque de vent lui fouettait le visage, Kingsley le rejoint au pas de course, parlant d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du vent et l'invitant d'un geste de la main à entrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer une horde de Détraqueurs, avait plaisanté le Directeur de la prison, plaisanterie qui ne fut pas au goût de Rogue qui grogna en réponse. Une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur, les deux hommes purent se saluer convenablement.

\- Kingsley !

\- Rogue ! Prêt ?

\- A tout, oui. Enfin presque...

\- Il n'est plus l'heure de faire machine arrière. Suivez-moi, ne me quittez pas d'une semelle ! ordonna sérieusement le Directeur d'Azkaban.

Rogue s'exécuta. Kingsley le conduisit au travers de la prison qui ressemblait bien plus à un labyrinthe qu'à une prison ordinaire moldue. Rogue vit alors des murs bouger, se modifier, apparaître pour ensuite disparaître. Se retournant, il fit face à un mur. Le chemin qu'ils avaient précédemment emprunté avait disparut.

\- Rogue ! Dépêchez-vous avant que les couloirs n'en fassent qu'à leur tête et ne nous séparent !

Encore une fois, Rogue s'exécuta, ne voulant en aucun cas se retrouver seul dans cette prison.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il à Kingsley en désignant les murs changeants.

\- Azkaban, tout comme Poudlard, est habitée par la magie. Tout comme les escaliers de Poudlard, les murs d'Azkaban se modifient en fonction de leur humeur. Cela peut paraître compliqué pour se repérer mais c'est réellement utile en cas d'évasion.

\- Ah, parce qu'on peut réellement s'évader d'Azkaban ? demanda ironiquement Rogue, pensant amèrement à Sirius Black.

\- En effet, c'est déjà arrivé avec Sirius Black !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Quand on parlait du loup...

\- Pitié, ne me parlez pas de ce cabot !

\- Il y a eu également l'évasion massive des Mangemorts lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu ! continua tout de même Kingsley, faisant rapidement visiter la prison à son hôte.

\- Parce que les Détraqueurs avaient fait vœux d'allégeance au Maître des Ténèbres plutôt que de continuer à servir le Ministère ! contra Rogue. D'ailleurs, ces créatures n'ont jamais eu de procès pour cette traîtrise...

\- Parce que le Ministère a eu besoin d'eux pour reconstruire la prison et le Monde de la Magie. Ils ont, comment dire...été lavés de tout soupçon ? Oui...non, enfin, c'était tout comme !

Severus grogna. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces créatures, encore moins depuis qu'elles avaient été réintégrées à Azkaban dès la fin de la guerre.

\- Mais nous les surveillons beaucoup plus désormais. Nous avons retenu les leçons du passé !

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda soudainement Rogue, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Pas au mieux de sa forme, je le crains. Je dois vous avouer que durant ces dernières années, je ne vous ai pas toujours dit l'entière vérité sur elle...

\- Je m'en doute bien, Kingsley. Mais aujourd'hui, dans quel état se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Vous allez très vite vous en rendre compte par vous-même. Nous venons d'atteindre le couloir de la mort. Voilà, sa cellule est juste sur notre gauche. Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse seuls ?

\- N'y a-t-il pas une autre pièce, un peu à l'écart où l'on serait...tranquille ? demanda Rogue, désignant à son interlocuteur les cris stridents et répétitifs de désespoir, de peur et de souffrance qu'ils entendaient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la prison. Juste le temps que je lui explique ce que tout cela lui demandera comme...sacrifices. Et ensuite, nous quitterons la prison pour Poudlard, comme convenu avec la Ministre.

\- Bien sûr, je vous conduirai à mon bureau, il est insonorisé et vous y laisserai seuls à seuls. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici, ça me permettait de garder un œil sur elle. Je vais juste lui annoncer votre arrivée. Elle n'a pas réagit ce matin lorsque je lui ai appris votre visite...je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas réellement cru. Ou alors, elle n'était pas avec moi.

\- Comment ça, pas avec vous ?

\- Rogue, vous entendez les cris des prisonniers, tout comme moi. Que pensez-vous qu'ils soient en train de vivre ?

\- Leur passé...

\- Oui ! Ils revivent chaque jour, jour après jour, l'ensemble de leurs plus mauvais souvenirs. En boucle. Tout le temps. Sans pouvoir s'en échapper. L'effet de proximité avec autant de Détraqueurs. Et c'est encore pire à ce couloir.

\- Pourquoi ne ressentons-nous pas les effets des Détraqueurs, comme les prisonniers ?

\- Un sortilège vous protège dès lors de votre entrée dans la prison. C'est automatique avec les visiteurs. Je vais aller le mettre en place sur Hélèna avant de la faire sortir de sa cellule. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de sortir de sa léthargie. Mais vous connaissez son passé autant que moi...ne la brusquez pas trop si jamais elle ne revient pas à elle dans l'immédiat.

Rogue acquiesça, horrifié par ce que la jeune femme avait pu vivre au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Qu'il s'en voulait...oh oui, qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir mis autant de temps.

D'un signe de tête, Kingsley demanda silencieusement à Rogue de l'attendre dans le couloir, puis il pénétra dans la cellule après l'avoir déverrouillée d'un simple passage de sa paume sur la porte. La cellule était toujours plongée dans le noir. A l'aide de sa baguette, il lança un petit Lumos afin que la lumière n'aveugle pas la jeune sorcière. Il la retrouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, toujours prostrée dans le même coin de sa cellule. Elle portait des vêtements de prisonniers, un haut à manches longues et un pantalon, tous deux avaient été blancs par le passé et barrés de rayures noires. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plutôt jaunes, à la limite du marrons barrés de rayures noires et marrons. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits dévoilant des morceaux de peau tous aussi sales que ses vêtements. Elle était pieds nus, dévoilant des pieds, des orteils et des ongles très crasseux. Ses mains l'étaient tout autant. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus argentés que par le passé, comme si elle avait vieillit d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ils étaient emmêlés, gras et ils partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit air de folie. Mais son regard, lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, était totalement empreint de cette folie commune qu'avaient tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Ce regard qui en disait long sur les longues journées de tortures qu'elle avait vécu. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le regard fuyant, elle tenta de reculer, de s'éloigner de cet inconnu, mais le mur dans son dos l'empêcha de se déplacer d'un moindre centimètre.

\- Ne crains rien, Hélèna. C'est moi, Kingsley. fit doucement l'homme en s'approchant tout aussi doucement de la sorcière, tentant de l'amadouer. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir.

Hélèna leva un regard craintif sur le Directeur.

\- Dé...Détra...Détraqueur ? demanda-t-elle piteusement, prise d'un violent frisson.

\- Non, non. Souviens-toi, je te l'ai annoncé ce matin. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue !

\- Tu...Tuteur ? Im...Impo...Impossible !

\- Je te le jure, Hélèna ! Il est là, juste derrière cette porte. Il t'attend ! Il va te ramener à Poudlard.

Pour simple réponse, Hélèna pivota rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche, en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles et en fermant très fort ses yeux. Il mentait ! Il mentait ! Il voulait lui tendre un piège ! Il allait la donner aux Détraqueurs ! Il mentait ! Jamais elle ne sortirait vivante de cet enfer !

Rogue vit toute la scène. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester dans le couloir, à écouter tous ces hurlements alors que celle qu'il voulait tant protéger était juste à deux pas de lui. Mais il se sentit brutalement démuni lorsqu'il découvrit, malgré les ténèbres de la cellule, la sorcière crasseuse, extrêmement maigre, apeurée, assise à même le sol, prostrée contre un angle de la pièce. Pas de lit, ni de matelas, ni de draps, ni de couvertures dans sa cellule. Juste un pot de chambre, le strict minimum accordé aux prisonniers. Elle avait confondu Kingsley avec un Détraqueur lors de son entrée puis elle refusait de croire ce qu'il lui disait. Il se devait d'agir. Pour son bien à elle, même si pour lui, il garderait un souvenir affreux de ces nouvelles retrouvailles.

\- Hélèna...murmura-t-il, suivant l'exemple de Kingsley qui lui laissa sa place face à la sorcière. Hélèna, écoutes moi. Ouvres doucement les yeux et regardes moi.

La sorcière reconnu alors la voix de son Tuteur. Elle suivit par instinct les conseils du sorcier plus âgé et tomba dans un regard aussi sombre que le sien.

\- C'est bien moi, Hélèna. Severus Rogue. Je suis venu te chercher. Nous allons quitter ensemble la prison, tu es d'accord ?

Rogue lui tendit doucement sa main, paume vers le plafond, en une invitation muette. Il aurait voulu lui caresser la joue pour la rassurer mais il ne savait pas comment la sorcière torturée par ses démons intérieurs depuis plus de cinq ans allait réagir. Lentement, la sorcière lui tendit également sa main tout aussi sale que le reste de sa personne qu'il saisit avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable. Il l'aida à se relever, ne faisant pas attention à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle émanait. Après tout, les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'avait le droit à aucune commodité, Severus le savait et pouvait de lui-même le constater. Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit à la lumière du couloir, accrochée à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux sombres apeurés et hantés étaient petits, cernés de grandes et larges cernes noires. Ses joues étaient creuses et son corps très maigre, trop aux yeux de Rogue qui se demandait comment elle avait pu survivre. Elle n'avait que très peu de force et marcher lui en demanda trop. S'évanouissant, Severus la retint contre lui puis la souleva dans ses bras, la tête de la sorcière reposant sur son épaule. Kingsley lui jeta rapidement le sort de protection afin qu'elle ne ressente plus les effets des Détraqueurs sur elle. D'un signe de tête, il désigna une porte au fond du couloir.

\- Mon bureau se trouve juste derrière cette porte. Il y a une cheminée reliée au réseau. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu'Hélèna soit en état de transplaner, même en tant que passagère. Même si avec le sort de protection elle se sentira un peu mieux à son réveil, le risque de désartibulation reste bien trop grand, dans son état.

\- Je le sais, merci pour votre aide Kingsley. Sans vous, on n'y serait pas parvenu.

Trop facilement à son goût, Rogue réussit à porter la sorcière avec un seul bras tandis qu'il tendit sa main libre au Directeur d'Azkaban. Ce dernier fut ravie de la lui serrer, heureux de voir la sorcière libre et espérant la revoir vivante à la fin de l'été.

\- Tenez-moi au courant...et prenez bien soin d'elle. Elle mérite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur en ce monde !

Rogue acquiesça mais se nota à lui-même qu'il n'appréciait guère le rapprochement entre Kingsley et Hélèna, ne comprenant pas non plus d'où lui venait ce sentiment soudain de possessivité. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Kingsley n'avait fait que ce que lui-même avait voulu faire durant toutes ces années. Veiller sur la sorcière, la préserver d'elle-même et des Détraqueurs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui la sauverait. Kingsley les quitta à la porte de son bureau et redescendit dans les étages inférieurs de la prison afin de préparer les papiers de sorties de la sorcière qu'il enverrait directement à la Directrice de Poudlard. En effet, cette dernière était devenue la Tutrice légale de la sorcière, se tenant responsable des actes, faits et gestes de cette dernière. Hélèna était certes désormais libre, du moins si la potion marchait réellement et si elle y survivait, mais elle n'en était pas moins une ex-détenue d'Azkaban et en tant que telle, elle se devait d'être suivie par une haute autorité. C'était pour cela que Rogue n'avait pas été nommé comme étant son Tuteur légal comme il l'avait souhaité dès le départ. Etant un ancien Mangemort, il ne pouvait avoir ce titre officiel. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa le Directeur d'Azkaban. Vu le regard que le sorcier lui avait jeté quand il parlait d'Hélèna, il ne se faisait aucun doute sur les sentiments que Rogue portait à la sorcière, qu'il en soit conscient ou non.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait installé sur un fauteuil du bureau la jeune sorcière qui était devenue une femme incroyablement faible et maigre alors qu'elle avait été une sorcière si puissante par le passé. Cette dernière avait reprit connaissance quelques secondes auparavant et semblait avoir meilleure mine depuis que le sortilège de protection avait été activé sur elle. Dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle semblait soudainement sortir de sa léthargie dans laquelle elle avait été plongées ces cinq dernières années.

\- Tu...Tuteur ? demanda-t-elle, reconnaissant de suite l'homme lui faisant face, qui avait pourtant bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

\- C'est bien moi, Hélèna.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit d'une soudaine envie de contact, il posa une de ses mains sur l'une des joues creuses de la sorcière.

\- Bonjour. lui dit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Bon...Bonjour...Tuteur. souffla-t-elle, semblant reprendre enfin le contrôle sur sa voix.

\- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, s'il te plait. C'est loin derrière nous, tout cela, d'accord ? Appelles moi Severus, ou Professeur Rogue, si tu tiens réellement à m'appeler par un titre.

La sorcière acquiesça doucement. Elle leva l'une de ses mains tremblantes vers Rogue et toucha son visage, là où certaines rides étaient apparues. Puis, elle laissa lentement sa main glisser vers les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que par le passé de Severus. L'homme paraissait plus fin mais plus musclé et plus âgé aussi.

\- Vous avez changé...comment ?

Rogue sourit encore mais il comprit rapidement que la sorcière n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu changé. Mais c'est normal après cinq ans...

\- Cinq ans ? répéta Hélèna, interloquée.

\- Oui, cinq ans. Je m'en veux terriblement...j'aurai dû trouver une solution plus rapide pour te sortir de là...

\- Vous voulez dire que je vais réellement sortir d'Azkaban ?

\- Oui, dans quelques minutes. Mais avant cela, il faut que je te parle, que je t'explique ce qui va se passer ensuite, si tu l'acceptes, bien entendu.

\- Accepter quoi ?

\- Lorsque tu as été condamnée à mort il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, l'Ordre du Phénix, mais surtout Hermione Granger, a de suite trouvé une solution pour te faire sortir de là. Mais il nous a fallut plus d'une année pour faire des recherches et quatre années pour tout réaliser. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. Et pendant tout ce temps, Kingsley a fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas exécutée, même si tu as tout de même énormément souffert. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

La sorcière restant silencieuse, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur sa vie carcérale, Rogue poursuivit.

\- Il a été convenu avec la Ministre que si notre plan marchait, tu serais libre.

\- Que dois-je accepter ? répéta la sorcière.

\- Le plan est de te priver définitivement de tes pouvoirs, pour toujours, puisque c'est eux qui semblent tant effrayer le Ministère. Il a fallut que l'on fasse des recherches sur une potion capable d'un tel effet et ensuite, trouver ses ingrédients. Aujourd'hui, tout est prêt à Poudlard. Il te suffit juste d'accepter de...de devenir une Cracmol, de façon définitive.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Hélèna. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle s'éloigna un peu de Rogue en s'enfonçant au fond du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée.

\- Puis-je ne serais-ce que survivre, sans magie ?

\- Il y a de nombreux Cracmol dans notre monde, des individus nés dans des familles de sorciers mais ne possédant aucun pouvoir. Comme notre ancien concierge de Poudlard, Rusard. Ils vivent très bien sans...

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais connu la magie qui coule dans leurs veines, qui parcourt leur corps, qui fait partie entière d'eux...mais pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu avec, comment cette personne est-elle capable de vivre soudainement sans ? Rien que ces reliques m'affaiblissent terriblement ! dit-elle en montrant ses poignets, puis son cou, puis ses chevilles.

\- Je comprends que cela t'effraies mais il faut tenter cette chance.

\- Une chance de vivre malheureuse dans un monde qui ne sera plus le mien ? N'avez-vous pas peur que je n'y trouve plus ma place ? Et que j'en sois encore plus malheureuse ? Au point d'en vouloir en finir ?

\- Tu seras entourée, Hélèna. Je serai là, tu vivras à Poudlard et tu y travailleras. Tout est prévue, tu as ta place auprès de nous, je te l'assure ! Si tu survis à la potion...

\- A parce qu'il faut que je survive avant à cette potion miracle ?

\- Hélèna, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes. Il faut que tu le veuilles réellement et tu survivras, j'en suis certain !

Hélèna ne répondit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait tellement souhaité en finir, elle avait attendu tellement longtemps qu'on vienne la chercher pour son exécution. Elle voulait être libre, mais ne souhaitait plus être hantée par son passé, par tous ces innocents qui revenaient tous les jours la harceler, lui rappeler toutes ses erreurs.

\- Hélèna, écoutes-moi bien !

La sorcière ancra son regard dans celui de Rogue, encore toute tremblante.

\- Tu m'as protégée à de très nombreuses reprises, tu m'as sauvée la vie lors de la guerre et tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser partir ? Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu t'épanouisses, je veux que tu vives la vie que tu as toujours voulu vivre, en étant quelqu'un de normal ! Tu le peux, désormais ! Il va falloir s'adapter, je te le concède...mais je serai à tes côtés pour te guider, je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce que tu souhaites. Et si tu as besoin de te confier, de partager tes démons, je serai là également, dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments. S'il te plait, acceptes de tenter cette chance. Fais le pour toi, fais le pour les gens qui tiennent à toi et qui ont tout donné pour que ce jour arrive.

\- C'est d'accord. murmura la sorcière, émue.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ?

Elle acquiesça. Rogue la prit alors dans ses bras, la remerciant encore et encore. La sorcière regretta sa décision, ne sachant si elle pouvait vivre ainsi sans magie mais la ferveur de Rogue l'avait convaincu d'essayer. Pour lui, pour les gens qui tenaient à elle...elle, elle s'adapterait.

\- Il est l'heure..il faut que l'on se rende à Poudlard. Tout se passera là bas, entre de bonnes mains.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Les miennes, bien évidement. sourit Rogue. Mais aussi entre celles de Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle prendra très bien soin de toi, tu verras.

L'aidant à se relever, Rogue se saisit d'un peu de poudre de cheminette et les firent entrer tous les deux dans la cheminée avant d'annoncer leur destination et de jeter la poudre à leurs pieds. Soudainement, ils furent transportés de cheminée en cheminée. Hélèna en avait le tournis de voir l'intérieur de chaque maison parcourut par l'âtre des différentes cheminées. Quand ils touchèrent enfin le sol du bureau directorial de Poudlard, Hélèna fut prise d'une forte envie de vomir, bien qu'elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac à faire ressortir.

\- Par Merlin ! Hélèna ! Vous êtes enfin là !

Ne s'attardant pas sur l'apparence ni l'odeur de sa visiteuse, McGonagall accourut jusqu'à eux et serra Hélèna dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue ma chère ! Oh quel bonheur de vous revoir ! dit-elle souriante et en tenant le visage très creusé de la sorcière entre ses mains.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Minerva.

\- Voyons, Severus ! Laissez la récupérer un petit peu, regardez comme elle est pâle ! Première fois ? demanda-t-elle à Hélèna en désignant la cheminée.

\- O...Ou...Oui. balbutia cette dernière en guise de réponse, un haut le cœur la reprenant.

\- Transplaner n'était pas la meilleure solution, elle aurait pu se désartibuler. Et elle n'aurait pas pu marcher jusqu'au château ! se défendit Rogue, soudainement soucieux de l'état de santé de la sorcière.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Severus ! Bien, peut-être devriez-vous conduire Hélèna à ses quartiers...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, vous le savez très bien ! grogna Rogue, tout de même conscient que la sorcière aurait bien eu besoin d'une toilette avant d'entreprendre leur expérience.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous si pressé de me soumettre à cette potion qui peut tout aussi bien me tuer ? demanda Hélèna, se sentant mieux, bien qu'à ses yeux, la pièce tournait encore un peu.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

\- Si, le principal. Pas la suite.

\- Quelle suite ?

Rogue soupira. D'un geste de la main, Minerva obligea Hélèna à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, inquiète de la voir si fragile.

\- La Ministre a exigée de vérifier elle-même si la potion a bien fonctionné, dans le cas où tu y survis.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire, mon enfant, que cette horrible bonne femme va vous tester. Elle va vous jeter des sorts auxquels vous devrez répondre, auxquels vous devrez vous défendre. Si la potion fonctionne comme on l'a prévu, vous ne pourriez rien faire, ni rien éviter, juste subir.

\- Elle va me torturer ?

\- Je...je n'espère pas que ça ira aussi loin, mon enfant.

\- Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas si je ne préférerai pas retourner à Azkaban et demander à en finir tout de suite...plaisanta faussement Hélèna.

Rogue n'était pourtant pas dupe. Il comprenait que la situation était difficile pour la sorcière, puisqu'elle l'était pour lui-même, même si il essayait de paraître serein et sûr de lui.

\- Et si la potion ne fonctionne pas et que j'y survis ?

\- La Ministre te fera exécuter sur le champ...avoua Severus, une boule qu'il connaissait désormais très bien se reformant dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama ironiquement la sorcière. Mais ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ?

Dans le cas où je survis et que la potion a fonctionné, c'est quoi le plan ? Vous allez m'enfermer à Poudlard ? Dans des appartements, cachée aux yeux de tous, comme l'a fait Voldemort ?

\- Non, mon enfant. Dans le cas où tout se passe bien, nous avons un poste fait pour vous à vous donner.

\- Lequel ?

\- Eh bien, notre ancien concierge vient de prendre sa retraite. Il était Cracmol lui aussi mais il s'est toujours très bien débrouillé à Poudlard...

\- Vous voulez que j'entretienne le château ? Sans magie ? Mais il faisait comment, M. Rusard ?

\- Non Hélèna, vous ne comprenez pas. Etre concierge à Poudlard, ce n'est pas être une femme à tout faire comme chez les moldus. Vous serez là pour me seconder dans la paperasse, vous serez là pour seconder les professeurs dans les colles, dans les heures d'études où vous pourrez aider les étudiants, ainsi que dans les rondes nuits et jours par rotation avec le corps enseignant.

\- Pas de ménage à mains nues ?

\- Pas de ménage. Poudlard a des dizaines d'Elfes de Maisons qui s'occupent de cela et des repas, bien que Madame Weasley Granger m'en tienne encore rigueur ! Vous aurez vos propres appartements. Vous pourrez bien évidemment manger auprès de nous, à la table des professeurs, à tous les repas, bien que Rusard préférait la plupart du temps s'isoler avec son familier dans ses quartiers. D'ailleurs, il nous faudra vous en trouver un, ce sera plus sûr pour vous. Vous serez bien évidement rémunérée pour votre travail.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Cela fait beaucoup à...à absorber. Pourrions-nous, pour le moment, juste...juste me faire prendre cette potion et voir ensuite ce que l'on peut faire de moi ?

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Le professeur Rogue va vous conduire à l'infirmerie où lui et Pomfresh prendront soin de vous le temps que tout cela se passe.

\- Très bien, allons-y. Professeur Rogue ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crains avoir encore besoin de votre aide pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sens même pas capable de me relever.

Hélèna n'aimait pas être faible, c'était certain. Elle détestait être dépendante de quelqu'un, même si cela était de Severus Rogue. Tandis qu'il l'aida à se relever et à se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Hélèna l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait bien changé en quelques années, physiquement tout du moins. Il était très beau ainsi, paraissant presque aristocratique avec son catogan. Dommage que ces éternelles robes noires gâchent tout le reste mais en soi, Hélèna l'avait toujours trouvé très beau, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce n'était pas tant physiquement, c'était juste pour l'homme qu'il était réellement.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Ci dessous le chapitre 11. Hélèna survivra-t-elle encore une fois ?**

 **Un grand merci Narnia, Noour et Quetsche pour vos reviews et vos avis.**

 **Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de découvrir mon histoire.**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 12.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 11**

Arrivant à l'infirmerie, Rogue aida Hélèna à s'allonger dans un lit au fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, bien qu'en ce jour d'été, ils étaient peu nombreux à Poudlard. Bordant la sorcière, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre son rôle de professeur, de tuteur, de protecteur.

\- Pomfresh va arriver. Elle va s'occuper un peu de toi, te préparer pour l'absorption de la potion. Pendant ce temps, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers chercher cette potion que j'ai stocké en lieu sûr. Je reviens très rapidement. Mais toi, tu ne bouges pas de ce lit, compris ? Et sois gentille avec Pomfresh, fais tout ce qu'elle te demande !

Une porte claqua doucement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Voyons Professeur Rogue, Miss Black n'est plus une enfant !

Une femme avec des allures d'infirmière s'approcha du lit en souriant à Hélèna.

\- Voici donc ma nouvelle patiente ! Enchantée Hélèna, je suis Madame Pomfresh, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pompom ! Enfin, presque tout le monde...dit-elle malicieusement en jetant un regard en coin à Rogue, son sourire se faisant désormais ironique.

\- Euh, bonjour Pompom...murmura Hélèna.

\- Bien et maintenant, oust ! dit-elle en se tournant totalement vers Rogue, avec des gestes de mains lui signifiant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue dans la pièce, du moins pour le moment.

Levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel, Severus s'exécuta et quitta l'infirmerie pour ses cachots. Heureuse de voir l'homme partir sans discuter, Pomfresh se retourna vers sa toute nouvelle patiente. Ses gestes emplis de douceur, elle retira la couverture et les draps se trouvant sur la patiente, dévoilant la sorcière aux allures de prisonnière. Elle la détailla rapidement puis lui jeta plusieurs sorts de pronostics informulés, notant mentalement tout ce qui n'allait pas chez sa patiente. A la vue de la baguette de Pomfresh pointée sur elle, Hélèna se tendit dans le lit, serrant les draps blancs recouvrant le matelas dans ses poings.

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. J'utilise juste des informulés qui ne sont que de simples sortilèges de pronostics. Ils m'aident à faire l'état de votre santé et de vos besoins les plus vitaux.

\- Que constatez-vous ? osa demander Hélèna.

\- Que vous êtes affreusement sous-alimentée ! grimaça l'infirmière. Il va falloir y remédier très rapidement avant la rentrée si vous souhaitez tenir sur vos jambes sans aide de personne, surtout si vous devenez notre nouvelle concierge.

Hélèna fut surprise de recevoir un petit clin d'œil de la part de l'infirmière. Comme si tout cela était déjà écrit. Comme si la sorcière médicomage savait son avenir, savait qu'elle allait survivre et continuer à vivre dans ce monde où tout lui serait désormais impossible, interdit.

\- Je vois également que vous êtes...comment dire ? Déprimée ? Chagrinée ? Quelque chose vous hante-t-il, Hélèna ? Vous angoisse ? Vous terrifie ?

La sorcière ne lui répondit pas.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas grave pour le moment. Mais il va falloir travailler sur ce problème également ! Hélèna...

Pomfresh se rapprocha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit qu'elle occupait et serra l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Vous savez, si la potion fonctionne et si vous y survivez...vous allez perdre tous vos pouvoirs, à jamais. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous allez certainement vivre un enfer. Au début, tout du moins ! Réapprendre à vivre va vous demander beaucoup de temps, d'énergie, de volonté mais surtout de sacrifices. Si vous êtes déjà perturbée par quelque chose avant cela, comprenez que le sentiment de vide, de perte lorsque vous vous réveillerez de cette potion risque d'être encore plus compliqué à gérer pour vous.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais j'y arriverai. Pour eux.

\- Pour qui ?

Hélèna détourna son regard.

\- Pour les gens qui tiennent à moi...

\- Excellente réponse, ma jolie ! s'écria soudainement l'infirmière en tapant dans ses mains.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Pomfresh d'être aussi tendue et enjouée à la fois mais avec les guerres qu'elle avait vécu, les morts dont elle s'était occupée et ce qui allait bientôt se passer dans son infirmerie faisait d'elle une femme beaucoup moins amère et stricte que par le passé. Elle aussi, elle en avait trop vu, trop subit. Elle avait besoin d'être cette femme enjouée, pleine de vie et d'espoir.

\- Je ne serai pas seule, le Professeur Rogue me l'a promit...

\- Et le Professeur Rogue tient toujours ses promesses, foi de Pompom ! sourit l'infirmière, levant une main en l'air et plaçant l'autre sur son cœur, faisant légèrement rire sa patiente. Mais que diriez-vous d'un bon bain, avant de commencer tout ce pataquès ?

\- J'adorerai. sourit Hélèna qui se sentait de plus en plus crasseuse dans cette pièce totalement immaculée. Mais je crains que le Professeur Rogue ne soit très rapidement de retour et qu'il ne...

\- Taratata, le Professeur Rogue attendra ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas vous soumettre à cette potion effrayante au risque de vous perdre et dans cet état lamentable ! Non, foi de Pompom, jamais je ne le permettrai ! Vous êtes une héroïne de guerre, par Merlin, vous méritez tout de même de partir dignement, dans le cas où tout cela finirait mal.

\- Merci pour votre franchise, Madame.

\- Pompom ! corrigea l'infirmière. Allez, accrochez-vous à ma main pour vous redresser lentement. Non, pas trop vite, sinon vous risquez de tourner de l'œil. Oui, voilà, doucement. Prenez votre temps. Maintenant, les deux pieds à terre. Appuyez-vous à mon bras ou à mon épaule. Voilà. Maintenant, suivez-moi mais nous y allons à votre rythme.

Lentement, mais surement, les deux sorcières se rendirent dans une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie qui n'était autre qu'une salle de bain.

\- Bienvenue dans ma salle d'eau. Sachez que mes quartiers sont reliés à l'infirmerie, comme ça, je peux mieux surveiller mes patients. lui expliqua Pomfresh tout en l'asseyant sur un petit banc en bois présent dans la pièce.

La salle de bain était d'une petite taille mais elle contenait tout de même une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo avec miroir, deux meubles de rangement et ce petit banc. D'un coup de baguette, Pomfresh fit apparaître dans la baignoire de l'eau fumante. S'approchant de sa patiente, elle entreprit de la déshabiller doucement, Hélèna ne semblant pas être gênée de sa nudité.

\- Eh bien, il y a du travail ! s'exclama l'infirmière en découvrant le corps crasseux d'Hélèna. C'est vraiment une honte qu'ils ne permettent pas aux prisonniers de prendre un minimum soin de leur hygiène !

\- Nous ne sommes pas enfermés à Azkaban pour des délits mineurs. murmura Hélèna. On ne mérite pas de soin ou d'hygiène...

\- Hélèna, vous n'êtes plus prisonnière...et vous n'avez jamais mérité de le devenir. Le Ministère vous a volé cinq ans de votre vie...cinq années dans la fleur de l'âge que vous ne pourrez jamais récupérer. Regardez dans quel état ils vous ont mis alors que vous êtes notre Sauveuse ? Savez-vous que dans le monde entier, sorcier et moldu confondu, tout le monde vous a soutenu contre la Ministre ? Elle a fait une grande erreur le jour de votre procès mais jamais elle n'a voulu remettre son jugement en cause ! Elle a juste attendu ! Attendu que l'Ordre trouve une solution pour vous faire sortir et la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée ! Alors non, Hélèna, vous ne méritiez pas d'être traitée de cette façon ! Et aujourd'hui, nous allons remettre les choses dans l'ordre, dans l'état qu'elles auraient dû être si vous n'aviez pas été jugée à tord. Enfin presque...vous serez libre mais sans pouvoir.

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement Pompom, mais sachez que j'étais tout de même coupable ! J'ai tué des innocents, j'ai fais le mal, je porte et porterai à jamais la Marque, je vivrai et traînerai mon passé avec moi, pour toujours. Je méritais la prison. Peut-être pas la mort, mais je méritais quand même Azkaban et ce traitement !

Pomfresh fut peinée de constater à quel point la sorcière se sentait si peu méritante alors qu'en une nuit, elle avait fait basculer les vies de tous dans le bien. Elle comprit à ce moment là que c'était le passé de sa patiente qui l'angoissait autant. C'était sur ce passé qu'elles allaient devoir travailler afin que la sorcière soit pleinement guérie. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Hélèna tremblait et que sa peau crasseuse était parcourue de frissons, elle la fit se relever du banc et l'aida à s'installer dans la baignoire, bien au chaud dans l'eau savonneuse. Silencieusement, Pomfresh commença à laver avec une éponge de bain sa patiente qui se laissa naturellement faire, étant en total confiance avec l'infirmière de Poudlard. Cette dernière dû changer plusieurs fois l'eau qui devenait très rapidement marron au fur et à mesure du décrassage de la sorcière. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait au dos de sa patiente, elle s'arrêta soudainement de le lui frotter. Une marque noire était apparue sous la crasse nettoyée, juste en bas du dos de la sorcière, dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On dirait une rune...juste en bas de votre dos...était-ce un tatouage que vous aviez déjà par le passé ?

\- Hein ? Comment ça, un tatouage ? Je n'ai pas de tatouage, la Marque me suffit déjà amplement ! s'écria Hélèna qui tentait de regarder dans son dos pour voir le dit tatouage.

\- Ne paniquez pas, Hélèna...il me semble que c'est assez courant chez les détenus...

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Montrez-moi, s'il vous plait !

Pomfresh aida Hélèna à se relever de la baignoire, d'en sortir et la plaça de côté face au miroir. Là, elle lui montra la marque qu'elle avait désormais en bas du dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Hélèna était estomaquée. Pas uniquement par la présence de ce tatouage non désiré, mais par la présence de plusieurs marques pratiquement identiques. Dans le miroir, Hélèna vit également son nouveau reflet. Elle découvrit un visage plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs, plus marqué également par ce qu'elle avait vécu à Azkaban. Lentement, elle toucha son visage, le redécouvrit sous sa nouvelle apparence. Sauf qu'avec ce geste, elle s'aperçu que l'Hélèna désormais propre du miroir avait un tatouage sur l'avant bras droit, l'avant bras gauche portant toujours la Marque des Ténèbres. Se reconcentrant sur son corps entier, elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait également un tatouage au niveau de sa poitrine, commençant entre ses seins plus exactement et descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Elle avait bien un tatouage dans le bas du dos, un autre, beaucoup plus gros recouvrant tout le côté gauche de sa jambe gauche, partant de la cheville jusqu'à la naissance de sa fesse. Le dernier qu'elle vit était situé sur son aine droite.

\- Mais...que...

Hélèna ne pu s'empêcher de retenir le cri d'angoisse qui montait de ses tripes, ne comprenant pas tous ce que ces symboles faisaient sur son corps, ni leur signification. Elle se sentait encore plus bizarre, horrible et monstrueuse qu'avant. Pomfresh tenta vainement de la calmer mais sa patiente était tout bonnement prise d'une crise de panique. De l'autre côté de la porte, Rogue qui était revenu depuis un petit moment et qui attendait patiemment que les deux femmes reviennent sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le cri effrayé de sa protégée. Ses instincts et ses réflexes d'espion lui revinrent comme si la guerre ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Saisissant sa baguette, il se précipita dans la salle d'eau, ne s'attendant certainement pas à faire face à une femme entièrement nue, bien qu'il ne vit qu'une paire de fesses rondes et blanches, Hélèna se trouvant dos à la porte. Détournant rapidement le regard, le rouge aux joues et tournant le dos aux sorcières, il s'excusa.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? osa-t-il tout de même demander, restant toujours dos tourné aux sorcières.

\- Hélèna a juste eu une crise de panique ! expliqua rapidement Pomfresh, tout en attrapant une grande serviette dans l'un des meubles de la pièce et couvrant sa patiente.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Rogue, venimeux. Je vous laisse seule avec elle cinq minutes et voilà dans quel état je la retrouve ? cracha-t-il, dos toujours tourné aux sorcières.

\- Rogue, gardez votre venin pour les autres ! Vous pouvez vous retourner maintenant.

S'exécutant, il vit Hélèna assise sur le petit banc, le regard dans le vague.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?

\- J'ai donné un bain à Hélèna...

\- C'est ce que je constate ! Bien que nous n'en avions pas vraiment le temps avec la Ministre qui rôde...

\- Oh fermez-la un peu Rogue ! Cette petite a le droit à un minimum de dignité, par Merlin, non ?

\- Soit.

\- Donc je lui ai fait prendre un bain ! En la nettoyant, des marques sont apparues de sous la crasse...

\- Des marques ?

\- Des tatouages, pour être plus précise. Je pense que ce sont des runes...

\- C'est...plutôt courant, chez les détenus, non ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Après tout, vous avez revu Sirius Black après son évasion d'Azkaban ? Lui aussi, portait des marques, des tatouages...

\- Oui, ils étaient notamment sur son torse si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Mais je n'en sais pas plus, après tout, j'ai rapidement été assommé par Potter ce jour-là ! Et je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de voir Black dans sa tenue d'Adam avant qu'il ne meurt. dit-il, rougissant encore un peu en se souvenant de son entrée dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, tombant sur une Hélèna dans sa simple tenue d'Eve. Mais quel est le problème ?

\- Hélèna a été surprise et prise de panique à la découverte de ses nouvelles marques.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, juste au niveau de ses deux yeux. S'approchant doucement d'Hélèna, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main légère sur sa jambe dénudée désormais tatouée.

\- Hélèna, ce n'est vraiment rien, toutes ces marques. Ce sont justes les stigmates de ton passage à Azkaban...combien en as-tu ?

La sorcière tourna un regard perdu vers l'homme.

\- Six, si je compte la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Donc cinq nouveaux tatouages...un tatouage pour une année passée à Azkaban...

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

\- Non, c'est commun dans notre monde. C'est tout à fait normal, tu n'as pas à en être effrayée. Montres-les moi, s'il te plait.

\- Hum hum. toussota l'infirmière, gênée. Certains sont à des endroits plutôt intimes...

\- Ah...et bien, peut-être uniquement ceux que tu peux me montrer, avec l'aide de Pomfresh ?

La sorcière acquiesça. L'aidant encore à se redresser sur ses jambes, Pomfresh plaça Hélèna dos à Severus et fit glisser la serviette de bain jusqu'en bas des reins de sa patiente, à la naissance de son fessier.

\- C'est celui que j'ai remarqué en premier, en lui lavant le dos.

\- Je ne connais pas cette rune. Elle est plutôt discrète...dit Rogue, tentant de réconforter sa protégée.

Replaçant la serviette sur Hélèna et plaçant la sorcière de côté, Pomfresh permit à Severus de redécouvrir la longue marque qui parcourait la jambe gauche de la sorcière. Encore une fois, Rogue ignorait ce qu'elle signifiait, les runes n'ayant jamais été passionnantes à ses yeux. Enfin, Hélèna fit de nouveau face à Rogue, tendant son bras droit à l'homme.

\- C'est la dernière que nous pouvons décemment vous montrer.

Rogue acquiesça tout en s'approchant d'Hélèna. Il prit son bras dans ses mains et observa silencieusement le motif qui ornait désormais l'avant bras de la sorcière.

\- Celui-ci n'est pas une rune ! dit-il catégorique, retraçant le motif de son index, faisant frissonner Hélèna à son contact.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle, lui lançant encore un regard effrayé.

\- Hélèna, connais-tu le conte des Trois Frères de Beedle le Barde ?

\- Oui, Narcissa m'a lu tous ses contes quand j'étais enfant, avant la disparition du Maître !

\- Le symbole sur ton avant bras n'est autre que le symbole de ce conte. Le symbole des reliques de la Mort !

\- Quoi ?

Hélèna observa plus longuement le tatouage de son avant bras droit. En effet, il y avait un rond dans un triangle et une barre les pourfendait en deux.

\- C'est impossible...pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis...

Hélèna haussa les épaules. Pourtant, la raison de l'apparition de ce symbole sur la sorcière était claire aux yeux de Rogue.

\- N'as-tu pas déjouée la Mort à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

\- Lorsque tu es née...nous avons bien vu dans tes souvenirs lors de ton procès le regard haineux de Bellatrix. Si elle avait pu, elle t'aurait tuer sur le champ lors de ta naissance, uniquement parce que tu étais une fille. Mais tu étais la fille du Maître, alors elle n'a pas pu te tuer et tu as échappée une première fois à la Mort. Lorsque tu t'es fait enlevée, séquestrée, battue et...violée.

Ce mot était si difficile pour lui à prononcer. Les souvenirs du procès lui revenant en mémoire, il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir et de fermer quelques secondes les yeux.

\- Tu as une seconde fois échappée à la Mort. Ensuite, il y a eu ton changement de camp et la guerre. Tu as échappée une troisième fois à la Mort. Et puis, il y a eu ton procès où tu devais mourir sous le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu es ici, vivante, libre. Tu as encore une fois défiée et échappée à la Mort. Qui d'autre a pu autant défier la Mort et y survivre ? A par le troisième frère de ce conte pour enfant, je ne connais personne...personne à part toi, Hélèna.

\- C'est complètement dingue ! fut tout ce que pu répondre la sorcière.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle tu portes désormais ce symbole. Toutes ces nouvelles marques, ces tatouages...ils représentent juste ce que tu es réellement. En symboles ou dans une autre langue. Mais ils sont toi, il font partis de toi. Ni plus, ni moins. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est chose courante pour les détenus. Ces marques apparaissent naturellement, toutes seules, sur le corps des prisonniers. Personne ne peut rien n'y faire, ni les supprimer. Elles sont crées par la magie qui habite la prison.

\- Mais j'en ai partout...je suis horrible avec !

Rogue rit de bon cœur, surprenant l'infirmière qui ne l'aurait jamais cru capable si elle n'en n'avait pas été témoin elle-même.

\- Hélèna, ta vie est sur le point de changer radicalement et toi, tu t'inquiètes uniquement de ton apparence ?

\- Oui, c'est stupide...murmura-t-elle.

Rogue la fit rapidement taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Saches que tu n'es pas horrible et que tu n'es pas un monstre non plus. Juste une sorcière chargée d'un très lourd passé, mais cela ne fait de toi qu'un être encore plus extraordinaire !

Tous deux se sourirent, Hélèna rougissant légèrement sous les compliments même pas cachés de l'homme.

\- Et si Pomfresh en a finit avec toi, je crains qu'il ne soit temps de procéder à notre petite expérience.

Hélèna acquiesça, acceptant désormais sa nouvelle apparence sans en avoir réellement le choix. Pomfresh prit le temps de remettre Rogue à la porte de la salle de bain afin de pouvoir terminer les soins d'hygiène de sa patiente. Elle rinça son corps, puis lava ses cheveux qui à la surprise de l'infirmière, une fois propres étaient argentés avec des mèches brunes, ce qui était peu commun à ses yeux. Elle lui enfila une tenue d'infirmerie, à savoir une simple blouse blanche se fermant dans le dos. Puis, ensemble, elles rejoignirent le lit où était précédemment installée Hélèna avant sa toilette. Rogue les y attendait, appuyé contre le lit d'à côté. Ensemble, ils installèrent Hélèna dans son lit, la recouvrant juste d'un drap, laissant la couverture à ses pieds pour la nuit à venir.

\- Prêtes ? murmura Rogue.

\- Et vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue lui serra la main.

\- Nous allons en premier lieu te faire boire une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, en espérant qu'elle t'aidera à t'endormir paisiblement avant que la potion que j'ai créé ne fasse ses effets. Cela pourrait t'éviter de nombreuses souffrances. Nous donnes-tu ton accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Juste avant que tu ne t'endormes, nous te ferons boire la potion en question.

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Hélèna acquiesça, prenant conscience de ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Combien de temps cela prendra ?

\- Une nuit, une journée...plusieurs jours...on ne sait pas vraiment.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais testée ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas pris assez d'ingrédients lors de mes voyages pour faire des tests et je ne sais même pas sur qui ou quoi j'aurai pu en faire...

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Hélèna ?

\- Pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras et qui puisse être réalisable...

Hélèna ancra son regard sombre dans celui de Rogue, ce dernier ne sachant pas encore que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait.

\- Restez à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que ça se termine...s'il vous plait.

\- Je ne quitterai pas ton chevet, je te le promets. Pomfresh non plus !

\- C'est juste que...je ne pourrai peut-être pas échapper une nouvelle fois à la Mort. Et je ne veux pas mourir seule...

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot qu'elle peina à retenir, voulant être une dernière fois forte aux yeux de cet homme qu'elle admirait tant. Rogue se pencha sur elle jusqu'à ce que son front ne soit posé sur celui d'Hélèna, puis lui souffla :

\- Tu ne mourras pas...je ne l'admettrai pas ! Mais je resterai auprès de toi, tout du long, et je serai encore là à ton réveil, prêt à t'accueillir dans ta nouvelle vie.

\- Merci...murmura-t-elle.

Il se redressa alors. D'un signe de tête, Severus demanda à l'infirmière d'apporter la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Cette dernière se dirigea vers sa réserve, laissant les deux autres seuls, silencieux, échangeant juste des regards afin de se rassurer l'un l'autre. Rapportant la fiole demandée, elle la confia au professeur de Potions et s'installa sur une chaise au chevet de sa patiente, face à Rogue qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Bois ça ! ordonna-t-il doucement à Hélèna.

Hélèna se redressa légèrement avec l'aide de Rogue. D'une traite, la potion fut engloutie par leur patiente et doucement, presque tendrement, Rogue la recoucha dans le lit.

\- Maintenant, détends-toi, laisses juste la potion agir.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et quand ils virent Hélèna commencer à somnoler, Rogue se dépêcha de saisir la fiole se trouvant dans sa robe, de la déboucher et avec l'aide de Pomfresh, de faire couler son contenu dans la bouche de la sorcière à demi consciente. Par réflexe, elle avala le liquide, puis s'endormit paisiblement.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Courage, le week-end est bientôt là ;) !.**

 **Ci-dessous le chapitre 12 de ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.**

 **Un très grand merci à Noour et Berkano pour vos review.**

 **A très bientôt les amis.**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 12**

Leur patiente désormais endormie, Rogue fit les cent pas le long du lit où elle reposait paisiblement, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Pitié, Severus...fit doucement Pomfresh, devenant familière avec l'homme inquiet. Installez-vous une bonne fois pour toute sur une chaise, vous me donnez le tournis !

Rogue grogna pour la forme mais obéit tout de même à l'infirmière. Rapprochant une chaise du lit, il s'installa face à Pomfresh, à la tête de leur patiente, bras croisé sur son torse, ne quittant jamais du regard Hélèna. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, puis les heures. Ils attendirent toute la journée le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement, la moindre anomalie mais rien ne se produisit. Severus ne quitta pas le chevet de la sorcière durant tout ce temps. McGonagall leur rendit une rapide visite en début d'après-midi afin de prendre des nouvelles de la plus jeune d'entre eux. Pomfresh l'informa alors qu'Hélèna était en relative bonne santé, bien que très sous-alimentée et un peu perturbée par tous les événements des dernières années. L'infirmière jeta un sort de diagnostic, juste pour la forme et informa ses deux collègues que pour le moment, tout apparaissait comme étant normal chez Hélèna. Cependant, bien que rassurée sur l'état général d'Hélèna, Minerva dut les laisser aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée, devant quitter Poudlard pour le reste de l'après-midi pour le Monde des Moldus. Cette nouvelle année scolaire allait être très différente des autres puisqu'au moins 50% des nouveaux premières années étaient des nés-moldus. Un vrai boom démographique qui donnait beaucoup de travail à la Directrice de Poudlard ainsi qu'aux Professeurs Potter, Londubat et Malefoy qui durent tous mettre la main à la pâte pour aider McGonagall dans sa tâche et rencontrer un à un chaque nouvel élève pour annoncer à lui et à sa famille sa nature de sorcier et son inscription à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Durant cette journée éprouvante, Pomfresh fit venir à eux leurs repas du midi et du soir par un Elfe de Maison et quitta de temps en temps le chevet de leur patiente pour se rafraîchir. Elle avait conseillé à Rogue de faire de même, lui promettant qu'elle ne quitterait pas la sorcière d'une semelle le temps qu'il fasse ses petites affaires. Au début, il avait simplement refusé. Mais il dû se résigner à disparaître quelques minutes une à deux reprises, restant après tout un être humain.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Poudlard, Rogue et Pomfresh commencèrent réellement à s'inquiéter. Hélèna dormait toujours paisiblement alors qu'elle aurait déjà dû être réveillée depuis un petit moment.

\- Etes-vous sûr de votre coup, Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle en allumant plusieurs bougies autour d'eux.

\- Si j'étais sûr de mon coup, comme vous le dites si bien, je ne serai pas là à m'inquiéter sur le pourquoi du comment elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller après plus de dix heures de sommeil !

\- Peut-être l'effet Azkaban ? Les prisonniers ne doivent pas beaucoup dormir là-bas.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui jeter un de vos sorts, si vous êtes si maligne ! grogna Severus.

Pomfresh se mura alors dans le silence en se réinstallant sur sa chaise, sachant déjà ce que lui annoncerait ses diagnostics, à savoir que tout allait bien pour leur belle au bois dormant et tous deux patientèrent encore. Soudainement, au beau milieu de la nuit, Severus remarqua du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement. Tellement imperceptible qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que le mouvement se répète, beaucoup plus marqué et visible que le précédent.

\- Pomfresh ! l'appela-t-il doucement, ne quittant pas le corps d'Hélèna du regard.

Cependant, la vieille infirmière avait finit par s'endormir durant sa veillée.

\- Pomfresh ! l'appela-t-il beaucoup plus fort.

Cette dernière se réveilla alors en sursaut.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, toute penaude.

\- Je ne vous félicite pas pour la qualité de votre surveillance sur votre patiente ! la taquina-t-il, bien qu'il fut tout de même sérieux dans son reproche.

\- Notre patiente ! le corrigea-t-elle. Et excusez-moi du peu, mais je ne suis plus très jeune et il est plus de trois heures du matin !

\- Oh taisez-vous et regardez ! lui ordonna-t-il alors que le mouvement qu'il avait remarqué quelques secondes plus tôt venait de se reproduire sous ses yeux.

\- Et que dois-je regarder, exactement, Professeur Rogue ? cracha-t-elle, mécontente d'elle-même mais aussi du comportement de son collègue envers elle.

\- Sa main gauche, LA ! s'écria-t-il alors que le mouvement se reproduisait encore.

\- Severus...c'est juste un réflexe ! lui expliqua-t-elle en remarquant en effet que la main gauche d'Hélèna ainsi que ses doigts avaient des sortes de spasmes.

\- Vous appelez ça un réflexe ?

Soudainement, le bras gauche de la sorcière fut pris de terribles convulsions. Puis ce fut tout le corps d'Hélèna qui convulsa au point que Rogue dû la maintenir fermement sur le lit pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre.

\- Faites quelque chose ! s'écria Rogue, ne sachant pas lui-même quoi faire.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait malheureusement rien à faire. répondit l'infirmière. Décalez-vous un peu Severus.

Remarquant la baguette tendue de la vieille sorcière, Severus maintenant toujours le corps d'Hélèna sur le lit se déplaça légèrement, permettant à Pomfresh de lancer sur leur patiente plusieurs sorts de diagnostics.

\- Alors ?

L'infirmière ne répondit pas, analysant toujours les résultats qui lui parvenaient au compte goutte.

\- Pomfresh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

\- La potion...elle fait enfin effet !

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- L'un de mes sorts vient de la détecter. Elle se répand lentement dans son organisme mais celui-ci essaie naturellement de se défendre ! C'est pour cela qu'elle convulse. Sa magie ne peut pas lui venir en aide, elle est totalement bloquée par les reliques qu'elle porte encore...

\- Il ne faut en aucun cas les lui retirer. Qui sait ce que sa magie pourrait-être capable de faire ? Certainement contrer les effets de la potion...répondit-il lui-même à sa question.

\- Alors il ne nous reste qu'à la protéger d'elle-même et à attendre que ça passe !

Severus acquiesça tout en continuant à maintenir la jeune sorcière à son lit alors que les tremblements devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Soudainement, toutes les bougies présentes dans la pièce s'éteignirent, prenant par surprise les deux sorciers. Puis, comme poussés par une force invisible, Severus et Pomfresh furent tous deux projetés à une dizaine de mètres du lit d'Hélèna tandis qu'un cri strident se fit entendre dans tout Poudlard et jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

Reprenant rapidement conscience, Rogue chercha de suite des yeux Hélèna. Malgré les ténèbres de la pièce, il remarqua sans peine le lit désormais vide de sa protégée. La cherchant partout du regard, il ne la remarqua qu'en levant les yeux au plafond. En effet, Hélèna, toujours endormie, tête renversée en arrière, bouche grande ouverte dans une sorte de cri silencieux, flottait debout dans les airs, bras écartés. Rogue comprit que le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête lorsqu'il s'était fait projeté quelque secondes plus tôt avait du être fort car soudainement, il sembla retrouver son ouïe lorsqu'il entendit enfin le cri strident qui sortait de la bouche d'Hélèna, provenant du plus profond de ses entrailles. Se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains, il chercha rapidement Pomfresh et la retrouva non loin de lui, toujours évanouie. S'approchant de son corps, il la secoua tout d'abord doucement, puis plus vivement mais la vieille infirmière resta inconsciente. La scène d'horreur qui se passait sous ses yeux lui sembla durer des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la jeune sorcière et sa propre magie semblait impuissante. Lorsque McGonagall et Potter déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie en pyjamas, cheveux en pétards pour tous les deux, il en fut presque soulagé, malgré la vue horrible sur la vieille robe de chambre de la Directrice. Harry se précipita vers Pomfresh, réussi en quelques sorts à lui faire reprendre connaissance et l'aida à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Minerva lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, devant hausser le ton pour se faire entendre face au cri toujours aussi aigu et fort de leur patiente, toujours endormie et bloquée dans les airs, bras et corps en forme de croix.

\- Je l'ignore ! cria-t-il à McGonagall quand cette dernière lui reposa la question.

Tous les quatre fixèrent la sorcière, tentant chacun leur tour de la ramener dans son lit mais leurs magies restaient toutes sans effet sur elle.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda très fort Harry.

\- Malheureusement rien ! On doit attendre que ça passe. lui répondit Rogue sur le même ton.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? demanda Minerva. On l'entend dans tout le château ! Et peut-être même encore plus loin !

Severus et Pomfresh haussèrent les épaules.

\- La potion fonctionne ! fut tout ce que Rogue pu dire.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? cria McGonagall, toujours pour couvrir le cri qui résonnait en continu dans la pièce.

\- Vous n'entendez pas son cri ? Si ça, ce n'est pas un cri ampli de souffrance, alors c'est que je n'y connais rien ! Imaginez votre âme être séparé lentement de votre corps, votre peau être arraché de votre chair...

\- En effet, ça doit être extrêmement douloureux ! reconnu Harry, grimaçant en s'imaginant la scène.

Un flash aveugla soudainement le groupe de sorciers. Se tournant comme un seul homme vers l'origine de la lumière, une main devant leurs yeux, ils furent éblouis par la beauté et l'étrangeté de la scène. Un halo de lumière entourait désormais Hélèna qui se tenait désormais bien droite, bras toujours écartés, en équilibre dans les airs, les yeux encore clos. Mais le cri s'était tut et un silence religieux envahit la pièce.

\- On dirait un ange. souffla Pomfresh tendit que le cœur de Severus manquait un battement.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, un nouvel éclair de lumière jaillit d'Hélèna dans un crac sonore. Détournant les yeux juste une micro-seconde, le groupe de sorciers furent néanmoins témoin de la chute de la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Horrifiés, tous se précipitèrent vers elle, Pomfresh lançant de nombreux sorts de diagnostics, puis de guérisons dès qu'elle trouvait une blessure à soigner.

\- Traumatisme crânien, épaule démise, bras droit cassé, cheville foulée...énuméra-t-elle dès qu'elle détectait quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle s'empressait ensuite de soigner.

\- Rien de grave ? osa tout de même lui demander Harry.

\- Rien qui ne puisse la tuer dans l'immédiat ! Mais elle est extrêmement faible, c'est à peine si j'arrive à détecter les battements de son cœur. Rogue, portez la doucement, il faut la recoucher sur le lit et la stabiliser.

L'homme s'exécuta et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- Regardez ses cheveux, elle est devenue brune. remarqua soudainement Harry.

Severus remarqua également le changement de couleur des cheveux d'Hélèna qui était quelques minutes auparavant gris, presque blancs. Il caressa nonchalamment une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme.

\- C'est étrange, en effet...murmura McGonagall, intriguée.

\- Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Potter, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, nous allons nous occuper d'Hélèna. souffla doucement Pomfresh, comme ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme endormie.

\- Vous en êtes certaine, Pompom ? On peut vous aider...

\- La potion s'est dissipée. Je pense que nous venons de passer le cap le plus difficile de cette métamorphose...

Soupirant, l'infirmière semblait épuisée.

\- Pomfresh, allez vous coucher ! lui ordonna Rogue.

\- Hors de question ! C'est ma patiente !

\- Notre patiente ! la corrigea-t-il à son tour. Harry, pourriez-vous prendre sa place à mes côtés ?

\- Euh, oui...oui bien sûr !

\- Et bien, c'est réglé ! Mesdames, allez vous recoucher. Harry et moi-même veillerons ensemble sur Hélèna.

\- Mais...

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Pomfresh ! Nous venons très certainement de passer le cap le plus difficile. Elle y a survécu, bien que blessée physiquement mais vous l'avez soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne reste plus qu'à la veiller jusqu'à son réveil. tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

\- Son cœur est encore trop faible pour confirmer qu'elle y a survécu ! Les prochaines 24 heures seront décisives...

\- Nous serons attentifs ! promit Harry.

\- Si il y a le moindre problème, je vous promets de venir tout de suite vous chercher ! ajouta Rogue.

\- Très bien...souffla l'infirmière.

Dans un bâillement théâtrale, elle quitta l'infirmerie et entra dans ses appartements sans un regard en arrière, fâchée de s'être fait chassée de sa propre infirmerie.

\- Soyez vigilants, tous les deux ! Venez également me chercher au moindre problème !

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et Minerva quitta à son tour l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd après avoir encore assisté à autant de souffrance.

\- Severus, regardez ! dit soudainement Harry, le regard fixé au sol à quelques mètres du lit d'Hélèna, là où elle avait chuté.

En deux enjambées, Rogue le rejoignit et découvrit avec la même stupeur qu'Harry les reliques anti-magie sur le sol, toutes les cinq cassées en deux.

\- Quand les a-t-elle perdue ?

\- Avant qu'elle ne tombe ou au moment où elle a chuté, je ne sais pas !

\- Peut-être que la potion a réellement fonctionné et qu'Hélèna n'a désormais plus de pouvoirs, plus de magie qui coule dans ses veines. Les reliques n'ont donc plus eu de rôle à jouer sur elle et se sont peut-être autodétruites ?

\- C'est une hypothèse ! Une très bonne hypothèse...murmura Rogue. Il faudra demander confirmation à la Ministre.

\- A cette horrible femme ? Sincèrement, j'ignore comment fait Hermione pour travailler avec elle !

\- On ne choisit pas toujours les gens avec qui on travaille ! dit sarcastiquement Severus, lançant un regard entendu à Harry.

\- Ça, c'est tout sauf gentil !

\- Mais je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Potter !

\- Avec elle, si...souffla le dit Potter.

\- Avec elle ?

Severus se tourna alors vers Hélèna, puis, silencieusement, se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Elle fait ressortir...le bon ? Le meilleur de moi ? Elle a toujours eu cette effet sur moi, surtout quand elle était enfant et me regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs apeurés !

\- Vous l'aimez bien. constata Harry, plus pour lui-même dont le cœur se serra sous ses paroles, que pour son interlocuteur.

Rogue resta silencieux. Est-ce qu'il aimait bien Hélèna ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Ou plutôt, n'avait jamais voulu se la poser réellement.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. répondit-il quand même. Elle a eu une vie difficile...

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre d'avoir pitié des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié non plus, Harry. Elle m'a protégée, elle m'a sauvée la vie...

\- Et vous venez de payer votre dette.

\- En effet.

\- Donc vous n'allez plus être aussi proche d'elle après cela ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions, Potter ?

\- Pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux, Rogue ! sourit tristement Harry, pensant en lui-même qu'il tentait d'ouvrir ses propres yeux sur ses sentiments à sens unique envers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Et puis-je savoir sur quoi ?

\- Sur l'affection que vous lui portez ! Peut-être n'êtes vous pas amoureux d'elle, ce serait peut-être exagérer cette affection mais vous êtes très attachée à elle, ne dites pas le contraire ! Tous vos gestes, vos regards, vos paroles reflètent cette affection. Tout le monde l'a bien vu !

\- Peut-être.

Severus se refusait à penser à Hélèna sous l'angle où Harry voulait le mener. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui avait réussi à lui voler son cœur dans sa vie et encore aujourd'hui, son cœur ne battait que pour elle, pas pour Hélèna comme semblait le penser Harry, mais pour Lily, Lily Potter.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux le reste de la nuit. Toutes les heures, Harry jeta les quelques sorts de diagnostics qu'il connaissait, remerciant tous les fondateurs pour avoir suivi durant une année la formation des Aurors. Mais rien ne changeait dans l'état d'Hélèna. Elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle de sa chute mais son cœur battait toujours faiblement, trop faiblement au goût d'Harry qui prévint le Maître des Potions d'être très attentif à la respiration de leur patiente. Les heures passèrent, le soleil se leva sur le domaine de Poudlard et toujours aucun changement du côté de l'infirmerie quand soudainement, une alarme résonna dans toute la pièce. Affolée et à peine réveillée, Pomfresh déboula dans l'infirmerie par l'accès menant à ses appartements et se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme. Plaçant rapidement deux doigts sur le cou d'Hélèna au niveau de sa carotide, elle jura sur la stupidité des deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette alarme ? demanda Rogue en grimaçant.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus, triple buses ! s'écria-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa patiente.

\- Impossible ! On ne l'a pas quitté des yeux !

\- Potter, allez chercher le Professeur McGonagall ! Rogue, approchez-vous d'elle. Quand j'aurai appuyé cinq fois sur sa poitrine, je veux que vous insuffliez de l'air dans sa bouche ! C'est clair ?

Sans attendre de réelle réponse, Pomfresh se mit à appuyer très fort au milieu de la poitrine d'Hélèna, alors qu'Harry sortit précipitamment de la pièce à la recherche de la Directrice. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq à haute voix et dévisagea son collègue qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Elle se pencha alors sur la jeune femme, pinça ses joues afin de lui ouvrir la bouche, puis pinça son nez, posa sa propre bouche sur celle d'Hélèna et lui souffla l'air qu'elle avait inspirée quelques secondes auparavant. Se redressant, elle dévisagea un Severus complètement paralysé.

\- Rogue, si vous ne m'aidez pas, elle mourra dans quelques minutes !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Se plaçant à la tête de la jeune femme, il attendit chaque feu vert de l'infirmière et reproduisit le même manège qu'elle. Bien que l'inquiétude grandissait en lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact avec sa protégée

McGonagall et Harry entrèrent dans l'infirmerie au moment où Pomfresh annonça à Rogue qu'elle avait désormais un pouls. Faible, mais il était bien là.

\- Que c'est-il encore passé ? demanda Minerva, le visage soucieux.

\- Elle nous a juste fait une petite blague ! sourit Pomfresh, bien que son visage ruisselait de sueur qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, Pompom ! Pourquoi avez-vous dû lui faire un massage cardiaque, et à la façon moldue, qui plus est ?

\- Elle et son corps étaient trop faibles pour supporter les ondes de choc provoqués par la magie. Je suis certaine qu'ils n'auraient eu aucun effet sur elle, ou alors un effet très néfaste. La façon moldue est plus douce, bien que physique, n'est-ce pas Rogue ? dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Vieille folle ! grogna-t-il en retour, bien qu'il gardait encore en mémoire la douceur des lèvres d'Hélèna pourtant rendues rugueuses après autant d'années enfermées dans le noir et ne s'alimentant que très rarement.

\- Vous m'épuisez ! souffla McGonagall en s'effondrant sur une chaise, tandis qu'Harry lâcha un petit rire.

\- Pompom, à combien estimez-vous le risque que cela se reproduise ? Que son cœur s'arrête de nouveau de battre ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Sous bonne garde, cela ne se reproduira pas ! Pas dans mon infirmerie ! cracha-t-elle, toujours en colère contre les deux hommes.

\- Parfait ! souffla McGonagall, épuisée.

\- Minerva, retournez vous reposer, vous avez eu une grosse journée hier. lui conseilla Pomfresh.

\- Merci Pompom, mais j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. Si vous me cherchez, je serai à mon bureau. Prenez soin d'elle !

McGonagall quitta sa chaise, puis l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial et organiser les prochaines visites dans le Monde des Moldus. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves nés moldus à rencontrer.

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry prit également congés de ses collègues afin de se préparer pour les visites des nés-moldus du jour. Pomfresh et Rogue s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit de leur patiente. Severus saisit la main de la jeune femme et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, faisant bien attention à ce que la vieille sorcière ne puisse pas l'entendre.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Hélèna ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul après tout ce qu'on a fait l'un pour l'autre, tu as compris ? Alors maintenant, tu vas te battre, Hélèna ! Maintenant, tu vas tout faire pour vivre et ne baisses plus jamais les bras, c'est clair ? Sinon, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais...finit-il dans un murmure tout en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main d'Hélèna.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda soudainement Pomfresh.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, ma chère !

\- Je vous retrouve bien là ! J'ai bien cru que vous aviez fait une crise cardiaque, tout à l'heure ! le taquina-t-elle en se remémorant le début du massage cardiaque prodigué à leur patiente.

\- Je...

Poussant un soupir, il décida d'être franc avec l'infirmière. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait permit de ramener Hélèna d'entre les morts.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle mourrait !

\- Elle peut toujours mourir, Severus. Son corps, son âme et son cœur sont tous les trois très faibles. Seule sa volonté peut avoir encore la force de se battre et de lui permettre de survivre.

\- Faites tout pour que cela n'arrive pas...

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Avec son état de santé actuel, la magie risque de plus la tuer que de la sauver. C'est pour cela que je préfère utiliser quelques méthodes moldues, après tout, elles ont déjà bien fait leur preuve. Mais elles ne sont pas infaillibles.

Rogue comprit que rien n'était encore gagné. Tant que l'état de santé d'Hélèna ne s'améliorerait pas, elle ne se réveillerait sans doute pas non plus. Pomfresh lui confirma qu'Hélèna était sans doute plongée dans un coma depuis un moment déjà, peut-être même dès l'absorption de la fameuse potion. Cela était un moyen de défense que le corps utilisait pour se protéger. Ainsi, étant le coma, le corps d'Hélèna lui permettait de se remettre un peu plus vite, lui expliqua-t-elle. Encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à en sortir.

\- Se peut-il qu'elle n'en sorte jamais ?

\- Malheureusement oui et la magie ne peut rien faire contre. Il va falloir vous armer de patience, mon ami. Elle en sortira, quand elle sera prête à le faire. dit-elle, un sourire triste au visage.

Serrant un plus fort la main de sa protégée, Severus adressa ses prières à tous les fondateurs, mages et magiciennes puissants ayant existés, évitant quand même de penser à Voldemort. Il pria même Lily et les Maraudeurs de ne pas lui prendre Hélèna, qui était le seul être cher qui lui restait. Il avait certes des amis en ses collègues et en des membres de l'Ordre mais aujourd'hui, celle qui comptait pour lui, c'était elle. Sa protégée. Il lui avait promit d'être là à son réveil, pour l'accueillir dans sa nouvelle vie, et il tiendrait sa promesse. Bien sûr, il ne vit pas derrière lui l'âme invisible d'une femme rousse aux yeux verts qui lui souriait tendrement, lui promettant de tout faire pour que la jeune femme reste auprès de lui. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout, il avait sacrifier une grande partie de sa vie pour protéger son fils. Elle espérait juste qu'il puisse un jour l'oublier, elle, pour laisser suffisamment de place dans son cœur pour la jeune Hélèna.

* * *

 **Survivra, ne survivra pas ? Telle est la question.**

 **Pour les curieux, Harry aura bien une relation dans la fiction, mais pas avec Severus Rogue, comme vous le pensez déjà très certainement. Donc un nouveau personnage apparaîtra prochainement dans la description de la fiction :).**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt.**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Je suis désolé pour ce léger retard mais j'ai toujours promis un chapitre par semaine, sans préciser le jour ^^ (sadiiiiiiquuuueeee lol). J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, notamment avec mon fidèle ami à quatre pattes de 10 ans a qui on a diagnostiqué un problème cardiaque samedi dernier et qui a été confirmé par divers examens jeudi soir. Beaucoup de stress donc ces derniers jours et pas forcément la tête à écrire longuement sur plusieurs jours. J'ai passé quelques nuits blanches aussi dû à l'angoisse et à la surveillance que je devais faire auprès de mon chien alors je vous avoue qu'en sortant du travail, 'ai préféré me reposer ^^".**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que Rogue a bien laissé tomber son masque de froideur depuis quelques chapitres donc il est bien plus démonstratif que le Rogue que l'on connait dans les livres de JK Rowling. Bon, les mauvaises habitudes reviennent souvent au galop mais en présence d'Hélèna, il ne pourra pas rester impassible. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi, il sait juste qu'il n'en n'a pas envie.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **A bientôt ;).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hélèna était plongée dans un profond sommeil réparateur, appelé coma par les Moldus. Cependant, elle l'ignorait. Elle pensait simplement qu'elle se trouvait actuellement au paradis, tellement le lieu où elle était et les paysages qui l'entouraient étaient resplendissants, calmes, paisibles. Elle avait marché longtemps dans sa tenue blanche d'hôpital, pieds nus, sans croiser âme qui vive. Elle s'était arrêtée à de nombreuses reprises dans son voyage pour reprendre des forces, se sentant toujours aussi faible que lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Il n'y avait pas de nuits dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir non plus, ne se sentant fatigué que physiquement. Mais plus les journées passaient, du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposa être plusieurs successions de journées, mieux elle se sentait. Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû mais cela n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Elle avait été faible face à la potion du Professeur Rogue et désormais, elle était morte.

En repensant pour la première fois à l'homme depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu, Hélèna ressentis un fort pincement dans sa poitrine. Il lui manquait. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier durant toutes ces journées écoulées depuis sa mort ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser battre par cette foutue potion ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à résister, à se montrer encore une fois forte pour lui ? Pour survivre ? Pour rester à ces côtés ? N'en avait-elle finalement pas l'envie ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule explication, mon enfant. fit une voix enjouée, non loin d'elle.

\- Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! finit-elle par ordonner, la peur au ventre, tournant sur elle même, cherchant désespérément d'où provenait cette voix et à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Albus Dumbledore apparut alors lentement devant elle, comme un mirage, un magnifique halo de lumière l'entourant tout entier.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, Hélèna ! Vous, bien plus que quiconque d'autre, devriez savoir que vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici.

\- Comment ça ? Mais où sommes-nous, d'abord ?

\- Étrange mais très pertinente question. Nous sommes dans le passage entre les deux mondes, et par les deux mondes, je parle du monde des vivants, et du monde des morts.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le monde des morts ?

\- Rappelez-vous. Poudlard possède un portrait de moi qui a été créé par magie, renfermant une toute infime partie de mon âme. Oh, je vous arrête de suite dans le défilement de vos pensées ma chère, il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un Horcruxe, que les Fondateurs en soient bénis ! Mais c'est ce qui me permet d'être à la fois ici, dans le monde des vivants et dans le monde des morts. De même pour tous ceux possédant un tableau en réalité. Nous pouvons alors voyager partout entre les deux mondes et dans l'entre deux mondes.

\- Aie, merci pour la migraine, Professeur ! plaisanta la jeune femme. Et que faites-vous ici, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vous cherchais, bien évidemment ! Cela fait une semaine que mon cher Severus fait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie, le long de votre lit, à attendre nerveusement que vous vous réveilliez. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire que vous décidiez de vous réveiller !

\- Que je me réveille ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis morte ! Je ne peux pas me réveiller, pas dans le monde des vivants en tout cas...

Albus laissa un petit rire lui échapper et lança un regard bienveillant à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main, l'incitant à prendre la tête de la marche. Mes vieilles jambes ont besoin d'exercices depuis quelques temps. Il semblerait que je sois resté un peu trop inactif ces derniers temps dans mon tableau. En même temps, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir de rester assis dans le fauteuil peint dans mon tableau pour donner de bons conseils d'organisation et de gestion à la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, non ?

Ensemble, ils se mirent en route pour une destination inconnue sous les babillements du vieux sorciers qui vouait toutes ses louanges au Professeur McGonagall qui faisait une remplaçante des plus idéales à ses yeux, bien qu'à son avis un peu trop inexpérimentée pour ce poste à hautes responsabilités. Pendant le discours de Dumbledore, Hélèna avait remarqué que tous les sublimes paysages qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour tout autour d'elle avaient disparus dès lors que Dumbledore fut apparu à ses côtés. Tout était désormais brumeux et blanc autour d'eux, d'un blanc immaculé qui rappela à Hélèna l'infirmerie de Poudlard, le dernier lieu qu'elle avait connu avant de mourir, sans être réellement morte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait comprit du message que Dumbledore avait voulu lui faire passer. Non ? Si ? Soupirant de dépit, elle ne pu que constater qu'elle était encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

\- Je...je ne suis donc pas morte ? lui redemanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Non, vous êtes juste perdue. Perdue entre les deux mondes. répondit-il, l'air mystérieux.

\- Mais comment ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Soit on est vivant, soit on est mort ! On ne peut pas être les deux à la fois ! Votre histoire est complètement folle, elle ne tient pas debout, c'est impossible ! Je...je ne comprends décidément pas...

\- Calmez-vous, ma chère et réfléchissez. Prenez le temps de bien réfléchir. Vous êtes intelligente, vous allez très vite comprendre.

\- Aidez-moi à comprendre, Professeur. S'il vous plait...

\- Hélèna, n'avez-vous jamais souhaité mourir, tout en souhaitant vivre ? N'avez-vous jamais été partagé entre ce choix difficile ? N'avez-vous jamais eu la réflexion des pour et des contre pour l'un ou pour l'autre de vos choix ?

Les paroles du vieux sorcier firent leur chemin dans la tête d'Hélèna. Oui, elle avait déjà souhaité pareille bêtise, tout en sachant que cela était impossible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait mais après tout, n'était-elle pas en ce moment-même entre la vie et la mort ?

\- Il va vous falloir faire un choix, Hélèna car vous ne pouvez pas rester ici éternellement. Il s'agit juste d'un passage. Pas d'un lieu où vous reposer, où vivre. Si vous êtes encore ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour réfléchir à ce que vous souhaitez réellement et prendre une décision en conséquence. Pendant ce temps, votre corps se régénère, il reprend des forces grâce aux soins que Pompom et Severus vous prodiguent, attendant le retour de votre esprit. Mais tant qu'il est ici, qu'il ne se décide pas, vous resterez bloquée dans un sommeil éternel, votre âme errant seule entre les deux mondes. Il est temps que vous guérissiez, Hélèna. Mais surtout, que vous vous pardonniez votre passé. En faisant cela, vous n'aurez plus de raisons ni d'envie de mourir, mais que de raisons et d'envies de vivre !

\- Comme si cela était si simple ! murmura-t-elle en se tortillant les doigts entre eux, comprenant malgré tout que le vieux sorcier avait raison.

\- Rien n'est simple dans la vie, mon enfant ! C'est cela qui la rend si belle et parfaite.

\- Belle ? Et parfaite, vous dites ? En quoi ma vie est belle et parfaite ? Expliquez-moi, racontez-moi, je suis très impatiente de le savoir ! Car moi-même je ne le sais pas !

\- Hélèna, votre problème est que vous vous bloquez sur les mauvais moments que vous avez passé durant votre vie, mais si à la place, vous vous bloquiez sur les bons, même si ils ne sont pas nombreux, la quantité ne comptant pas, quelle serait désormais votre vision ? Vos envies ? Vos souhaits les plus chers ?

Albus s'installa soudainement sur un banc qui venait d'apparaître, obligeant Hélèna à s'arrêter de marcher, puis à faire demi-tour et à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Hélèna, fermez les yeux, oubliez le mauvais de votre passé et ne pensez qu'au meilleur...murmura-t-il, enjôleur, enchanteur.

Hélèna s'exécuta malgré elle. Elle occulta son enfance solitaire, enfermée entre quatre murs, puis son enlèvement, sa séquestration, ses viols, ses meurtres. Tout devint petit à petit plus clair, plus joyeux, plus doux, plus chaleureux. Elle pensa tout d'abord à Narcissa, sa mère d'adoption. La première personne à lui avoir donner un tant soit peu d'amour dans le monde cruel qu'avait régit Lord Voldemort autour d'elle. Quelques petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos et perlèrent lentement le long de ses joues, traçant de longs sillages chauds sur son visage. Narcissa lui manquait tellement qu'elle en eu un moment le souffle coupé. Puis, son esprit vogua doucement jusqu'aux souvenirs de Severus Rogue jeune, puis plus vieux, beau et attirant dans sa réalité à elle, puis séducteur dans ses rêves les plus osés qu'elle avait pris soin d'occulter derrière toutes ses mauvaises pensées, tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle s'en souvenait désormais. Son cœur rata un battement à ses pensées et ses souvenirs soudainement très sentimentaux, très intimes. Elle repensa et revit également sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son côté protecteur envers elle, ses sourires discrets qui lui étaient exclusivement réservés puis soudainement, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. Cela en était presque douloureux. Portant rapidement une main serrée sur sa poitrine, elle lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur en se pliant en deux sur elle-même.

\- Tout va bien Hélèna ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir de l'amour...

\- De...de l'amour ? demanda-t-elle, se tenant toujours la poitrine, grimaçant sous la sensation ressentie d'un cœur battant trop vite.

L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard lui sourit avec indulgence.

\- N'avez-vous jamais aimé, Hélèna ? Cette douleur que vous semblez ressentir, n'en n'est pas réellement une. L'amour n'est pas une douleur et ne doit pas l'être. Alors pour qui souffrez-vous autant ?

\- Je ne comprends pas...souffla-t-elle.

\- A qui ou à quoi avez-vous pensé au moment où vous avez eu mal ? lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- A Narcissa Malefoy, ma mère adoptive.

\- Et ?

\- Et au professeur Rogue, mon Tuteur...avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez, Hélèna ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, occultant volontairement la partie Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle prit cependant le temps de réfléchir. Dumbledore était connu dans le monde entier pour être le sorcier le plus puissant de leur siècle, sachant toujours tout sur tout et sur tout le monde. Si il suspectait Hélèna d'aimer son Tuteur, son protecteur, son ami ? finit-elle par se demander à elle-même. C'était qu'il y avait forcément un fonds de vérité là dedans. Mais pourquoi elle, elle ne s'en n'était jamais rendu compte auparavant ? Aimait-elle réellement Severus Rogue ? Probablement...soupira-t-elle en elle-même prenant désormais conscience de tous les signes à côté desquels elle était passée sans se rendre compte de rien. Depuis leur rencontre, elle aurait donner sa vie si cela avait permis de sauver la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à son souvenir. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, à sa manière, intelligent, protecteur. A cette instant, à la pensée de cet homme qui faisait tout pour la sauver, elle le trouvait désirable. Elle ressentit à ce moment précis une forte envie de retrouver les bras de son Tuteur, de s'y blottir, de se sentir à nouveau protégée, et peut-être même aimée.

\- Hélèna ? l'appela doucement Albus. Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici...murmura-t-elle, tournant lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Non, je veux rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Cela ne dépend que de vous. lui murmura Albus.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Mais avant de vous laisser repartir, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous que vous laissiez vos mauvais souvenirs ici.

\- C'est possible ? Mais comment ?

\- Juste en le souhaitant. dit-il en souriant. Vous n'oublierez rien malheureusement, mais vous pouvez laisser votre peine et votre colère du passé ici, là où elles ne vous feront plus de mal dans le monde des vivants. Cela ne vous empêchera pas de ressentir de nouveau ses émotions mais ce sera pour d'autres raisons. En faisant le choix de repartir sans votre peine et sans votre colère, toutes deux liées à votre passé, vous serez plus heureuse et sereine dans le monde des vivants. Cela vous permettra de reprendre votre vie d'un bon pied. Vous pourrez vivre normalement sans que vos remords ne vous hantent de nouveau. Et vous aurez une bien meilleure santé mentale.

\- Pompom en serait ravie. commenta-t-elle, se souvenant que l'infirmière voulait travailler sur sa pseudo dépression.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Je rentre. Je retourne dans le monde des vivants, en laissant ma peine et ma colère du passé dans l'entre deux mondes.

Aussi tôt souhaité, aussi tôt fait. L'esprit d'Hélèna disparut sous les yeux malicieux de Dumbledore.

\- Longue et heureuse vie à toi, jeune Cracmol. murmura-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'eu besoin que d'une fraction de secondes pour se retrouver dans le bureau directorial de McGonagall. Il fit d'ailleurs remarquer son arrivée à la nouvelle Directrice en déballant bruyamment un bonbon au citron peint sur son portrait.

\- Oh, bonjour Albus, comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

\- Fort bien, ma chère Minerva ! dit-il, joyeusement. Et vous ?

\- Que me cachez-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudainement suspicieuse, occultant la question courtoise de son vieil ami et se levant pour se rapprocher de son portrait.

\- Mais rien du tout ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement, levant ses deux mains devant lui dans une piteuse imitation d'une personne se voulant innocente.

\- Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries ! Nous sommes tous inquiets, débordés, épuisés et...

\- Et sur les nerfs ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Severus a raison, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! lâcha-t-elle en retournant à son bureau et en s'effondrant lourdement dans son fauteuil, ses mains frottant durement son front tentant de calmer la migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Minerva, vous me blessez profondément...

\- Albus ! Dites-moi où vous étiez, une bonne fois pour toute ! le gronda-t-elle, sachant très bien que le vieux sorcier ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs déjà mis à rudes épreuves cette semaine par la charge de travail qui lui restait avant la rentrée dans deux semaines à peine, par les visites aux nouveaux élèves dans le Monde des Moldus, par l'état de santé inquiétant de la jeune Hélèna et par les visites journalières et inopinées de la Ministre qui exigeait chaque jour de voir Hélèna afin de tester sa toute nouvelle vulnérabilité.

\- Dans l'entre-deux mondes. dit-il, d'un air mystérieux

\- Et qu'y faisiez-vous, encore ?

\- Je cherchais Hélèna, quelle question ! Je vous pensais beaucoup plus intelligente que cela, ma chère...

\- Ne m'insultez pas, Albus ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez toujours autant de libertés, même mort, que vous devez vous comporter comme un gamin goujat !

\- Un gamin goujat ?

\- Exactement ! C'est ce que vous êtes ! Un gamin et un goujat !

Les deux vieux sorciers se jaugèrent du regard, plissant tous les deux les yeux, le regard coléreux puis soudainement, ils éclatèrent ensemble de rire. Minerva fut la première à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Albus, franchement, que faisiez-vous réellement entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts ? Il n'y a rien là-bas, à ce que je sache...

\- L'entre-deux mondes est certes un passage, mais dans certains cas, il peut devenir un monde à part entière qui peut parfois abriter des âmes, Minerva. Des âmes perdues, comme celle d'Hélèna.

\- Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Elle est à l'infirmerie, endormie je vous l'accorde, mais vivante...

\- Son corps est en vie, oui. Ce même corps qui reprend des forces jour après jour grâce aux soins de Pomfresh et de Severus. Mais son esprit, son âme, lui, se trouvait dans l'entre-deux mondes, empêchant Hélèna de se réveiller, ici, à Poudlard.

\- Incroyable ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela possible...murmura McGonagall.

\- J'étais juste revenu vous annoncer qu'elle avait fait un choix décisif pour se libérer de l'entre-deux mondes.

\- Par pitié, ne me dites pas que le Professeur Rogue va débarquer dans mon bureau d'une minute à l'autre en m'apprenant qu'Hélèna nous a quitté ! Parce qu'honnêtement, et peu importe ce qu'il en dirait, si il la perdait, je pense qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais...

\- Nous pensons exactement la même chose, mon amie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que nous ayons une petite discussion à leur sujet.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Oh nous avons encore le temps pour en parler. Non, fort heureusement, non, il ne va pas la perdre. Elle va même se réveiller dans quelques minutes, si vous souhaitez tout savoir.

\- Fort bien, je me rends de suite à l'infirmerie. Merci Albus pour ces bonnes nouvelles.

Sans attendre de réelle réponse de l'ancien Directeur, McGonagall dévala aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait l'accès à son bureau et parcourut tout aussi rapidement les différents couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie, ses robes claquants derrière elle dans une belle imitation de Severus Rogue.

Non loin de là, une jeune femme allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, habillée d'une simple blouse blanche et recouverte d'un simple drap s'éveilla après ce qui lui semblait être des années de long sommeil. Les premières secondes de son éveil furent aveuglantes pour elle, ses yeux étant trop habitués à l'obscurité alors que la pièce où elle se trouvait était si blanche, si rayonnante. Elle dû se résoudre à se cacher les yeux de ses mains, lâchant un long gémissement d'inconfort. Le son interpella les deux individus qui discutaient à voix basse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Hélèna ? appela doucement Rogue en s'approchant seul du lit de la patiente. Par Salazar, Pomfresh ! appela-t-il ensuite de manière pressante tout en se tournant vers l'infirmière. Je crois qu'elle se réveille !

\- Que Merlin soit loué ! répondit l'infirmière soulagée tout en se rendant à son tour au chevet d'Hélèna.

Elle jeta plusieurs sorts de diagnostics qui lui affirmèrent tous le réveil en bon et du forme de la jeune femme mais surtout, sa bonne santé.

\- Par pitié, éteignez la lumière ! murmura difficilement Hélèna, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses yeux.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus ferma tous les volets du côté de l'infirmerie où ils se trouvaient, tamisant la luminosité de toute la pièce.

\- Merci, Professeur...soupira-t-elle de soulagement en ouvrant doucement les yeux, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Rogue rencontra les prunelles d'Hélèna, son cœur fit une embardée et son esprit resta quelques secondes bloqué sur la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Ces yeux, qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir depuis deux décennies, se trouvaient juste devant lui, mais portés par une autre personne que l'élue de son cœur.

\- Professeur Rogue ? l'appela Hélèna, remarquant le trouble de l'homme. Vous allez bien ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! rit Pomfresh en donnant un coup de coude suffisamment sec à Rogue pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. N'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-elle à l'homme.

\- Hum, oui, pardon, oui, tout va bien. dit-il, un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander cela ! continua-t-il, désormais sincère mais inquiet, en examinant visuellement la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie.

Hélèna lui sourit une fois de plus, très heureuse de le retrouver, surtout depuis qu'elle avait connaissance de ses sentiments envers cet homme. A la vue du regard inquiet qu'il avait, elle aurait tant aimé passer une main légère le long de sa joue, en une caresse légère, voulant le rassurer à tout prix. Mais elle savait que ce geste ne serait peut-être pas le bienvenue, pas encore tout du moins, pensa-t-elle en elle-même, pleine d'espoir en l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais pris les initiatives lorsqu'ils faisaient actes de démonstrations d'affection. Seul Rogue les initiait, à son plus grand plaisir à elle.

\- Je vais bien. lui répondit-elle pour le rassurer, même si cela était la stricte vérité. Très bien même. Grâce à vous deux, et au Professeur Dumbledore. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers jours. A la vue de mes courbatures et de la douleur au niveau de ma poitrine, tout n'a pas du être de tout repos ! osa-t-elle plaisanter en lâchant un petit rire.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore, dites-vous ? demanda Pomfresh quelques secondes plus tard, se répétant le discours tenu par la jeune femme.

\- Oui, il est venu me chercher dans l'entre deux mondes...

\- L'entre deux mondes ? répéta Severus, surpris. Mais c'est pour cela que tu ne te réveillais pas ! Tu ne savais pas si tu voulais mourir ou vivre ? demanda Rogue, estomaqué, ne comprenant pas l'indécision de sa protégée.

\- Ce fut, en effet, une décision difficile pour moi. Le monde là-bas est si...parfait, paisible, doux. Le choix de rester là-bas était plus simple que de revenir ici et de faire face à mon passé, à mon présent et à mon avenir de Cracmol, si la potion a belle et bien fonctionné. Ne m'en voulez pas, Professeur, la tentation a été grande mais Dumbledore est venu pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir sur quoi ? demanda Pomfresh, curieuse tandis que Rogue se rembrunit, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Sur ce qui devait réellement me retenir à la vie. Je ne voyais que le côté négatif de ma vie, en occultant totalement le positif. Dumbledore m'a permit de me débarrasser de mes sentiments liés à ce côté négatif de ma vie. Ça m'a...libérée, libérée d'un si grand poids ! Et nous les avons laissé là bas, dans l'entre deux mondes, afin que je puisse vivre désormais plus sereinement et être en paix avec moi-même.

\- Je suis ravie pour vous, Hélèna ! C'est une bonne chose de faite. Une très bonne chose pour vous. lui sourit Pomfresh.

\- Merci beaucoup Pompom. Pourriez-vous me donner un miroir, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir pourquoi le Professeur Rogue me dévisage depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes ! révéla Hélèna, tout en riant, se moquant ouvertement de Severus qui à l'évocation de son nom, reprit une nouvelle fois ses esprits.

\- Hum, hum...toussota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Ton apparence...ta nouvelle apparence est un peu déroutante quand nous n'avons pas l'habitude.

\- Comment ça, ma nouvelle apparence ? demanda Hélèna, soudainement inquiète de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien avoir l'air. J'ai des nouveaux tatouages ? Pitié, ne me dites pas sur la figure...

\- Tenez ma chère, regardez-vous. Voyez comme vous êtes belle...murmura l'infirmière.

Pomfresh, qui s'était absentée quelques secondes auparavant, était revenu avec un petit miroir ovale qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme qui pu se redécouvrir. Elle fut agréablement surprise en se découvrant brune, comme elle aurait dû toujours l'être. Ses cheveux étaient toujours légèrement bouclés, bien qu'ils étaient surtout désordonnés à ce moment là. Ses yeux, eux, étaient désormais d'un vert éclatant, lui rappelant la couleur pure de l'émeraude. Elle les avait rarement vu de cette couleur par le passé, cette couleur n'apparaissant que lorsqu'elle était pleinement heureuse, ses yeux étant le reste du temps noirs.

Elle leva lentement une main à son visage pour le toucher. Elle eu une petite boule au ventre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était maigre, trop maigre et que cela ne la rendait pas vraiment jolie. Et elle voulait être jolie. Parce qu'elle voulait plaire, plaire à un sorcier bien connu de son cœur.

\- A part la maigreur visible de mon corps, je parais...normal ? leur demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Tout a fait normal ! acquiesça Pomfresh, suivie par Rogue. Et pour la maigreur, il vous suffira juste de suivre un régime spécifique durant quelques temps et d'un peu de sport pour vous remuscler. Je donnerai mes consignes tout à l'heure aux cuisines et je pense que le Professeur Potter et le Professeur Malefoy se feront un plaisir de pratiquer un peu de Quidditch avec vous, avant que les élèves n'investissent l'école et le stade ! dit-elle en pouffant.

\- Le Professeur Malefoy ?

\- Drago Malefoy. lui précisa Rogue. Il est le nouveau Professeur de Sortilèges de Poudlard depuis le départ en retraite de Flitwick.

Hélèna apprit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire la connaissance du jeune Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pu qu'entrevoir à son retour au Manoir il y a quelques années et elle doutait qu'il se souvenait d'elle lorsqu'il était bébé. Repensant de nouveau à sa nouvelle apparence, Hélèna ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur la raison. Une seule réponse lui vint : sa magie. C'était forcément elle qui était à l'origine de son ancienne apparence.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis désormais comme ça ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Hélèna ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je désormais brune ? Pourquoi mes yeux restent-ils si verts ? Est-ce lié à ma magie ?

\- Ah, oui. Enfin, on en a discuté entre nous et avec le Professeur McGonagall durant ton sommeil. Et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que ta magie était intimement liée à toi, de sorte qu'elle influençait aussi ton apparence. Je pense même que plus tu grandissais, plus tu vieillissais et plus ta magie était puissante. Plus ta magie était puissante, et plus tes cheveux grisonnaient et devenaient plus blancs jour après jour. Pour tes yeux, ta magie les rendait juste plus vivants et changeants en fonction de tes humeurs, de tes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, celle que tu viens de voir dans le miroir est tout simplement toi, Hélèna Black. Celle que tu aurais dû toujours être.

\- Vous pensez donc que la potion a bien fonctionné ?

Un bruit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie attira l'attention du trio qui se tournèrent tous les trois vers une McGonagall essoufflée.

\- Elle...va...elle va se...elle va se réveiller ! leur apprit-elle, ne remarquant pas Hélèna assise sur son lit.

\- Reprenez votre souffle, Minerva ! l'intima Pomfresh en la guidant vers une chaise. Et regardez, Hélèna est déjà réveillée...

\- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall. salua poliment Hélèna, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Par tous les Fondateurs, Albus disait donc la vérité !

McGonagall lui retourna alors un grand sourire, un vrai sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs jours, un sourire soulagé. Cependant un nouveau bruit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie attira le regard de tous. Quelle ne fut par leur surprise quand ils virent entrer sans invitation quelconque Amelia Bones et Kingsley à ses trousses.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous, et particulièrement à vous, Miss Black ! Je suis heureuse de constater par moi-même que vous êtes vivante, et en assez bonne santé pour vous tenir assise sans aide.

\- Bonjour, Madame la Ministre. salua poliment Hélèna, tout de même méfiante à l'égard de la sorcière.

\- Cela fait une semaine, Miss Black, que l'on me contait que vous étiez profondément endormie...

\- C'était la vérité, Madame. J'étais coincé dans l'entre deux mondes. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui est venu me chercher et qui m'a permit de me réveiller aujourd'hui même. I peine quelques minutes, pour vous dire toute la vérité.

\- Fort bien, fort bien, j'en suis ravie ! Vous êtes vivante mais le plus important à mes yeux est bien évidement : est-ce que la potion a bel et bien fonctionné ?

\- Je le crois, j'en suis même persuadée ! affirma Hélèna, devançant Rogue et Pomfresh, tous deux prêts à répliquer.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Je me sens différente. Très différente et je ne sens plus de flux de magie parcourir mon corps.

\- De plus, Madame la Ministre, les reliques anti-magie ont été détruites lorsque la potion a été à l'apogée de ses effets ! compléta rapidement Rogue.

\- Détruites, vous dites ? Cela est étrange. Mais que des paroles tout cela ! C'est désormais l'heure des actes ! En garde, Miss Black, il est définitivement temps de savoir si oui ou non, vous êtes une Cracmol !

Ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire de répliquer, Bones se saisie rapidement de sa baguette et jeta un premier sort informulé. Sa survie, Hélèna ne la devait qu'à sa rapidité. Elle se jeta aussitôt à terre, se cognant douloureusement les coudes et les genoux sur le sol en pierre de l'infirmerie.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue ! vociféra Rogue, fou de rage et d'inquiétude, prenant également sa baguette et la pointant sur la Ministre.

\- Restez en dehors de ça, Rogue ! Ou c'est directement la case Azkaban pour vous !

\- NAN ! hurla alors Hélèna, en s'interposant entre les deux sorciers. Non, pitié, je me rends. souffla-t-elle. Allez-y. dit-elle ensuite en s'éloignant de Severus et en s'approchant de la Ministre, bras écartés. Allez-y, faites de moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Hélèna...murmura Rogue, tentant de l'arrêter.

\- N'oubliez pas, vous devez répliquer, Miss Black !

Hélèna déglutit en baissant ses bras, puis acquiesça. Le sort suivant fut tout aussi silencieux et rapide que le premier. Hélèna tenta de lever son puissant bouclier pour se protéger mais rien ne se produisit. Même pas une étincelle. Même pas une seule sensation dans son corps. Elle était tout simplement démunie de magie. En moins d'une seconde, tout bascula. Le sort la heurta de plein fouet. Elle fut brutalement projetée en arrière, dans un hoquet de surprise et heurta le mur opposé de l'infirmerie. Le choc fut rude, si bien qu'Hélèna s'évanouie avant même que son corps ne s'effondre trois mètres plus bas, sur le sol.

\- Non mais vous avez réellement un sérieux problème ! cracha Severus tout en accourant auprès d'une Hélèna totalement inerte sur le sol dur de la pièce.

\- Ne m'insultez pas, Rogue ! Il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que nous en soyons tous sûr ! Sûr qu'elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque !

\- Petite commotion. souffla Pomfresh à Rogue pour le rassurer, tout en soignant Hélèna en lui faisant avaler une potion qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.

Dans une envolée de robe, la Ministre tourna le dos au Professeur de Potions et à l'infirmière, prête à quitter la pièce mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de McGonagall, encore fatiguée et abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'assister.

\- Je la remets entre vos mains, Minerva ! Je la déclare désormais libre mais toujours sous contrôle judiciaire. Kingsley viendra la voir tous les mois pour s'assurer que la potion a bien des effets permanents ! Oh ! J'oubliai...

Elle se tourna alors vers Rogue qui portait Hélèna jusqu'à son lit.

\- N'oubliez pas notre arrangement, Rogue ! Pour le moment, je veux au moins une dizaine de flacons de cette potion !

\- Qu...quoi ?

Hélèna reprit ses esprits à ce même moment, se tenant alors la tête sous la douleur fulgurante qui l'assaillait.

\- Buvez ça, Hélèna, ça vous soulagera.

Elle s'exécuta et remercia chaleureusement Pomfresh, sentant déjà la nouvelle potion faire effet.

\- Comment ? Comment ça, vous voulez une dizaine de flacons de cette potion ?

\- Ne te mêles pas de ça ! lui souffla dangereusement Rogue.

\- C'était notre arrangement, Miss Black ! J'ai laissé Rogue et l'Ordre vous sortir d'Azkaban, en échange de quoi, il devait faire disparaître vos pouvoirs. Et dans le cas où la potion serait une réussite, il devait en produire autant que nécessaire pour Azkaban ! J'en veux dix flacons, Rogue, pour les tester. Pour la semaine prochaine !

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Cette potion peut être mortelle ! J'ai moi-même faillit y passer !

\- Peu importe puisqu'elles seront utilisées sur les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Qu'ils meurent ou qu'ils vivent sans pouvoir ne peut faire que du bien à notre monde.

\- C'est inhumain ! s'exclama Hélèna. Cette potion n'est qu'une torture de plus que vous nous infligez !

\- Je fais avancer notre monde ! N'oubliez pas Miss Black, que je vous laisse la vie sauve et en liberté ! N'oubliez pas que celle qui commande ici, c'est moi !

\- Pas pour longtemps...murmura McGonagall, un sourire de comploteur sur le visage.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Hein ? Moi ? Non, rien, je n'ai rien dit. sourit Minerva.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous les fournir ! dit Rogue, indifférent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas récolté assez d'ingrédients pour en faire plusieurs. J'en avais juste assez pour une seule potion que j'ai administré à Hélèna. Mais si vous voulez à tout prix l'avoir, vous n'avez qu'à envoyer vos Aurors parcourir le monde entier, rencontrer les plus grands mages de notre siècle et les amadouer pour obtenir d'eux les ingrédients rares qui composent cette potion. Mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas gagné pour vous !

\- Vous m'avez berné !

\- Non, puisque je tiendrai ma part du marché si vous m'apportez ces ingrédients...

Rouge de colère, Bones quitta définitivement l'infirmerie, Kingsley sur ses talons, heureux d'avoir pu voir de ses propres yeux Hélèna en vie.

\- Vous ne ferez pas ça, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? Vous ne lui donnerez pas cette potion ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. lui souffla-t-il en s'asseyant doucement à ses côtés, sur son lit. Elle n'arrivera jamais à récupérer tous les ingrédients, et elle le sait très bien puisqu'elle ne m'a même pas demandé la liste dont j'aurai besoin pour la potion.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, se perdant encore une fois dans cette mer émeraude qu'était devenu le regard d'Hélèna. Cette dernière ferma alors les yeux sous la caresse, des frissons lui parcourant le corps alors qu'une douce chaleur se rependait en elle. C'était si agréable, si doux, si tendre. Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

\- Reposes-toi maintenant. Elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne te fera plus de mal. Et à partir de demain les choses sérieuses vont commencer. sourit-il.

\- Les choses sérieuses ? Parce que c'était quoi tout ça ? La potion, la mutation ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Un avant goût de ta nouvelle vie.

Se laissant définitivement allé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui soupira intérieurement de bonheur avant de se relever, de prendre congés des trois femmes et de rejoindre ses quartiers afin de prendre une bonne douche et de préparer ses nouveaux cours pour la rentrée qui était dans deux semaines à peine.

\- A partir de demain, Hélèna devra suivre un régime spécifique. informa Pomfresh à la Directrice. Et il faudra lui faire faire un peu de sport pour qu'elle se remuscle avant la rentrée.

\- Très bien, je vais faire passer un mot aux Professeurs Potter et Malefoy. Ils pourront certainement vous aider.

\- C'est exactement à eux que je pensais mais je ne savais pas si ils auraient réellement le temps...

\- Nos visites dans le Monde des Moldus se sont terminées hier. Ils vont pouvoir vous accorder un peu de temps entre l'école et la préparation de leurs cours. Ils aideront également Hélèna à se repérer dans le château et sur le domaine, ce sera plus qu'utile pour son poste, enfin, si vous l'acceptez, bien sûr. dit-elle en se tournant vers Hélèna.

\- J'accepte le poste que vous m'offrez et je ferai de mon mieux. Merci pour tout Professeur McGonagall.

\- Et bien tout cela est formidable ! Merci beaucoup Minerva.

La Directrice les salua de la tête tout en exigeant d'Hélèna qu'elle se repose le plus possible avant la rentrée.

\- Eh bien, au repos, Miss Black ! ordonna en riant Pomfresh.

\- A vos ordres. répondit Hélèna sur le même ton avec un petit rire, se recouchant plus confortablement dans le lit.

Pomfresh lui fit boire une nouvelle potion régénératrice, puis de nutrition et la laissa se rendormir paisiblement, sans l'ombre de son terrible passé planant au dessus d'elle, prête à l'avaler dans les abysses de ses propres enfers.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde. Ci-dessous le chapitre 14 de ma fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci a Noour pour ta review**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain de son réveil, Pomfresh autorisa Hélèna à quitter l'infirmerie, la jeune femme ne présentant plus aucun problème de santé, à leur grand étonnement. Elle lui donna cependant deux flacons contenant une pommade qu'Hélèna devra s'appliquer matin et soir pour soulager les courbatures qu'elle avait écopé de ses précédentes chutes durant sa transformation et les tests de Bones. Hélèna s'habilla rapidement de vieux vêtements rapiécés qu'on lui avait trouvé dans les boîtes d'objets trouvés de Poudlard, se coiffa rapidement à l'aide d'une brosse que Pomfresh lui donna et prit congé de l'infirmière en la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Lentement, elle sortie de l'infirmerie et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui était sur le point d'entrer dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

\- Professeur Potter ? Bonjour ! le salua-t-elle respectueusement, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Hélèna, tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler Harry quand nous sommes entre nous, sans élèves à nous tourner autour ! la gronda-t-il gentiment. J'ai appris par le Professeur McGonagall que tu avais le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie, alors je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais ?

\- Sincèrement ?

Harry acquiesça, l'encourageant à lui répondre.

\- Un peu perdue. Je ne pensais pas sortir aussi tôt de l'infirmerie et Pompom m'a dit que le Professeur McGonagall voulait me voir dès que possible mais je ne sais même plus où se trouve son bureau. Et le Professeur Rogue qui n'est pas là...oui je me sens soudainement perdue. C'est bête, non ? dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Pas du tout ! rit Harry. Sais-tu combien de fois Ron et moi nous nous sommes perdus au début de notre Première Année ? On rendait le Professeur McGonagall complètement dingue ! Elle voulait même nous métamorphoser en plan de l'école. expliqua-t-il en riant plus fort et en s'essuyant une larme qui venait de s'échapper de son œil. C'était le bon vieux temps. finit-il par conclure, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard nostalgique.

\- Potter, pourrais-tu rire un peu moins fort ? On t'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout de Poudlard et ton rire est plus qu'irritant !

Un grand jeune homme blond, svelte avec les cheveux mi-long attaché en catogan, s'approcha d'eux. Avec sa tenue, sa démarche et ses manières aristocratiques, Hélèna le reconnu aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Malefoy. le salua-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, coupant nette la réplique d'Harry qui était prêt à lancer au blond un "ta gueule Malefoy" bien sentis.

\- Bonjour Miss Black. la salua-t-il à son tour, polie.

\- Voyons Drago ! Hélèna est ta cousine, éloignée certes, mais ta cousine quand même ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas l'appeler Miss Black !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter !

\- Franchement, arrêtes de faire ton Serpentard arrogant, nous ne sommes plus élèves mais professeurs et nous devons montrer l'exemple ! Le Professeur McGonagall a bien été claire là dessus !

\- Serpentard arrogant ? Moi ? releva-t-il seulement. Et toi, le Gryffondor...Gryffondor...stupide Gryffondor ! finit-il par aboyer à l'encontre d'Harry.

\- Eh ben, on dirait que la vipère a perdu de son venin. se moqua ouvertement Harry.

\- Pauvre con...grogna le blond, faisant soupirer Harry.

\- Drago, depuis ta nomination ici cet été on n'a pas eu le temps de se parler franchement, de mettre les choses à plat. Il serait peut-être temps non ?

Harry tendit une main en direction de Drago. Ce dernier le dévisagea, puis fixa la main tendue devant lui. Le jeune homme avait conscience qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance pour faire une croix sur son passé et se rapprocher de l'homme dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis la grande bataille. Harry Potter lui avait sauvé la vie et depuis ce jour, Drago n'avait jamais pu cessé de penser à lui. Avec le temps et l'éloignement, il s'était rendu compte à quel point le Sauveur lui manquait. Il avait alors prit conscience de ses nouveaux sentiments. Lorsqu'il avait apprit la nomination de Potter à Poudlard en tant que nouveau Professeur de DCFM, Drago avait tout fait pour passer rapidement les concours nécessaires qui lui permettraient de devenir lui-même professeur. Potter n'en avait pas eu besoin lui, étant le Sauveur.

Le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement à son goût, Drago se saisit de la main tendue et les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent mutuellement la main.

\- Amis ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

\- Collègues pour le moment ! Ne m'en demandes pas trop, Potter !

\- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry, Drago.

Pour la première fois, Drago fit attention à l'intonation avec laquelle Harry prononçait son prénom. Il en eu la chair de poule. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement.

\- Bien, si tu as finis de m'importuner, je dois conduire Miss...Hélèna dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

Hélèna, qui se sentait bien seule et démunie face à la dispute des deux jeunes hommes, fut surprise que l'on reparle soudainement d'elle.

\- Hein ? Oh mince ! Oui, je dois m'y rendre de suite !

\- Suis-moi.

Drago s'éloigna déjà des deux autres, prenant la direction du bureau directorial.

\- J'y arriverai bien un jour...murmura le Sauveur, ne lâchant pas du regard le dos du blond qui s'éloignait à chaque seconde passée.

\- A faire quoi ? lui demanda Hélèna, curieuse.

\- A lui faire tomber son masque de froideur ! Comme toi avec Rogue.

\- Comme moi avec Rogue ? De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

\- Laisses tomber. C'est juste que je pense que Drago n'est pas pleinement lui-même et qu'il n'en est pas heureux. J'aimerai l'aider à sortir de sa carapace, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je comprends, mais je n'ai rien fait avec le Professeur Rogue ! Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi...

\- Tu as bien de la chance !

Hélèna fut surprise par les paroles moroses du Sauveur, comme s'il était plein de regrets et d'amertume.

\- Hélèna ! appela la voix froide de Drago au loin.

La jeune femme posa alors son regard sur la silhouette lointaine du blond.

\- Peut-être te faut-il juste un peu de patience. lui conseilla-t-elle.

Puis elle le laissa planté devant l'infirmerie, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit Drago au bout du couloir.

\- Évites de traîner ! s'exclama Drago, un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Désolé. murmura-t-elle piteusement, repensant au dernier regard qu'Harry lui avait lancé, plein de tristesse.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi semblait-il si soudainement triste et amer, lui qui était connu pour être toujours heureux et de bonne humeur, surtout depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je...ce n'est pas pour te disputer que je te dis ça, Hélèna. C'est pour ta sécurité ! expliqua Drago, pensant avoir blessé la jeune femme.

\- Ma sécurité ?

\- Tant que tu ne connais pas les lieux et que tu ne possèdes pas de familier pour te seconder et te protéger, tu peux te retrouver en danger, surtout maintenant que tu ne possèdes plus de pouvoirs pour te défendre seule.

\- Que peut-il m'arriver, exactement ? Poudlard n'est-il pas un lieu sûr ?

\- Si, mais pour un sorcier...

Drago s'arrêta soudainement en la dévisageant.

\- Méfies-toi en premier lieu des élèves.

\- Des élèves ?

\- Oui...ils peuvent être fourbes, surtout s'ils savent que tu es Cracmol. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils tenteront de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu es nouvelle, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, c'est du pain béni pour eux.

\- Tu penses qu'ils oseraient me jeter des sorts ?

\- C'est déjà arrivé à Rusard. murmura Drago, en rougissant.

\- Ah...je suppose que tu as également tenté ta chance...

\- J'étais qu'un sale gamin. Je voulais que l'on me respecte...

\- Et pour cela tu t'en ais pris à quelqu'un sans défense ?

\- J'étais un sale gamin. répéta simplement Drago, reprenant la marche. A toi de savoir te faire respecter auprès d'eux. Alors surtout, ne baisses jamais ta garde ! Pour ce qui est de la connaissance des lieux, le Professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de te faire le tour du propriétaire durant les deux semaines à venir, avant la rentrée. Mais si tu rencontres le moindre problème, que ce soit avec les élèves ou autres, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci...murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que le Professeur Rogue t'a déjà dit la même chose mais je suis sincère. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Après tout, je te dois beaucoup...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? La bataille ? Mes parents m'ont récupéré et nous avons lâchement fuit juste avant la fin. Mon père a quand même été arrêté et condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban mais ma mère a été pleinement innocenté et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas...je n'ai rien fait. J'ai été moi-même arrêtée tout de suite après la bataille.

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait pu assister à ton procès. Tes souvenirs ont été révélés de force par Bones et ce que la Ministre a vu de ma mère lui a suffit pour l'innocenter. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que ça c'est fait. Mais après tout, elle ne portait pas la Marque et n'avait jamais participé aux rapts et aux meurtres des Mangemorts. Elle était juste coupable d'être l'épouse d'un Mangemort, d'un meurtrier...

\- Je suis heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Étrangement bien. Bien mieux depuis que mon père est en prison.

\- Et toi ? Comment as-tu échappé à Azkaban ?

Hélèna savait que Drago portait la Marque de son père et ce qu'il avait dû faire pour l'obtenir.

\- Albus Dumbledore. souffla-t-il simplement. Et Severus Rogue. Ils ont témoigné en ma faveur et la Ministre m'a laissé libre, mais sous contrôle judiciaire. Comme toi.

\- Qui est ton Tuteur ?

\- Ma mère en tant qu'héritière de l'illustre famille Black quand je suis en dehors de Poudlard et McGonagall depuis ma nomination à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisis de revenir à Poudlard, en tant que professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle, voulant en savoir plus sur le jeune homme qu'elle avait protégé durant plusieurs années par le passé.

\- Pourquoi le chemin menant au bureau de McGonagall me semble-t-il soudainement si long ? répondit-il froidement, sur la défensive.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un sujet un peu houleux, Hélèna n'insista pas et resta silencieuse le reste du chemin, au soulagement de Drago malgré qu'il s'en voulu aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur lui-même.

Arrivant au pieds des escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau de McGonagall, Drago s'arrêta.

\- Tu peux monter, elles t'attendent.

\- Elles ? demanda-t-elle, semblant ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu verras. A plus tard, peut-être.

\- Oui, à plus tard. murmura-t-elle dans le vide alors que le jeune homme avait déjà fait demi tour et était repartit dans le sens inverse de leur chemin.

Soupirant, elle grimpa les escaliers menant au bureau de McGonagall et se trouva nez à nez avec la porte close. Elle toqua doucement contre la porte, attendant ensuite qu'on l'invite à entrer. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la voix lointaine de Minerva retentit jusqu'à Hélèna.

\- Entrez Hélèna, entrez !

\- Bonjour. lança timidement Hélèna, cherchant du regard la Directrice.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, Hélèna fut émue aux larmes.

\- Na...Narcissa ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Hélèna !

Narcissa bondit sur ses jambes, se levant de son fauteuil et accueillie Hélèna, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, les bras grands ouverts en une invitation muette. Hélèna ne se fit pas prier. Elle rejoignit d'un pas rapide Narcissa et se blottit dans les bras de cette mère d'adoption qui la serra fort contre elle, en la balançant doucement de droite à gauche.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Narcissa à l'oreille.

\- Mieux, maintenant que tu es là. souffla la jeune femme.

Narcissa s'écarta d'Hélèna en la tenant aux bras, rompant leurs embrassades et lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, juste aujourd'hui. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien après...après tout ça.

\- Ça va, vraiment. insista Hélèna face au regard septique de Narcissa qui passa une main sur le visage d'Hélèna en une douce caresse. Mais ça ne fait qu'un jour pour le moment que je suis Cracmol. Il me faut sans doute plus de temps pour réellement savoir si cette vie me sera supportable.

\- On fera tout notre possible pour vous aider, Hélèna. intervint alors Minerva, assise derrière son bureau, émue, ayant assistée à toute la scène. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. les invita-t-elles en désignant les fauteuils faisant face à son bureau.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent rapidement, mais se tenant toujours fermement la main

\- J'ai proposé à Narcissa de passer une journée avec vous, Hélèna...

\- J'ai tout de suite accepté et accourue ici.

Narcissa lâcha un petit rire. La sorcière se sentait tellement plus libre et légère depuis l'enfermement de son époux. Bien sûr, en public, elle ne montrait rien, elle gardait la tête haute, fière. Elle représentait après tout à elle seule les illustres familles Black et Malefoy. Plus pour longtemps, tout du moins. Drago ferait sa part, en devenant un professeur respecté et honorable de Poudlard. Et Hélèna sera également mise à contribution. Narcissa souhaitait beaucoup de choses à l'heure actuelle et notamment redorer les noms de sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle apprit la libération d'Hélèna sous conditions, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, la rejoindre. Mais McGonagall avait freiné ses ardeurs, lui expliquant qu'il fallait du temps à Rogue pour élaborer la potion, du temps pour Hélèna, pour qu'elle s'en remette si jamais elle y survivait. Elle avait dû attendre longtemps mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais la laisser disparaître, de la protéger corps et âme.

\- Merci beaucoup, Professeur McGonagall, vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir. sourit Hélèna, réellement heureuse de ce moment offert.

Cependant, ce fut à ce moment précis que Narcissa remarqua les vieux vêtements passés que portait Hélèna. Elle tendit alors sa main libre dans la direction de sa protégée afin de toucher le T-Shirt jaunâtre que portait la jeune femme, en faisant la grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle dévisagea McGonagall.

\- Oui, je sais, Madame Malefoy. Mais c'est tout ce que nous avions pour le moment sous la main. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulu que vous veniez. Je pense que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir aider Hélèna à faire quelques achats, et notamment à s'acheter des vêtements par ses propres moyens.

\- Me racheter des vêtements ? Mais...mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

\- Une Black ne peut pas se vêtir ainsi, et certainement pas en public qui plus est ! s'écria furieusement Narcissa, en direction de la Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ! expliqua sournoisement Minerva, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Vous avez une fin de matinée et toute une après-midi pour vous adonner à ce sport très apprécié des femmes : le shopping ! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'Hélèna doit suivre un régime strict ! Vous emporterez un repas des cuisines de Poudlard. Hélèna, étant ta Tutrice, j'ai déclaré au Ministère ton absence de Poudlard durant le reste de la journée, mais tu dois absolument être revenue avant 19H00, compris ?

\- O...Oui. balbutia-t-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y ! C'est une honte que l'on t'ait remis ces vêtements, à toi, l'héritière de...

\- Narcissa, s'il te plait, ne finis pas cette phrase ! sursauta Hélèna à la possible évocation de Lord Voldemort.

\- Des Black ! Tu es une Black, Hélèna, et tu dois te comporter comme tel ! Tu dois te tenir droite, être habillée de manière classe, être ou paraître aristocratique, tu dois te faire respecter, ne jamais avoir honte, tu dois être fière, tu...

\- Je pense que j'ai compris. murmura-t-elle, étourdie sous le poids des responsabilités que venait de lui soumettre Narcissa.

Le paraître et les bonnes manières avaient toujours été importants pour la sorcière, Hélèna l'avait juste oublié. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'Hélèna était une héritière de la grande et ancienne famille des Black et qu'en conséquence, elle se devait d'agir comme t-elle. Tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles auront désormais des répercussions directes sur la réputation de sa famille. Elle se devait désormais d'être irréprochable. Elle se promit qu'elle le serait.

Se redressant dans son fauteuil afin de se tenir bien droite, tête haute, elle sourit à Minerva qui semblait se demander si tout cela était une réelle bonne idée ou un fiasco total.

\- Le Professeur Rogue ne nous accompagne pas ? demanda soudainement Hélèna.

\- Non, il a dû s'absenter pour affaires personnelles. lui répondit Minerva, sans donner plus d'explications.

\- Affaires personnelles ?

Minerva lui lança un sourire contrit alors qu'Hélèna avait espérer au moins apercevoir l'homme lors de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Déçue, elle se désintéressa de la conversation qui suivie et n'entendit pas Narcissa prendre congés de la Directrice. Elle sentit juste qu'on la tirait par la main. Lorsqu'elle sortie de sa léthargie, elles se trouvaient déjà dans le parc de Poudlard, se rapprochant lentement de la sortie de l'école et donc de la zone de transplanage.

\- Hélèna ? Je peux être franche avec toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu sois plus discrète...lui murmura alors Narcissa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Plait-il ? la reprit Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble que je t'ai appris parler correctement, fut un temps.

\- Pardon. Plait-il ? se corrigea-t-elle.

\- Quand tu parles de Severus...ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es...très attachée à lui. Ce n'est pas prudent de montrer autant tes sentiments. la gronda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela te rend plus vulnérable !

Hélèna resta silencieuse, le regard droit, loin devant elle. La rendre vulnérable ? Comment ? Face à qui ? Que lui cachait Narcissa ?

\- Hélèna...si tu aimes Severus...écoutes-moi.

La saisissant par les bras, elle positionna la jeune femme face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Oublies-le, ce n'est pas un homme pour toi.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Je te le concède. soupira Narcissa. Il est fort, courageux, puissant, intelligent, loyal...il a prit bien soin de toi...mais il traîne un lourd passé derrière lui.

\- Comme nous tous ! répliqua Hélèna, le cœur battant la chamade.

Pourquoi Narcissa était soudainement contre elle, contre ses sentiments envers cet homme ?

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute le jour de nos retrouvailles, ma fille. Je...je veux juste te protéger. Je ne veux pas te retrouver avec le cœur brisé, d'aucune façon.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurai un jour le cœur brisé ?

Narcissa reprit la marche, suivit de près par Hélèna qui voulait une réponse à sa question. La sorcière décida de ne lui révéler qu'une partie de la vérité.

\- Severus et moi sommes de bons amis, depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je le sais bien ça mais que sais-tu que je ne sais pas moi-même ?

\- Il en aime une autre, Hélèna. répondit-elle, de but en blanc. Et il l'aime à en perdre la raison !

Hélèna prit la nouvelle difficilement, si bien qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher. Un poids tomba nette dans son ventre, la rendant soudainement nauséeuse.

\- Qui ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Une femme, disparue il y a fort longtemps.

\- Décédée ?

\- Oui...

\- Qui ? répéta Hélèna d'une voix lointaine.

\- La mère de Harry Potter, Lily Potter, née Evans. Elle a fait sa scolarité avec Severus mais elle était à Gryffondor. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, bien avant Poudlard.

Bizarrement, Hélèna connu seule la suite des événements.

\- Il ne l'a pas oublié, c'est ça ?

\- Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il l'aimera pour toujours...je suis désolé Hélèna. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de te faire une réelle place dans son cœur, pas comme tu le voudrais toi. Il t'aime, il est attaché à toi, je n'en ai aucun doute mais pas de la même façon que toi tu sembles l'aimer et être attaché à lui...

Déglutissant difficilement, Hélèna sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse en garder le contrôle, coulant silencieusement mais à torrent. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais elle s'était imaginée tellement de choses avec cet homme en une seule nuit de repos, rêvant de lui. Elle avait penser être heureuse, aimée et chérie par lui. Et ces rêves venaient de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

\- Oh, Hélèna...non.

Narcissa la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, mais les larmes de la jeune femme ne se tarirent pas. Narcissa avait voulu éviter qu'elle n'ait le cœur brisé mais elle avait de sérieux doutes à ce moment là sur l'état de son cœur. Saisissant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, Narcissa la regarda droit dans ses yeux larmoyants.

\- Écoutes-moi...je me trompe peut-être, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi...peut-être...peut-être qu'il...

\- Ça va. la coupa Hélèna en inspirant et expirant longuement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur son maigre visage.

\- De toute façon, comment pourrait-il aimer une fille comme moi ?

\- Une femme. la corrigea Narcissa. Tu es une femme désormais.

\- Peu importe, Narcissa ! Regardes-moi !

\- Je te regarde, Hélèna.

\- Je suis immonde. Trop maigre ! Et regardes...dit-elle en soulevant son T-Shirt et en baissant un peu son vieux jean, montrant quelques-uns de ses nouveaux tatouages.

\- Tu es une très belle femme, Hélèna. souffla Narcissa en remettant le T-Shirt et le jean de sa protégée comme il faut. Et tu seras magnifique avec quelques kilos en plus, c'est sûr, mais ne dit plus jamais que tu es immonde. L'image que tu as de toi est faussée et je vais te le prouver. Avec des vêtements à ta taille et à la hauteur de ton rang, tu verras de quoi je parle ! Et lui n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ! Surtout avec ces magnifiques yeux que tu as désormais ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux...

Narcissa n'aimait pas donner de faux espoirs aux gens, encore moins à la jeune femme, sachant très bien que son ami ne risquait pas de changer, mais elle aimait encore moins la voir pleurer de la sorte. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans pareil état, même lorsqu'elle l'avait connu enfant. Narcissa en déduisit que l'amour qu'Hélèna portait à Severus devait être fort. Elle aurait elle-même voulu connaître pareil amour mais ni elle, ni Lucius ne s'étaient réellement aimés.

Lui souriant une dernière fois afin de la réconforter, Narcissa prit la main d'Hélèna qu'elle embrassa doucement et la conduisit à la zone de transplanage qui se trouvait non loin d'elles. Une fois arrivée dans la zone, Narcissa les conduisit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver les affaires de base que la jeune Cracmol aurait besoin dans un futur proche, se promettant de lui offrir de plus belles choses, plus sophistiquée, plus riches un peu plus tard. Hélèna, découvrant pour la première fois les lieux, ne repensa plus à Rogue de la journée. Toutes deux se promenèrent longuement le long des rues.

\- Narcissa, je te remercie pour cette sortie mais...je ne peux pas m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Je n'ai pas d'argent...et je refuse que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hélèna ! Bien sûr que tu as de l'argent !

\- Plait-il ?

\- Là bas !

Narcissa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, pointa du doigt une grande bâtisse à colonnes, légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Gringotts ? demanda Hélèna, ayant lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy la description du lieu.

\- Oui, tu as de l'argent dans la banque des sorciers !

\- Mais comment ?

\- Tu as hérité d'une partie de la fortune des Black. A la mort de ta mère qui était fille unique, tu as hérité de la fortune de tes grands-parents à leur mort. Ils n'étaient pas aussi riches que les miens mais tu vivras très bien tout au long de ta vie sans même travailler.

Hélèna apprit la nouvelle, complètement estomaquée. Elle était riche ?

\- Le Lord le savait-il ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il attendait ta majorité et ton allégeance totale pour se servir lui-même dans cette fortune. Mais la guerre est arrivée...

\- Et il a finit aux fins fonds des enfers ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait...souffla-t-elle.

Narcissa acquiesça mais une fois à l'intérieur de la banque, les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses. Narcissa les guida auprès d'un guichetier disponible qui tamponnait furieusement tout un tas de parchemins.

\- Madame Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. la salua-t-il sans même lever le regard d'un parchemin qui lui semblait louche.

Narcissa lui lança un signe de tête poli, restant aussi distante et froide avec le gobelin qu'il l'était avec elle. Saleté de gobelins, pensa-t-elle. Toujours à se penser supérieurs aux sorciers...

\- Que vous faut-il, aujourd'hui ? demanda le gobelin, lisant toujours son parchemin, puis le tamponnant furieusement, faisant sursauter Hélèna.

\- J'accompagne ma cousine qui souhaite retirer pour la première fois de l'argent dans son coffre.

\- La baguette. exigea le dit gobelin, levant enfin le regard vers les deux femmes, sa main tendue dans leur direction.

\- Elle n'en possède plus.

\- Je suis Cracmol. expliqua Hélèna, sur la défensive face au regard inquisiteur du gobelin.

\- Une Black, qui plus est la fille de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, une Cracmol ? Voilà qui va égailler la journée de mes confrères.

Le gobelin affichait un sourire horrible qui donna des frissons à Hélèna. Soudainement, Narcissa se saisit de sa baguette et menaça le gobelin avec.

\- Ne vous adressez plus jamais à une Black de cette manière ! Je veux voir le Directeur !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

Le gobelin, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et nullement impressionné par les menaces de la femme Malefoy, descendit de sa petite estrade qui lui permettait d'être plus haut que les sorciers et se rendit en se dandinant légèrement dans une arrière salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un autre gobelin qui les rejoignit.

\- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, Miss Black. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser l'impolitesse de mon collègue...

\- C'est une honte ! cracha Narcissa, jouant parfaitement son rôle de femme froide, puissante, épouse d'un Lord important.

\- Oui, une honte. Toutes mes excuses Madame. Puisque Miss Black n'a plus de baguette, auriez-vous sa clé ?

Narcissa frappa le bureau face à elle du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter Hélèna et le Directeur de la banque. La retirant du bureau, une clé apparue à l'emplacement de la main de la sorcière.

\- Fort bien. Allons-y !

Après plusieurs minutes de montagnes russes, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit très reculé de la banque.

\- Les coffres des plus vieilles familles se trouvent au plus profond de la banque. expliqua Narcissa à une Hélèna verdâtre. Il est très difficile d'y avoir accès, quasi impossible sans l'aide d'un gobelin. Ce sont les coffres les mieux protégés de toute la banque.

Hélèna acquiesça, tout en se demandant si ils allaient devoir reprendre le même chemin en sens inverse pour remonter à la surface, se sentant doublement plus nauséeuse.

\- Clé, s'il vous plait ! exigea le Directeur de la banque, une fois devant le coffre numéro 2222.

Hélèna devina qu'il s'agissait de son coffre. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte du coffre à l'aide de la magie des gobelins, puis de la clé d'Hélèna, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement grave. Des montagnes d'or apparurent alors sous les yeux de Narcissa et d'Hélèna.

\- Alors ? Toujours pauvre ? demanda alors Narcissa, un sourire narquois au visage.

\- Impossible...souffla Hélèna, stupéfaite. Tout ça ? A moi ? dit-elle en entrant lentement dans le coffre, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- A toi ! confirma Narcissa.

\- Tout à vous ! intervint également le gobelin. Vous pouvez vous servir. Prenez ceci, c'est offert par la banque.

Le gobelin lui tendit alors une petite pochette en soie. Hélèna devina sa fonction lorsqu'elle y glissa tout naturellement des pièces d'or dedans. Comme elle s'en était douté, la remontée à la surface fut tout aussi éprouvante pour elle.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas d'autres moyens de retirer de l'argent que de prendre cet instrument de torture ? demanda-t-elle à Narcissa, une fois sorties de Gringotts, la clé de son coffre placée dans une poche de son jean.

Cette dernière lâcha un petite rire.

\- Oh, bien sûr qu'il y a d'autres moyens. Il suffit de leur demander la somme souhaitée au guichet et il te la donne via un mécanisme magique qui prélève automatiquement l'argent dans ton coffre.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait subir tout ça ?

\- C'était ta première visite, ton premier retrait. Il fallait que tu vois ton coffre, que tu estimes à combien s'élève ta fortune ainsi que tes biens précieux.

\- J'était trop nauséeuse pour avoir calculé quoi que ce soit...

\- Sois juste prudente...l'argent s'épuise rapidement si on ne le gère pas bien. Tu as de quoi vivre comme il faut pour toute une vie, mais si tu flambes, en quelques mois tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage.

\- Je n'ai jamais dépensé aucun sous. Ce sera la première fois aujourd'hui.

\- Tu y prendras plaisir, crois-moi ! Il va donc falloir être forte et te contrôler. Mais il est primordial pour notre famille que tu portes d'autres vêtements que ceux-là ! s'exclama Narcissa, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Alors en route...sourit Hélèna.

Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la journée à fureter sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de bijoux, vêtements, affaires qui pourraient être nécessaires au nouveau travail d'Hélèna. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur en se choisissant plusieurs robes de sorcières bleus nuits et vertes, des pantalons de mêmes couleurs, des jeans noirs et bleus nuits, des chemises et des tops de toutes les couleurs, des pyjamas, des affaires de sport pour son entraînement personnalisé afin de se remuscler, quelques produits de beauté, des plumes, des parchemins et d'autres petites affaires pour son bureau. A la fin de la journée, les deux femmes firent marche arrière pour retourner à Poudlard, les mains chargées de sacs.

\- N'oublies-pas que tu vas représenter l'autorité de l'établissement...recommença à expliquer Narcissa en reconduisant Hélèna à la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je sais Narcissa. souffla Hélèna.

\- Ainsi que notre honorable famille.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc, tu porteras tes belles robes au travail. Elles sont plutôt classiques mais c'est ce qu'il te faut pour te faire respecter. En dehors de ton travail, et notamment quand tu seras dans tes appartements, tu pourras porter tes vêtements les plus simples : jeans, T-Shirts...

\- J'ai compris Narcissa. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tout pour ne pas jeter l'opprobre sur notre famille. dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air, lâchant un petit rire face aux inquiétudes de Narcissa.

\- Elle l'a déjà...je veux juste redorer notre nom et je sais que toutes les deux, nous en sommes capables. Tous les Black n'étaient pas mauvais, tu sais ! Tu demanderas à Harry Potter, il te parlera certainement de son parrain Sirius Black...

\- Notre cousin ?

Narcissa acquiesça. La journée touchant à sa fin et 19H00 se rapprochant grandement, les deux femmes transplanèrent rapidement et durent presser un peu plus le pas dans le parc de Poudlard. Narcissa raccompagna Hélèna jusqu'aux grandes portes de Poudlard. Se disant au revoir, elles se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre, se promettant de se voir régulièrement. Hélèna lui promit également qu'elle ferait tout pour honorer son nom, mais elle pensait surtout à honorer sa mère défunte, morte beaucoup trop tôt.

Après le départ de Narcissa, Hélèna poussa l'une des grandes portes pour entrer dans le Grand Hall du château et tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

\- Hey salut ! Décidément, on se rencontre toujours près d'une porte. s'exclama-t-elle surprise, faisant rire Harry qui semblait de meilleur humeur que le matin même.

\- En effet ! Je me rendais au dîner, tu me suis ?

\- Avec plaisir. J'ai oublié de prendre mon repas à midi, nous avons été trop absorbées par notre shopping. Pompom ne sera pas contente...

\- En effet. Fais attention à toi, tu parais en bonne santé mais tout peut se dégrader très rapidement. la disputa-t-il. Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il tout de même en désignant les paquets de la jeune femme.

Hélèna accepta l'aide du jeune professeur qui d'un claquement de doigts fit disparaître tous les sacs.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne se sont pas envolés. Ils ont juste été transportés directement dans tes appartements.

\- Mes appartements ?

\- Oui, les tiens. Tu pensais vivre et dormir où ? demanda-t-il en riant, la taquinant un peu.

\- Je sais très bien que je devais avoir des appartements, McGonagall et Narcissa m'en avaient parlé !

\- Narcissa ? Malefoy ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé ma journée shopping avec elle, tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non...

\- Bref, je le savais ! Alors ne te moques pas de moi !

Harry s'excusa en gardant tout de même un petit sourire moqueur et guida la jeune femme jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents, prêts à manger sauf un : Rogue. Harry s'installa à la droite de McGonagall. Une autre place vide en bout de table attendait Hélèna qui se retrouva assise près d'Hagrid. Hélèna apprit qu'il était un demi-géant, né d'une mère géante et d'un papa sorcier de très petite taille. Il lui expliqua également ses fonctions de professeur, gardien de chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard. Elle s'entendit à merveille avec le demi géant qui la faisait parfois rire aux éclats, récoltant plusieurs fois des regards surpris de professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs quand est-ce que McGonagall allait la nommer officiellement à son poste de concierge et la présenter officiellement auprès de ses collègues. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'elle aille mieux ? Pour être sûr qu'elle puisse tenir ses nouvelles fonctions ? Hélèna se promit de ne plus rater un seul repas et de commencer ses séances de sport dès le lendemain. Elle en touchera un mot à Harry à la fin du repas. La suite du repas se passa calmement. Elle n'osa toutefois pas adresser la parole aux autres professeurs. Harry et Drago étant trop loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas converser avec eux non plus. En mangeant son repas, Hélèna se demanda où pouvait bien être Rogue et pourquoi il n'était pas venu la voir aujourd'hui. Elle ne se doutait en aucun cas que celui-ci cherchait juste à éviter son regard d'émeraude qui lui rappelait un passé lointain, un amour perdu, un coeur brisé.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Ci-dessous le chapitre 15. Un nouveau personnage apparaît tandis qu'un autre joue à cache-cache mais pas pour longtemps à son grand malheur.**

 **Merci à Noour et à Manon pour vos reviews. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir les avis de mes lecteurs.**

 **Allez, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 15**

A la fin du repas, tandis qu'Hagrid prenait poliment congé d'Hélèna, cette dernière fut surprise de voir Harry et Drago se diriger ensemble dans sa direction.

\- Tu n'as pas finit ton repas...la rouspéta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, il restait la moitié du dessert d'Hélèna dans son assiette, mais elle était totalement rassasiée.

\- Tu exagères Harry ! C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. J'ai mangé toute mon entrée et mon plat principal.

\- Tu avais de petites assiettes...contra Harry, inquiet de la santé de son amie.

\- Mais encore hier je n'avalais rien du tout ! s'écria-t-elle, un peu en colère, s'attirant encore les regards des autres professeurs encore présents.

\- Miss Black a raison, Professeur Potter ! intervint Pomfresh, en lançant un sourire entendu à la jeune femme. Il faut y aller en douceur, après tout, nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle se rende malade ?

\- Oui, vous avez raison...murmura Harry. Excuses-moi, Hélèna.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu tiennes suffisamment à moi pour t'inquiéter de mon bien être.

Tous deux échangèrent un petit sourire tandis que Drago soupira bruyamment.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez finit votre manège tous les deux, vous le direz, qu'on puisse y aller.

\- Aller où ? demanda bêtement Hélèna.

\- Dans nos appartements. C'est ce que l'on fait généralement après le dîner, pour préparer la rentrée, nos cours ou juste pour se reposer. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'élèves, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire des rondes.

Hélèna accuillit la nouvelle avec envie. Malgré qu'il faisait encore jour en ce mois d'août, elle se sentait très fatiguée après cette journée de shopping, et ses muscles étaient encore tous endoloris. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'applique le baume de Pompom pour les soulager, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Je ne serai pas contre un gros somme ! dit-elle en s'étirant.

\- Eh bien, allons-y, si Monsieur Potter est d'accord, bien entendu !

\- Harry, je m'appelle Harry ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le...

\- Oh, ça suffit tous les deux ! Je suis complètement crevée, j'ai besoin de me détendre et de dormir...alors si l'un de vous deux aurait la gentillesse de me montrer où se trouvent mes appartements, allons-y, et maintenant !

Les deux jeunes hommes la fixèrent, les yeux ronds, surpris qu'Hélèna les ait remis à leur place en s'interposant dans leur querelle. Drago prit alors la tête de la marche, ignorant Harry et Hélèna. Mais cela n'était pas au goût de cette dernière qui était si fatiguée qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'arrogance de son ancien protégé. Attrapant le bas de sa cape, elle tira dessus, surprenant Drago qui se retrouva soudainement à marcher à la même hauteur qu'Harry et Hélèna.

\- Mais...

\- Attends-nous ! Tu marches trop vite...

Drago soupira mais cala tout de même son allure à celle des deux autres. Malgré leur discussion et parfois quelques disputes, Hélèna resta attentive tout le long du chemin afin de bien se rappeler des différents couloirs menant à ses appartements depuis la Grande Salle. Ce sera son premier point de repère dans le château.

\- Qui prendra la tête de la maison Serpentard ? demanda soudainement Drago.

\- Hein ? sursauta Hélèna qui avait perdue le fil de la discussion.

\- Rogue, bien sûr. Il s'est absenté quatre ans, certes, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il reprendrait la totalité de ses anciennes fonctions. Et il secondera McGonagall en tant que Directeur adjoint de l'école.

\- Hm. Drago acquiesça, montrant son accord avec Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui...

\- Moi non plus.

\- De même.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se tournèrent soudainement vers Hélèna.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il n'est pas venu te voir à ta sortie de l'infirmerie ?

\- N...no...non mais...

\- Il doit certainement préparer sa rentrée. Après tout, il a été très occupé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Oui, ça doit certainement être pour ça ! acquiesça Harry, espérant rassurer la jeune Cracmol.

\- Oui, vous devez avoir raison. Après tout, je suis en vie, en bonne santé et bien entourée. Il n'a plus de raisons de veiller sur moi tout le temps, maintenant.

\- Oui, enfin, je serai plus rassuré quand tu auras ton familier pour t'accompagner...

\- Mon familier ? Mince ! J'aurai pu en trouver un sur le Chemin de Traverse ! J'ai complètement oublié...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il me semble que McGonagall s'en est chargé, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Ce dernier lâcha un grognement en signe de réponse.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. sourit Harry.

\- Et sous quelle forme il sera ?

\- Aucune idée. Rusard avait une chatte. Elle lui était d'une grande aide, c'est pratiquement elle qui trouvait à chaque fois les élèves en dehors de leur dortoir. Rusard n'avait qu'à la suivre ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Ce peut-être aussi n'importe quel animal. intervint Drago. Un animal qui te ressemble, qui te comprend et avec qui tu ne feras qu'un. Ce peut-être un serpent, un oiseau, un chat, un rat. Ce sont les formes les plus courantes, mais je doute qu'un seul essai soit réalisable. McGonagall a dû demander à faire venir plusieurs familiers afin de trouver le bon pour Hélèna ! expliqua-t-il durement en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment un oiseau ou un rat peut me protéger au sein de Poudlard...

\- Ton familier saura toujours quand tu seras en danger et quand tu seras en sécurité. Il te préviendra et si jamais il est déjà trop tard, il saura trouver la bonne personne et la prévenir de ce qu'il est en train de t'arriver. Les familiers sont rapides, parfois invisibles. Ils sont magiques. souffla Drago.

Hélèna lui sourit. Elle avait soudainement hâte de rencontrer sa moitié. Au détour d'un dernier couloir, les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent soudainement devant un grand portrait représentant un pré verdâtre et fleuri jusqu'à perte de vue. Sur le côté droit du portrait tronait un très grand chêne feuillu.

\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à tes quartiers. indiqua simplement Drago.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce portrait. sourit Hélèna, aux souvenirs du havre de paix qu'elle avait pu visiter durant son coma.

\- Tant mieux puisqu'il s'agit de ta porte d'entrée. Tu verras, le tableau se modifie en fonction des saisons. Comme nous sommes en été, tout est bien vert, voir un peu jaunâtre pour l'herbe sèche, les arbres sont feuillus et les fleurs sont également de sortie.

\- Ça doit-être très beau en automne...

\- Tu verras, on te laisse la surprise. sourit Harry qui avait toujours aimé ce tableau vivant de l'école.

\- Comment fait-on pour l'actionner ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le tableau sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Au niveau du chêne, tu as un petit interrupteur. Tu vois le petit rond un peu plus foncé dans l'écorce ?

\- Oui, je le vois maintenant.

\- Alors appuies.

Hélèna s'exécuta. Elle appuya sur l'endroit indiqué par Harry. Le tableau coulissa sans bruit, laissant l'accès libre à une grande porte de chêne avec un petit heurtoir en son milieu.

\- Quand tu seras à l'intérieur, tu pourras choisir un mot de passe. Ainsi, il faudra actionner le bouton et donner le mot de passe à la porte pour pouvoir entrer sans invitation dans tes appartements.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, si Po...Harry, se reprit Drago, au grand étonnement du Harry en question, a terminé, nous allons te laisser prendre possession de ta nouvelle maison.

\- Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux. C'est très gentil de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Drago lui retourna un signe de tête.

\- Je peux vous demander un service, à l'un ou à l'autre, ou aux deux, comme vous le souhaitez...

\- Va droit au but, Black ! soupira Drago qui se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Aie, t'es dingue, Potter !

\- Ah ? Ce n'est plus Harry ? plaisanta le brun.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Eh oh ! Les garçons !

\- Désolé Hélèna, que voulais-tu nous demander ?

\- Pomfresh veut que je fasses un peu de Quidditch pour me remuscler. Je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez venir avec moi. Jouer toute seule n'est pas franchement motivant...expliqua-t-elle, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'écria Harry. Par Merlin, cela fait des jours que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai...se murmura-t-il à lui même.

\- Puisque c'est réglé, je vous laisse. conclua Drago, leur tournant le dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec nous ? lui demanda Hélèna.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages...

\- Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages, Drago ! J'en ai besoin pour retrouver une meilleure santé. J'ai besoin d'aide, et toute aide est la bienvenue...

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, tant pis. Merci Harry. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Hélèna se glissa rapidement derrière la porte de l'entrée de ses appartements et la referma juste derrière elle en la claquant.

\- Bravo, Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Justement ! Bouges toi les fesses ! Tu ne m'as pas dit un jour que tu aurais aimé avoir des amis comme Hermione et Ron ? Sur qui on pouvait réellement compter ? Confier sa vie ? Hélèna ne t'a-t-elle déjà pas prouver son amitié par le passé ? Ne t'a-t-elle jamais protégée ? Tu es désespérant, Drago, désespérant...

Sur ses mots, Harry abandonna l'ancien Serpentard et rejoignit ses propres quartiers qui se trouvaient tout prêt de la salle commune de son ancienne maison.

\- Saleté de Gryffondor ! grogna Drago. Et dire qu'il est le Directeur de cette maison...

Tournant les talons, Drago rejoignit également ses appartements, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'arrivera jamais à s'entendre avec le Sauveur, pas comme il le souhaitait en tout cas. Ils étaient trop différents, trop têtes brûlées pour réussir à se côtoyer sans s'insulter. Et pourtant, il l'aimait ce saleté de Gryffondor ! Le bruit d'une énième porte claquée se fit alors entendre dans tout Poudlard.

Après avoir claqué sa porte au nez des deux hommes, Hélèna s'adossa contre le chambranle de cette dernière, lâchant un soupir las.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda une voix derrière Hélèna.

\- Plait-il ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant de nouveau face à la porte, à la recherche de l'origine de cette voix.

\- Afin de protéger l'accès de vos quartiers, il vous faut choisir un mot de passe, Maîtresse. expliqua une petite voix fluette derrière Hélèna.

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la petite voix. Elle découvrit alors un, ou plutôt une Elfe de Maison qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- Winky ?

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Maîtresse.

Winky était l'Elfe de Maison des Malefoy après avoir été celle de la famille Croupton et après avoir travaillé à Poudlard. L'Elfe s'était attachée à Drago et l'avait suivie lors de l'un de ses retours au Manoir lors de sa Sixième Année à Poudlard. Narcissa l'avait découverte et l'Elfe l'avait supplié de la laisser entrer à son service et protéger les membres de sa famille. Hélèna avait assistée à toute la scène durant les rares moments où elle avait pu passer un peu de temps avec Narcissa dans le dos du Maître.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Winky ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, m'appelles-tu Maîtresse ? Je ne suis pas ta Maîtresse, c'est Narcissa qui l'est !

\- Plus maintenant, Maîtresse ! Madame Malefoy m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et m'a transmis à votre service. expliqua l'Elfe en faisant une révérence quelque peu ratée.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Winky, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas avoir d'Elfes de Maison à mon service !

Hélèna entra définitivement dans ses quartiers, quittant son entrée et atterrit dans son salon. Ce dernier était plutôt chaleureux. Une cheminée se trouvait à sa gauche, mais le feu était éteint. Il faisait doux dans l'appartement, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi Winky n'avait pas fait de feu dans l'âtre. Un canapé rouge accompagné de deux fauteuils de même couleur faisaient face en arque de cercle à la cheminée, une table basse en bois massif juste devant. Un tapis beige soyeux et doux, Hélèna pouvait imaginer la sensation sous ses pieds nus, était placé entre le canapé, les fauteuils et la cheminée. Il n'y avait rien d'accroché aux murs, laissant à Hélèna le loisir de décorer la pièce comme elle le souhaiterait. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait que très peu d'effets personnels.

\- Maîtresse ?

\- Winky...soupira Hélèna, perdant patience.

\- Il vous faut choisir un mot de passe. Pour votre sécurité, Maîtresse.

\- "Valar Morghulis" murmura Hélèna, en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant à qui elle devait le donner.

\- Mot de passe enregistré. fit la voix depuis l'entrée des appartements d'Hélèna.

\- Qui...

\- C'est le château, Maîtresse. Pas très joyeux, comme mot de passe, Maîtresse. dit-l'Elfe, son inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

\- C'est la première chose qui m'est venue en tête. lui répondit Hélèna tout en fouillant dans un de ses sacs d'achats de la journée qu'elle avait trouvé sur le canapé.

\- Que cherchez-vous, Maîtresse ? Winky est désolé, elle n'a pas pensé à ranger vos nouvelles affaires, Maîtresse. Winky va se punir...

\- Hors de question ! Ne bouges-pas et tais-toi.

L'Elfe s'exécuta.

\- Victoire, je l'ai ! s'écria Hélèna après avoir fouillé dans trois sacs différents pour en tirer un petit débardeur bleu nuit.

Elle s'approcha de Winky, s'accroupie devant elle et lui tendit le vêtement.

\- Maîtresse ?

\- Prends-le, je te l'offre !

\- Mais...mais...mais si vous faites ça, je ne serai plus à votre service, Maîtresse !

\- Je ne veux pas d'Elfes à mon service Winky. Tu es très gentille mais je préfère avoir des amis autour de moi pour m'aider et me soutenir, plutôt que d'avoir un esclave qui fera tout ce que bon me semble.

\- Mais...

\- Suffit Winky ! Prends ce vêtement et mets-le. Je te libère de tes obligations d'Elfes de Maison.

Des larmes de tristesse s'écoulèrent le long du petit visage de l'Elfe.

\- Mais je ne te demande pas de partir. Si tu veux rester, restes. J'en serai ravie. Mais pas en temps qu'esclave, mais en tant qu'amie.

\- Amie ? répéta l'Elfe, surprise.

\- Amie ! répéta Hélèna en essuyant les larmes de l'Elfe. Sèches-moi tout ça et enfiles ce débardeur ! Je suis sûr qu'il tira à merveille.

C'est avec un grand sourire que l'Elfe se débarrassa de son vieux torchon sale qui lui servait d'habit et enfila le débardeur à la place.

\- Superbe ! Je te commanderai d'autres vêtements ces prochains jours.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Madame. Winky va bien prendre soin de ce débardeur. répondit l'Elfe, toujours un large sourire au visage.

Hélèna leva les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les oreilles de Winky battait le rythme, montrant son bonheur.

\- Installes-toi, fais comme chez toi, Winky. Mais moi, je t'abandonne pour prendre un bain bien chaud...

\- Madame veut-elle que je m'en occupe ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci Winky. répondit-elle à l'Elfe qui avait du mal à perdre ses habitudes.

\- Très bien, Winky attendra Madame dans le salon.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'Elfe s'installa sur l'un des fauteuil, faisant apparaître de quoi tricoter tranquillement. Hélèna était heureuse d'avoir rendu sa liberté à Winky, l'Elfe le méritait. Ressentant une nouvelle fois une décharge électrique dans son dos endolori, Hélèna ne perdit pas plus de temps et se mit à la recherche de la salle de bain. La première porte qu'elle ouvrit était en réalité les wc. La deuxième était une petite chambre avec un tout petit lit. Hélèna devina qu'il s'agissait là de la nouvelle chambre de Winky. La troisième porte donnait sur une petite cuisine. Tout comme Rusard par le passé, Hélèna ne sera donc pas obligé de manger dans la Grande Salle auprès des professeurs de l'école. La quatrième porte était en réalité sa chambre. Hélèna pénétra dedans. La lumière tamisée du coucher du soleil sur le domaine de Poudlard éclairait encore la pièce. La chambre était dans les ton bleus verts, les couleurs préférées d'Hélèna. Son lit était à baldaquin, avec des rideaux verts clairs transparents, pareil à des voiles. La housse de couette et les deux oreillers étaient bleus mais la dizaine de coussins présents sur le lit étaient verts. Le lit en lui même était en bois noir. Deux commodes, une de chaque côté du lit étaient de la même matière et de la même couleur que le lit. Une porte sur la gauche d'Hélèna attira son regard. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit un dressing vide. Voici la pièce où elle pourrait entreposer ses quelques biens. Quittant le dressing, puis la chambre, Hélèna ouvrit la dernière porte de ses quartiers et tomba enfin sur la salle de bain. Elle était blanche avec quelques dorures, de ci, de là. Hélèna la trouvait raffinée. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la visite, Hélèna souffrait beaucoup à chacun de ses mouvements. S'approchant difficilement de la baignoire qui se trouvait sur le côté droit de la pièce, elle ouvrit les deux robinets et ajusta la température jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit bien chaude mais pas suffisamment pour la brûler. Dans un placard, Hélèna trouva les serviettes éponges. Elle s'en saisit de trois, en posa deux à proximité de la baignoire et la dernière, elle la posa juste à ses pieds, devant la grande vasque. Sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle trouva du bain moussant, du gel douche et divers shampoings et soins. Hélèna se demanda bien comment ces effets avait pu atterrir ici.

\- Madame, tout va bien ? demanda Winky derrière la porte close de la salle de bain.

\- Ça va, Winky, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Madame trouvera pleins de produits et effets sur la baignoire. Ce sont des présents de Madame Malefoy.

Ben tiens, Hélèna aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Merci Winky, je t'appellerai un peu plus tard, je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide pour appliquer mon baume.

\- Appelez Winky quand vous voulez, Madame.

Hélèna entendit les petits pas légers de l'Elfe s'éloigner de la salle de bain. Se retrouvant pleinement seule, Hélèna se déshabilla lentement, tentant d'éviter le maximum de douleurs musculaires possibles. Mais en vain.

\- C'est pas possible, j'ai dû me fracturer quelque chose et Pomfresh ne l'a pas détectée ! grogna la jeune femme sous la douleur électrique.

Mais lorsqu'elle osa un regard dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo qui lui faisait face, Hélèna découvrit avec stupeur son corps recouvert de bleus.

\- Mais...mais ça n'y était pas ce matin ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Madame a besoin d'aide ? demanda l'Elfe, de retour derrière la porte.

Hélèna soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire alors à quoi bon s'entêter ? Oubliant sa nudité, la jeune femme déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et laissa entrer l'Elfe.

\- Non, c'est bon Winky. C'est juste que je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais autant de bleus sur moi ce matin.

\- C'est normal ! Le baume de Madame Pomfresh les camoufles tout en soulageant la douleur.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pour sûr, Madame. Mais installez-vous dans l'eau chaude, ça vous soulagera un temps et après je vous aiderai à appliquer le baume partout sur vous.

\- Merci Winky.

\- Madame, Winky peut rester avec vous ? Winky n'aime pas rester seule.

Hélèna lâcha un soupir de bien être en plongeant délicatement son corps dans l'eau bouillante de la baignoire, puis s'installa confortablement sous les yeux de l'Elfe.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Winky peut rester avec vous ?

\- Ici ? Dans la salle de bain ?

L'elfe acquiesça vivement de la tête, ses oreilles battant de haut en bas tout aussi rapidement.

\- Tu...tu...tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

\- N'ayez crainte, Madame ! Winky a décidé d'apprendre le tricot. Elle veut vous faire des gants, un bonnet et une écharpe parce que Winky sait que l'hiver pointera vite son nez et que Madame n'a encore rien acheté pour se protéger du froid...

\- C'est très gentille de ta part, Winky. Merci beaucoup. souffla Hélèna, émue de voir l'Elfe se donner autant de mal pour lui faire plaisir.

L'Elfe prit cela pour un accord. Elle invoqua une petite chaise en bois, fit apparaître de nouveau ses affaires de tricot et se remit au travail. Le début n'était pas mal, vu la longueur, il s'agissait d'une écharpe mais la couleur choisie par l'Elfe étonna Hélèna. En effet, le début du vêtement était marron, rouge, vert, or. Ces couleurs mélangées ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose mais Hélèna se promit de les porter, pour faire plaisir à sa nouvelle amie. Fermant les yeux, elle oublia la présence de Winky, le fait qu'elle était à Poudlard, qu'elle était désormais âgée de 26 ans alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait ni expérimenté dans sa vie, elle oublia même Rogue et son absence. Elle oublia tout simplement tout ce qui l'entourait et s'endormie dans son bain.

\- Madame, il faut vous réveiller.

Hélèna sentie qu'on la secouait. Se réveillant doucement, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux globuleux inquiets.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Winky ?

\- Cela fait une heure que vous êtes dans l'eau, Madame. Il faut sortir sinon vous aller prendre froid !

\- L'eau est encore chaude, pourtant...

\- C'est Winky, Madame. Winky a gardé Madame au chaud.

\- Merci. fut tout ce qu'Hélèna pu dire.

Lentement, elle se releva, enjamba la baignoire et se saisit de l'une de ses serviettes qu'elle enroula autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid et se sécher.

\- Madame a encore mal ?

Hélèna réfléchie, fit un mouvement et ressentie de nouveau la douleur.

\- Moins qu'avant, mais toujours mal.

\- Winky va chercher votre baume ! Vous l'aviez oublié dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle vous la fait porter dans l'après-midi.

Hélèna ne se souvenait même plus avoir laisser les deux flacons de baume dans le bureau directorial mais elle ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir quitté, trop surprise d'apprendre que Rogue avait des affaires personnelles à régler. De quel genre ?

Secouant la tête, Hélèna se força à oublier une fois de plus l'homme et son étrange absence. A la place, elle se mit devant son miroir, défit sa serviette qu'elle garda dans une main et s'observa de nouveau. Outre ses bleus, Hélèna regarda un peu plus attentivement ses nouvelles marques, ses nouveaux tatouages. Elle ne les trouvait plus aussi horribles qu'avant. Désormais, elle sentait qu'ils faisaient pleinement partie d'elle. Lentement, elle en traça chaque contour, enregistrant chaque forme, chaque trait, chaque détail et se promit qu'elle ferait des recherches sur la signification de ces runes.

Winky revint très rapidement dans la salle de bain avec le baume qu'elle remit à Hélèna. Laissant sa serviette tomber définitivement au sol, Hélèna se chargea d'appliquer le baume sur le devant de son corps. S'essayant ensuite sur la petite chaise en bois de Winky, elle laissa l'Elfe lui appliquer le baume dans le dos. Hélèna ressentie les effets presque immédiatement et en fut soulagée.

\- Merci Winky, ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- Winky en est ravie pour Madame.

Ressentant de nouveau la fatigue l'envahir, Hélèna se dépêcha de finir de se laver et enfila un pyjama que Winky lui avait rapporté du salon où se trouvait encore ses achats de la journée. Winky lui proposa ensuite de l'aider à coiffer ses cheveux mouillés, proposition qu'Hélèna accepta, ne se sentant plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Winky lui fit alors plusieurs nattes, afin de permettre aux cheveux bruns d'Hélèna de boucler un peu plus qu'au naturel. Winky aimait beaucoup les boucles et le fit comprendre à une Hélèna presque endormie sur sa petite chaise en bois.

\- Madame tombe de fatigue. Madame devrait aller se coucher.

\- Tu as raison Winky. Merci pour tout, tu es une vraie amie.

Serrant l'Elfe dans ses bras, la surprenant au passage, Hélèna lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit sa chambre. Lentement, elle s'installa sur le lit, sous sa couette, profitant de sa chaleur malgré la douceur de ses appartements. Elle ferma ses yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Bien plus bas dans Poudlard, un professeur tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il venait de recevoir une missive de McGonagall l'obligeant à assister à la réunion du personnel qui aurait lieu demain après-midi. Il n'avait plus le choix, il allait être obligé de revoir ces yeux verts émeraudes. Pourquoi la fuyait-il après avoir passé autant de temps à essayer de la sauver ? Le coeur de Severus Rogue le rappela alors à l'ordre. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. De cette douleur, de la douleur d'un coeur brisé en mille morceaux.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous en ce premier week-end de printemps ?**

 **Vous trouverez ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction, parlant principalement du nouveau trio de Poudlard.**

 **Tandis que Rogue préfère éviter Hélèna, cette dernière va commencer ses entraînements de Quidditch. Mais la journée promet d'être riche en émotion pour tous les personnages.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je risque de ne pas publier de chapitre avant Pâque, sauf si j'arrive à trouver un peu de temps. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.**

 **Merci à Noour, Manon et Lerugamine pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 16**

Ce fut une douce chaleur sur son visage qui réveilla Hélèna. Clignant doucement des yeux, elle s'aperçue qu'un rayon de soleil avait réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre, ses rideaux ayant été mal tirés la veille au soir. Mais elle n'en avait cure, c'était la première fois depuis fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Elle se sentait reposée, sereine, malgré les courbatures qui s'étaient réveillées en même temps qu'elle, la rappelant à l'ordre. Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva difficilement et marcha tout aussi difficilement jusqu'au salon.

\- Bonjour Madame ! la salua chaleureusement Winky.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Hélèna marcher en crabe, elle accourue à sa rencontre.

\- Madame a mal ? Madame veut que Winky lui applique un peu de baume ?

\- Par pitié Winky, appelles-moi par mon prénom.

Cependant, Hélèna accepta l'aide de l'Elfe qui l'aida à se rendre dans la salle de bain. Tout comme la veille, Hélèna se déshabilla sans pudeur devant Winky, puis s'assit sur la petite chaise en bois qui n'avait pas quittée la pièce depuis la veille. Lentement, avec le plus de douceur qui lui était possible, Winky appliqua méticuleusement le baume dans le dos de la jeune femme qui soupira de soulagement dès le premier contact de la pommade avec sa peau. Hélèna se chargea du devant de son corps, finissant par ses jambes. Les bleus disparurent presque instantanément.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? soupira Hélèna.

\- Winky pense encore une bonne semaine. répondit l'Elfe.

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté, Winky...

Hélèna enfila un peignoir qui se trouvait accroché à la porte de la salle de bain et retourna avec Winky dans le salon. L'Elfe avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Winky a pensé que Madame...qu'Hélèna souhaitait peut-être prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement à la maison avant son entrainement de Quidditch.

\- Bien pensé, Winky...mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu que je dois jouer au Quidditch ?

\- Winky a entendu des voix avant qu'Hélèna ne rentre pour la première fois à la maison.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes ? lui demanda alors Hélèna, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non non, Winky attendait Hélèna avec impatience et...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Winky, je te taquine.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors soudainement à l'une des fenêtres du salon, faisant sursauter Hélèna et Winky. Un hibou Grand Duc s'y trouvait.

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'Igor ! souffla de soulagement Winky.

\- Igor ? C'est qui, Igor ?

\- Igor est l'hibou d'Hélèna.

\- Le mien ? demanda Hélèna, surprise. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu...

\- Winky a sans doute dû oublier de vous l'apprendre mais Igor est encore un présent de Madame Malefoy.

\- Décidément...soupira Hélèna. Il faut que je lui écrive pour la remercier et lui dire qu'elle peut arrêter de me couvrir de cadeaux...je ne suis plus une enfant après tout ! rouspéta-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Igor qui était toujours dehors à la fenêtre commençait à perdre patience et frappa encore contre la vitre du salon.

\- Du calme, du calme, on va t'ouvrir ! grogna Hélèna.

Ouvrant la fenêtre au hibou, Hélèna le laissa entrer dans le salon. Igor se posa d'instinct sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Igor semble savoir qui est Hélèna pour lui. sourit l'Elfe.

L'oiseau avait un parchemin plié dans ses serres. Il tendit l'une de ses pattes à Hélèna, lui priant de bien vouloir prendre son courrier et le laisser repartir vaquer à ses occupations de rapace nocturne. Le cœur d'Hélèna se mit soudainement à palpiter dans sa poitrine. Serait-ce un mot de Severus ? Prenant le parchemin, Hélèna oublia qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il fallait donner quelques friandises à l'oiseau en échange. Pour se venger, Igor lui pinça très fort les doigts qui s'étaient attardés sur son plumage pour le caresser.

\- Ouille ! s'écria Hélèna, tandis qu'Igor prit son envole et quitta les appartements par la fenêtre que Winky venait de rouvrir pour lui. Sale bête !

\- Les hiboux sont exigeants. expliqua Winky tandis qu'Hélèna se suça les doigts endoloris. Il y a du miam hibou dans le placard de la cuisine, celui juste au dessus de l'évier.

\- Merci Winky, je tâcherai d'y penser la prochaine fois qu'Igor fera son apparition.

S'installant à table, sa missive toujours à la main, Hélèna se servit un café. Posant le parchemin sur la table, elle prit le temps de préparer ses deux tartines obligatoires du petit déjeuner.

\- Hélèna n'ouvre pas son courrier ? demanda Winky.

Soupirant, ne pouvant repousser l'échéance, Hélèna se saisit du papier et l'ouvrit. Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une convocation de McGonagall à une réunion du personnel dans l'après-midi même. Froissant le papier, Hélèna n'avait désormais plus faim alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché à son repas. Winky lui fit la moral et Hélèna se força à manger pour faire plaisir à l'Elfe. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Hélèna se saisit de ses sacs d'achats de la veille et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle rangea tous ses nouveaux vêtements dans le dressing attenant, bien que le peu qu'elle avait acheté ne remplissait même pas le quart du placard. Elle se saisit de vêtements de sport noirs qu'elle enfila rapidement par dessus ses sous-vêtements qui étaient de la même couleur : un pantalon et un haut à manches longues. La fine texture des vêtements collait à sa peau, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de ne rien porter du tout. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de bottes plates en cuire spéciales pour le Quidditch qui remontaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux, protégeant ses tibias. Elle se saisit également de ses protections pour les bras mais les garda sous ses bras. Sortant de sa chambre, elle fit une rapide halte par la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et se brosser les dents, puis elle se dirigea sans autres effets à l'entrée de ses appartements.

\- Hélèna sort déjà ? demanda Winky.

\- Je vais rejoindre Harry à l'entrée de l'école pour l'entraînement...

\- Sans qu'Hélèna ne soit coiffée ?

Hélèna n'y avait pas pensé. Elle portait toujours ses nattes que l'Elfe lui avait faite la veille au soir mais ces dernières étaient toutes desserrées, laissant des dizaines de mèches plus ou moins épaisses s'échapper de ci de là. Se regardant dans la glace présente dans l'entrée, il était désormais clair qu'elle ne pouvait sortir ainsi. Et si elle croisait Rogue ?

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas où j'ai mis ma tête ce matin mais je pense qu'elle dort encore dans mon lit. soupira Hélèna, faisant rire Winky.

D'un claquement de doit, Winky fit disparaître les nattes d'Hélèna, laissant place à une queue de cheval bien serrée, cheveux bien lisses sur le crâne mais bouclés après l'élastique qui les retenaient.

\- Ce sera plus pratique pour Hélèna quand elle volera. expliqua l'Elfe.

\- Merci beaucoup Winky. On se voit pour le repas du midi ?

\- Hélèna revient manger à la maison ? demanda Winky, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, je serai juste peut-être accompagné d'Harry. Je ne tiens pas à manger avec les autres professeurs dans la Grande Salle en étant dégoulinante de sueur. Surtout que la réunion de cet après-midi commence tôt, il faut que je puisse me doucher avant de m'y rendre.

L'Elfe acquiesça sans demander plus d'explications. Hélèna en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait juste pas croiser Rogue au repas, elle lui en voulait car elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait volontairement d'elle, qu'il l'évitait purement et simplement. C'était une réaction puérile, elle le savait, surtout qu'elle le reverrait surement dans l'après-midi pour la réunion du personnel. Soupirant encore une fois, elle sortit de ses appartements sans demander son reste.

\- Bonjour ! l'apostropha un Harry tout sourire, faisant sursauter Hélèna.

\- Par Merlin, Harry ! Que fais-tu derrière ma porte ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Je me suis rappelé que l'on ne s'était pas donné de rendez-vous hier pour l'entraînement et comme je ne t'ai pas vu au petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te chercher. Et me voilà. expliqua-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que l'on ne s'était rien dit pour se retrouver avant l'entraînement. Je me rendais justement à l'entrée du château pour t'y attendre.

\- Eh bien allons-y !

\- C'est partit ! lança joyeusement Hélèna.

\- Au fait, tu as raté Rogue au petit-déjeuner...lui annonça Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. répliqua-t-elle, malgré la déception qui envahit instantanément son cœur.

\- Ton absence a été remarquée. Pomfresh s'est inquiétée, McGonagall aussi. Je dirai que même Rogue semblait affecté par ton absence.

\- Lui, affecté ? Laisses-moi rire, Harry ! Il m'évite depuis plus de 24 heures, depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Écoutes, je me suis juste levé tard et Winky avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner à la maison...

\- Winky ? L'Elfe des Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Narcissa l'a mis à mon service. Mais je l'ai aussitôt libéré de ses fonctions, je ne voulais pas d'un Elfe de Maison.

\- Elle devait être déçue. Winky aime être aux services de sorciers. Elle a longtemps travaillé à Poudlard avant de partir au service des Malefoy...

\- Oui, elle était très triste. Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester avec moi, en étant mon amie et pas mon esclave. Alors, elle vit avec moi. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle soit quand même restée. En même pas 24 heures, elle m'a déjà beaucoup aidée. Je me sens en quelque sorte, moins seule. Mais arrêtons un peu de parler et allons jouer ! s'exclama Hélèna.

Et tous deux se mirent en route, descendant divers escaliers jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du château où Drago Malefoy, en tenue de Quidditch, semblait les attendre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu m'as dit que tu en avais que pour 5 minutes, Potter !

\- Quel rabat-joie ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir chercher Hélèna avec moi, si tu ne voulais pas attendre comme une potiche !

\- Drago ? Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Si tu le veux bien, oui...

\- C'est parfait ! Allons-y ! dit-elle en lui souriant, oubliant leur dispute de la veille.

Tous les trois se mirent en route pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Harry les quitta brièvement pour aller chercher un balai dans la remise de l'école pour Hélèna qui n'en avait pas acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Drago et lui avaient pris leur balai et les avaient miniaturisé afin de les transporter plus facilement dans leur poche.

\- Harry n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plait-il ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Il crois que l'on va faire un match de Quidditch à trois. Il ne sait donc pas que tu ne sais pas voler sur un balai, je me trompe ?

\- Comment toi, le sais-tu ?

\- Ma mère. lui répondit-il simplement.

Hélèna soupira encore. Elle se sentait si faible depuis qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, comme si l'air lui était désormais pesante, bien plus lourde à supporter sans l'aide de sa magie. Elle avait désormais tellement de choses à apprendre à faire seule, sans sa magie.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de balai par le passé. expliqua-t-elle. Je pouvais me faire léviter, comme je pouvais le faire avec n'importe qui ou n'importe quel objet. Et je te rappelle que j'ai vécu enfermé toute ma vie. Je n'ai que très peu vu et vécu en extérieur...

\- Je le sais, mais Harry ne semble pas vraiment y penser.

\- Alors c'est Harry, maintenant ? le taquina-t-elle afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

Le jeune homme blond se mit à rougir sous le regard soudainement surpris d'Hélèna.

\- Drago...murmura-t-elle. Tu...tu l'aimes ?

L'héritier Malefoy grogna son mécontentement.

\- Aimer est un bien grand mot. On s'est toujours détesté...

\- Plus maintenant. le coupa-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Il veut être ton ami...

\- Justement, il veut être mon ami. Moi, je ne le veux pas !

\- Pourquoi ne lui en parles-tu pas ?

\- Tu penses que c'est si simple ? lui demanda-t-il, soudainement en colère.

\- Non...non, ce n'est pas simple. acquiesça-t-elle en pensant soudainement à Rogue. Mais il va falloir lui en parler...murmura-t-elle, autant pour Drago que pour elle-même.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt...

\- Moi non plus...murmura-t-elle à elle-même cette fois-ci.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Hein ? Oh rien, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...chut, il revient ! fit-elle remarquer à Drago en faisant un signe de tête vers un Harry toujours aussi joyeux, portant un vieux balai à la main.

\- Il n'est pas de toute jeunesse, mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que tu puisses en acquérir un.

\- Merci Harry, il est parfait.

Lançant un sourire aux deux hommes, Hélèna se saisit du balai qu'Harry lui tandis et reprit la tête de la marche, direction le stade de Quidditch qui se trouvait à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda difficilement Drago à Harry, le regard fixé sur le dos d'Hélèna qui était désormais loin devant eux.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry, curieux.

\- Si tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un, tu le lui dirais ?

Harry fut surpris par la tournure de la conversation, surtout que cette conversation avait lieu avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Eh bien...c'est...ce...ça dépend de qui est la personne, je dirais.

\- De la personne ? demanda Drago, surpris à son tour.

Harry se frotta la nuque, désormais mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je t'avoues quelque chose, Drago ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir ! répondit le blond, sentant tout de même les battements de son cœur accélérer.

\- Je...je...

\- Oh Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Encore une minute et on sera au stade sans même avoir pu finir cette conversation !

\- Tu vas te payer ma tête ! riposta le Sauveur.

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, tu me connais !

\- Justement ! grogna Harry.

Fermant les yeux, il avoua son terrible secret.

\- J'aime les hommes !

Drago trébucha soudainement contre une pierre.

\- Ah ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas à ce que je vois...soupira Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

\- En fait, je ne sais pas si j'aime les hommes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime actuellement un homme, mais ce n'est pas réciproque...

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? murmura Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Parce qu'il en aime une autre, et je le sais depuis très longtemps. Malgré cela, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui...c'est bête non ?

Drago fut dépité. Il pensait qu'il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour qu'Harry parle de lui mais ces dernières explications le mettaient carrément hors touche.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il tout de même, la voix déraillant légèrement.

\- Je préfère ne pas en dire plus.

\- Je ne dirais rien, si c'est de ça dont tu as peur...

\- Je le sais, je te fais confiance Drago ! dit-Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cependant, l'émotion qu'il put lire dans les yeux du blond le laissa pantois. En un éclair, de la tristesse, de l'amertume et de la colère étaient passés dans le regard de l'ancien Serpentard, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Drago semblait si touché par son histoire d'amourette.

\- Il s'agit de Rogue. souffla-t-il tout de même à Drago.

Severus ? répéta le blond, estomaqué. Mais...qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? demanda-t-il plus hargneusement qu'il ne le voulu, surprenant encore Harry par sa réaction.

\- Eh les garçons ! De quoi parlez-vous ? fit Hélèna en les rejoignant au pas de course.

\- De rien. Rien de bien important. expliqua rapidement Harry, un faux sourire aux lèvres, gardant à l'esprit qu'il lui faudrait interroger le blond un peu plus tard quand ils seront de nouveau seul à seul.

Harry lança par ailleurs un regard lourd de sens à Drago, lui signifiant que pour le moment, la conversation était close mais qu'il y reviendrait très bientôt. Malefoy s'en voulu de s'être laissé aller à sa colère, à sa jalousie. Après tout, Severus était son parrain. Il était un homme bien, bon et courageux. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Mais il savait également que l'homme n'était pas gay et il savait de sa mère que Severus était toujours fidèlement amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Malgré qu'Harry était le fils de cette femme, il n'avait tout de même aucune chance avec Rogue. Finalement Drago arriva tout de même à la conclusion que rien n'était encore perdu pour lui...il devait juste séduire le Sauveur, lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter, lui donner. Ce ne sera pas simple mais il fallait qu'il tente sa chance, sinon, il le regrettera toute sa vie.

De nouveau plein d'espoir et de bonnes résolutions, Drago rejoignit rapidement les deux autres au milieu de la pelouse du stade et entendit juste à temps Hélèna avouer honteusement qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiquer le vol sur balai. Harry éclata alors de rire, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. expliqua Harry en s'essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

\- Alors arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! se vexa-t-elle.

\- Je n'y peux rien ! Tu verrais ta tête, tu ne pourrais pas résister non plus !

Le fou rire d'Harry reprit. Drago dû lui asséner une petite claque derrière la tête pour le faire arrêter.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentil ! fit le Sauveur en se frottant le crâne.

\- Toi non plus ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentil ! répondit Drago.

\- Mais tu l'es ! affirma Harry, en lui souriant simplement.

\- Si tu as finis de te moquer de nous, Potter, peut-être pourrions nous enseigner à Hélèna l'art du vol en balai ?

\- Oui oui, tu as raison. Reprenons notre sérieux !

\- Reprenons ? Reprends, toi, ton sérieux !

\- Ne joues pas sur les mots, Malefoy !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Les mots ont leur importance !

\- Vous devriez sortir ensemble tous les deux ! fit pensivement Hélèna, surprenant les deux hommes.

\- Pardon ? dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Ben, à vous chamailler tout le temps comme ça, il y a forcément plus que de la haine, là dessous. dit-elle, mystérieuse, juste avant d'éclater à son tour de rire. Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! dit-elle en se tenant les côtes.

\- T'es pas gentille ! se plaignit Harry.

\- Non, pas gentille du tout ! acquiesça Drago, malgré l'espoir que les paroles d'Hélèna avaient fait naître en lui.

\- Bande de rabat-joies ! Alors ? On commence par quoi ?

Harry et Drago se lancèrent un regard et d'un accord muet, Drago s'installa sur l'herbe bien verte entretenue magiquement du stade, laissant Harry donner son cours de vol pour débutant.

\- Poses ton balai à terre, et places-toi juste à côté. expliqua Harry à Hélèna tandis que cette dernière s'exécuta. Oui, comme ça. Parfait. Maintenant, tu lèves ton bras juste au dessus du balai et tu lui ordonnes de se lever. Comme ça.

Harry posa son propre balai au sol, se plaça à côté et leva son bras juste au dessus du balai.

\- Debout ! ordonna-t-il à son balai qui vint instantanément dans la main d'Harry.

\- Ouahou ! Du premier coup ?

\- Oui, c'est plus simple avec ton propre balai car il est habitué à toi. Les balais de l'école, en revanche, sont un peu plus têtu. Mais essaies !

Hélèna acquiesça mais elle réussit elle aussi du premier coup à faire se lever le balai.

\- Beau travail. Rien que ça, ça en dit long sur tes futures capacités en vol !

\- Ah bon ? Ce serait merveilleux...pouvoir revoler malgré le fait que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs pour le faire !

\- Il y a plus qu'à se lancer ! fit Drago en se relevant et en enfourchant son propre balai.

Tapant légèrement des pieds, il s'envola rapidement dans les airs, créant un tourbillon d'air qui fouetta le visage d'Harry et d'Hélèna.

\- Prétentieux ! cria Harry à l'intention de l'ancien Serpentard qui était déjà haut dans les airs. Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à faire comme lui. Sois juste prudente, élances-toi plus doucement dans les airs. Ton balai n'est pas aussi stable et précis que les nôtres donc surtout, fais tout en douceur.

\- D'accord. murmura Hélèna, pas très à l'aise.

Elle enfourcha son balai et tout doucement, voir trop doucement, elle tenta de s'élancer dans les airs, mais en vain.

\- Vas-y quand même un peu plus franchement. Et sois sûr de toi ! Sois prudente, mais sûr de toi.

Hélèna acquiesça et retenta sa chance. Son deuxième essai était le bon et elle s'envola doucement dans les airs. Harry la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Très bon début. Selon la position de ton corps, tu vas donner des ordres directionnelles à ton balai. Si tu te penches en avant, ton balai va descendre. Si au contraire, tu te penches en arrière en redressant le devant de ton balai, il va monter dans les airs. Si tu te penches à droite, ton balai ira à droite. Même principe pour aller à gauche. Pour avancer, tu te penches très légèrement en avant, pas trop pour ne pas que ton balai pense que tu souhaites descendre. Pour freiner, moi je fais légèrement tourner mon balai en me penchant très légèrement en arrière. Mais tout cela n'est que de la théorie et du cas par cas. Tu trouveras rapidement tes marques en fonction des balais que tu utiliseras. Restes prudente, surtout. Ne vas pas trop vite.

\- D'accord. Je pense que ça ira...

\- Alors, élances-toi et éclates toi ! On jouera plus tard, quand tu maîtriseras bien ton balai et les règles de vol.

Hélèna lança un sourire à Harry, puis s'envola plus haut dans les airs, prenant de la vitesse. Se sentant enfin elle-même, libre et prenant énormément de plaisir, elle ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'elle avait quittée le stade de Quidditch et volait désormais tout autour du domaine de Poudlard, le découvrant sous un nouvel angle de vue et enregistrant chaque information qu'elle pouvait découvrir et qui lui servirait pour la rentrée.

\- On devrait peut-être la suivre, non ? demanda Drago à Harry, tous deux perchés sur leur balai à l'arrêt dans les airs, ne quittant pas des yeux le petit point noir qu'était devenu Hélèna à force de s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Non, elle gère plutôt bien. Et nous deux, nous avons une discussion à finir !

\- Maintenant ?

\- On redescend avant, mais une fois pieds à terre, oui !

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre, Harry et son balai piquèrent droit sur le sol avant de se redresser à la dernière seconde. Ne pouvant certainement pas y échapper, Drago dû se résoudre à prendre le peu de courage qu'il avait en main et à rejoindre le brun sur la pelouse du stade.

Pendant ce temps, Hélèna profita du spectacle qui s'étendait devant elle. Le château était majestueux, de là où elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui l'observait depuis les jardins du château, caché sous un arbre.

\- Severus ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?

\- Bonjour Minerva. répondit-il simplement.

McGonagall, qui se promenait comme tous les matins dans le parc de Poudlard, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et leva son regard, là où Rogue avait posé le sien.

\- Elle sait donc voler ?

\- Tout juste. acquiesça le Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas cru. Pas tout de suite, tout du moins. C'est compliqué pour les Cracmols de se faire obéir des balais sans l'aide de magie. Mais c'est très bien pour elle, c'est une chose supplémentaire qu'elle peut désormais faire sans sa magie. Ça l'aidera certainement à accepter plus facilement ses nouvelles conditions, bien qu'elle semble bien tout prendre pour le moment.

\- Vous l'avez justement dit ! "Pour le moment". Jusqu'au jour où ce fardeau d'être différente des autres lui pèsera trop...

\- Ne soyez pas rabat-joie, Severus. Tout se passe très bien pour le moment ! Et ça se passerait encore mieux si vous y mettiez du votre !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oh, ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi, Severus ! Vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous étiez subitement si occupé, au point de ne plus venir manger avec nous ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Si vous le dites ! Mais je peux toujours essayer...l'encouragea-t-elle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le petit point noir qu'était Hélèna à leurs yeux se rapprochait rapidement d'eux. Il ne lui fallut que cinq secondes pour se retrouver face aux deux professeurs.

\- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall ! Bonjour Professeur Rogue ! les salua-t-elle joyeusement, trop heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, oubliant qu'elle voulait elle-même éviter l'homme.

\- Bonjour Hélèna ! lui répondit Minerva, lui lançant un sourire. Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal sur un balai !

\- Merci Professeur. Le balai résiste un peu mais ça va, je commence à bien m'habituer...

Hélèna remarqua alors que Rogue évitait son regard. Encore. Ce ne fut qu'un coup de poignard en plus dans son cœur. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour mériter pareil mépris ? Déçue, elle coupa même McGonagall qui lui donnait quelques conseils supplémentaires en règles de vol sur balai.

\- Je...je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai oublié quelque chose...dit-elle rapidement, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Et elle repartit tout aussi rapidement, volant à toute allure mais en direction de l'entrée de l'école. Posant pieds à terre, elle courut jusqu'à ses quartiers, ouvrit le portrait, donna son mot de passe et claqua rageusement la porte derrière elle. Elle était en colère mais surtout, blessée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et soudainement, l'air qui l'entourait devint encore plus lourd. La tête lui tourna, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva fit savoir son mécontentement à son collègue.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous agissez ainsi avec Hélèna ? Elle a besoin de vous, comme de nous tous ! Elle a besoin de tout le soutien possible et vous, vous lui tourner le dos ! Vous l'abandonnez à son propre sort...

\- Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle a sa famille...

\- Les Malefoy ? Sa famille ? Ne me faites pas rire, Severus ! Vous êtes plus intelligent que cela...

\- Elle a des amis...

\- Qui ? Potter ? Malefoy ? Pomfresh ? Hagrid ? Moi-même ? Ce sont des gens qu'elle connait à peine ! Qui connait-elle le mieux et ce, depuis des années ? A votre avis, de qui a-t-elle réellement besoin, aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

\- Si, si je comprends très bien que vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! cracha Rogue, en colère.

\- Alors, prouvez-le !

\- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà assez prouvé par le passé ? Ne peut-on pas me laisser enfin vivre en paix ?

\- Vous pouvez vivre comme bon vous semble, mais pas vous conduire comme un crétin finit !

Sur ces paroles, McGonagall lui tourna le dos et repartit en direction de Poudlard. Avant de ne plus être à portée de voix, Minerva se retourna vers son collègue.

\- N'oubliez pas la réunion de cet après-midi ! Je ne tolérerai aucun absent ! Et je vous remercierai de respecter suffisamment vos collègues, et par vos collègues j'entends TOUS vos collègues, même Hélèna, pour leur apporter votre aide et votre soutien si ils vous le demandent. C'est un ordre, Severus !

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, le regard perdu ailleurs, à une autre époque. Peut-être devait-il essayer de vivre aux côtés de ce regard si vert plutôt que de les fuir. Peut-être pourrait-il en être plus heureux car aujourd'hui, les fuir lui était à la fois nécessaire mais il en était également très malheureux. Il fallait qu'il tente, pour elle, pour lui, pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite par le passé. Cette promesse...celle qui lui demandait de vivre heureux, de profiter pleinement de sa vie et de faire des choses qu'elle même n'aurait pas pu faire si elle avait périt comme prévu à Azkaban. Il voulait tenir cette promesse, mais étrangement, il voulait la tenir avec elle. Mais ce regard, si vert, si ressemblant à celui de Lily...ce regard le plongeait des années en arrière, à une époque si triste et sombre de son passé...cela retournait Severus qui voulait en conséquence juste fuir très loin, très loin de cette douleur que diffusait les battements de son cœur. Mais Hélèna n'y était pourtant pour rien...alors il devait essayer, il devait tenter, il devait lui laisser sa chance. Et si cela lui était tout de même trop douloureux, il quitterait Poudlard définitivement. C'était sa maison mais Hélèna en avait bien plus besoin que lui. Oui, Severus tenterait le tout pour le tout. Il commencerait dès cet après-midi à la réunion.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Et oui, je suis de retour ^^. Pas mal de soucis ces derniers jours, ce qui m'a empêché de publier plus tôt, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **En tout cas, je ne vous oubli pas.** **Je continu toujours à imaginer la suite. J'ai même eu l'idée de mixer deux univers pour quelques chapitres.**

 **Connaissez-vous l'univers des Shadowhunters ? Je vous laisse faire une petite recherche google et je vous recommande les livres, ils sont géniaux.**

 **Un film est également sortit il y a deux ans je crois mais pas top top. Mais la série qui est sortit l'année dernière (saison 2 en cours), elle, elle déchire. Donc en réflexion mais j'adorerai faire rencontrer ces deux univers. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 17**

Assis autour d'une grande table rectangulaire dans la salle des professeurs, l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard attendait patiemment les retardataires. McGonagall, assise en bout de table pour présider la réunion, griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin qui, sur les ordres de la Directrice, se replia sur lui-même, s'envola dans les airs et disparu derrière la porte close de la salle en passant par en dessous. Harry et Drago savaient tous deux à qui était destinée cette rapide missive : Hélèna. Elle était l'une des absentes à cette réunion de pré-rentrée, avec Pomfresh qui semblait elle aussi avoir disparu du château. Le matin même, après une discussion un peu houleuse qui fut finalement plutôt intime pour tous les deux, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de rentrer au château pour y retrouver leur amie qui semblait avoir disparu du ciel. Ils l'avaient cherché partout dans l'école pour finir à ses appartements mais personne n'avait répondu à leur appel. Pensant qu'elle était encore peut-être dehors sur son balai, Harry et Drago avaient rejoint leurs collègues pour le repas du midi. Nouveau problème : Hélèna n'était toujours pas réapparue et avait donc sauté un repas important pour sa santé. McGonagall, Rogue et Pomfresh avaient alors interrogé les deux jeunes hommes sur l'absence d'Hélèna. Apprenant qu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue depuis la fin de matinée, Pomfresh était alors partit à la recherche de la jeune femme, trouvant l'absence de la Cracmol anormale. A la surprise d'Harry et de Drago, Rogue écouta Pomfresh lorsque cette dernière lui demanda de la laisser retrouver Hélèna seule. Depuis, plus de nouvelles de Pomfresh non plus, ce qui devenait très inquiétant. Et Rogue commençait à perdre patience, à la vue de tous puisque ses doigts de potioniste expérimenté ne cessaient de taper la table à laquelle tous étaient assis, la mine contrariée.

\- Bon, ce n'est plus possi... commença Severus en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter ses collègues les plus proches.

Mais avant qu'il ne pu finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit sur une Pomfresh épuisée et une Hélèna encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

\- Veuillez excuser notre retard, Professeur McGonagall, chers collègues. Nous avons eu un petit contre-temps...expliqua l'infirmière, tandis que tous les dévisageaient.

\- Fort bien, ma chère. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre réunion. Installez-vous vite...

Sans demander leur reste, Hélèna s'installa rapidement à côté de Harry et Pomfresh s'installa à ses côtés, sur les seuls sièges qui restaient vacants. D'un sortilège discret et rapide, l'infirmière fit apparaître devant elles des petites douceurs et fit signe à Hélèna d'en manger sans discuter. Quand Harry tenta de se saisir d'un petit biscuit au beurre, Pomfresh lui asséna une petite tape sur la main. Chasse gardée, les petites douceurs étaient uniquement pour Hélèna. Cette dernière garda la tête basse, elle était encore étourdie et ne savait pas si ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était bien réel ou un rêve. Elle se souvint vaguement s'être réveillée avec Pomfresh penchée au dessus d'elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle se souvint du regard inquiet de Winky posé sur elle, des explications rapides et désordonnées de l'Elfe à Pomfresh sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ses réticences à laisser entrer Potter et Malefoy dans leurs quartiers car elle les soupçonnait d'être à l'origine du malaise de son amie. Pomfresh l'avait alors grondé pour ne pas avoir pensé à prévenir immédiatement le Professeur McGonagall et elle-même, mettant ainsi la vie d'Hélèna en danger.

\- Hélèna...murmura Pomfresh, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. Tout va bien ?

Hélèna, le regard encore un peu hagard, se tourna vers l'infirmière et acquiesça lentement de la tête. En fait, elle venait de se rendre compte de la migraine due au choc de sa tête avec le sol lors de sa chute. La douleur était diffuse et il allait lui falloir beaucoup de concentration pour suivre le discours de McGonagall. Soudainement, une fiole de potion apparue devant ses yeux. Levant son regard de la table, Hélèna tomba sur deux yeux sombres qui lui faisaient face de l'autre côté de la table et qui n'appelaient pas à la discussion : Rogue.

\- Bois ! son regard ordonnait-il.

Elle se saisit alors de la fiole d'une main tremblante mais n'arriva pas à la déboucher. Elle était trop faible, sans force, sans énergie : sans magie. Pomfresh qui avait remarqué son manège, lui prit discrètement la fiole des mains et la déboucha pour elle. Lançant tout de même un regard inquiet à Rogue, elle rendit la fiole à la jeune femme qui l'avala d'une traite. La migraine disparue presque instentanément et cela fit un bien fou à Hélèna. Cependant, elle restait toujours aussi faible. S'appuyant contre son dossier, elle fit cependant bonne figure tout au long de la réunion d'informations de pré-rentrée. Au moment où elle pensa que la réunion allait prendre fin, McGonagall se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres et la désigna en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

\- Ensuite, Miss Black, ici présente, remplacera notre cher ami Monsieur Rusard, partit à la retraite il y a peu. Je compte sur vous tous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit et de l'aider à se familiariser avec les lieux et nos coutumes. Comme vous le savez déjà tous sans doute, Miss Black est désormais une Cracmol. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas réussi à lui trouver un familier suffisamment en adéquation avec elle pour la protéger. En attendant, chacun d'entre vous et chacun votre tour, vous ferez équipe avec elle lors des rondes de nuit. Je ne veux en aucun cas voir Miss Black seule la nuit dans Poudlard, et même dans ses extérieurs. La journée, malheureusement, Miss Black devra se débrouiller seule pendant que vous dispenserez vos cours et vos heures d'études.

\- Je pourrai peut-être demander à Winky de m'aider...intervint Hélèna, pensive.

\- Ce serait un bon début, en effet. Mais nous ferons au plus vite pour vous trouver un familier. Votre sécurité est notre priorité, Hélèna. insista McGonagall en la regardant droit dans les yeux, par dessus ses lunettes.

Hélèna soupçonna brièvement la Directrice d'être déjà au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Ou était-ce sa mine encore déconfite qui avait guidé la Directrice sur des suppositions plutôt proches de la réalité.

\- Passons aux réjouissances, chers collègues ! Cette année, j'ai décidé d'organiser trois bals. Un bal d'Halloween, un bal de Noël et un bal de fin d'année. Des questions ?

Personne n'osa intervenir malgrés quelques grognements de mécontentements qui se firent légèrement entendre. Hélèna, elle, ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce. Soudainement, elle fut projetée loin en arrière, dans un passé enfuit au fonds d'elle. Elle se souvint des bals organisés au Manoir Malefoy lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se cachait pour pouvoir y assister. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de danser parmi les autres, dans cette immense pièce magnifique qu'était la salle de réception du Manoir. Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la chance. Et elle n'avait jamais appris à danser non plus. Lentement, presque inconsciemment, elle leva la main.

\- Oui Miss Black ?

\- Euh...est-ce...quel est notre rôle pour ces bals ?

\- Chaperon. grogna Rogue, visiblement irrité par l'annonce de la Directrice.

\- Pas seulement, mon ami ! répliqua une Minerva souriante. Cette année, je souhaite que l'on oublie totalement la guerre. Miss Black étant désormais parmi nous, seine et sauve, il est temps de tourner le dos à ce terrible passé, sans en oublier les leçons que l'on n'en a retenue, bien sûr. Il est temps de reconstruire un nouvel avenir, plus heureux, plus chaleureux et quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour commencer ? Je suis certaine que les élèves adoreront cette idée...

\- Pas forcément tous...murmura Harry, mal à l'aise, se souvenant de ses propres bals à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

\- Professeur Potter, quelque chose à partager ?

\- Non, non, rien Professeur McGonagall. bégaya Harry en rougissant.

\- Tout cela pour vous dire que certes, il va falloir surveiller nos petits garnements, mais que je souhaite également vous voir participer à ces bals. Participer activement.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda plusieurs voix, à la fois méfiantes mais également intéressées, Hagrid le premier.

\- C'est à dire que chacun d'entre vous, d'entre nous devrais-je dire, aura le choix de venir seul ou accompagné d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière. Ce peut-être une personne interne à Poudlard ou externe. Mais j'y tiens, je souhaite réellement que vous vous investissiez personnellement dans ces trois bals. Si tout se passe bien, ils seront réorganisés chaque année, et pourquoi ne pas en faire d'autres ?

Jetant un rapide regard dans sa direction, Hélèna pu apercevoir Rogue se pincer l'arrête du nez. Ce dernier commençait à comprendre le petit manège de la Directrice et une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Décidément, elle prenait bel et bien la relève de Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait la paix dans cette école. Cependant, il semblait être le seul collègue à prendre la nouvelle aussi mal, hormis Harry. Tous les autres, à l'annonce du fait qu'ils pouvaient effectivement participer aux festivités en étant autre chose que des chaperons, semblaient être emballés par l'idée de la Directrice. Même Drago pensait que ces fêtes pourraient jouer en sa faveur envers Harry. Ils avaient eu une discussion très sérieuse le matin même où il avait dû presque avouer du bout des lèvres ses sentiments envers l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais fort heureusement, Harry semblait bien plus intelligent que Drago ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de ses sentiments puisque l'ancien Gryffondor avait finit par les deviner. Harry avait été aux premiers abords surpris, mais il fit semblant de rien, voulant se laisser du temps pour assimiler ces dernières informations, et pas des moindres !

\- D'autres questions ? demanda McGonagall parmi le tumulte des conversations enjouées.

Hélèna leva encore une main timide.

\- Oui, Miss Black ?

\- Et...et si...et si...

\- Allons ma chère, lancez-vous !

\- Et si des personnes parmi nous ne savent pas danser ? lâcha-t-elle soudainement, faisant taire l'ensemble du corps professoral.

\- Il y aura des cours de danse dispensés aux élèves, maison par maison, année par année. Mais pour des professeurs, je suppose qu'entre collègues, nous pouvons nous arranger...

Hélèna acquiesça timidement de la tête et se tourna vers Harry, le regard suppliant.

\- Ne comptes pas sur moi, je suis un piètre danseur ! lui murmura-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Peut-être, il faudra lui demander de nous aider, si nous ne voulons pas passer pour des imbéciles devant nos élèves. Il manquerait plus que ça...

Hélèna acquiesça. Cela allait déjà être compliqué pour elle de se faire respecter alors si en plus elle se ridiculise lors du premier bal, s'en serait finit d'elle.

\- Bien, si il n'y a pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez tous vous retirer. Sauf vous, Miss Black. Pomfresh, restez également, s'il vous plait.

Si Rogue fut surprit d'être mis à l'écart, il n'en montra rien et sortit à la suite de tous ses collègues. Voyant qu'Harry et Drago attendraient Hélèna dans le couloir le temps qu'elle se fasse passer un savon par la Directrice, Severus décida de les chasser. Lui-même devait attendre la jeune femme et il ne voulait pas de compagnie.

Pendant ce temps, lorsque la porte de la salle de Professeurs se ferma derrière le dernier sorcier sortit, McGonagall se rassit à sa place, non loin de Pomfresh et d'Hélèna.

\- Hélèna, vous ne pouvez pas disparaître ainsi, pendant des heures, sans nous dire où vous vous trouvez...surtout sans familier pour nous prévenir d'un potentiel danger ! Avez-vous conscience de l'inquiétude que votre disparition a provoqué ? Auprès de Severus, d'Harry, de Drago, de Pomfresh, de moi-même ? De tous vos collègues, même pour ceux qui vous connaissent le moins ? Poudlard est une école, certes, mais c'est également un lieu plein de magie, de surprises, pas forcément toujours bonnes...vous êtes en danger ici. Il faut que l'on puisse vous faire pleinement confiance...

\- Ce que veut dire le Professeur McGonagall, c'est que nous avons eu très peur pour toi aujourd'hui, même si nous ne l'avons pas montré devant les autres. expliqua calmement Pomfresh.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir créé autant de soucis...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...murmura Pomfresh.

\- Mais dites-moi toutes les deux. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- J'ai eu un malaise en rentrant de ma séance de vol et j'ai perdu connaissance. Winky s'est occupée de moi mais elle n'a pas voulu laisser entrer Harry et Drago quand ils m'ont recherché. Elle pensait que j'avais fais ce malaise à cause d'eux...

\- Est-ce le cas ? demanda McGonagall, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Severus, alors ? insista-t-elle, malicieusement.

\- Professeur...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous force à rien. Mais pourquoi votre Elfe n'est-elle pas venue nous prévenir ? Au moins Pomfresh !

\- Ce n'est pas mon Elfe ! corrigea-t-elle. Et elle n'y a pas pensé...

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

\- Heureusement que vous semblez bien mieux maintenant. Un peu blanche mais vous avez tout de même meilleure mine.

\- Professeur...l'appela Pomfresh. Je pense qu'il faut prendre au sérieux le malaise d'Hélèna. Il a peut-être été favorisé par certains sentiments mais je pense que l'origine même du malaise réside dans la magie d'Hélèna. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, l'absence de magie. Nous savons tous que la magie est notre source d'énergie. Quand on utilise trop de magie, nous nous épuisons. Les Moldus et les Cracmols n'ont pas la même énergie que nous. Ils s'épuisent plus vite, supportent beaucoup moins longtemps l'effort que nous. C'est encore nouveau pour Hélèna, elle ne connait pas encore ses limites. Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle ne possède plus de pouvoirs, nous aurions dû faire plus attention à elle. Ce malaise était prévisible mais nous ne nous sommes pas méfiés.

\- Vous avez sans aucun doute raison. A combien de temps estimez-vous l'adaptation d'Hélèna à sa nouvelle situation ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout dépend des personnes, de leur force de caractère, de leur mental.

\- Je serai plus prudente à l'avenir, je vous le promets.

\- Nous n'en attendons pas moins de vous, Hélèna. Et plus vite nous trouverons votre familier, plus vite vous serez en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à en trouver un, Professeur ?

\- Selon le passé et le caractère de la personne, il faut sélectionner un type de familiers parmi tant d'autres pour être sûr que le familier soit compatible avec son maître. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter notre choix sur un type de familiers. On pourrait en faire venir plusieurs pour les tester mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, Albus semble penser que ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour vous. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, juste d'attendre encore un peu. Lui et ses mystères...

\- Oui, mais il ne s'est encore jamais réellement trompé. dit Pomfresh, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En effet, c'est pour ça que j'ai pleinement confiance en lui. Donc nous attendons le bon moment.

\- Je comprends. Je serai prudente en attendant.

\- En parlant de dépenses d'énergie, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous pratiquiez au départ des sports moldus plutôt que le vol sur balai.

\- Des sports moldus ?

\- Course à pieds, vélo, musculation, abdos, ce genre de choses. En douceur, et plus intensément lorsque vous aurez conscience de vos limites. On pourra ensuite revenir sur des sports un peu plus sorciers.

\- D'accords. répondit Hélèna, n'y connaissant rien.

\- Je demanderai au Professeur Potter de vous conduire à la Salle sur Demande qui vous fournira tout le matériel nécessaire à votre remise en forme. Ne loupez plus aucun repas également, je vous l'interdis.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je me suis laissé dire que vous auriez peut-être envie de découvrir un peu plus notre monde, en dehors de ce que vous avez déjà dû lire des dizaines de fois dans les livres.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai demandé à Hagrid et au Professeur Chourave si ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'aides pour s'occuper de leurs petites protégés...

\- Moi ? M'occuper de créatures magiques et de plantes magiques ?

McGonagall acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit les yeux d'Hélèna briller de mille feux.

\- En aurais-je le temps ? Avec les autres tâches ?

\- Bien sûr. Ce ne sera qu'une heure par jour. Vous aurez également accès sans limite à la bibliothèque de l'école, pour assouvir votre soif de connaissances. Vous n'avez plus le droit d'utiliser la magie, cela ne vous empêche pas de pratiquer le reste.

\- Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire Professeur. Merci, merci pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu es l'une des nôtres Hélèna, sache-le.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança intrigua Hélèna. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Mettant ça sur le compte de son malaise, Hélèna remercia encore McGonagall puis Pomfresh pour l'aide qu'elle lui a apporté. En sortant de la salle des Professeurs, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur Rogue qui semblait patienter tranquillement, dos contre le mur.

\- Professeur Rogue. le salua-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête, distante.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle tenta de se sauver en marchant tranquillement à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Rogue.

\- Tes appartements sont de l'autre côté. lui rappela-t-il tranquillement.

Fermant les yeux tout en s'insultant d'imbécile, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je souhaite faire un petit détour, j'ai besoin de marcher. se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses un nouveau malaise sans personne auprès de toi.

\- Comment...

\- Je le sais ? Juste à la tête que tu faisais en entrant dans la salle des Professeurs. La potion a fait effet ?

Hélèna acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi cette tête alors ?

\- Honnêtement ?

Severus acquiesça à son tour tandis que tous deux se mirent en route, marchant au hasard de couloir en couloir.

\- Vous m'évitez depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie et là, vous voulez soudainement être à mes côtés ? J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre...

\- Je me perds moi-même. Je pensais juste qu'il te fallait du temps pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie ici, sans que je n'intervienne à chaque fois...

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ?

\- Chacun a son jardin secret, Hélèna. J'espère juste que tu respecteras le mien.

La jeune femme eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide, se rappelant les propos de Narcissa Malfoy concernant l'amour que portait encore Rogue à sa défunte amie. Mais qu'avait-elle avoir avec cette femme ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches, il fallait qu'elle sache, sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Raccompagnant Hélèna jusqu'à ses quartiers afin qu'elle se repose le reste de l'après-midi, Severus la quitta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Nous nous verrons ce soir au dîner ? demanda-t-il seulement avant de partir.

\- J'ai plutôt intérêt si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le Professeur McGonagall et Pomfresh.

Rogue fut soulagé de voir qu'Hélèna pensait également à sa santé en suivant les recommandations de l'infirmière. Il la quitta alors sur cette dernière phrase, rejoignant ses propres quartiers où plusieurs dizaines de potions attendaient patiemment qu'il les termine. Hélèna donna son mot de passe et entra dans ses appartements. Winky l'accueillie à grands cris d'excuses, voulant s'auto punir pour avoir été aussi bête plus tôt dans la journée. Épuisée, Hélèna mit plus d'une demi heure à calmer l'Elfe qui finit par s'installer en cuisine, bien décidé à faire un gros gâteau d'excuse pour son amie. Soupirant, Hélèna l'informa tout de même qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa chambre et lui demanda de la réveiller pour le dîner qu'elle prendrait dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs. Winky fut triste d'apprendre qu'elle se retrouverait seule ce soir mais n'en voulu pas à Hélèna. Le repas du soir se passa relativement calmement, chacun parlant encore des bals qui seraient organisés durant l'année scolaire. Hélèna se sentait bien et était heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec plusieurs collègues sur les us et coutumes de l'école depuis des centaines d'années. A la fin du repas, Hagrid se tourna vers Hélèna, assise toujours à ses côtés, en bout de table.

\- Il parait que nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble demain après-midi ?

\- Pour les cours personnalisés ? sourit Hélèna.

\- Cours pratiques personnalisés ! confirma Hagrid, fier de lui. On commencera en douceur. Tu connais les Hippogriffes ?

\- Euh, oui ? En théorie, seulement.

\- Parfait ! Je te présenterai deux de nos plus beaux spécimens ! Ils sont adorables, tu verras.

Hélèna ne savait pas si le sens de "en douceur" et d'"adorable" selon Hagrid était le même que pour elle mais elle acquiesça poliment, ayant tout de même hâte d'être au lendemain.

Saluant le reste de ses collègues, elle sortit de table et accompagnée d'Harry et de Drago, elle retourna à ses quartiers. Tous les trois s'installèrent dans le salon lorsque Winky les accueillie avec un énorme gâteau qui flottait dans les airs derrière elle. Elle le déposa sur la table basse et en servit trois parts aux jeunes gens qui se régalèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, apprenant doucement à se connaître, faisant naître un tout nouveau trio infernal à Poudlard.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde. Vous trouverez ci-dessous le chapitre 18 de ma fanfiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Lerugamine, Noour et Caence pour vos reviews du chapitre 17. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plaise.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 18**

Au plus profond de son sommeil, Hélèna qui dormait sur son flanc gauche, sentit un poids se glisser doucement à ses côtés, juste derrière elle, dans son lit. Pensant rêver, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et chercha de nouveau le sommeil. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps se rapprocher d'elle, elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ouvrant les yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud, de doux mais également de dure entrer en contact avec ses fesses nues. C'était la première fois qu'Hélèna dormait en chemise de nuit plutôt qu'en pyjama, et elle n'avait pas enfilé de sous-vêtements. Durant son sommeil, la chemise de nuit avait finit par remonter au dessus de ses fesses, les laissant totalement dévoilées sous ses draps et couvertures. La sensation qu'elle sentit au contact de cette chose lui était des plus agréables. Puis, la dite chose se mit doucement à se frotter contre elle, la faisant inconsciemment gémir. Tout cela n'était pas normal, elle le savait. C'est pourquoi, malgré le plaisir que le contact lui procurait, elle se retourna dans le lit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage blême, un regard sombre, des cheveux noirs corbeau et un nez long. Ce visage, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Pro...Professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-elle en fronçant les yeux, essayant de percevoir un peu plus les détails du visage qui lui faisait face.

\- Chut...lui répondit-il tout aussi bas tandis qu'Hélèna ferma inconsciemment les yeux, le simple son de la voix du Maître des Potions l'apaisant immédiatement.

Se rapprochant lentement d'Hélèna, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs deux corps furent collés l'un à l'autre, s'épousant parfaitement, bien que Rogue fut un peu plus grand qu'elle. Hélèna sentit de nouveau cette chose dure, douce et chaude contre elle, au niveau de son bas ventre. Il ne lui faisait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de cette chose. Hélèna ne savait plus quoi penser. Que faisait Rogue dans sa chambre, dans son lit, son sexe érigé blottit contre elle, en plein milieu de la nuit ? Connaissant Rogue, cela était inconcevable. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'Hélèna ne comptait pas pour lui. Alors pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là, dans cet état ?

Soudainement, Severus plongea droit sur elle, sur ses lèvres qu'il captura en un baisé fiévreux. N'écoutant que son cœur, puis petit à petit, son désir, Hélèna répondit au baisé fougueux du plus vieux dont les mains devinrent baladeuses, caressant son visage, puis son cou, puis ses seins à travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit, pour descendre encore et toujours plus bas, dans cet endroit si spécial. Rogue s'arracha à leur baisé pour suivre de sa bouche le même chemin que ses mains ont emprunté précédemment. Lorsqu'une de ses mains s'aventura trop près de la toison brune d'Hélèna, cette dernière se braqua soudainement, son passé douloureux lui revenant en mémoire, elle qui pensait l'avoir laissé loin d'elle, dans l'entre deux mondes. Elle n'était pas prête. Et elle ne comprenait pas le comportement soudain de Rogue, malgré qu'elle avait apprécié toutes ses attentions. Serrant ses jambes, elle tenta de se détacher de l'étreinte de Severus en lui soufflant plusieurs "non" que le plus âgé ne semblait pas entendre. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fermé, elle tomba sur un visage totalement différent, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il s'agissait du visage de Rosier, l'homme qui l'avait violé maintes et maintes fois durant son enfance.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant soudainement de l'étreinte de l'homme qui lui faisait face, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Vous êtes mort !

Un sanglot de terreur mourut au fonds de sa gorge tandis que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Rosier était désormais au dessus d'elle, la bloquant contre son matelas. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle allait encore devoir subir ses assauts dégoûtants. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et espérant que Winky ne serait pas très loin, Hélèna poussa un long et fort hurlement qui lui brisa la voix. Rosier sourit narquoisement puis, tout devint flou. Hélèna pensa qu'elle s'évanouissait une fois de plus mais ses yeux se rouvrirent soudainement sur un visage beaucoup plus jeune et anxieux. Se relevant brusquement, Hélèna se cogna la tête contre celle d'un Harry plus que perturbé.

\- Aïe ! firent-ils tous les deux au moment du choc.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Mais c'est toi qui hurles depuis tout à l'heure comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de te tuer...expliqua-t-il en frottant son front douloureux.

\- Je...je...j'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve. dit-elle seulement en parcourant du regard toute sa chambre à la recherche de Rogue ou de Rosier.

Mais à part Harry assis à côté d'elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Ça devait être un sacré cauchemars. Même ton visage exprimait la peur. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- De...ce..c'était agréable, au début.

\- Oh ! fit Harry qui comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Après tout, se dit-il, à leur âge, il était courant de faire des rêves érotiques.

\- Mais après...la scène a changé et...par Merlin, c'était affreux ! Je ne veux plus jamais refaire pareil cauchemars ! se plaignit-elle en sanglotant.

Harry la prit dans ses bras en la balançant doucement.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Peut-être pas avec moi, mais avec Rogue ?

\- Non. dit-elle en reniflant piteusement.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, continuant à la bercer, mais se promit intérieurement qu'il en toucherait un mot à Severus. Peut-être pourrait-il lui procurer un peu de potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Au moins le temps qu'elle puisse oublier l'horreur de son rêve. Lorsqu'Hélèna fut redevenue parfaitement calme, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Harry.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Harry ?

\- Eh bien, le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de t'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande ce matin pour ta séance de sport, pour faire des exercices un peu moins éreintant pour toi. Je suis juste venu te chercher. Winky m'a laissé entrer en m'informant que tu dormais encore. Au moment où j'allais venir te réveiller, je t'ai entendu hurler comme si ta vie en dépendait. Je n'ai pas réfléchis...je suis entré et je t'ai retrouvé au milieu de ton lit, endormie mais en train de te débattre contre je ne sais quel démon présent dans ton rêve...

\- Ce n'était rien. Ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça. souffla-t-elle. Tu me laisses prendre une douche, me préparer, manger un petit truc avant de partir ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Harry se leva du lit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre avant de se raviser à la dernière minute.

\- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Drago passe la journée avec sa mère aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre ses excuses pour son absence à l'entraînement de ce matin.

\- Drago ? Qui s'excuse ? Je dois encore rêver. dit-elle doucement, faisant éclater de rire Harry.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange venant de lui. Mais il change...du moins, j'en ai l'impression. répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hélèna sourit en retour et Harry quitta définitivement la chambre de la jeune Cracmol. Soupirant, Hélèna se leva de son lit, les muscles endoloris de s'être débattue en vain, prise au piège de ses draps et couvertures. Elle prit de quoi se changer dans son dressing, sortie à son tour de sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya immédiatement son reflet. Contrairement à son rêve, Hélèna n'était pas en chemise de nuit, mais bel et bien en pyjama.

\- Il me semblait bien que je n'avais pas acheté de chemise de nuit. pensa-t-elle tout haut, en détaillant ses vêtements de nuit dans le reflet du miroir.

Elle contempla également son visage. Des traces de larmes séchées étaient encore visibles, ses yeux étaient cernés, témoins d'une nuit agitée. Secouant la tête, elle remisa ses mauvais souvenirs loin derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla entièrement et s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle avait prit un peu de poids, mais pas assez pour que cela soit réellement visible à l'œil nu. Sur sa peau pâle, ses tatouages d'un noir d'encre ressortirent plus vivement qu'il y a quelques jours. Hélèna se promit de faire un saut à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur la significations de ses runes. Ses bleus avaient également disparus, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, emportant avec eux la douleur des premiers jours. Détournant le regard du miroir, Hélèna entra dans la baignoire pour prendre une douche chaude rapide. Se séchant tout aussi rapidement, elle s'habilla avec des vêtements de sport moldus qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher chez Mme Guipure. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver des vêtements moldus dans le Monde des Sorciers mais Narcissa lui avait expliqué que cela se faisait de plus en plus couramment, notamment depuis la fin de la guerre. Cela aidait à mieux faire tolérer les Moldus aux Sorciers. Hélèna trouvait leurs vêtements plus confortables que ceux des Sorciers. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi cette tenue en plus de celle de Quidditch. Une fois habillée, elle réunit ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et très haute sur sa tête, ses boucles mouillées retombant en cascade sur sa nuque et le milieu de ses épaules. Elle sortit alors de la salle de bain, prit des baskets dans son dressing et rejoignit Harry dans le salon qui l'attendait devant une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

\- Déjà prête ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir. sourit Hélèna.

\- Tu as meilleure mine.

\- Merci. Où est Winky ?

\- Elle a préparé le petit déjeuner, et elle a disparue. Peut-être aux cuisines de l'école...

\- Oui, peut-être...

Hélèna s'assit en face d'Harry, se servit une tasse de thé fumante et se saisit de deux tartines au beurre et à la confiture qu'elle dévora avec appétit.

\- C'est quoi, la Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- C'est une pièce spéciale de Poudlard qui apparaît lorsque tu passes un certains nombres de fois devant. Je te montrerai comment la faire apparaître dans le cas où tu en aurais besoin dans l'avenir. Elle fait apparaître la pièce exact dont tu as besoin : salle de bain immense, salle de sport, salle de combat, dortoirs clandestins...

\- Une salle sur demande donc. déduisit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exactement ! confirma Harry en riant. Le nom est très explicite sur sa fonction.

\- C'est plutôt pratique comme pièce. commenta Hélèna pensivement.

Harry acquiesça. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Hélèna confirma à Harry qu'elle était prête à se rendre à sa séance de sport. Tous deux sortirent alors des appartements d'Hélèna et se rendirent ensemble au septième étage de l'école. Là, Harry s'arrêta devant une tapisserie.

\- Il s'agit de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Folle. On le voit tenter d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Autant te dire que cela a été compliqué pour lui. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y soit parvenu un jour.

\- Hum, intéressant. Mais quel est le rapport avec la salle dont tu me parlais ?

\- C'est un point de repère. La Salle sur demande se situe juste en face de la tapisserie.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie.

\- Pour faire apparaître et ouvrir la Salle sur Demande, il te suffit de passer devant par trois fois en pensant très fort à ce dont tu as besoin. La porte apparaîtra après ton troisième passage. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Aujourd'hui, je m'y colle. Mais demain, ce sera à ton tour.

\- D'accord.

Hélèna recula un peu et laissa Harry faire ses trois allers-retours devant le mur. Il ne prononça aucun mot mais après son troisième passage, une porte apparue en plein milieu du mur. Hélèna en était éblouie. Ce château était réellement vivant.

\- Bonjour. fit une voix derrière eux.

Sursautant en même temps, Harry et Hélèna se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur visiteur.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Harry. Vous nous avez fichu une belle trouille !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Que faites-vous au septième étage ?

\- Minerva souhaitait que la Salle sur Demande aide Hélèna pour ses séances de sport, pour qu'elle use moins d'énergie que sur un balai.

Severus acquiesça lentement tout en observant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Mauvaise nuit. lui répondit-elle simplement. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il est temps que je m'y mette.

Sans attendre que l'un des deux hommes réagissent, Hélèna entra dans la Salle sur Demande où elle découvrit une vaste salle de sport moldue. Il y avait divers machines dont elle ne savait même pas à quoi elles pouvaient bien lui servir.

\- Tu devrais prendre le tapis de course. C'est assez simple à utiliser.

Hélèna se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler. Harry m'a alors proposé de vous accompagner. Sauf si cela te pose un problème...

\- Non, aucun. Tapis de course, vous dites ? C'est quoi ?

Severus lui tendit la main, ce qui la surprit. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il l'avait évité et maintenant il semblait vouloir être proche d'elle. Méfiante, elle lui donna sa main et se laissa conduire près d'une machine assez étrange. Lorsque Rogue l'a mis en route, une espèce de tapis noir solide se mit à avancer, puis disparut sous la machine pour réapparaître quelques secondes après, et cela à l'infini, si bien que le tapis semblait sans fin.

\- Le tapis avance, t'obligeant à marcher au même rythme, voir courir si tu accélères sa cadence. Cette machine possède donc plusieurs vitesses. Je te conseille de commencer doucement au départ. expliqua-t-il tout en arrêtant la machine. Montes dessus. ordonna-t-il doucement.

Hélèna s'exécuta, un peu anxieuse. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de l'avoir aussi près d'elle, aussi attentionné.

\- Bien, je vais démarrer la machine et la mettre sur une vitesse de 3km/h. Cela équivaut à une petite marche à pied. Tu es prêtes ?

\- Oui. souffla-t-elle.

Rogue activa alors la machine qui se mit doucement en marche, Hélèna à sa suite.

\- Parfait. Quand tu te seras habituée au rythme, tu pourras passer au suivant, et ainsi de suite.

\- D'accord, merci. Mais...

\- Oui ?

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Sur ces machines ?

Rogue hésita un moment avant de décider de lui répondre franchement.

\- Ma mère était une sorcière mais mon père, lui, était moldu. Il détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Alors nous avons vécu dans la minuscule maison des Rogues, dans un quartier 100% moldu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait car la magie se cache partout dans le monde. Malgré cela, j'ai dû grandir avec des enfants moldus jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard à mes onze ans. J'ai donc eu un peu de temps pour apprendre quelques petites choses sur leurs modes de vie.

Hélèna fut surprise que Severus se livre avec autant de liberté. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de son passé, même de sa vie tout court. Lui lançant un dernier sourire, il se détourna d'elle et rejoignit Harry qui s'était installé sur un vélo d'appartement, pédalant à son rythme. Hélèna ne vit pas la séance de sport passer, augmentant la cadence de la machine presque toutes les cinq minutes. Au moment où Harry et Severus lui annoncèrent qu'il était presque l'heure de prendre le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Hélèna courait à toutes jambes sur la machine. Les deux hommes étaient impressionnés par ses prouesses et Rogue pria intérieurement pour qu'Hélèna ne se soit pas fatiguée au point de refaire un malaise plus tard dans la journée. Mais seul l'avenir le dira. Diminuant petit à petit la cadence de la machine, Hélèna la stoppa après avoir bien reprit son souffle.

\- Oua, ça fait vraiment du bien !

\- Tu cours vite ! Tu es impressionnante ! Pas vrai, Severus ?

\- Hum.

\- Merci. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour continuer encore un petit bout de temps.

\- Nous n'allons pas abuser de tes forces. Une séance d'une heure est suffisante pour le moment pour te remettre en forme. Pas la peine de créer un choc trop important à ton corps et que tu ne finisses une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. la rouspéta Severus, inquiet de la santé encore faible de sa protégée.

\- Pourtant, il n'y a que quand je suis là-bas, couchée sur un lit, que vous semblez vous rappelez que j'existe. reprocha-t-elle à Rogue, se souvenant des tous premiers jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

\- Hélèna...

\- Laissez tomber. Je vais prendre une douche, je vous rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle juste après.

Elle quitta rapidement la Salle sur Demande sans un regard en arrière.

\- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer...

Rogue soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme à son habitude dès qu'il était un peu contrarié.

\- C'est de ma faute, je suppose. J'aurai dû être plus présent pour elle après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Son passé, la bataille, son procès, sa condamnation, son emprisonnement, sa mutation et l'absence de ses pouvoirs...m'éloigner d'elle au moment où elle avait sans doute le plus besoin de moi n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de ma vie.

\- Vous avez fait tout votre possible pour l'aider, pour la sauver. Il lui faudra sans doute du temps pour digérer tout ça mais vous n'avez pas à vous faire de reproches. Je suppose que vous avez agis en pensant à son bien à elle, non ?

Rogue resta silencieux.

\- Non ? insista tout de même Harry.

\- Non. J'ai agis pour mon propre bien, à moi...

\- Qu...quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel mal y-a-t-il d'être proche d'elle ?

\- Désolé Harry, c'est trop personnel...

\- Vous l'aimez ? demanda Harry, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

\- Je l'apprécie, c'est une bonne personne...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un. souffla Harry.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas Harry. Je l'apprécie, mais non, je ne l'aime pas. Je...c'est compliqué.

\- A mon avis, ce n'est pas compliqué du tout. C'est vous qui avez juste du mal à admettre ce que vous ressentez.

\- Harry, j'aime encore profondément votre mère. Vous le savez depuis la bataille...

\- Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours. Encore. Et pour toujours.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de libérer votre cœur pour l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous méritez de connaître l'amour, Severus. Pas l'amour à sens unique, mais l'amour partagé.

\- Et que connaissez-vous à cet amour là ? répondit Rogue, taquin.

\- Je...je...

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, M. Potter ! ironisa le plus vieux. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Je travaille dessus, en ce moment même !

\- Avec moi ? Désolé de vous l'apprendre Harry, mais je ne mange pas de ce pain là, comme le diraient nos amis les Moldus.

\- Bien sûr que non, pas avec vous ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde non plus ! J'ai...j'ai peut-être quelqu'un en vue mais rien n'est fait encore.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Le ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Potter, vous allez finir par me vexer ! Alors ? Cette personne ? Je "la" connais ?

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Oh, aller ! Dites-moi ! Vous m'avez bien forcé à me livrer sur mes sentiments tout à l'heure...

\- En reparlant de ça...faites tout de même attention à Hélèna. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses alors que vous ne ressentez rien pour elle.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose à mon propos ?

\- Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? demanda Harry, taquin à son tour.

\- Vous me fatiguez, Potter !

\- Et vous, vous êtes un imbécile ! Avec tout l'amour que je porte à ma mère, je suis certain qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi sur le fait que vous devriez l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Pour votre bien !

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi agaçant, en fait. Moi qui pensais que vous auriez un peu changé durant mon absence, loin de l'Angleterre...

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, comme le diraient nos amis les Moldus, pour reprendre votre expression ! Honnêtement, Severus, réfléchissez-y. Ce serait bête de le regretter après...

\- Je prends note de vos remarques, M. Potter.

\- Parfait ! Et si on allait manger ?

Soudainement, deux nouvelles portes apparurent contre l'un des murs de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Je ne connais pas vos habitudes d'hygiène, mais pour moi, je n'irai pas manger sans prendre une bonne douche avant.

Sur ces mots, Rogue poussa la première porte et disparut derrière. Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, poussa la deuxième porte, décidé lui aussi à prendre une douche avant de rejoindre le reste de ses collègues. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Harry avait gardé son sourire. Il était heureux. Certes, Rogue ne l'aimera jamais comme lui l'aimait mais ils étaient tout de même proches. Et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mieux que rien. Et il y avait Drago...il fallait qu'Harry sache à quel point le Serpentard tenait à lui. L'aimait-il ? Ou était-ce juste quelque chose de passage ? Et lui, pourra-t-il oublier Rogue et tomber véritablement amoureux de Drago ? N'était-ce déjà pas en train de se produire ? Malgré les nombreuses questions qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête, Harry ne put se détacher de son sourire. Aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il avait de l'espoir. L'espoir d'être enfin heureux.


	21. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous en ce week-end prolongé ?**

 **J'ai une surprise pour vous dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain aura lieu lors de la rentrée de Poudlard...**

 **Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer, un deuxième univers va s'unir à celui d'Harry Potter, pour quelques petits moments dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Petite question pour tous ceux qui connaissent The Mortal Instruments : si vous avez des fanfictions sur MALEC, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre car j'adore ce couple.**

 **Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture à tous. Un grand merci à Noour et à Larugamine pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 19**

Le déjeuner se déroula en silence pour Hélèna qui avait rejoint l'ensemble de ses collègues après avoir pris sa douche. Elle s'était habillée normalement, à la mode moldue comme le dirait Narcissa : un jean bleu, un T-Shirt noir et des baskets. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée. Avec la chaleur de l'été, il lui était plus supportable de les porter attachés. Durant tout le repas, elle ne regarda pas une seule fois en direction de Rogue qui lui, ne détachait pas son regard d'elle.

\- Un problème, Severus ? lui demanda dans un murmure McGonagall.

\- Aucun, Minerva. Aucun.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi dévisagez-vous ainsi notre jeune Cracmol ?

Rogue détourna alors son regard d'Hélèna pour le poser dans celui de la Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Potter est encore passé par là. soupira-t-il.

\- Pardon ? fit l'intéressé, installé à la droite de McGonagall.

\- Avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin, vous m'avez donné matière à réfléchir...

\- Bien heureux de l'avoir fait alors ! répondit du tac-o-tac Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous nous baragouinez tous les deux !

\- Affaires d'hommes ! lança Harry, l'air mystérieux.

Pour seule réponse, McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et s'empêcha de sourir à son tour, sachant pertinement de quoi parlaient ses deux collègues. Mais il n'était pas l'heure pour elle d'agir. Pas encore tout du moins.

A la fin du repas, Hagrid, toujours installé aux côtés d'Hélèna, toussota doucement. Enfin, doucement à la façon Hagrid, ce qui fit sursauter Hélèna qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien, Hagrid ? Vous êtes malade ?

\- Oh non non, tout va bien. Je...enfin...cet après-midi...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as cours avec moi, normalement...

\- Ah, oui, oui, pour les Hippogriffes...

\- Tu es prêtes, alors ?

\- Là ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui...j'ai pas mal de choses à faire donc plus on commencera tôt, mieux ce sera.

\- Pas de problème mais Hagrid, vous avez l'air épuisé...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Allons-y, si tu le veux bien.

Acquiesçant, Hélèna et Hagrid prirent ensemble congé de leurs collègues et sortirent rapidement de l'école en direction de la petite maison du demi géant. Ce dernier marchait tellement vite, qu'Hélèna dû se mettre à trottiner à ses côtés pour suivre sa cadence.

\- Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé ?

\- Beaucoup de travail m'attend.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? En dehors de l'heure de cours ? Vous savez, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire à par manger, faire du sport et prendre mes marques dans l'école...

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi, Hélèna ! Le Professeur McGonagall ne sera pas d'accord, de toute façon !

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hagrid s'assit sur les marches inégales devant sa maison et soupira. Il était réellement épuisé et soucieux.

\- Depuis quelques jours, un clan de loups d'une espèce très dangereuse s'est installé sur le domaine de Poudlard. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils sont ici, ce n'est pas le type d'habitat qu'ils ont l'habitude de prendre pour tanière.

\- Quel genre de loups ?

\- Des albinos. Blanc aux yeux rouges. Leur morsure peut être mortelle pour un sorcier. Celui-dont-on...

\- Voldemort les avait à sa solde lors de la guerre...murmura Hélèna, quelques brides de mémoires lui revenant. Mais ils n'ont finalement jamais participé à aucune attaque, ni à la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Non, ce sont des créatures très indépendantes. Elles n'aiment pas recevoir d'ordres, surtout des ordres ne venant pas de leur Alpha. Mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, ils se sont installés dans la Forêt Interdite...

\- Mais la Forêt Interdite est justement interdite. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de s'y rendre...

\- Demande à Harry le nombre de fois qu'il a réussit à s'y rendre et combien de fois il a eu des problèmes là-bas ?

\- C'est aussi simple pour eux d'y avoir accès ?

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais placé de barrières de protection entre l'école et la forêt...

\- Il aurait dû !

\- C'était un grand homme, le Professeur Dumbledore, tu sais...

\- Je le sais mais sur ce point, il a été inconscient ! Pourquoi McGonagall ne le fait-elle pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui en résulte est que je dois chasser ces loups de Poudlard. Les faire partir pour qu'ils s'installent ailleurs que sur les terres de l'école et mettre en danger les élèves, les professeurs et toutes les autres créatures magiques déjà présentent ici !

\- Laissez-moi vous aider Hagrid ! Et je suis certaine qu'Harry voudrait nous accompagner...

\- Non, laissons Harry en dehors de ça ! Il a déjà géré suffisamment de problèmes pour toute sa vie entière.

\- D'accord ! Allons-y alors !

\- Non, tout d'abord, je te donne ton cours. Après, nous aviserons.

Se relevant, Hagrid prit la direction de l'arrière cour de sa maison, Hélèna sur ses talons. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent souleva le coeur d'Hélèna. Deux des Hippogriffes d'Hagrid étaient sévèrement blessés, du sang coulant de leur visage, de leur cou, de leur flan et leurs ailes semblaient cassées.

\- Par Merlin, Hagrid ! Ils sont blessés !

\- Les loups...grogna Hagrid en se précipitant vers les Hippogriffes.

Suffisamment près des deux créatures, Hagrid se prosterna devant eux. Il reçu deux plaintes emplies de douleur en réponse à sa demande d'approche. Hélèna resta en arrière, observant Hagrid prodiguer les premiers soins à ses protégés.

\- Hélèna, va chercher le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Rogue. Si les loups sont bel et bien venus attaquer les Hippogriffes ici, plus personne n'est en sécurité à Poudlard ! Les loups peuvent être partout sur le domaine. Cours, dépêches toi, ne te retournes pas mais vas me chercher de l'aide.

\- D'accord ! Je reviens vite !

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hélèna se mit à sprinter aussi vite qu'elle pu sans regarder derrière elle, n'ayant que pour objectif d'atteindre aussi vite que possible le château. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Arrivant sur le perron de l'école, elle entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça les os : un hurlement de loup. Ils étaient tout près, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Se précipitant dans les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau directorial, Hélèna croisa Harry et Rogue qui se chamaillaient le sourire aux lèvres non loin de la destination finale d'Hélèna. Elle les bouscula sans s'excuser et sans se retourner. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de McGonagall. L'accès à l'escalier se libéra et elle grimpa les marches deux par deux, Severus et Harry sur ses talons, inquiets de ce qui pouvait bien avoir autant effrayé la jeune femme.

\- Hélèna ? fit McGonagall, surprise de la voir débouler dans son bureau sans qu'elle ne toque à la porte. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les loups...Poudlard...

\- Reprenez votre souffle ma chère. Les loups vous dîtes ? Les albinos ? Hagrid vous en a parlé ? demanda McGonagall, la voix pleine de reproches.

\- Oui...ils sont là !

\- Comment ça ? intervint Severus, soudainement inquiet.

Hélèna prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et être la plus claire possible.

\- Les loups ne sont plus dans la forêt ! Ils sont ici, tout près du château. Les Hippogriffes d'Hagrid ont été attaqués. Ils sont en sang. Hagrid vous demande de l'aide, tout de suite. dit-elle en dirigeant son regard sur McGonagall, puis sur Rogue.

\- Je vais chercher les baumes pour les blessures. J'en ai pour deux minutes. Hélèna, tu viens avec moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as aucun moyen de te défendre et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse remettre un pied seule dehors alors que ces créatures rôdent autour de l'école !

Hélèna ne su rien répondre. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle serait plus un poids pour les autres qu'une aide. Alors elle acquiesça, ce qui rassura le Maître des Potions qui pensaient devoir se disputer plus longuement que ça avec elle pour la protéger.

\- Très bien, faites ça tous les deux. Harry et moi-même allons chercher d'autres professeurs pour faire une battue sur le domaine. Soyez prudents !

\- Vous aussi.

Severus fit demi tour et quitta le bureau directorial, Hélèna sur ses talons. Elle était inquiète. Elle espérait que les Hippogriffes survivraient à cette attaque.

\- Je n'y crois pas qu'Hagrid t'ait laissé revenir toute seule alors que les loups rôdent encore dans les environs. grogna Severus, marchant de plus en plus vite, visiblement contrarié.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix. Les Hippogriffes sont sérieusement blessés, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls, sans défense, subir une deuxième attaque qui les aurait certainement tués.

\- Mais laissez une jeune femme sans défense, ça ne le dérangeait pas ?

Hélèna soupira. Il ne servait à rien de pourparler avec lui, il était aussi buté qu'un enfant quand il était en colère.

\- Il est en tort Hélèna, ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Je préfère ne rien dire du tout ! dit-elle en se braquant.

Rogue soupira à son tour puis s'arrêta net. Hélèna n'ayant pas remarqué son arrêt lui fonça droit dessus, le bousculant légèrement.

\- Pardon. murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Severus soupira de nouveau.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien, que tu sois en sécurité, tu le sais, ça ? Mais j'admets que je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi.

\- Dépêchons nous d'apporter les baumes à Hagrid, ses créatures sont salement amochées. Si on ne se dépêche pas, elles en mourront certainement. dit-elle simplement, mal à l'aise.

Mais Rogue n'était pas dupe. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit soudainement dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou. Hélèna était totalement tétanisée. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais petit à petit, elle se détendit et rendit l'étreinte à Severus. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué. Rogue n'était pas un homme câlin mais il lui était arrivé quelques fois de prendre une Hélèna enfant contre lui, pour la rassurer ou pour calmer ses pleurs. Inconsciemment, un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Tous les deux se sentaient bien ainsi mais Rogue se dit qu'il n'était pas normal pour lui de ressentir cela, que c'était mal, qu'il n'avait pas le droit à ces petits moments de bonheur. A contre coeur, il se détacha doucement de leur étreinte, tenant Hélèna à bout de bras.

\- Allons-y, si nous ne voulons pas qu'Hagrid perdent ses précieuses créatures. murmura-t-il faisant acquiescer Hélèna.

Aussi rapidement qu'ils purent, ils se dirigèrent dans les cachots, puis dans la réserve de Rogue où il entreprosait toutes ses potions. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais avant de faire machine arrière, direction la cabane d'Hagrid, Severus arrêta une Hélèna déjà en route en la rattrapant par la main.

\- Attends...

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre...

\- Juste...promets-moi de rester près de moi ! De ne pas me quitter d'un mètre, compris ? Sinon, tu restes ici ! la menaça-t-il doucement.

\- Non, je viens. Je resterai près de vous, je vous le promets Professeur.

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

Severus ne savait pas si la jeune femme allait tenir parole mais comme elle l'avait dit, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il se contentera de sa parole. Une fois arrivé dehors, Severus accéléra le pas, surprenant Hélèna qui ne pensait pas qu'il courrait aussi vite qu'elle. Mais il était un ancien espion, après tout. Ainsi qu'un ancien guerrier. Ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle comme elle le lui avait promis, ils arrivèrent ensemble rapidement derrière la cabane d'Hagrid qui les attendait, un chiffon humide ensanglanté à la main. Il venait de finir de nettoyer les plaies des Hippogriffes.

\- Les loups ? demanda Severus, restant éloignés des deux créatures.

\- Vu les morsures, aucun doute, Professeur.

\- Ils sont encore dans les parages ?

\- Certainement. J'ai entendu plusieurs hurlements...ils chassent, Professeur !

\- D'accord. Hélèna, prends les baumes et aides Hagrid à soigner les Hippogriffes. Après tout, tu as cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

\- Mais...

\- Non ! Tu restes ici, avec Hagrid ! Si il y a un problème, écoutes Hagrid. Il te protégera ! N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, insistant, à Hagrid.

\- Oui oui ! Bien sur !

\- Mais, et vous ? demanda-t-elle à Severus, soudainement inquiète.

\- Je vais rejoindre Minerva, Harry et les autres pour chasser les loups...

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Hélèna...

\- Et s'ils vous attaquaient ? Si vous étiez blessé ?

\- Hélèna, je suis professeur ici, tout comme tu es concierge. Notre devoir est de faire en sorte que les élèves soient en sécurité, même si pour cela, nous devons mettre en danger notre propre vie.

\- N'y allez pas, s'il vous plait. Restez avec nous à soigner les Hippogriffes.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide...je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces créatures...

D'une geste qu'il se voulu réconfortant, il caressa doucement la joue d'Hélèna.

\- Promets-moi de rester ici avec Hagrid...

\- Je vous ai déjà promis de rester à vos côtés, à moins d'un mètre de vous, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Hélèna...soupira-t-il. Hagrid a besoin de toi ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi là-bas. Saches être là où est ta place. dit-il doucement, ne voulant surtout pas la vexer, caressant une fois de plus son visage. De mon côté, je te promets d'être prudent. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. murmura-t-elle.

Rogue ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il remit les baumes à Hélèna, salua d'un signe de tête Hagrid et repartit rapidement à la recherche des autres professeurs qui devaient déjà être en train de patrouiller. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, pleine d'inquiètude, Hélèna rejoignit lentement Hagrid. Elle s'arrêta à trois mètres des Hippogriffes qui malgré leur fierté avaient les yeux larmoyants, et leur fit une révérence. Elle attendit que les Hippogriffes en fassent de même avant de rejoindre Hagrid et de lui donner les baumes.

\- Tu t'occupes de la femelle Lucia et moi je m'occupe du mâle Ventdebout. lui ordonna Hagrid en montrant un à un les deux Hippogriffes.

\- D'accord. Ventdebout ? dit-elle, se rendant soudainement compte du nom un peu étrange du mâle.

\- En fait, il s'appelle Buck. Mais il a un petit passif avec la famille Malefoy alors pour sa sécurité, on la renommé.

\- Drago n'est pas au courant, alors ?

\- Non et je te remercierai de ne rien lui dire. Il est la source des problèmes de Buck...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne lui dirais rien de Ventdebout. sourit Hélèna pour le rassurer. Hagrid ? l'appela-t-elle tandis qu'elle appliquait consciencieusement le baume sur chaque plaies de Lucia qui cicatrisèrent presque instantanément.

\- Hum ?

\- Vous savez pourquoi les loups s'en sont pris à eux ? Ils doivent bien savoir que les Hippogriffes peuvent être très virulents si jamais on leur fait du mal...

\- Ils doivent avoir faim. Ils chassent en groupe et attaquent en groupe. Mais comme tu le dis, Buck et Lucia se sont défendu comme ils ont pu et ils ont réussi à les faire fuir avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur fin.

\- C'est horrible. Pauvres Buck et Lucia. Ils ont dû avoir une belle frayeur.

\- Certainement. Il va leur falloir un moment pour s'en remettre.

Lorsqu'ils finirent d'appliquer le baume aux créatures, Hélèna profita d'un petit moment d'appaisement pour les caresser tendrement.

\- Ils sont si majestueux...

\- Sois prudente, ce sont des créatures fières. Mais si tu les respectes, ils te respecteront en retour.

\- Oui, je le savais déjà. J'ai beaucoup lu dans ma vie. J'ai aussi lu des choses sur les loups albinos...

\- Et qu'as-tu lu, sur eux ?

\- Malgré le fait qu'ils vivent en meute, un loup albinos peut être domestiqué...

\- N'y penses pas, Hélèna. Ils sont trop nombreux et trop sauvages pour faire quoi que ce soit d'eux. Les élèves seraient constamment en danger.

\- Ils le sont également avec des Hippogriffes...pourtant vous les avez domestiqué. Et vous enseignez aux élèves la bonne conduite à avoir avec eux, non ? Malgré l'affaire de Buck, est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres problèmes avec eux ?

\- Non...non c'est vrai que lorsque les élèves savent comment se comporter et à quoi s'en tenir, tout se passe relativement bien.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de faire de même avec ces loups ? Le problème aujourd'hui est qu'ils ont faim et qu'ils attaquent pour justement se sustenter. Pourquoi ne pas les nourrir, gagner leur confiance et ensuite les domestiquer avant de les présenter aux élèves. Entre temps, nous n'aurons qu'à mettre en place une protection entre la forêt et l'école pour interdire définitivement les élèves de se rendre dans la forêt et interdire aux loups d'en sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Risquée mais pas mauvaise. Il faudrait en parler au Professeur McGonagall. Mais avant tout, il faudrait déjà les retrouver et les renvoyer dans la forêt.

\- Rejoignons les autres professeurs pour les aider...

\- Oui, mais pas sûr que Rogue apprécie que je t'emmène avec moi...

\- Il ne voudrait surtout pas que vous me laissiez de nouveau seule !

\- D'accord. Allons-y. Restes près de moi.

Il leur fallut presque trente minutes pour trouver le premier patrouilleur qui n'était autre qu'Harry.

\- Hey, comment vont les Hippogriffes Hagrid ?

\- Ils s'en remettront. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se feront pas de nouveau attaquer.

\- De qui s'agissait-il ? demanda Harry.

\- De Buck et Lucia.

Harry fut peiné d'apprendre que son fidèle ami Buck avait été blessé lors de l'attaque des loups. Hagrid les avait laissé seuls dehors, en intimité, car Lucia avait ses chaleurs et il espérait avoir des petits Buck nés de cette possible union entre les deux Hippogriffes.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Pas très loin, on reste tout de même groupé au cas où l'un de nous leur tombe dessus et se fait attaquer.

Soudainement, un boum sonore retentit non loin d'eux.

\- C'est le signal ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Le signal ?

\- Si on tombait sur les loups, on devait le faire savoir aux autres par une petite explosion. C'est bizarre, on dirait que ça vient de la zone de Severus.

\- Oh non ! s'écria Hélèna qui accourut droit dans la direction du bruit, Harry et Hagrid sur ses talons.

Très rapidement, ils retrouvèrent Severus, prit au piège par le clan de loups, comptant une dizaine de créatures blanches.

\- Severus ! s'écria Hélèna, l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom tellement la peur lui rongeait la poitrine.

Ce dernier fut surprit d'entendre la jeune femme l'appeler ainsi. Il en avait perdu l'espoir lors de sa sortie d'Azkaban, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de remplacer le titre de "Tuteur" par celui de "Professeur".

\- Hélèna, ne restes pas là ! Vas-t-en !

\- Jamais ! dit-elle en s'approchant encore de lui, malgré la présence des loups qui grognaient de tout leur saoule contre eux.

Cependant, un sort fusa droit sur les loups, passant à moins d'un mètre d'Hélèna. Se retournant, elle vit l'ensemble du corps enseignant, baguette à la main, près à attaquer, McGonagall la première. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert Severus entouré, prit au piège, la Directrice avait vu rouge et le sort avait fusé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et le sort avait presque touché Hélèna. Troublée quelques secondes, McGonagall donna finalement l'ordre à tous les enseignants de repousser les loups dans la forêt. Et les sorts fusèrent. Severus libéré, il s'élança à la rencontre d'Hélèna qui resta figée sur place, au milieu des sorts et à quelques mètres des loups qui s'étaient lancés à la rencontre des sorciers qui osaient les attaquer. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la tira loin de cette bataille.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Vous m'aviez promis d'être prudent ! C'était quoi ça ? s'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant et en montrant l'endroit où il s'était fait acculer par les loups.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient autant. Et toi ? Tu m'avais promis de rester avec Hagrid ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu t'interposer ? Non mais franchement, tu pensais à quoi ? Que les loups te laisseraient passer et me rejoindre sans rien dire ? Tu me déçois, Hélèna ! Tu n'es pas assez prudente ! Peut-être que McGonagall devrait revoir sa proposition quant à ton poste de concierge à Poudlard.

\- Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement vivre chez les Moldus ! Tout le monde sera satisfait ainsi et je ne serai plus un poids pour vous, ni pour personne d'autre ! s'énerva-t-elle en se détournant du sorcier.

\- Ne dis pas ça Hélèna...

\- Elle est où, ma place ? Si je ne peux pas vivre ici sans être constamment en danger ? continua-t-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face.

\- Vous ne le serez plus quand vous aurez votre familier ! s'interposa McGonagall qui venait de les rejoindre.

Un hurlement déchirant les firent se tourner sur l'endroit où les professeurs et les loups se battaient pour l'octroi du territoire. Hélèna remarqua tout de suite un loup se traînant loin de la bagarre en boitant, une plaie saignante sur sa patte arrière.

\- Il faut soigner ce loup, sinon il mourra...

\- On ne peut pas, Hélèna. Ils sont trop sauvages.

Comme si les loups avaient soudainement remarqué la blessure de l'un des leurs, tous reculèrent d'un même mouvement, puis fuirent dans le sens inverse, loin des sorciers, direction la Forêt Interdite.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Poudlard, Hélèna était toujours assise sur le perron de l'école, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit un sandwich.

\- Comme tu n'as pas voulu manger dans la Grande Salle, Pomfresh t'accorde le sandwich en guise de repas.

\- Trop généreuse...

\- Il y a un problème, Hélèna ?

\- Je...je sais pas...j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Buck et à Lucia et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce loup blessé. Hagrid m'a dit qu'ils avaient certainement faim et que c'était pour ça qu'ils chassaient sur les terres de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas totalement leur faute...ne pouvons-nous pas simplement essayer de vivre ensemble plutôt que de les chasser à chaque fois qu'ils s'approcheront trop près de l'école ? Hagrid ne peut-il pas cacher de la nourriture dans la forêt pour les calmer ?

\- Ils en demanderont toujours plus. Ce sont des créatures très territoriales. Il faut penser aux élèves.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Aller, arrêtes de t'en faire.

Harry et Hélèna échangèrent une accolade avant qu'il ne retourne à ses appartements, laissant Hélèna seule sur le perron, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées remplis de loups blancs. Soudainement, il lui sembla voir deux yeux non loin d'elle mais l'obscurité l'empêcha de s'en assurer. Se relevant des marches, elle fit quelques pas dehors, plissant les yeux afin de mieux voir dans la nuit. Un léger grondement répondit à son approche. Plus aucun doute pour Hélèna. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hélèna découvrit un loup blanc aux yeux rouge debout juste devant elle. La tête du loup lui arrivait au dessus de ses hanches. Elle n'avait pas remarqué dans l'après-midi à quel point les créatures étaient imposantes mais celle qui lui faisait face était d'une taille réellement impressionnante.

\- Hélèna, recule ! ordonna la voix de Rogue non loin derrière elle, baguette braquée sur la créature qui grogna faiblement en réponse avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Lorsque Rogue accompagné de McGonagall voulu s'approcher d'Hélèna, elle leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Le loup qui était désormais allongé sur le sol mais toujours conscient était le loup blessé de l'après-midi même, celui qui obnubilait ses pensées. Suivant son instinct, Hélèna s'agenouilla aux côtés du loup, pour découvrir qu'au final, il s'agissait d'une louve. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle caressa la tête de la créature qui ne dit rien. Mais lorsqu'elle descendit plus bas, la louve gémit plus qu'elle ne grogna. La pauvre créature était pleine de blessures ensanglantées, pas seulement celle qui lui avait été infligée lors du combat de l'après-midi.

\- Elle a été chassé de la meute ! informa-t-elle McGonagall et Rogue. Blessée, elle serait morte d'ici quelques jours, elle ne leur servait plus à rien...

\- Hélèna, éloignes-toi de ce loup. lui demanda calmement Severus en lui tendant la main.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas, mon cher, ce qu'il se passe devant nous ? lui demanda McGonagall en baissant la main tendu de Severus. Cette louve est venue chercher Hélèna. Elle veut qu'Hélèna la sauve. Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'Hélèna a enfin trouver son familier ?

\- Un loup ? Albinos qui plus est ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Minerva ! Jamais les parents des élèves n'accepteront ça !

\- Mais il n'y aura pas meilleure protection pour Hélèna. Aucun élève n'osera s'en prendre à elle, ni aucune créature de Poudlard ! Les parents, je m'en occuperai, après tout, c'est mon travail. Severus, c'est un ordre, aidez Hélèna à remettre sa louve sur pieds...pattes !

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il observa juste Hélèna murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à la louve qui gémissait par moment tant la douleur devait la faire souffrir. McGonagall avait raison. En sauvant la louve, Hélèna s'en fera un familier qui lui restera fidèle. Après tout, les loups albinos pouvaient être domestiqués. Et lui pourra enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter pour sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, il semblerait qu'Hélèna ait enfin son familier. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il des autres loups ? Comment se passera la rentrée ? Rogue finira-t-il pas admettre ses sentiments et accepter le fait qu'il a lui aussi droit au bonheur ? Combien de temps vont-ils se tourner encore autour ? La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Je suis un peu en retard, j'avais prévu de vous publier ce nouveau chapitre hier mais j'ai manqué de temps. Toutes mes excuses.**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les choses avancent un peu plus vite. Il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet qui nous intéresse tous ;).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Noour pour ta review et ta fidélité.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 20**

Aux côtés d'un Drago concentré, Hélèna trépignait d'impatience aux grilles du domaine de Poudlard.

\- Détends-toi ! Tout va bien se passer...

\- Je ne suis pas stressée Drago, au contraire, j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent.

\- A ta place, je n'aurai pas trop hâte non plus. Souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dis la semaine dernière...

\- Ce ne sont que des élèves Drago ! Et avec Athéna à mes côtés, ils n'oseront rien contre moi !

\- Je l'espère pour eux. fit Drago, l'air tendu alors que la louve s'était tranquillement assise de l'autre côté d'Hélèna et fixait intensément le portail ouvert.

Avec l'aide de Rogue, Hélèna avait pu rapidement soigner la louve albinos qui ne la quittait plus depuis. Hélèna l'avait prénommé Athéna. Pour elle, la louve était une force de la nature, une vraie guerrière malgré que son clan l'avait exclu définitivement. Cependant, Athéna ne semblait aimer qu'Hélèna. Elle ne cherchait pas le contact avec les autres, montrant parfois ses crocs à ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle. Hélèna comprenait parfaitement l'attitude de la louve. Elle avait été attaquée et blessée par des sorciers et ces mêmes sorciers essayaient désormais de la domestiquer contre son gré. Hélèna avait alors fait la demande à ses collègues de la laisser seule éduquer la louve, promettant également qu'elle ferait son possible pour que les élèves restent en totale sécurité. Elle avait confiance en sa louve et elle savait que si par malheur un jour elle attaquait quelqu'un, il y aurait forcément une bonne raison à ce geste.

\- Drago, tu devrais te détendre...

\- Désolé, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la présence proche d'Athéna...

\- Au moins tu arrives à dire son nom, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. répondit-elle en repensant à la réaction du professeur de Divination lorsqu'elle était tombée nez à nez avec la louve.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est prête ? Je veux dire...à être en contact avec les élèves ?

Pour seule réponse, Drago reçu un long grognement provenant d'Athéna.

\- Évites de douter d'elle. Elle n'apprécie pas...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle apprécie au juste ? demanda Drago, un sourcil arqué.

\- Chut, les voilà !

Un premier groupe d'élèves firent leur apparition à la grille du domaine de Poudlard, valises et cages en main dans un vaste brouhaha de discutions. Athéna qui avait finit par se coucher se redressa d'un seul coup, oreilles dressées, le regard fixé sur les élèves.

\- Restes près de moi Athéna. lui ordonna Hélèna.

\- Bonjour ! les saluèrent d'une même voix les élèves tandis que Drago cochait les noms des élèves présents sur sa liste avec une plume spéciale.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je suis le Professeur Malefoy, nouveau professeur de sortilèges. A mes côtés, Miss Black, nouvelle concierge de Poudlard. Laissez vos bagages et vos cages à familiers ici, sur le bord du chemin et rejoignez rapidement le château pour le dîner de la rentrée.

A la surprise de Drago, l'ensemble des élèves lui sourirent et lui obéirent, se délestant de leurs bagages et de leurs familiers en cage et montèrent dans les calèches qui les attendaient. Sans grande surprise, Hélèna récolta de son côté des murmures portant sur son lien de parenté avec Voldemort, sur des rumeurs la disant morte mais condamnée à errer à Poudlard en tant que fantôme, sur sa détention à Azkaban qui l'aurait rendu complètement folle. Elle reçu en conséquence des regards surpris et parfois même apeurés, surtout lorsque ces regards se portèrent sur Athéna, assise à ses côtés, bien droite, ne bougeant pas d'un poils, ses yeux rouges brillants étrangement dans la nuit tombante. Alors que la nuit était définitivement tombée, le flux d'arrivée des élèves ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Au grand damne d'Hélèna, la pile des bagages ne faisait que grossir. Bêtement, elle se demanda comment elle était sensé les porter jusqu'au château.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai. lui souffla Drago, semblant deviner l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

\- Merci.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure pour presser les retardataires.

\- Enfin terminé !

\- C'est assez fastidieux comme tâche...

\- Surtout long, tu veux dire ! Je comprends pourquoi Harry n'a pas voulu s'en charger.

\- Harry ? demanda Hélèna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tais-toi Black !

\- De toute façon, Harry se charge de la répartition. Chacun ses tâches. Mais dis-moi, on fait comment pour ce gros tas de bagages ?

Sans quitter Hélèna du regard, Drago sortit sa baguette et d'un rapidement mouvement circulaire, le tas de bagages et de cages disparu.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que de cette façon, c'est plutôt rapide.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait tout faire à la façon moldue ?

\- Faut croire qu'être devenu Cracmol me fait parfois oublier que la Magie existe toujours tout autour de moi.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à mieux accepter ta condition...

\- Je n'ai pas à l'accepter. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je te rappelle...

\- Tu aurais préféré le baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore un rôle à jouer.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas...quelque chose se trame mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est ton instinct qui te dicte cela ?

\- Oui et j'ai plutôt un bon instinct. Mais bon, seul l'avenir nous le dira !

\- Aller, rentrons ! Bravo Athéna, tu as été une bonne louve ! la félicita de loin Drago.

Il reçu en réponse un nouveau grognement, plus court cette fois-ci mais qui les fit éclater de rire. Ensemble, ils prirent la dernière calèche qu'il restait et remontèrent doucement le chemin menant au château. Une fois arrivée, ils firent discrètement leur entrée dans la Grande Salle par l'entrée des Professeurs, c'est à dire par la porte dérobée se trouvant juste derrière leur table. La Salle était envahit par le même brouhaha qui avait accueillit l'arrivée des élèves au portail de Poudlard, rendant la pièce plus vivante que jamais, ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Hélèna. Son entrée avec Athéna sur ses talons fut cependant plus remarquée que celle de Drago. Un nouvel élan de murmures à son encontre monta dans la salle. Rogue, déjà installé aux côtés de McGonagall la dévisagea rapidement afin de juger la réaction de sa jeune protégée. Le manque d'intérêt qu'elle portait à ces murmures le soulagea. Hélèna s'installa comme à son habitude, en bout de table, aux côtés d'Hagrid tandis qu'Athéna se coucha à ses pieds, juste devant la table, restant à la vue de tous et gardant à l'œil chaque élève.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Athéna ? demanda Hagrid en se penchant sur Hélèna une fois qu'elle fut installée.

\- Toujours aussi bien. Elle s'est bien remise de ses blessures et elle me suit toujours partout. Elle est plutôt calme. Elle communique de temps en temps par quelques grognements mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Oui, elle doit avoir son petit caractère ! lui répondit-il en riant.

\- Hagrid, je suis contente que vous n'en vouliez pas à Athéna pour l'attaque de vos Hippogriffes...

\- Je suis certain qu'elle ne les a pas attaqué. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas ce comportement, elle ne serait pas aussi calme en présence d'autant de monde, de chair fraîche, de...

\- Merci Hagrid, je pense savoir où vous voulez en venir. Qu'en est-il du reste de la meute ?

\- Par chance, ils sont partis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est assez surprenant. A croire qu'ils sont venu uniquement pour se débarrasser d'Athéna...

\- Peut-être étions-nous destiné à nous rencontrer et à travailler ensemble ? Après tout, Dumbledore a confié à Minerva lors de ma sortie de l'infirmerie qu'il n'était pas encore temps de me trouver un familier. Peut-être savait-il qu'Athéna était en route, prête à me trouver ?

\- Avec Albus Dumbledore, on ne peut être sûr de rien ! sourit Hagrid.

Un peu plus loin d'eux, Rogue observait toujours Hélèna. Elle était vêtue pour la première fois depuis la bataille de Poudlard d'une longue robe de sorcière verte par dessus ses vêtements moldus qui mettait en valeur ses yeux tout aussi vert. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés en longues boucles brunes. Elle discutait avec Hagrid, un plaisir visible sur son visage. Ils parlaient certainement de la louve. La jeune femme n'avait qu'elle en sujet de discussions depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvés d'une mort certaine. Rogue en était un peu jaloux. Après l'avoir aidé à en prendre soin, Hélèna n'avait plus eu de temps à lui accorder à lui. Elle passait tout son temps avec cette louve, pour la domestiquer lui avait soufflé Minerva. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un peu jaloux. Avec tout ce que lui avait dit Harry, il s'était mit à réfléchir. A beaucoup réfléchir. A trop réfléchir qu'il en récoltait parfois de belles migraines. Mais il avait beau se dire qu'il y avait un peut-être avec Hélèna, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Lily. Il avait cette impression de la trahir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Hélèna, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis Hélèna avait eu ses cauchemars. Harry avait mis du temps à lui en parler, mais les cernes noires qu'avaient eu Hélèna après trois nuits cauchemardesques d'affilées eurent raison de ses doutes. Harry était venu le trouver pour lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la jeune femme, qu'elle dormait très mal depuis quelques temps. Severus avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais elle était toujours en vadrouille sur le domaine de Poudlard avec sa louve. Rogue jeta alors un dernier regard à Hélèna. Ces cernes n'étaient plus là, mais il n'était pas un débutant en magie et il pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait qu'un charme avait été posé sur son visage. Il dévisagea soudainement son autre voisine.

\- C'est vous ! grogna-t-il à l'encontre de Pomfresh.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Le charme qu'Hélèna porte, c'est vous qui l'avez mis en place !

\- Oui, elle est venue me voir cet après-midi et m'a demandé ce petit service. Ça m'a surprise mais vu les cernes noires qu'elle avait, j'ai compris qu'elle voulait juste faire bonne impression auprès des élèves. Je lui ai proposé également une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu'elles puissent bien se reposer cette nuit mais elle la refusé.

\- Refusé ?

\- Oui. Elle doit certainement connaître les effets secondaires de cette potion...

\- Une forte dépendance...

\- Severus, je vous connais bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dort mal en ce moment, elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais si il y a bien une personne qui peut lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est bien vous !

\- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle ait un peu de temps à m'accorder !

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas lui rendre visite ce soir, à ces appartements ? glissa l'air mystérieuse Minerva.

\- Il n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres. commenta Pomfresh, riant sous cape.

Mais ils ne purent finir cette discussion. Harry Potter venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle accompagné d'une quarantaine de Première Année. Soudainement, tout le brouhaha s'arrêta et tous s'extasièrent devant l'apparition du Sauveur, notamment les jeunes filles. A ce constat, Hélèna eu un sourire indulgent. Si elles savaient, pensa-t-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Drago dont la mâchoire était si contractée qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait une grimace à l'ensemble des élèves qui leur faisaient face. Ses deux amis s'étaient fortement rapprochés ces derniers jours, même si ils ne lui avaient rien annoncés officiellement, Hélèna était très observatrice. D'ailleurs, le regard que Rogue posait sur elle depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle lui donnait chaud. Ses rêves lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et elle rougit quasiment instantanément. Elle aurait aimé que ces rêves continuent ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais à chaque fois, ils se transformaient en véritable cauchemar, avec Rosier en acteur principal. Secouant la tête, Hélèna tenta de rester concentrer durant toute la cérémonie de répartition du Choixpeau Magique. Les regards ravis des nouveaux élèves découvrant la magie de la Grande Salle pour la première fois, les cris de joie de chaque maison dès qu'un élève de Première Année était répartit donnaient du baume au cœur d'Hélèna. Elle était heureuse d'assister à pareil spectacle. A la fin de la répartition, McGonagall fit son traditionnel discours de rentrée, tout en annonçant aux élèves qu'il y aurait deux bals cette année à l'occasion d'Halloween et de Nöel. Les réactions furent assez mitigées. Les garçons ne semblaient pas ravis de cette nouvelle contrairement à toutes les jeunes filles présentes qui gloussèrent de concert. Hélèna jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Drago assis l'un à côté de l'autre qui levèrent ensemble les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là étaient fait pour s'entendre. Ensuite, le repas apparu sur toutes les tables. Jamais Hélèna n'avait vu autant de nourritures. Son estomac encore petit menaçait déjà de lui faire régurgiter la moindre chose qu'elle oserait avaler. Une potion apparue alors devant son assiette. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra le sourire de Pomfresh qui d'un regard, l'encouragea à avaler la solution. Acquiesçant, elle s'exécuta et fut soulagée de sentir les effets immédiat de la potion. Elle put ainsi manger un peu, à son rythme, discutant joyeusement avec ses collègues les plus proches. Lorsque le repas prit fin, McGonagall se leva et signifia aux Préfets et Préfets en Chef de guider les nouveaux dans leur Salle Commune et autres élèves de suivre le même mouvement, tout en leur souhaitant une très bonne nuit. Hélèna se leva à son tour, suivie de près par Athéna et sortie de la Grande Salle par la porte arrière. Elle arriva donc avant les élèves au pied du Grand Escalier, prête à les accueillir et surtout, à veiller que tout se passe bien et dans le respect du règlement. Se tenant bien droite, Athéna assise à côté d'elle, elle souhaita régulièrement une bonne nuit à tous les élèves qui montèrent calmement à leur dortoir, ou, pour le cas des Serpentard qui descendirent dans leurs cachots. Hélèna fut surprise d'avoir des sourires en retour, ainsi que quelques "bonnes nuits Miss Black". Aucun murmure à son encontre mais certains élèves avaient gardé un regard méfiant à l'encontre d'Athéna. Mais cela était mieux ainsi. Plus longtemps ils auraient peur d'Athéna, moins ils auront envie de s'attaquer à elle. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucun élève, Harry et Drago la rejoignirent.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- A la perfection. Mais pourquoi ne parle-t-il plus de moi en tant que...

\- Les Préfets et Préfets en Chef ont reçu des instructions et ils s'y sont conformés.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- McGonagall leur a expliqué ta situation et leur a demandé d'en parler à leurs camarades durant le repas.

\- Donc ils savent tous pour moi ? Pour ma perte de pouvoir ?

\- Oui donc Athéna, il va falloir bien rester auprès d'Hélèna ! lui ordonna Drago.

Grognement pour réponse. Éclat de rires pour les trois amis.

\- Bon, je dois prendre mon premier tour de ronde. souffla Hélèna, exténuée.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Juste deux heures pour cette nuit. Ensuite on me relève.

\- D'accord. La nôtre c'est demain soir.

\- Vous la faites ensemble ? sourit Hélèna.

\- Oui mais pas au même endroit ! s'enquit de répondre Harry.

\- Pas besoin de vous justifier. Bonne nuit tous les deux, à demain.

Après un échange d'accolades amicales, Hélèna et Athéna prirent le chemin menant au premier étage. Durant leur ronde, elles devaient parcourir le premier, deuxième et troisième étage en boucle pendant qu'un autre professeur s'occupait des étages du dessus et qu'Hagrid s'occupait des extérieurs. Les cachots étaient constamment gardés par Rogue, même quand il avait sa ronde des étages supérieurs à faire. Alors que sa ronde prenait fin et qu'elles se rendirent aux appartements d'Hélèna, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elles. Faisant volte face, Hélèna tomba sur Rogue.

\- Professeur ? Ce n'est pas votre genre de faire autant de bruit...

\- Je ne voulais pas te prendre par surprise...enfin, surtout Athena !

\- Elle ne vous aurait pas attaqué.

\- Qu'en savons-nous ?

Athena grogna pour la forme.

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez de ronde ce soir.

\- Je suis de ronde toutes les nuits. Mais il faut que nous parlions tous les deux, nous n'en n'avons pas eu l'occasion depuis les soins de la louve.

\- Ah. Oui. Suivez-nous, mes appartements ne sont plus très loin.

Au détour de quelques couloirs, l'étrange trio se rendirent dans les appartements de la jeune Cracmol. A l'annonce de son mot de passe, Rogue du se retenir de le critiquer mais il voulait respecter le choix d'Hélèna. Peut-être qu'un jour elle finirait par le changer en quelque chose de plus beau, de plus positif, de plus vivant. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qu'Hélèna lui indiqua, s'installant dans celui qui lui faisait face. Athéna s'installa tranquillement près de la cheminée allumée par les soins de Winky. Le feu ne diffusait aucune chaleur mais Hélèna aimait beaucoup passer son temps à l'observer. Ce qu'elle fit sans s'en rendre compte. Au point que Severus du l'appeler pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, je me laisse distraire assez rapidement.

\- En parlant de fatigue...

\- Un peu de thé ? demanda Hélèna, voulant éviter le sujet houleux qui allait suivre.

\- Non merci Hélèna. En parlant de fatigue, j'ai bien vu que Pomfresh t'avait posé un charme sur le visage pour cacher tes cernes. Je suis là pour ça, pour savoir ce qui perturbe autant tes nuits.

\- C'est assez délicat, Professeur.

\- S'agit-il de rêves ? De bons rêves ? De mauvais rêves ?

\- Un peu des deux.

\- Est-ce les bons ou les mauvais qui te fatiguent autant ?

\- Les mauvais.

\- Te souviens-tu de ces cauchemars ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me les raconter, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée.

\- Hélèna, je veux juste t'aider. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi...

\- Je le sais, je vous en remercie. Mais pour ce problème, je préfère le gérer moi-même. Ça finira bien par se calmer de toute façon. Il est tard Professeur. Nous avons beaucoup de travail demain.

\- Tu me congédies ? sourit Severus.

\- En effet mais votre visite m'a fait plaisir.

\- J'en prends note. Je reviendrai Hélèna, jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'il se passe, je reviendrai.

Lâchant un soupire, Hélèna le raccompagna à la sortie. En signe de au revoir, il lui caressa inconsciemment la joue tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Rentrant dans ses quartiers, Hélèna se caressa la joue, là où la main de Rogue était passée. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le désirait et qu'elle voulait qu'il soit auprès d'elle, tout le temps. Elle était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la solution à ses problèmes nocturnes. Mais c'était impossible, pas tant qu'il aimait encore la mère de Harry. Ils s'étaient pourtant rapprochés, suffisamment pour que Rogue ait des gestes affectueux envers elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour tout lui dire, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle se demandait également si Rogue avait conscience de son comportement envers elle. Tantôt distant, tantôt très proche, il lui était compliqué de savoir où en était l'homme. Sa seule certitude résidait dans l'amour que Severus portait encore envers Lily Potter. Sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez, Hélèna prit une douche bien chaude et enfila un pyjama bleu nuit. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle vérifia au salon si Athéna avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la nuit. Mais ses gamelles d'eau et de nourriture étaient déjà pleines à ras bord.

\- Winky ? Tu es là ?

L'elfe, cachée derrière une chaise apparue.

\- Bonjour Hélèna. Comment votre journée s'est passée ?

\- Très bien, merci Winky. Et merci pour le ravitaillement d'Athéna. Mais tu sais qu'elle ne te fera pas de mal, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher.

\- Winky a encore un peu peur. Winky préfère rester encore un peu éloignée.

\- Très bien, prends ton temps. Bonne nuit Winky.

\- Bonne nuit Hélèna.

Hélèna caressa Athéna légèrement, la louve n'étant pas encore totalement habituée à la main de l'Homme et alla directement se coucher. La journée avait été longue et pleine d'émotions. Elle espérait en conséquence dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle s'endormit rapidement, comme elle le souhaitait mais malheureusement, elle rêva de nouveau de Rogue qui caressait tendrement son corps, tout en se frottant à elle et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Dans son sommeil, Hélèna se mit à gémir. Rogue qui était présent dans la pièce à l'insu de sa protégée fut soudainement mal à l'aise. Il s'était glissé dans la pièce lorsqu'Hélèna prenait sa douche. Ça n'avait pas été simple, surtout quand il avait dû faire face à Athéna qui veillait au grain. Mais par chance, la louve avait finit par lui tourner le dos en grognant et s'était recouchée devant le feu. Peut-être lui faisait-elle finalement confiance, malgré tous ses grognements. Il n'était pas fier d'être entré ainsi dans les quartiers d'Hélèna mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait. Et à cet instant, sous ses yeux, il vit une Hélèna endormie se tortiller dans tous les sens tout en gémissant. Tendant l'oreille, il eut l'impression d'entendre un prénom. Se rapprochant d'elle, il entendit soudainement très distinctement son propre prénom être prononcé dans un nouveau gémissement de plaisir lâché par la jeune femme.

\- Elle...elle rêve de moi ? se murmura-t-il à lui même, veillant à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Ce fait lui fit se sentir drôle. Surtout que tout indiquait qu'Hélèna faisait un rêve plutôt érotique. Un rêve érotique avec lui, Severus Rogue ! A cette simple constatation, Severus voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou et sortir de la chambre au plus vite. Mais se souvenant qu'Hélèna lui avait indiqué qu'elle faisait de bons et de mauvais rêves, il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps, sachant qu'espionner ainsi la jeune femme était tout de même très mal. Mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Plus le temps passait, plus il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps, se sentant petit à petit plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui qu'il portait encore ses éternelles robes noires par dessus ses vêtements moldus. Lui qui habituellement se contrôlait à la perfection n'y arrivait désormais plus. Soudainement, les gémissements laissèrent la place à des cris d'effroi. Écoutant son instinct, Severus s'assit sur le lit, tout près d'Hélèna. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Rosier sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement contre lui. Se calmant petit à petit, Hélèna ne se réveilla pas mais ne rêva plus non plus. Soulagé mais toujours inquiet, Rogue reposa la jeune femme sur le lit et décida de s'allonger à ses côtés, veillant à bien se coucher sur les couvertures. Il n'était plus excité du tout, le simple nom de Rosier l'ayant totalement refroidie. Désormais, il savait ce qu'elle endurait et ce qui la hantait chaque nuit au point qu'elle en dormait très mal. Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider à par veiller sur elle ? Et sans qu'elle ne le sache car après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas de son aide. Laissant libre cours à son instinct, il attira Hélèna contre lui et s'endormit ainsi, en la tenant dans ses bras. Il savait que de toute façon, il se réveillerait bien avant elle et elle ne saurait rien de sa visite nocturne. S'endormant sur ces bonnes résolutions, Rogue ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était parfaitement réveillée.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à tous. Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je suis très heureuse que le précédent chapitre vous ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci vous fera autant plaisir. Moi, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir de l'écrire.**

 **Un grand merci à Noour et Niakovic pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bon week-end. A très bientôt !**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 21**

Hélèna fut surprise de se réveiller dans les bras de Rogue, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule, tous deux allongés dans son propre lit. Cependant, il était couché au dessus des couvertures alors qu'elle était en dessous, laissant une barrière entre leurs deux corps. Le morceau de tissu qu'elle sentit sous sa joue lui indiqua également qu'il était toujours vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Hélèna ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle savait juste qu'il s'était désormais endormit, son rythme cardiaque battant calmement à son oreille telle une douce mélodie, son sternum se levant et s'abaissant doucement au rythme de sa respiration, la berçant à la même cadence. Tout était calme dans la chambre. Pas un bruit ne perçait le silence apaisant de la pièce. Hélèna se sentait bien, en totale sécurité dans les bras de Severus. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, elle se rendormit, quittant inconsciemment les bras de Rogue pour ceux de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla dans un léger sursaut. Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, il se souvint qu'il était dans la chambre d'Hélèna. Cette dernière dormait toujours contre lui, sa main s'étant posé sur son torse. Son propre bras était toujours enroulé autour de la jeune femme, la maintenant contre lui, même dans son sommeil. Tendant son bras libre, il se saisit de sa baguette et fit apparaître l'heure qu'il était. 6H45. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait autant dormit depuis sa propre scolarité à Poudlard, à l'époque où il n'était pas encore un Mangemort, ni un espion, ni un professeur. A cette époque où il n'avait encore aucune responsabilité et aucun fardeau à porter. A l'époque où malgré des problèmes familiaux et du harcèlement scolaire, il se sentait encore paisible, en paix avec lui-même. Mais il était tard, le réveil d'Hélèna n'allait pas tarder à sonner et il ne fallait pas qu'elle le trouve ici, dans son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait fait pour la protéger de ses démons intérieurs. Tout doucement, il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

\- Severus...l'appela l'endormie dans un soupir, comme si elle avait sentit la disparition du corps de Rogue contre elle.

Tendrement, il caressa la joue d'Hélèna avant de se ressaisir et de sortir rapidement de la pièce, puis des appartements. Athéna eut juste le temps de relever la tête que Severus avait déjà disparu. Quelle ne fut pas sa malchance quand il tomba sur une Minerva très matinale qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Severus ! Déjà prêt pour le petit déjeuner ? Euh...mais vos robes sont toutes froissées ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez veillé toute la nuit !

\- C'est exactement ça !

\- Severus, c'était le premier soir et vous cherchez déjà à attraper des élèves en faute ? Combien en avez-vous surprit ?

\- Aucun.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Non mais attendez...

McGonagall se rapprocha de lui, l'air suspicieuse.

\- C'est étrange, vous avez comme des marques sur le visage, vous savez, le genre de marques que l'on a après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

\- Vous avez finit ? Je peux aller me changer maintenant ?

\- Ne me dites pas que...vous...et Hélèna ? Quand je vous ai soufflé de lui rendre visite après le repas, je ne pensais pas à ça ! fit-elle, l'air désormais outré bien qu'elle eut du mal à cacher son petit sourire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Minerva ! murmura Severus, ne voulant pas que des élèves matinaux ne les entendent. Elle a fait un cauchemar, je suis juste resté auprès d'elle pour veiller sur elle.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous sachiez qu'elle ait fait encore un cauchemar ?

\- Je suis resté chez elle à son insu. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui la hantait alors je suis resté pour savoir. Mais je le répète, il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Voyons voyons Severus. Vous êtes deux adultes ! Je n'ai rien contre et rien à dire sur ce que vous ferez ou non ensemble. sourit McGonagall.

\- Mais vous avez dit...

\- Depuis quand écoutez-vous les vieillards comme Albus et moi ?

\- En effet, je devrai m'abstenir à l'avenir. Vous voudriez bien m'excuser mais j'ai une douche qui m'attend.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suppose que cette petite discussion doit rester entre nous ?

\- Je vous en serai reconnaissant.

\- Très bien. A tout de suite mon cher ami.

Sur ces mots, McGonagall rejoignit la Grande Salle et Severus ses appartements afin de prendre une douche et de se rechanger avant de retrouver l'ensemble de ses collègues pour le petit déjeuner. La salle était déjà bien remplie et même Hélèna était déjà présente dans une robe de sorcière bleue nuit. Son shopping avec Narcissa lui avait réussi. Tous les vêtements qu'elle s'était acheté la mettait bien en valeur et faisait ressortir la couleur si spéciale de ses yeux. Cependant, Severus se retint de trop l'observer, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme découvre son secret. Il se promit aussi de ne plus recommencer. Même si cette nuit fut la plus reposante et revigorante depuis des années, cela n'était pas bien. Mais Rogue ignorait qu'Hélèna savait déjà tout à propos de cette nuit. Elle aussi avait passé une nuit des plus réparatrices depuis fort longtemps, avant même son enlèvement par le couple Rosier. Elle avait aimé passer cette nuit dans ses bras, comme si son rêve était devenu réalité. Même si elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était là, même si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, Hélèna n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant dans une possible relation. Intérieurement, elle espéra que cette nuit ne sera pas la seule qu'ils vivront ensemble. Aujourd'hui, elle se disait que si Severus n'était pas encore prêt, elle se contenterait juste de dormir à ses côtés, dans ses bras, ou juste dans la même pièce que lui. Oui, aujourd'hui ça lui suffirait. Si seulement elle pouvait encore goûter à ce bonheur. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne reviendra pas.

La journée se passa en toute tranquillité pour Hélèna. Installée dans son bureau d'infortune, ressemblant plus à un placard à balai qu'à un véritable bureau, une pile de paperasse à traiter pour McGonagall lui avait occupé l'ensemble de la journée. Elle reçu juste en fin de journée la visite d'un élève de Première Année un peu honteux qui lui tendit un morceau de parchemin plié et scellé du saut de Poudlard. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un mot de Drago. Il avait collé l'élève le matin même pour mauvaise attitude et lui demandait de se charger de la colle, ayant quelque chose à faire avec Harry. Quelque chose à faire avec Harry ? Ben voyons, se dit-elle.

\- Bien, asseyez-vous au petit bureau dans le coin, là-bas. lui ordonna-t-elle calmement, tout en lui montrant le petit meuble en question, non loin d'Athéna qui dormait paisiblement.

\- Vers le chien ?

Hélèna soupira longuement tandis qu'Athéna, désormais bien réveillée, grogna son mécontentement.

\- M. Dubrindille, avez-vous bien vu sa taille ? Ceci n'est pas un chien mais un loup. Mon loup ! Un loup albinos, pour votre culture générale. Une créature magique extrêmement dangereuse puisqu'une seule de ses morsures peut vous être mortelle !

Hélèna entendit l'élève déglutir difficilement.

\- Donc à votre place, si je tenais un tant soit peu à ma vie, j'éviterai d'insulter une si belle et puissante créature de simple chien !

\- Désolé Miss Black. Je suis né dans une famille moldue et j'ignorais que l'on pouvait avoir un loup comme animal de compagnie, même dans ce monde.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à Athéna ! lui répondit-elle en désignant la louve d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Désolé Athéna. J'aime beaucoup son prénom. murmura ensuite l'élève, plus pour lui-même que pour Hélèna et Athéna.

\- Que Merlin en soit loué alors.

\- Il est tout petit votre bureau. commenta soudainement l'élève puni, comme s'il cherchait à combler le silence.

\- Installez-vous et vous me copierez plusieurs fois sur cent centimètres de parchemin "Je ne dois pas faire le pitre en classe de Sortilèges, ni confondre un loup albinos avec un simple chien, ni critiquer la taille du bureau de la concierge, aussi gentille soit-elle." !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Vous signerez votre parchemin et je le remettrai au Professeur Malefoy.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. sourit l'élève, semblant trouver cette punition assez drôle en soit.

\- Comme les autres ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ainsi M. Dubrindille ?

\- Des professeurs.

\- C'est normal, puisque je ne suis pas professeur, grand bien m'en fasse d'ailleurs ! Maintenant, taisez-vous une bonne fois pour toute, asseyez-vous et copiez ce que je vous ai dicté !

L'élève s'exécuta en traînant les pieds mais resta silencieux durant toute l'heure de sa colle. Lorsque 19H00 se rapprocha, Hélèna leva la punition de son élève, lui ordonnant de se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, ne voulant pas le voir traîner dans les couloirs.

\- M. Dubrindille ! le rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement son bureau.

\- Oui, Miss Black ? demanda l'élève en faisant demi tour.

\- Faites en sorte que je n'ai plus à vous punir ou à faire exécuter une autre de vos punitions pour le compte de l'un de mes collègues. Vous me semblez intelligent. Alors restez loin des problèmes, vous ne vous en sentirez que bien mieux !

\- Oui..oui Miss Black.

\- Maintenant, ouste ! Hors de ma vue.

L'élève ne demanda pas son reste et se sauva avant qu'elle ne décide de le rappeler une nouvelle fois. Pour une première colle, Hélèna se félicita. Elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée, tout en étant stricte, mais en glissant un zeste d'humour. Elle prit cinq minutes supplémentaires pour mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, puis appela Winky.

\- Hélèna a besoin de Winky ?

\- Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu envoyer toute cette paperasse sur le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, s'il te plait ?

\- Winky peut faire, bien sûr !

D'un claquement de doigts, tous les papiers présents sur le bureau d'Hélèna disparurent.

\- Merci beaucoup Winky. Que vas-tu faire de ta soirée ?

\- Winky doit rejoindre ses amis aux cuisines pour jouer au poker magique.

\- Au poker magique ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un jeu de cartes magiques. Winky adore y jouer. Peut-être qu'un jour Winky pourra apprendre à Hélèna !

\- Avec plaisir, quand tu veux. Bonne soirée Winky et encore merci pour ton aide.

Avec un dernier sourire pour Hélèna, les oreilles frétillantes d'excitation, Winky disparue pour les cuisines. Hélèna leva les yeux au ciel mais elle fut heureuse de savoir que Winky avait tout de même accepté de retourner auprès des siens en cuisine. Elle se hâta tout de même de rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de ne pas manquer le début du repas, Athéna toujours sur ses talons. Passant par la porte des professeurs, Hélèna rejoignit sa place habituelle aux côtés de Hagrid. Drago se leva de son siège et la rejoignit.

\- Salut toi, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, mon cher Drago ? sourit Hélèna devant l'air déconfit de son ami.

\- Désolé pour la colle de Dubrindille...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Un peu pipelette, je te l'accorde, mais il a fait sa colle en silence. D'ailleurs, tiens, c'est sa punition.

Hélèna sortit le parchemin qu'elle avant tantôt enroulé et glissé dans une poche interne de sa robe et le donna à Drago. Ce dernier le parcouru rapidement des yeux et du se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu lui as fait écrire ça ? Sérieusement ? Sur cent centimètres de parchemin ?

\- Oui, sérieusement ! Les élèves déteignent sur toi ou quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton élève, lui aussi il m'a demandé si j'étais sérieuse en lui donnant sa punition...

\- Enfin là, tu avoueras que tu as fait fort ! Ce n'est pas une punition très classique...

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'étais inspiré pour le coup.

\- Pauvre Athéna ! Etre comparé à un chien...

\- Chut ! Tu vas encore la vexer !

Échangeant un sourire avec Hélèna, Drago retourna à sa place, montrant à Harry le parchemin qu'Hélèna lui avait remis. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il éclata tout simplement de rire, devant tout le monde, si bien que le brouahaha habituel des discussions aux repas s'arrêtèrent.

\- Pardon, pardon, reprenez. fit un Harry toujours hilare, s'essuyant une larme que venait de s'échapper.

\- Tu es incorrigible ! lui souffla sensuellement Drago à l'oreille.

Ce qui calma immédiatement de le Directeur de Gryffondor qui rougit de plus bel. Lorsque McGonagall et Rogue voulurent voir à leur tour le parchemin, Drago refusa tout simplement, voulant éviter une nouvelle crise de rires, même si avec eux, il ne risquait rien. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas froisser son jeune élève qui avait bien du remarquer le parchemin qui était passé des mains d'Hélèna, puis aux siens puis à ceux d'Harry avant qu'il ne se mette à rire bruyamment devant toute l'assistance. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant ainsi alors Drago ne voulu pas en rajouter, ce que McGonagall et Rogue comprirent.

\- Cependant, à la fin du repas, et quand tous les élèves seront partis, je veux voir ce qu'il y a de si drôle sur ce parchemin. fit McGonagall, son ton étant sans appel.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de le contrôler avec vous, Minerva.

\- Il en va de soit, Severus. répondit une Minerva souriante.

A la fin du repas, Hélèna s'éclipsa avec Athéna et comme la veille, se positionna aux pieds du Grand Escalier afin de surveiller les élèves se dirigeant vers leurs Salles Communes pour la nuit. Tout comme la veille, les élèves la saluèrent chaleureusement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Hélèna trouvait cette attitude assez louche mais si McGonagall y avait mis son grain de sel, alors elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Lorsque l'entrée du château fut vide de toute âme vivante de moins de 17 ans, Hélèna fit demi tour, prête à monter le Grand Escalier afin de se rendre à ses appartements. Ce soir était son seul soir de liberté dans la semaine et elle comptait bien en profiter pour étudier les livres qu'elle avait demandé à la bibliothécaire de Poudlard sur les runes magiques. S'élançant au pas de course dans les escaliers, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par un groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait au premier étage.

\- M. Dubrindille. Vous et vos amis devriez déjà être dans votre Salle Commune ! Le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner.

\- Oui, nous le savons Miss Black mais nous aurions une demande à vous faire...

\- Vous souhaitez être collés toute l'année scolaire ? Deux heures tous les samedis matins, 8h00 tapente ?

\- Euh...non. Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin pas exactement.

\- Pardon ? fit Hélèna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes sérieux tous les quatre ? Vous voulez réellement que je vous colle tous les samedis matins ?

\- Non, en réalité, on aimerait savoir si vous pouviez nous aider, dans nos devoirs, dans nos révisions...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un de vos professeurs ?

\- Parce que vous êtes Hélèna Black, héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que vous avez été l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de notre millénaire, plus puissant que votre père, plus puissante qu'Harry Potter lui-même ! Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait. Transmettez-nous votre savoir.

\- Eh, les jeunes, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais...je suis désormais Cracmol ! Et vous savez à cause de quoi ? De ma puissance, justement ! Il n'est pas toujours bon d'être meilleur, d'être plus fort, d'être plus puissant que tout le reste de la population.

L'ensemble des élèves de Première Année baissèrent la tête, penaud.

\- Mais pour ce qui est de vos révisions, si le Professeur McGonagall est d'accord, alors oui, je vous aiderai. Mais en aucun cas je ne ferai vos devoirs à votre place ! Maintenant, ouste, rejoignez votre Salle Commune et n'en sortez plus. Vous ferez votre demande auprès de la Directrice. Tant que je n'ai pas son feu vert, considérez que votre demande est refusée.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Miss Black !

Dubrindille et ses amis filèrent aussi vite que possible.

\- Tu sembles avoir une certaine popularité...

Hélèna sursauta, perdant l'équilibre et plongeant tête la première dans les escaliers. Deux bras fermes la saisirent avant qu'elle ne dégringole l'ensemble des escaliers, la ramenant contre un torse tout aussi ferme.

\- Sev...Professeur Rogue ! Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Hélèna.

Severus la relâcha à contre cœur.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous nous épiez ? demanda Hélèna en souriant.

\- Depuis le début. Pourquoi as-tu semblé aussi surprise de leur demande ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Justement. Ils ont beaucoup à apprendre de toi, de tes expériences. Tu es intelligente et si McGonagall accepte leur demande, il se pourrait bien que je sois en rupture de cornichons pour élèves...

\- Des cornichons ? Vous comparez vos élèves à des cornichons ?

Hélèna ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Pas tous, seuls ceux qui semblent amputés des deux mains dans ma classe de Potions.

\- Vous êtes dur, Professeur.

Rogue avala difficilement sa salive, en repensant soudainement à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la veille au soir dans la chambre d'Hélèna lorsque cette dernière rêvait de lui.

\- Si tu les aides, ils n'en seront que meilleurs ! dit-il finalement, reprenant contenance.

\- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas vous-même des heures de soutien ?

Severus la dévisagea, penchant la tête sur le côté, lui démontrant que sa question était d'une débilité sans nom.

\- Non, en effet, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...fit Hélèna en riant de nouveau.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, je devrai peut-être t'envoyer mes collés...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai lu le parchemin que tu as remis à Drago pour son élève. Je dois dire que c'était bien trouvé et ça m'a presque arraché un sourire.

\- Heureuse de voir que mon premier jour de travail soit si apprécié de mes collègues.

Hélèna et Severus échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Puis-je te raccompagner ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Vous n'avez pas une ronde cette nuit ? lui répondit-elle, surprise.

\- Comme pour toutes les nuits mais je me disais juste que je pouvais prendre cinq minutes pour te raccompagner devant ta porte ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Hélèna.

Tous deux se mirent en chemin, restant silencieux jusqu'à leur destination finale, Athéna trottant doucement derrière eux.

\- Eh bien, nous voilà arrivé. dit Hélèna afin de combler le silence.

\- En effet.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Lui tournant le dos, Hélèna fit bouger le tableau gardant l'entrée de ses appartements, prête à donner son mot de passe.

\- Oh, et merci de m'avoir sauver la vie, tout à l'heure, dans les escaliers.

\- C'était un plaisir. Bonne nuit Hélèna.

S'attendant à avoir une légère caresse sur le visage en signe d'au revoir comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire, Hélèna déchanta quand elle le vit simplement faire demi tour et repartir direction les cachots. Quant à Severus, le cœur palpitant étrangement, s'éloigna au plus vite de cette jeune femme qui le faisait se sentir être un autre homme, un homme meilleur. Lorsqu'Hélèna le perdit de vue, elle pénétra dans ses appartements le cœur lourd. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de l'inviter à entrer, de lui demander de rester avec elle, comme la nuit dernière. Mais il aurait su qu'elle savait aussi. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait peut-être à son insu ? Elle prépara la nourriture d'Athéna et la lui donna. Ensuite, elle prit le temps de prendre un bain bien chaud afin de se prélasser suite à cette journée de rentrée stressante malgré la paperasse qu'elle avait dû remplir pour la Directrice. En sortant de son bain, elle s'observa nue dans la glace, mémorisant la forme de chacune de ses marques désormais brunâtres. S'habillant ensuite d'un pyjama bordeaux, Hélèna coiffa ses cheveux humides en une longue tresse et rejoignit son lit où l'attendait trois différents livres traitant des runes. Il s'agissait de livres de cours et d'un dictionnaire runique. Hélèna retranscrit chacune de ses marques sur un parchemin qu'elle avait dans son tiroir et étudia une bonne partie de la nuit. Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin aux marques qu'elle avait eu durant son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Elles étaient plus complexes dans leur forme. Cela mit un terme à toute motivation pour Hélèna qui posa les livres par terre. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et tenta de s'endormir, dos à la porte de sa chambre, mais en vain. Elle resta longtemps prostrée dans la même position, cherchant le sommeil qui semblait désormais la fuir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre la main sur la moindre signification de ses marques ? Cherchait-elle seulement au bon endroit ? Demain, il faudra qu'elle se rendre elle-même à la bibliothèque afin de demander plus d'informations à la bibliothécaire. Soudainement, elle sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière elle. Surprise, elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait bien que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Se pourrait-il que...non impossible se morigéna Hélèna en pensant à Rogue. Cependant, une main vint se poser sur son ventre, par dessus la couverture tandis qu'un corps vint se coller à son dos. Hélèna retint au dernier moment un frisson, ne voulant pas révéler le fait qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Hélèna en était désormais certaine. Il s'agissait forcément de Severus. Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait entrer dans ses appartements sans qu'Athéna n'intervienne. Et certainement pas Rosier qui était mort depuis plusieurs années désormais. Se détendant petit à petit, Hélèna s'endormit doucement dans les bras d'un Severus Rogue qui s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister à la tentation de repasser une bonne nuit auprès d'Hélèna. Il se l'était promit pourtant mais après sa ronde, il s'était retrouvé par hasard devant les quartiers de la jeune femme. Sans même réfléchir, il avait pénétré dans le logement. Et naturellement, il s'était rendu dans la chambre tant désirée, sans même trouver de résistance en passant devant la louve qui le guettait d'un oeil suspicieux. Il était resté un moment dans l'ombre à observer le corps couché sur le lit devant lui, puis, étant certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il s'était débarrassé de sa robe de sorcier afin d'être plus à l'aise et s'était couché aux côtés d'Hélèna avant de l'attirer doucement contre lui, dos contre son torse, tout en plaçant une main au niveau de son ventre. Hélèna ne s'était même pas réveillée. Severus se rendit même compte que la respiration de la jeune femme était plus calme que la nuit dernière. Ensuite, il ne se souvint plus de rien, s'étant endormi aux côtés de cette femme qui le faisait tant douter de lui, de ses sentiments et de ses certitudes qu'il avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	24. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je fais toutes mes excuses pour la semaine dernière où il n'y a pas eu de chapitre de publié. Mon compagnon est revenu de 8 mois de formation (il était à l'autre bout de la France) et pour des ennuis de voisinage, nous nous sommes lancés dans la recherche d'une maison à acheter pour en finir avec la location. Entre ça, le travail, les déceptions des recherches, j'avoue que j'ai fais l'impasse sur l'écriture de la fiction.**

 **Je vous publie aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude en signe de pardon. Et je m'excuse par avance pour le déroulement de ce chapitre ^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite j'espère :).**

 **Merci à Noour, Niakovic, Maxine3482 et Lerugamine pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 21. Je suis très heureuse que la fiction vous plaise :).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 22**

Ce petit manège entre Severus et Hélèna dura plusieurs jours. Hélèna attendait chaque soir que Severus la rejoigne dans sa chambre après sa ronde qui durait toujours plus longtemps que celle d'Hélèna. Chaque soir, quand elle le sentait se coucher à ses côtés, elle restait inerte, les yeux clos et sa respiration maîtrisée afin de faire croire aux Maîtres des Potions qu'elle était bien endormie. Ce dernier se faisait étrangement berner en beauté. A moins qu'il préférait la croire endormie pour pouvoir s'installer plus facilement à ses côtés, sans remords, sans état d'âme, se répétant qu'il agissait pour le bien de la jeune femme. Hélèna s'endormait généralement très vite une fois qu'il était là, auprès d'elle. Lui également. Ils étaient en paix, serein. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps mais Hélèna en voulait désormais plus alors qu'elle s'était promis à elle-même il y a quelques jours seulement qu'elle se contenterait uniquement de cette relation platonique. Et ce soir serait le grand soir pour elle. Plus question de faire semblant de dormir, plus question de ne pas assumer ses sentiments, ses envies et ses besoins mais surtout, plus question de le laisser dans le déni. A la fin de sa ronde, elle retourna à ses appartements et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, laissant Athéna aux bons soins de Winky qui n'avait désormais plus peur de la louve. Après s'être mise en pyjama, elle tira les rideaux de sa chambre entièrement afin de plonger la pièce dans le noir complet. Elle se coucha ensuite dans son lit, sous ses couvertures et attendit l'arrivée du Maîtres des Potions. Ce dernier, pour une fois, ne tarda guère à arriver. Comme à son habitude, il attendit quelques minutes, Hélèna restant parfaitement immobile. Puis, certain qu'elle dormait paisiblement, il enleva en silence sa robe de sorcier et s'installa doucement sur le lit aux côtés d'Hélèna. Se plaçant sur le côté, il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, le contact avec elle étant primordial pour qu'il puisse retrouver les bras de Morphée, comme si il avait besoin de savoir tout au long de son sommeil qu'elle était bien là, à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'une main lui saisisse la sienne afin de la faire remonter au creux de la poitrine de la jeune Cracmol tandis qu'elle passa un bras par dessus la main de Severus, serrant le bras de l'homme contre elle. Elle se plaça sur le côté, dos à Rogue, se collant à son torse. Severus, s'étant rendu compte que la jeune femme ne dormait plus ou ne dormait pas, tenta de retirer sa main afin de fuir au plus vite.

\- Non...restes...Severus, restes...s'il te plait. lui murmura Hélèna, toujours dos à l'homme.

Severus ne répondit rien mais le fait qu'elle ait utilisé son prénom le figea sur place.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Severus...restes, s'il te plait.

\- Je reste. répondit-il simplement, reposant sa main là ou la jeune femme voulait l'avoir.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences de leurs actes, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, laissant le lendemain décider pour eux. A 6h45 pile, le réveil d'Hélèna sonna, réveillant les deux âmes endormies. Severus se détacha doucement d'Hélèna, laissant la jeune femme s'étirer de tout son long.

\- Bonjour. lui murmura-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres qui fit fondre toutes les barrières de Rogue.

\- Bonjour. lui répondit-il, la voix légèrement rocailleuse. Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Toujours quand tu es là. Merci d'être resté, Severus. murmura Hélèna, gardant naturellement le tutoiement entre eux.

La révélation d'Hélèna chamboula Rogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment si l'absence de cauchemar avait un lien avec le fait qu'il dormait avec Hélèna chaque nuit depuis plusieurs jours. Il devait s'avouer que cela le rendait assez fier.

\- Il est temps que j'y aille. Il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change.

\- A parce que tu ne portes pas toujours la même robe ? plaisanta Hélèna, disparaissant dans son dressing quelques secondes le temps de prendre des vêtements pour la journée.

\- Tu es d'humeur taquine à ce que je vois. sourit à son tour Rogue.

\- Je suis de très bonne humeur, depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs. lui souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Severus comprit alors que la jeune femme savait déjà depuis longtemps pour ses visites nocturnes et qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à en redire. Elle n'était donc pas contre ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait autant besoin d'elle désormais, à quel point il lui était vital de la voir chaque jour, de lui parler, même un minimum, et de dormir avec elle pour plonger avec plaisir dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait pourtant tenté une nuit de dormir dans ses appartements, seul. Mais les quelques heures qu'il avait passé à tourner en rond dans son lit ont eu raison de lui et de sa bonne résolution. Au final, il s'était retrouvé sur le lit d'Hélèna, et s'était endormi à ses côtés quelques minutes à peine après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller de la jeune femme.

\- On se retrouve au petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Severus acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre quand il se retourna soudainement vers Hélèna qui le suivait afin de rejoindre la salle de bain.

\- Pouvons-nous...garder cela pour nous ? Juste pour nous ? lui demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

\- Oui...oui, aucun problème. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal, Severus.

\- Justement, je me disais que puisque nous ne faisions rien de répréhensible, tu voudrais peut-être en parler à tes amis, Potter et Malefoy...

\- Ils sont tes amis également. Mais non, je n'avais pas l'intention de le leur dire. Je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour nous. C'est notre cocon, c'est notre bulle. J'en ai besoin, ça m'est devenu vital. Si les autres commencent à s'en mêler...

\- Chut...fit Severus en prenant Hélèna dans ses bras pour la calmer. J'ai compris. Je te remercie de me laisser être à tes côtés la nuit. Cela m'est devenu vital pour moi aussi.

Hélèna répondit à son étreinte en enserrant doucement la taille de Severus.

\- Maintenant, vas te doucher. Je vais en faire de même. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure. lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver vingt minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Ils se saluèrent du regard et Severus retourna à sa conversation avec Minerva et Harry. Hélèna resta silencieuse, profitant de son petit nuage et Hagrid étant absent, elle n'avait surtout personne à qui parler. Athéna lui lança un regard, comme si elle avait comprit ses pensées, puis soupira avant de se recoucher de tout son long au pieds d'Hélèna. Soudainement, un petit groupe d'élèves de Premières Années s'approcha d'Hélèna.

\- Dubrindrille et ses amis, que puis-je faire pour vous ? les salua-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Tenez, c'est l'autorisation donnée par le Professeur McGonagall pour les cours de soutien. Si vous êtes d'accord, ils peuvent commencer aujourd'hui même ! Après tout, nous sommes samedi.

Hélèna se saisit du parchemin enroulé qu'elle descella rapidement pour le lire. En effet, Minerva donnait l'autorisation à Hélèna de donner des cours de soutien. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Après tout ce temps, elle avait pensé que la Directrice avait tout bonnement refusé la requête de ces élèves. Lui faisait-elle autant confiance, au point de lui confier une part d'éducation des élèves de Poudlard ? Relevant la tête, Hélèna croisa le regard de Rogue, puis celui de McGonagall qui la salua de la tête avec un immense sourire bienveillant qui signifiait certainement "je crois en vous, ayez confiance !".

\- Très bien. Tout m'a l'air conforme. Réunissez l'ensemble des Premières Années intéressés dans trente minutes à la bibliothèque. Mot d'ordre : silence ! Sinon Mme Pince va nous mettre à la porte. Que voulez-vous étudier en priorité ?

\- On a un partiel de Potions lundi matin...

\- J'ai compris. On se retrouve dans une demi heure, d'accord ?

\- Merci Miss Black, merci infiniment !

Le groupe d'élèves partit au pas de course répandre la nouvelle auprès de leurs camarades, toutes maisons confondues. Hélèna finit rapidement son repas, lança un coup d'œil à Severus, puis se leva de sa chaise et quitta la Grande Salle, le Maître des Potions sur ses talons.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Severus, une fois seuls.

\- McGonagall m'a donné son feu vert pour les cours de soutiens...

\- Je sais...sourit Severus, très fier de cette nouvelle.

\- Les Premières Années m'ont confié avoir un partiel de Potions lundi...

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te donne le sujet du contrôle ?

Hélèna éclata de rire.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste m'assurer si il s'agissait d'un partiel théorique ou pratique. Tu sais bien que j'ai très peu pratiqué la magie et le reste depuis un moment maintenant, et le peu de pratique que j'ai pu faire en potions, cela date d'il y a fort longtemps, j'ai peur d'être un peu rouillée.

\- Juste théorique. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils aient compris les bases avant de les faire manipuler des substances dangereuses...

\- Dangereuses ? En Première Année ?

\- Hélèna, tu sais à quel point il est simple de faire exploser une potion avec un rien. Même un débutant avec des potions de bases simples peut blesser beaucoup de monde autour de lui, et lui-même en même temps.

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Ça m'arrange...

\- Si tu as besoin d'un peu de pratique en potions et dans d'autres matières pour tes cours de soutien, hésites pas à demander.

\- Merci. Mais tout ce qui concernera la magie, les élèves n'auront pas le choix que de suivre mes conseils, je ne pourrai malheureusement pas leur faire de démonstrations comme leurs professeurs.

\- Tes conseils et ton expérience les aideront tout de même, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

\- Merci Severus. sourit Hélèna, reprenant confiance en elle.

Sur des derniers conseils prodigués par Rogue, Hélèna se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle retrouva l'ensemble des Premières Années qui étaient heureusement tous silencieux. Tous étaient venus assister à son cours de soutien, elle en était bluffée. Puis le doute et le stress revinrent au galop, la laissant hésitante sur l'attitude à avoir face à ses élèves. Mais le cours se passa relativement dans le calme, les élèves étant tous très attentifs, posant de nombreuses questions en chuchotant. Hélèna les interrogea tour à tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin compris les bases de leur matière honnie. Le cours de soutien dura près de deux heures et demi et laissa Hélèna épuisée.

\- Merci Miss Black, à samedi prochain ! lui lança un M. Dubrindille tout joyeux en quittant la bibliothèque en dernier.

\- Samedi prochain ? lui demanda-t-elle bêtement.

\- Oui, nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien que nous puissions avoir un cours de soutien tous les samedis matins, pour faire nos devoirs, réviser ou nous faire réexpliquer le cours par vous-même.

\- Ah oui, d'accord, aucun problème. Si jamais entre-temps vous avez des questions, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau.

\- Merci Miss Black ! s'exclama l'élève, plus heureux que jamais.

Ils sont bizarres ses élèves, pensa Hélèna. Elle rangea un peu le coin de la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur révision et rejoignit ses appartements. Retombant sur les livres runiques empruntés à la bibliothèque, Hélèna se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas été dans la réserve afin de faire de plus amples recherches. Les prenant à bout de bras, Hélèna retourna à la bibliothèque et reposa les livres devant la bibliothécaire.

\- Miss Black, déjà de retour ?

\- Quand on aime autant un lieu comme j'aime la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on ne peut en rester longtemps éloigné. sourit Hélèna, sachant que la flatterie l'aiderait dans ses recherches.

\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! s'exclama Mme Pince, bien heureuse des paroles de la jeune femme. Puis-je vous aider ? dit-elle en donnant un coup de baguette sur les livres rapportés par Hélèna qui s'envolèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, direction leur emplacement initial dans les rayons.

\- Dans les livres que je vous ai emprunté, je n'ai pas pu trouver la moindre signification à ces runes. expliqua Hélèna en sortant le parchemin contenant ses dessins.

\- Hum...fit la bibliothécaire, l'air pensive, en découvrant les marques d'Hélèna. Cela semble pourtant être des runes. Vous auriez dû trouver quelque chose, au moins dans le dictionnaire runique.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai rien trouvé. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des livres dans la réserve qui puisse traiter de ces runes spécifiques ?

\- C'est possible. Mais il me faut une autorisation de votre mentor, le Professeur McGonagall...directives de Bones, j'en suis navrée.

\- Bones ? Elle pense encore que je suis un danger potentiel ?

Pince haussa ses épaules, réellement désolée pour la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, je vais en parler au Professeur McGonagall à l'occasion. Ce n'est pas urgent. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Mme Pince ! A bientôt. la salua Hélèna en quittant la bibliothèque et en rejoignant la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

La jeune femme s'installa à sa place habituelle et lança un regard circulaire aux élèves déjà présents. Athéna s'assit à ses côtés. Hélèna lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Plus le temps passait et plus la louve se laissait faire mais seulement avec Hélèna. Elle grognait toujours envers les élèves qui tentaient de l'approcher de trop près, elle grognait toujours lorsqu'elle était contrariée, fachées, vexée. Elle restait fidèle à elle-même mais également à Hélèna.

\- Bonjour Hélèna ! la salua Hagrid en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ? Nous ne vous avons pas vu ce matin au petit-déjeuné.

\- Très bien, je te remercie. Non, en effet, j'ai patrouillé dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je ne dois pas en parler...j'aurais pas du dire ça, non, j'aurais pas du dire ça ! murmura à répétition Hagrid, dépité.

\- Aucun problème, Hagrid ! sourit Hélèna pour rassurer le demi-géant. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à Athéna et moi-même, on sera ravie de vous aider, n'est-ce pas Athéna ?

La louve grogna pour réponse.

\- C'est noté, merci beaucoup. Oh, voilà le courrier ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant des centaines d'hiboux faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, changeant ainsi le sujet de leur conversation.

\- Hagrid, nous n'avons jamais de courriers. soupira Hélèna en reportant son regard sur les élèves qui recevaient des courriers et des colis venant de leur famille.

Cependant, elle sursauta lorsqu'Igor, son hibou, se posa juste devant son assiette, deux parchemins dans ses serres. Sortant un peu de miam hibou, Hagrid lui en donna quelques graines tandis qu'elle se saisit des parchemins.

\- Merci Hagrid, merci Igor.

Sans rien attendre de plus, l'oiseau s'envola.

\- Que disiez-vous ? se moqua Hagrid.

\- Il y a une lettre de Narcissa et une de...Hermione ? lu Hélèna, réellement surprise.

\- Ah, ma chère Hermione ! Passes-lui le bonjour de ma part quand tu lui répondras !

Hagrid se mit à manger, laissant Hélèna tranquille dans la lecture de son courrier. Narcissa souhaitait prendre de ses nouvelles, lui racontant en même temps son dernier voyage à Paris, profitant de sa liberté retrouvée. Quant à Hermione, cette dernière souhaitait passer la voir à Poudlard et aller ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard lors de la première sortie autorisée pour les élèves. Pourquoi donc ? se demanda Hélèna, bien qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Repliant les parchemins, Hélèna les rangea ensuite dans sa robe de sorcière. Lançant un petit regard à Rogue qui discutait avec Minerva, Hélèna s'enquit de manger les aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. A la fin du repas, elle se retira dans son bureau afin de prendre une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin qu'elle glissa dans une autre poche de sa robe et se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'installa tranquillement sous un arbre, sortit tout son nécessaire ainsi que les deux parchemins et s'activa à répondre à chacune de ses lettres.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda une voix qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

Levant la tête de son courrier, son regard croisa celui d'onyx qu'elle aimait tant et un sourire franc lui échappa.

\- Narcissa et Hermione m'ont écris. Je leur réponds. expliqua-t-elle simplement tandis que Severus s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Weasley t'as écris ?

\- Oui, elle voudrait me voir samedi prochain, pour la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Rogue fronça les yeux.

\- Restes prudente. Hermione Weasley travaille pour le Ministère et plus les années passent, plus elle se rapproche de Bones !

\- Tu penses réellement Hermione capable de s'allier à Bones afin de me nuire ? Severus...

\- Oui, tu as s'en doute raison. Je me fais certainement du soucis pour rien !

\- Merci. dit simplement Hélèna, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rogue.

\- Pour ?

\- De t'inquiéter encore pour moi.

Severus tandis sa main et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme. Se rendant soudainement compte de l'intimité de son geste après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé entre eux, il retira vivement sa main, toussota et se remit debout.

\- Je dois retourner à mon bureau, j'ai deux élèves collés qui m'attendent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir transférés ? demanda Hélèna malgré son trouble.

\- Je préfère exécuter moi-même mes colles. Généralement, cela fait comprendre assez rapidement aux élèves que je ne tiens pas à les revoir une seconde fois en colle et eux-même ne tiennent plus à me revoir en colle. C'est plutôt efficace. Et tu travailles déjà assez comme ça...

Hélèna détourna son regard et le posa au loin, direction le Lac. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'elle était particulièrement débordée, après tout, elle avait le temps de dispenser des heures de soutiens aux élèves de Première Année. En réalité, elle avait l'impression que ses collègues la considéraient encore comme une chose fragile, une petite fille qu'il fallait protéger, ce qui l'agaçait fortement, bien qu'elle trouvait cela émouvant quand ça venait de Rogue.

\- Je te laisse, on se voit ce soir ? demanda Rogue, remarquant la distance que la jeune femme venait d'instaurer entre eux.

\- Si tu le souhaites toujours. répondit-elle en attroupant ses affaires et commençant à se rendre à la volière.

\- Hélèna ! l'appela Severus, en vain, puisqu'elle ne se retourna pas.

Ils étaient aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, ne sachant réellement pas comment se comporter. Hélèna l'aimait à en perdre la raison, tandis que Rogue trouvait encore ses sentiments malsains, pensant encore et toujours à Lily, à sa différence d'âge entre lui et Hélèna, bien que dans le monde Sorcier, cela n'avait que très peu d'importance. Il y avait matière à réfléchir pour lui tandis qu'Hélèna était de son côté certaine de ce qu'elle voulait et de ses sentiments pour l'homme. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle le bouscule afin qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il perdait actuellement. Tout ce temps qu'il aurait pu déjà passer aux côtés d'Hélèna...ce temps qui passe si vite...ce temps qui peut tout changer. Tous deux l'ignoraient encore, mais le temps leur était déjà compté. Une nouvelle guerre se préparait.

* * *

Arrivée à la volière, Hélèna appela Igor qui se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle lui donna un peu de miam hibou afin qu'il ne lui pince pas les doigts au moment où elle attacha les missives à ses serres.

\- Celle de gauche pour Narcissa Malefoy, celle de droite pour Hermione Weasley. Merci Igor, sois prudent.

L'oiseau s'envola à grands battements d'ailes avec un hululement approbateur. Hélèna observa longuement le petit point noir qu'était devenu l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement dans le ciel. En retournant au château, Hélèna se fit arrêter par un groupe de Deuxièmes Années qui l'entoura afin qu'elle ne puisse plus faire un pas. Athéna qui l'avait suivie toute l'après-midi comme à son habitude, se mit à gronder en direction des élèves.

\- Miss Black...Athéna. salua l'élève qui était certainement le meneur.

\- Bonjour Miss Beaufort, que puis-je pour vous et vos amis ?

\- Il paraît que vous avez donné un cours aux Premières Années ce matin...

\- En effet, un cours de soutien en Potions, mais...

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? Amelia Bones a été claire avec McGonagall et Rogue ! Plus de magie pour vous ! s'emporta l'élève, folle de colère.

Athéna redoubla ses grognements, ses poils se hérissant sur son dos. Certains élèves du groupe reculèrent, effrayés.

\- Miss Beaufort, si vous pensez réellement qu'une petite bande d'adolescents de 12 ans puisse me faire peur avec des menaces dissimulées, sachez que vous êtes plus bêtes que les Veracrasses du Professeur Hagrid ! Vous êtes tous collés ! Tout de suite, avec moi et jusqu'au dîner de ce soir. Bien évidemment, le Professeur McGonagall sera prévenue de cet incident ! Maintenant demi-tour, direction la première salle de classe que l'on trouvera !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Je suis très en colère et si vous aviez connu Lord Voldemort, vous auriez su dès le départ que me menacer n'était certainement pas une bonne idée ! Avancez ou je laisse Athéna se charger de vous !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Le droit de quoi ?

\- De nous faire du mal !

\- Et vous, vous avez le droit de menacer un représentant de l'autorité de cette école ? D'aller jusqu'à lui faire du mal pour faire passer votre message ? Osez prétendre le contraire, osez prétendre que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de m'intimider cet après-midi ? Allez-y, je vous écoute Miss Beaufort ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à me donner comme explication !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Black tout va bien ? demanda Harry, accompagné de Drago en arrivant à la hauteur du groupe qui s'était formé autour d'Hélèna et de ses élèves.

\- Tout va bien, Professeur Potter ! Miss Beaufort et ses camarades allaient se rendre dans la salle de classe la plus proche pour leur retenue qui durera jusqu'à ce soir ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Miss Black. répondit la jeune fille, penaude, soudainement intimidée face à ses deux professeurs.

La colère d'Hélèna ne retomba pourtant pas durant le trajet de retour au château. Athéna la colla d'un peu plus près, sentant certainement que sa maîtresse n'était pas en totale sécurité.

\- Athéna, s'il te plait, va chercher le Professeur McGonagall. Mènes-la jusqu'à la salle de colle.

Athéna la dévisagea longuement, lâchant un petit grognement en direction des élèves qui marchaient un peu plus loin devant eux.

\- Ça va aller. Après tout, je suis la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Oust !

Athéna partit au galop, voulant revenir au plus vite aux côtés d'Hélèna.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te séparer de ton familier, Hélèna. murmura Harry qui marchait à ses côtés avec Drago. Athéna est là pour te protéger ! Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure...

\- C'est à moi de gérer ça, Harry ! Et je te serai gré de ne rien rapporter à Rogue !

\- Il va nous tuer si il l'apprend de quelqu'un d'autre ! contra Drago, anxieux.

\- Ça reste mon problème. Si je ne me défend pas seule, si il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière moi à vouloir me protéger, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire respecter par les élèves...

\- Hélèna, ce ne sont que des Deuxièmes Années...si ça avait été des Cinquièmes ou plus...

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir Drago. Cela arrivera tôt ou tard de toute façon et vous ne pourrez pas être toujours là pour intervenir. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de me défendre seule et dès maintenant !

Acquiesçant de la tête, les deux sorciers laissèrent Hélèna mener les élèves dans la salle de classe libre la plus proche de l'entrée du château. McGonagall les y attendait déjà, l'air furieuse, lèvres pincées. Hélèna fit entrer les élèves qui s'installèrent un par table. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais ils étaient bien une quinzaine à l'avoir finalement menacé.

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé ? demanda McGonagall lorsque Hélèna tenta de rejoindre à son tour la classe.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous tous, prenez de quoi écrire. Je veux un parchemin de 100 cm sur les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir aussi bêtement et pourquoi ces raisons étaient mauvaises ! Je lirai personnellement vos écrits. Vos parents seront bien évidemment informés de cet incident !

\- Professeur McGonagall...tenta Hélèna, voulant s'occuper seule de la punition à donner.

\- Vous avez quatre heures pour réfléchir à vos actes !

Sur ces mots, Minerva quitta le pas de porte de la classe, Hélèna sur ses talons, la porte se refermant derrière elles, laissant des élèves toujours penauds. S'éloignant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, McGonagall se retourna vivement vers Hélèna, la scrutant dans tous les sens.

\- Vous allez bien ? Ils n'ont pas porté la baguette sur vous, j'espère ?

\- Où est Athéna ? demanda Hélèna, trouvant l'absence de la louve étrange.

\- Je l'ai envoyé chercher Severus...

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Il m'a demandé de le prévenir en cas de problèmes...

\- C'est à moi de gérer ce type de problèmes ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on me respect si à chaque fois ce sont d'autres professeurs qui se chargent des punitions, des remontrances etc. Je passe juste pour une faible !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Hélèna...vous êtes faible ! En étant une Cracmol, vous l'êtes déjà. Mais en étant la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui en plus d'être Cracmol...tous ces enfants ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille durant la guerre. Ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est mal, il faut qu'ils le comprennent mais si ça vient de vous, ils ne seront que plus en colère, plus haineux et ils voudront encore plus se venger et venger leur famille...

\- Vous pensez réellement que des enfants seraient capables de me nuire ? De me blesser ? Ou même de me tuer ?

\- La colère nous fait faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses, malheureusement...vous pouvez partir, je me charge personnellement de leur retenue.

\- Très bien !

Hélèna s'éloigna au pas de charge, en colère et frustrée. La situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester faible aux yeux des professeurs mais aussi aux yeux des élèves. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Devait-elle s'inspirer du terrible Maître des Cachots ? Toujours en colère, Hélèna entra dans ses appartements en claquant violemment la porte, faisant trembler les murs. Voulant lâcher un hurlement de colère, elle s'abstient au dernier moment lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux terrifiés de Winky.

\- Pardon Winky, je ne savais pas que tu étais là...

\- Winky faisait le ménage. Winky peut aider Hélèna ?

\- Je veux juste m'isoler. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

\- Winky ne voit pas Athéna...

\- Elle ne va pas tarder, fais la entrer quand elle arrivera, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr. Winky s'en occupe.

\- Merci Winky. A plus tard.

Dépassant l'Elfe, Hélèna s'enferma dans sa chambre, ferma les rideaux et s'installa sous la couette, ne voulant pas en sortir de ci-tôt. Lorsque l'adrénaline créée par le conflit retomba, Hélèna s'endormit comme une souche. Elle ne se réveilla pas pour le dîner, ni pour sa ronde. Inquiet, Severus la rejoignit plus tôt que prévu dans ses appartements. Il la retrouva en plein cauchemar, rouge de sueur, criant à gorge déployée toute sa détresse. Il la secoua vivement afin de la réveiller et de la sortir de son cauchemar au plus vite.

\- Pitié, non, laissez-moi ! s'écria encore la jeune femme, se débattant inconsciemment contre Severus.

Rogue, ne parvenant pas à la réveiller, tenta l'occlumencie sur elle mais les barrières qu'elle avait mis en place depuis son plus jeune âge était bien plus solide qu'il ne l'avait pensé, malgré l'absence de magie dans le corps d'Hélèna.

\- Hélèna, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi ! supplia Rogue en la secouant encore.

Mais en vain, la jeune femme vivait encore son cauchemar comme si il représentait la vérité. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour la faire s'accrocher à la vie, à la vie réelle. Et sans réellement penser aux conséquences de ses actes, Severus saisit le visage d'Hélèna entre ses mains, puis se pencha sur la jeune femme et déposa un baisé appuyé sur ses lèvres, priant Hélèna de s'accrocher à lui et de revenir parmi eux. Lorsqu'Hélèna ouvrit les yeux quelques instants après le contact des lèvres de Severus avec les siennes, elle découvrit une pièce plongée dans le noir. Se redressant, elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'il l'avait embrassé.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...murmura une voix dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Severus ?

\- Tu étais coincé dans ton cauchemar, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire revenir parmi nous. Je n'ai pas réfléchi...je suis désolé.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de ce baisé, Hélèna préféra se recoucher et tourner le dos à Rogue, voulant cacher sa honte.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je dors ?

\- Tu as raté le dîner et ton tour de garde.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu avais besoin de repos...

\- Arrêtes Severus, arrêtes de me surprotéger. Je ne supporte plus qu'on me prenne pour une enfant fragile !

\- Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ?

Hélèna ferma les yeux, quelques larmes s'y échappant.

\- Non. répondit-elle simplement, la voix tremblotante.

Sur cette réponse, Rogue s'installa à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Rendors-toi, je suis là.

Hélèna ne répondit rien, tentant de cacher ses larmes à l'homme qui l'étreignait. Elle pleurait parce que malgré ce baisé, celui-ci ne signifiait rien pour lui, juste un moyen de la ramener parmi les vivants. Alors que pour elle, il s'agissait de son premier baisé. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi, avec si peu de sentiments échangés. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'homme l'aimait ou si il s'agissait juste d'un moyen de plus pour la protéger. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments devenaient forts. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de recoller les morceaux de son cœur lorsqu'il se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle en venait à la conclusion que Severus ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Plus le temps passait et plus le fantôme de Lily Potter planait au dessus d'Hélèna. Malgré sa mort, elle restait omniprésente aux yeux et au cœur de Rogue. Les barrières qu'il avait placé autour de son cœur se fissurait à chaque contact avec Hélèna, mais sa tête restait embué dans un souvenir créé d'une vie heureuse aux côtés de Lily et de leurs enfants. Comment Hélèna pourrait-elle lui faire ouvrir son cœur et ses yeux ?

\- Parles-moi de toi. demanda soudainement Hélèna, d'une petite voix, pendant que Rogue passait une main légère dans son dos.

\- De moi ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout. Tu sais tout de moi mais je ne sais finalement rien de toi.

\- Ça, c'est faut ! Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi. Beaucoup plus que certaines personnes qui ont été proches de moi.

La petite référence à Lily piqua Hélèna au vif.

\- Parles-moi de ton enfance. demanda-t-elle alors, sachant qu'elle entrait sur un terrain miné.

Rogue resta un moment silencieux, totalement immobile.

\- Oublis. Bonne nuit, Severus.

Tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme, Hélèna voulu se retourner et se positionner au bord de l'extrémité du lit mais en vain, Severus resserrant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Mon père était Moldu, ma mère était Sorcière. Une Prince, plus exactement. Famille honorable bien qu'elle fut déshonorée en prenant mon père comme époux. Il haïssait le monde de la Magie. Il haïssait celui que j'étais, un sorcier comme ma mère. Il me battait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Je suis entré à Poudlard, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, contrairement à ma mère. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. J'ai toujours été seul.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas...

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, je me suis immédiatement dit que toi, tu ne connaîtrais jamais cette enfance terrible. Narcissa t'aimait énormément. Tu étais précieuse pour Voldemort, jamais il ne t'aurait fait de mal. Et moi, je m'étais promis de toujours te protéger. Si j'avais été là, ce soir là...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir non plus...ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tes cauchemars...

\- Ne sont que des cauchemars. Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Parles-moi de Lily Potter.

Pris au vif, Rogue resta longuement silencieux.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais toujours été seul. Mais c'est faux. Quand as-tu connu Lily ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je veux juste comprendre. répondit Hélèna en se redressant dans le lit, une boule au fond de la gorge par l'émotion.

Profitant de la surprise de Severus, elle quitta le lit pour ouvrir en grand les rideaux. La luminosité créée par la pleine lune entra dans la chambre et l'éclaira très nettement, si bien qu'Hélèna pu plonger son regard dans celui de Rogue.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu...

\- Narcissa. Narcissa m'a mise en garde contre toi...

\- Contre moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me protéger, je suppose. Pour m'éviter d'être un jour blessée.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal...

\- Inconsciemment, tu m'en fais déjà...

\- Comment ? dit-il en quittant le lit à son tour pour faire face à Hélèna.

\- En faisant ça...dit-elle en s'approchant de Rogue et en caressant doucement sa joue blanche.

Etrangement, Hélèna s'était toujours imaginée que cette peau était froide, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était bouillante. Si la luminosité avait été meilleure, peut-être qu'Hélèna aurait pu apercevoir les rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaitre.

\- Alors que l'ombre d'une femme que tu as aimé et que tu chéris encore plane au dessus de nous. Tous tes gestes affectueux, tendres...tu les fais inconsciemment et ils me font du mal. Le fait que tu souhaites être proche de moi, pour ensuite t'éloigner...Narcissa veut me protéger de toi et des sentiments que je ressens pour toi car elle sait que ça ne me mènera à rien de bon. Lily Potter est toujours là, omniprésente malgré sa mort. Tu l'aimes toujours, tu penses toujours à elle, ne laissant de place à personne d'autre. Je me demande même comment tu arrives à être aussi proche de moi en ce moment même et surtout pendant ces nuits passées ensemble...

\- Je...je...

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu souhaites que je m'en aille ? redemanda-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, analysant déjà tout ce qui venait d'être révélé de vive voix.

\- S'il te plait. acquiesça Hélèna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Qu'avait-elle espéré de tout ça ? Qu'il lui dirait que lui aussi il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Qu'elle avait été stupide. Elle s'était laissé emportée par ses sentiments et ses désirs. De nombreuses fois Voldemort lui avait dit que cela était dangereux. Aujourd'hui seulement elle s'en rendait réellement compte.

En quittant la chambre, Rogue s'arrêta aux côtés de Winky dans le salon.

\- Si il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi. lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche, la tête toujours ailleurs.

\- Winky peut faire ça pour le Professeur Rogue mais le Professeur Rogue ne reste pas ce soir ?

\- Non...Hélèna veut rester seule et j'ai besoin de réfléchir aussi.

\- Dure journée pour Hélèna. commenta tristement l'Elfe.

\- A-t-elle été blessée ? Durant l'altercation avec les élèves. Je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter avec mes questions...

\- Pas à la connaissance de Winky. Pas physiquement, Winky en est certaine.

\- Veillez sur elle. ordonna-t-il encore.

\- Winky le fera pour le Professeur Rogue ! acquiesça l'Elfe.

Jetant un dernier regard à la porte de la chambre d'Hélèna, Rogue fit demi tour et sortit des appartements de la jeune femme, sachant qu'il n'y reviendrait pas de si tôt.

* * *

 **Non, on ne tape pas l'auteur...**

 **En même temps, vu le tempérament de Rogue, faut du temps à cette relation pour se mettre en place...**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, encore en retard. Vraiment désolé, c'est un peu la folie en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir me rattraper lors de mes congés (1 semaine en juillet, 2 semaines en août et 1 en septembre normalement).**

 **Merci Noour pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 23**

Une nouvelle semaine à Poudlard passa rapidement. Les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre leurs premiers partiels et leur professeur de Potions aigris qui leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. De son côté, Hélèna a été bien occupée également puisqu'elle a pu tout de même surveiller les colles des élèves de Troisième Année qui avaient tentés de l'intimider. McGonagall les avait puni tout le mois à deux heures de colles chaque soir après les cours, les privant également de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pour toute l'année scolaire. Hélèna passait également tous les repas dans ses quartiers avec Winky et toutes ses nuits à parcourir le château et ses extérieurs avec Athéna, prenant bien soin d'éviter les zones que Rogue devait lui-même surveiller. Si bien que la jeune femme avait retrouver de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux. Mais elle préférait cela à ses cauchemars avec Rosier. Lorsque samedi arriva, Hélèna attendit dans la Salle sur Demande ses élèves de Première Année pour leur cours de soutien qui porterait sur le dernier cours de Sortilèges. Hélèna avait choisi la Salle sur Demande afin de la faire apparaître comme une salle d'études. Elle s'était rendue compte que la bibliothèque n'était pas forcément propice à de bonnes révisions si les élèves et elle-même ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer librement durant le cours. Stressée, Hélèna fit entrer ses élèves et les fit s'asseoir face à elle. Tous, baguette en main, essayèrent de reproduire les gestes qu'Hélèna effectuait à l'aide d'une plume. Elle leur prodigua divers conseils afin qu'ils réussissent leur sort à coup sûr et à la fin du cours, elle fut heureuse de constater que tous avaient enfin réussi à effectuer ce sort de base qu'était le Wingardium Leviosa. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle salua le dernier élève qui sortait de la salle, prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour, tombant nez à nez avec Hermione Weasley.

\- Hermione ? Tu es déjà arrivée ? demanda Hélèna, réellement surprise, ne s'attendant pas à la voir en milieu de matinée.

\- Bonjour Hélèna. Oui, je devais m'entretenir de diverses choses concernant le Ministère avec le Professeur McGonagall...

\- Concernant le Ministère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Toutes deux se mirent naturellement en marche, direction les appartements d'Hélèna.

\- Rien qui ne devrait t'inquiéter. répondit mystérieusement Hermione. Mais dis moi, tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée.

\- J'ai eu une semaine compliquée...

\- A cause des Troisièmes Années ?

\- McGonagall t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui...tu dois savoir que Miss Beaufort est la nièce de Bones. Son père est décédé lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Ses sbires l'ont assassiné lorsqu'ils ont pris d'assaut le Ministère...

\- D'accord. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'en veut d'être encore ici, vivante, alors que j'aurai dû être exécutée...

\- Sois patiente. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, à leur âge, ils ne sont pas dangereux. Cela reste des menaces en l'air et leur punition va les faire réfléchir. Méfies-toi des plus âgés...

\- Pour le moment, ils ne m'ont posé aucun problème. Ils ont l'air suffisamment matures...

\- Méfies-toi quand même. Surtout des Sixièmes et Septièmes Années. Ils savent combattre à cet âge là, et toi, tu n'as plus rien pour te protéger. En groupe, Athéna sera vite acculée et elle n'aura pas le choix que d'aller chercher de l'aide. En attendant, tu seras seule contre eux tous.

\- Il faudrait que j'apprenne à me battre, à la façon moldue ?

\- Pas sûr que ça te soit d'une grande aide, mais ça serait un bon début. acquiesça Hermione.

Et je trouve un professeur de combat moldu où ? demanda Hélèna, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Hermione haussa les épaules puis éclata de rire.

\- Comment se passe ton travail au Ministère ?

\- Fort bien !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je suis désolé Hélèna, je ne peux pas parler de mes projets en cours...

Entrant dans ses appartements, Hélèna fit signe à Hermione de s'installer. Winky leur apporta presque immédiatement de quoi se désaltérer.

\- Bonjour Winky ! la salua chaleureusement Hermione.

\- Dis-moi Hermione, si tu n'es pas là pour me parler de toi ou de ton travail, pourquoi as-tu voulu me rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour passer un peu de temps avec toi. Nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis ton procès, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, être sûr que tu allais bien, que tu t'intégrais bien à Poudlard...

\- Et que j'étais bel et bien devenue une Cracmol pour le confirmer à Bones ? continua Hélèna, méfiante, se souvenant subitement de l'avertissement de Rogue.

\- NON ! s'exclama Hermione, effarée. En aucun cas je ne suis venu te voir sur demande de Bones ! Hélèna, il est vrai que l'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais tu nous as tous sauvé lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Sans toi, on n'y serait pas parvenu, pas en sauvant autant de vies du côté de la Lumière. Je t'admire et j'ai un profond respect pour toi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Harry m'a dit que cela faisait une semaine que tu évitais tout le monde, sauf les élèves.

\- Un peu plus compliquer de les éviter. grogna Hélèna en réponse, toujours méfiante.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hélèna s'assit en face d'Hermione, lâchant un soupir.

\- Sans mes pouvoirs, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus à ma place ici. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et Rogue qui...non, oublies.

\- Qu'est-ce que Rogue a encore fait ? Il paraît qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis une semaine...oh ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? s'exclama Hermione, les rouages de son cerveaux en plein travail.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et qui sait ? J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous deux !

\- J'en doute Hermione, j'en doute.

\- Expliques-moi quand même...

Hélèna soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas voir la réaction d'Hermione quand elle lui dira tout.

\- C'est pas compliqué. J'ai eu la malchance de tomber amoureuse de Rogue après mon réveil à l'infirmerie. Quoi que, en y repensant bien, je suis certaine de l'aimer depuis plus longtemps que ça, peut-être depuis que je l'ai revu chez les Malefoy à mon retour de chez les Rosier...enfin bref, je dévie. Après mon réveil, il m'a évité plusieurs jours, me laissant penser qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi. Puis il est revenu et à voulu être plus proche de moi qu'auparavant. On a finalement passé plusieurs nuits ensemble...

\- Oula attends, minute papillon. Laisses moi digérer le fait que tu es amoureuse de cet homme étrange...vous avez passé plusieurs nuits ensemble, tu dis ?

\- En tout bien tout honneur. précisa Hélèna.

\- Juste dormir ensemble, donc ?

\- Oui. Je faisais des cauchemars sur mon passé, j'ai pas voulu en parler. Sauf que les jours passant, j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Rogue a voulu savoir pourquoi. Il s'est donc caché un soir dans ma chambre...

Hélèna lui raconta la suite de l'histoire, le nombre de nuits qu'avait duré leur manège et la dispute du dernier soir.

\- Depuis, on s'évite. conclu-t-elle.

\- Depuis, tu évites tout le monde tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai envie d'être seule. Je suis un peu perdue, par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Rogue mais aussi par rapport à ce que je ressens face au manque de magie. Ça devient difficile de donner des cours de soutien aux élèves alors que toi-même tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Je comprends, cela doit être frustrant pour toi...

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie ce matin de réussir un Wingardium Leviosa...mais rien ne s'est produit. Je me sens vide, étrangère à moi-même. Et j'ai toutes ces marques sur moi que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer...

\- Des marques ? Tu peux me les montrer ?

\- Oui, je les ai dessiné sur un parchemin, je vais te les chercher.

Hélèna se rua dans sa chambre, heureuse que le sujet ait dévié sur autre chose que Rogue. Heureuse également qu'Hermione ne la juge pas réellement sur ses sentiments. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, le parchemin à la main qu'elle remit à Hermione. Cette dernière prit un moment pour déchiffrer les runes, trait par trait, les imprimant, les redessinant dans sa mémoire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des runes. souffla-t-elle soudainement.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Enfin si. Mais elles n'appartiennent pas à notre monde !

Hermione leva son regard du parchemin pour le poser dans celui d'Hélèna.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Juste après ton procès, j'ai eu un accès libre à la Réserve de la bibliothèque et je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Ces runes ressemblent aux nôtres mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Pas du tout, même.

\- Et d'où viendraient ces runes ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Il faudrait que je retourne à la Réserve pour vérifier.

\- Hermione... insista Hélèna.

\- Il existe des mondes parallèles au nôtre, des mondes avec leur propre histoire, leur propre guerre, leur propre magie. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as leurs runes gravées sur toi plutôt que les nôtres. Ce n'est pas logique ! Il y a quelque chose qui se cache derrière tout ça.

\- Elles viendraient de quel monde ?

\- D'après mes souvenirs, ces runes sont magiques. Elles sont utilisées dans un monde remplis de démons et d'anges parmi les Terrestres, ou plutôt les Moldus dans notre langage. Enfin, pas réellement des anges. C'est un monde qui est protégé par des humains avec du sang d'anges qui coule dans leurs veines. On les appelle les Shadowhunters, des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ils protègent les humains des démons ou autres forces démoniaques.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est à toi de trouver cette réponse. Voldemort ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Non, jamais. Tu sais ce quelles signifient, du coup ?

\- Les runes que tu portes ? Non, malheureusement dans notre monde, nous n'avons pratiquement rien d'écrit sur les rites et cultures des autres mondes. Peut-être que Dumbledore...

\- Oui, peut-être que lui sait. Il faudra que je lui rende une petite visite prochainement.

\- Revenons à un sujet un peu plus croustillant, Miss Black !

\- Pitié Hermione...

\- Oh nan ! Je vais pas te lâcher avec ça ! Il me semble qu'il y a un bal qui se prépare...

\- Le bal d'Halloween ?

\- Exactement ! Toi et moi, nous allons aller ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard te choisir la plus belle des tenues pour que tu sois la plus belle de ce bal. Si belle qu'il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de t'inviter à danser. Si belle qu'il ne pourra pas te résister plus longtemps !

\- Hermione, je crois que tu viens de griller tes méninges !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rires.

\- Ok ok, j'avoue. Mais je suis sérieuse ! Allons-y !

\- Maintenant ?

\- La sortie débute pour les élèves à 11h00 et il est 10h55. Nous serons pile à l'heure pour accompagner le premier groupe au village.

Hélèna leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

\- D'accord, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. La seule chose réconfortante c'est que Rogue ne sera pas là. Il doit garder les collés de Troisième Année.

\- Ouille ! McGonagall les a punis également les samedis ?

\- Juste les samedis où il y a sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Très bien, au moins, nous serons tranquille ! Et je sais exactement où t'emmener.

\- D'accord mais promets-moi qu'on fera vite !

\- Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais-moi confiance.

Hélèna ne su quoi répondre. Elle connaissait à peine Hermione. Mais elles avaient combattues ensemble. Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? Après tout, elle s'était confiée à elle sur ses sentiments pour Rogue. Elle lui avait raconté pour les nuits qu'ils avaient passés ensemble alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais en parler de sa vie. C'était comme si elle pouvait tout dire à la jeune femme, sans aucune barrière. Était-ce cela l'amitié ?

\- Hélèna ? On y va ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon. Allons-y !

Ensemble, avec Athéna sur leurs talons, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la cour de l'école où la plupart des élèves voulant se rendre au village d'à côté s'était déjà réunis, attendant le Professeur McGonagall qui devait ouvrir les grilles. Cette dernière arriva avec Harry et Drago à ses côtés. D'une voix amplifiée, elle expliqua aux élèves les règles à respecter en dehors de l'école et les informa que les Professeurs Hagrid, Potter et Malefoy seraient leur chaperons, ainsi que la concierge Miss Black. Au loin, Hélèna vit les Premières Années lui faire signe de la main, déçus de ne pas pouvoir participer à la sortie, jugés trop jeunes pour cela.

\- C'est partit ! C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière et de me retrouver en Troisième Année pour ma première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. se confia Hermione, excitée comme une puce, faisant sourire Hélèna.

\- Hermione ! l'appela Harry qui se força un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'était mis en route pour le village, Drago sur ses talons.

\- Harry, Drago ! Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? fit Hermione en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en souriant à Drago.

\- Très bien et toi ? sourit Harry. Et Ron ? Il n'a pas pu venir ?

\- Non, la boutique lui prend tout son temps ! Mais il va bien et moi aussi.

Un silence gênant s'installa au sein du groupe. Peut-être parce qu'Harry ne s'était pas encore confié à ses amis sur son rapprochement plus qu'improbable avec Drago Malefoy. Peut-être aussi parce qu'Hermione l'avait bien deviné. Peut-être parce qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à se perdre totalement corps et âme dans une vraie relation, au grand damne du blondinet.

\- On devrait y aller, les élèves sont déjà loin devant nous. suggéra Hélèna.

\- Tu as raison Hélèna, mettons-nous en route. murmura Drago, la prenant par le bras.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Drago ? demanda Hermione à Harry tandis que les deux autres s'éloignaient.

\- Je crois que je l'agace...

\- Non ? Tu crois ? Harry, on parle de Drago Malefoy ! On l'a toujours agacé !

\- C'est pas pareil cette fois-ci. Hermione...Drago me fait la cour.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais...quoi que je pensais plus que ce serait venu de toi !

\- Non...

\- Et alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr...j'aimerai prendre le temps de le connaître plus et c'est ce qu'on fait mais je crois que ça ne va pas assez vite pour lui.

\- Harry, si Drago t'aime réellement, il te laissera le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais ne le fait pas tourner en bourrique. Sois honnête avec toi et avec lui !

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Un peu plus loin.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Harry m'agace !

\- Plait-il ?

\- Il...il...j'ai beau lui avoir avouer mes sentiments, faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il m'apprécie...j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place avec lui. Comme si au fond de lui, il savait d'avance que c'était perdu, sans même essayer ! Il ne nous laisse aucune chance...

\- Drago, calmes-toi. Il lui faut juste du temps et tu ne lui en laisses pas. Sois patient.

Au moment où elle prononça ses paroles, Hélèna repensa à Rogue et à Lily Potter. Peut-être avait-elle été trop rapide, peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas laissé assez de temps pour se faire à l'idée d'une vie avec elle.

\- Hélèna, tu vas bien ? Tu es devenue toute blanche d'un coup !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'Harry et elle les rejoignirent.

\- Je sais pas, Hélèna à comme un...arrêt sur image.

\- Non, ça va, désolé. Je pensais juste à quelque chose...

\- Mais encore ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, nous on vous laisse gérer les élèves...

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Un peu de shopping ! répondit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Les femmes...souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel et en reprenant son chemin.

\- Eh ! Drago, attends-moi ! le héla Harry tout en le rattrapant au bout d'une rue.

\- Les hommes ! Irrattrapables ! Qu'ils soient homos ou hétéros...

\- Bien d'accord avec toi, Hermione.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu viens de penser...c'est à propos de Rogue ?

\- Oui, je me disais que peut-être je ne lui avais pas laissé assez de temps. J'ai voulu tout tout de suite. J'aurai dû savoir dès le départ que cela n'était pas possible, pas de cette façon. Si ça se trouve j'ai tout gâcher...

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Rogue a forcément des sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas lesquels mais il ne peut pas prétendre le contraire. Sinon, il ne serait pas redevenu le bâtard graisseux des cachots !

\- Le bâtard quoi ?

\- Oh, désolé, c'est le surnom qu'on lui donnait quand nous étions élèves.

\- C'est horrible !

\- Il était horrible avec nous ! En fait, il est comme ça dès qu'il est contrarié ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois...

\- Aller, trêve de plaisanteries, c'est l'heure du shopping ! Suis-moi, je sais où on va aller chercher ta robe de bal.

\- Une robe de bal, carrément ?

\- Il faut mettre la totale pour le faire saliver !

\- Tu es vraiment étrange Weasley !

\- C'est Weasley-Granger ! J'y tiens !

\- Très bien, Weasley-Granger ! Allons essayer ces robes dont tu me parles depuis ce matin !

Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers une grande boutique de prêt à porter pour sorciers. Dans la boutique, Hélèna retrouva de nombreuses élèves venues faire des repérages, voir même des essayages pour le bal à venir. Hermione appela l'une des vendeuses qui l'a reconnue aussitôt.

\- Hermione ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Bonjour Padma ! Ça va et toi ? Tu te souviens d'Hélèna ?

\- Ça va bien, merci. Bien sûr ! Que puis-je faire pour vous les filles ?

\- Cette année, les professeurs et autres membres du staff de Poudlard doivent participer au bal, et non plus le surveiller uniquement. On cherche une robe pour Hélèna. Quelque chose qui lui corresponde et qui la mettra en valeur ! expliqua Hermione avec un clin d'oeil pour le mot de fin.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Il y a un garçon la dessous ! J'adore ! Installez-vous au fond de la boutique, il y a une pièce privative pour les essayages. J'arrive de suite avec des premières pièces !

\- Hermione ! la gronda tout de même Hélèna lorsqu'elles se rendirent au fond de la boutique, dans la pièce indiquée par la vendeuse.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Et fais confiance à Padma ! On était à Poudlard ensemble et elle est la mieux placée pour nous aider !

\- Si tu le dis. soupira Hélèna en s'avachissant sur le premier siège qu'elle trouva.

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Je te le promets.

Lorsque Padma revient avec tout un tas de robes lévitant derrière elle, Hélèna devint toute blanche, pensant qu'elle devrait toutes les essayer une par une. Fort heureusement, Hélèna pu choisir les robes qu'elle préférait dans la sélection de Padma et les essaya. Son choix fut immédiat pour une robe aux manches longues verte émeraude. De la dentelle de la même couleur habillait la robe au niveau de la poitrine, le long du col, ainsi qu'au niveau des poignets où une attache se plaçait à chaque annulaire de la Cracmol.

\- Magnifique ! C'est celle qu'il te faut ! Elle fait même ressortir tes yeux.

\- Je confirme, c'est la robe qu'il te faut, Hélèna. acquiesça Padma.

Avec un sourire heureux, Hélèna valida sa commande avec une paire de talon de la même couleur émeraude. Hermione lui conseilla de demander l'aide de Winky pour sa coiffure et tout serait parfait pour le bal.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça lui fera quelque chose ? demanda Hélèna à Hermione lorsqu'elles se baladèrent au milieu des élèves dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Certaine ! Il ne peut pas rester indifférent ! Im-po-ssible ! Je te le garantie !

Retrouvant un peu de baume au cœur, Hélèna profita du reste de sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec ses amis qui se passa sans aucun accro, les élèves ayant tous respectés le règlement de l'école. Hermione les quitta vers 17h00 et le trio rentra au château avec les derniers élèves.

\- Tu viens au dîner ? demanda Harry à Hélèna.

\- Je ne sais pas. Non je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'isoles ?

\- Il me faut du temps.

\- Du temps pour quoi ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore. Je sais juste qu'il me faut du temps. A plus tard les garçons.

Elle les laissa seuls au pied du Grand Escalier, rejoignant rapidement ses appartements, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de Rogue non loin du trio.


	26. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 de la fiction. Chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner des deux chapitres précédents qui ont été postés un peu tardivement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Encore beaucoup d'épreuves attendent Hélèna et Severus.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Merci Noour pour ta review sur le chapitre 23 :).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 24**

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement à Poudlard. Chaque soir dans son dressing, Hélèna observait durant de longues minutes sa robe de bal, s'imaginant dedans, virevoltant dans la Grande Salle transformée en salle de bal pour l'occasion, aux bras de Severus, des centaines de paires d'yeux fixées sur eux et leur danse envoûtante. Cette illusion lui redonnait chaque jour du baume au cœur, même si elle évitait toujours autant Severus. Ce dernier, d'après les bruits de couloirs, semblait s'être calmé depuis quelques temps, laissant les élèves en paix. Hélèna soupira. Quittant son dressing, comme chaque soir, elle retourna dans son salon pour bouquiner. Elle avait fait sa ronde avec Athéna jusqu'à 23h00 puis était rentré chez elle. Ne dormant pratiquement plus depuis sa dispute avec Severus, Hélèna tenait grâce à la caféine et à des potions que Pompom lui donnait en cachette. Des petits coups à sa porte la firent lever son nez de son bouquin.

\- Je me demande bien qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci !

\- Winky pense au Professeur Rogue...

\- Non, c'est impossible...

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Hélèna se leva de son fauteuil, Winky et Athéna sur ses talons, prêtes à l'attaque. Juste au cas où.

\- Drago ? fit Hélèna, surprise de découvrir le jeune homme devant son entrée.

\- Bonsoir Hélèna, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, entres.

\- Bonsoir Winky, bonsoir Athéna. salua poliment Drago en tombant sur les deux créatures.

\- Entres Drago, installes-toi dans le salon. l'invita-t-elle d'un signe de main.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'asseoir devant le feu ou discuter, Hélèna. dit-il de but en blanc, surprenant la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi es-tu là ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Alors Hélèna ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Drago...je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Au bal, Hélèna ! Au bal ! Tu n'as pas assisté aux cours de danse prodigués aux élèves. Comment veux-tu apprendre à danser ainsi ?

\- Drago, tu es venu chez moi à presque 1h00 du matin pour quoi ? Pour m'apprendre à danser ?

\- Exactement ! Et j'avais une insomnie aussi...je cogite beaucoup en ce moment.

\- A propos de Harry ?

\- Changes pas de conversation, jeune Cracmol ! En place ! Musique !

D'un rapide coup de baguette, Drago fit apparaître une vieille radio sur la table basse du salon qui émit une douce musique de salon.

\- Viens par là ! Donnes-moi ta main et laisses-toi guider, c'est très important. Et ne regardes pas nos pieds. Ressens la musique mais aussi les mouvements.

Doucement, Drago plaça sa main sur la hanche d'Hélèna, la rapprochant plus près de lui et encore plus doucement, il fit un pas sur le côté, puis un autre, puis un pas en avant, un en arrière et de nouveau un sur le côté, le tout en tournoyant lentement. Hélèna avait gardé en mémoire tous les bals qui avaient eu lieu au Manoir des Malefoy, si bien qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à suivre Drago pour cette lente valse. Gardant les yeux clos, elle se laissa guider durant toute la musique, Drago gardant le silence, admiratif. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Eh bien...

\- C'était si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Tu ne m'as pas marché sur les pieds, c'est déjà bien. Non, honnêtement, tu danses très bien, tu n'as même pas besoin de mon aide finalement.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oh oui, Miss Black ! Je vous mais un O pour ce cours de danse.

\- O ?

\- Optimal ! La meilleure note qu'un élève peut obtenir à Poudlard.

\- Merci Drago. lui sourit-elle.

\- Et si tu me raccompagnais ?

\- Tu veux déjà t'en aller ?

\- Oui, il faut que je dorme tout de même. Et toi aussi. Tu as la mine affreuse !

\- Merci Drago, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur...

\- Attends une minute ! Tu as bien une robe de bal au moins ?

\- Oui Drago, ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Hors de question ! Oust Serpentard !

\- Ah parce que tu penses que tu serais dans quelle Maison, Miss Black, héritière de deux Serpentards, dont le très puissant...

\- Tais-toi tout de suite !

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté. Je m'en vais. On se voit demain ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte des appartements d'Hélèna, tombant nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, poing levé, prêt à toquer à la porte désormais ouverte.

\- Severus ?

\- Drago ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je te retourne la même question. Un peu tard pour traîner...

\- Je ne suis plus un élève...

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous obstruez mon entrée. A demain Drago, et merci pour ce soir.

\- Ça a été rapide mais je suis heureux d'être venu. répondit Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Rogue devint livide, pensant que les deux jeunes gens avaient passé la nuit ensemble...une nuit courte, mais ensemble.

Le blond les laissa seuls, non sans lancer un regard suggestif à Rogue qui grogna en réponse.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Vous patrouillez à cette étage cette nuit ? demanda innocemment Hélèna, gardant toujours une distance entre eux.

\- Hum, non, pas vraiment. J'espérai que tu ne sois pas encore couché pour te demander quelque chose mais je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà en très bonne compagnie.

\- Qui ça ? Drago ?

Voyant le regard gêné de Rogue, Hélèna comprit qu'il se fourvoyait. Regardant de chaque côté du couloir pour être sûr qu'il était vide, Hélèna murmura :

\- Drago est gay !

\- Je...je le sais bien ! Il s'agit de mon filleul.

\- Parfait. Où est le problème alors ?

Prit sur le vif, il ne répondit pas.

\- Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

Il hésita, puis préféra mentir.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tes nuits se passaient bien.

Hélèna ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait. Passant une main sur son visage, elle soupira longuement.

\- Ai-je l'air de bien dormir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Toujours les cauchemars ?

\- Non. Plus de cauchemars.

Un poils déçu, Rogue n'en montra pourtant rien.

\- Je ne dors plus, ça règle le problème. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

\- Hélèna ! la retient-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Hélèna le regarda d'un air las. Mais que lui voulait-il, à la fin ? Comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez difficile.

\- Tu...tu seras au bal d'Halloween ?

\- Il est obligatoire pour tout le personnel, donc oui, oui je serai au bal.

\- En effet. Écoutes, je serai très heureux si tu acceptais de m'accorder une danse...

\- Vous ? Vous souhaitez danser avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis McGonagall a dit que l'on devait aussi participer...

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, tu serais d'accord ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi pas. répondit-elle, toujours surprise.

\- Très bien. On se voit demain ?

\- Comme tous les jours.

\- Non, je pensais à réellement se voir. Enfin, se revoir, se reparler...

\- Redormir ensemble ?

\- Non, je suis désolé. J'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois mais...

\- Il vous faut du temps ?

\- Oui. Juste pour démêler toutes ces choses que je ressens. Je ne veux pas me tromper. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Enfin, pas plus de mal que je n'ai déjà fait. Mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi, à s'éviter.

\- Je suis d'accord. A demain alors.

\- A demain, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Hélèna retourna dans ses appartements, ferma sa porte contre laquelle elle s'appuya. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'arrivait toujours à croire qu'ils avaient eu une discussion aussi décalée. Rogue voulait danser avec elle. Était-ce une invitation pour être sa cavalière ou juste pour une danse ? Et ils voulaient qu'ils se reparlent, qu'ils se rapprochent. Hélèna se promit que cette fois-ci, elle lui laissera du temps, beaucoup de temps, tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour découvrir qu'il l'aimait. Elle en était certaine. Épuisée par toutes ces émotions, Hélèna se coucha dans son lit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et s'endormit comme une masse. Athéna, sentant qu'elle devait protéger Hélèna, entra dans la chambre, monta sur le lit et se coucha à cheval sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

Les jours passèrent jusqu'au jour du bal d'Halloween. Comme elle se l'était promis, Hélèna laissa de l'espace et du temps à Severus, tout en lui reparlant et en interagissant de nouveau avec lui dès qu'il en faisait la demande. Harry et Drago étaient tous deux satisfaits de voir leurs deux amis se rabibocher, bien qu'ils ignoraient toujours la cause de leur dispute. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient très bien que leurs amis finiraient ensembles. Tout ne dépendait que de Rogue.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va pas tout foutre en l'air ? Encore ? demanda Harry à Drago au petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est mon parrain, Harry. Il fera le bon choix. J'en suis certain !

\- Si tu en es persuadé, alors je vais y croire aussi. sourit Harry.

\- Au fait, pour ce soir...

\- Hum, le bal ?

\- Oui...je me demandai si tu accepterais que toi et moi...on puisse danser ensemble ou...

\- Bien sûr. Drago, je n'ai pas peur de me montrer avec toi, tu le sais bien ?

\- Je sais bien, mais pas de la façon dont j'aimerai...

\- Ce soir sera alors l'occasion !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. fit Harry en serrant la main de Drago. Mais je ne serai sans doute pas là pour le début du bal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est le 31 octobre aujourd'hui. Date à laquelle mes parents sont décédés. Depuis que je suis sortis diplômé de Poudlard, chaque 31 octobre je le passe à Godric Hollow, au cimetière mais aussi dans tous les endroits où j'ai pu être avec eux et avec mon parrain. C'est ma façon de leur rendre hommage et de continuer à faire mon deuil.

\- Je comprends. Tu vas rentrer tard, du coup ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Tu souhaites que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je préfère le faire seul.

\- C'est triste...mais je comprends.

\- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent mutuellement. A la fin du repas, Harry quitta la table en saluant tous ses collègues et plus personne ne le revit de la journée jusqu'au soir. Épuisée par sa journée entre le cours de soutien des Premières Années et les colles du samedi, Hélèna rentra chez elle sur les coups de 18h00.

\- Bonsoir Winky, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Winky a eu une journée bien occupée avec les préparatifs du bal. Mais Hélèna n'est-elle pas en retard ?

\- Pour me préparer ? Un petit peu. Tu pourras m'aider ?

\- Winky pourra aider mais Winky pense qu'Hélèna doit vite prendre sa douche.

\- Merci Winky, à tout de suite.

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, Hélèna prit une douche éclair. Pas suffisamment rapide pour empêcher son stress de faire son apparition. Ce soir serait sans doute le grand soir pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Elle voulait y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir le contraire. Mais elle lui laisserait du temps, elle se l'était jurée. Sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps, elle se précipita dans son dressing et s'habilla, enfilant délicatement sa robe de bal par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Winky l'aida pour les fermetures puis à l'aide de sa magie, l'Elfe s'occupa de la mise en beauté de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'Hélèna se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne se reconnu pas.

\- Winky, qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon visage ?

\- Winky a juste mis un tout petit peu de maquillage. Et Winky a fait disparaître les cernes d'Hélèna.

\- Du maquillage tu dis ?

\- Oui, ça permet d'embellir l'âme. Mais Winky préfère vous prévenir. Ne jamais en mettre trop !

\- D'accord. J'adore le chignon mi serré et mi lâche avec des boucles. Merci beaucoup Winky.

\- Winky est très contente du résultat. Hélèna est magnifique. Une vraie princesse.

Hélèna s'observa encore dans le miroir. Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une princesse, mais d'une princesse des ténèbres. Soudainement, elle entendit une voix froide dans sa tête.

"Il est temps que tu saches qui tu es !"

\- Winky, tu as entendu ça ?

\- Winky aurait dû entendre quoi ?

\- Cette voix.

\- Winky n'a entendu aucune voix.

\- La fatigue sans doute. Excuses-moi.

L'Elfe lui sourit avec compassion.

\- Il est temps pour Hélèna de descendre dans la salle de bal et pour Winky de retourner en cuisine.

\- Tu as raison. Merci pour tout Winky.

Serrant l'Elfe dans ses bras, Hélèna la remercia encore. Puis elle quitta ses appartements en compagnie d'Athéna.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien. murmura Hélèna à Athéna.

La louve grogna d'un air rassurant. Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Hélèna souffla un bon coup puis entra dans la pièce déjà bondée d'élèves et de professeurs. Elle repéra au loin Drago, seul dans son coin. Le rejoignant rapidement, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

\- Par Salazar, Merlin et tous les autres ! Hélèna ! Tu...tu...tu es sublimes ! Tournes sur toi-même...

\- Drago, arrêtes. Tu me gênes. dit-elle en rougissant mais en faisant tout de même un tour sur elle-même.

\- Tu es incroyablement belle. C'est définitif. Et ce maquillage...ça te change complètement. Tu ressembles tellement à une vraie femme maintenant.

\- Merci Drago, très délicat de ta part.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas méchant Hélèna. Bien au contraire. Rogue n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ? Il ne m'a rien dit...

\- Eh, ne paniques pas. Je ne suis au courant de rien non plus. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Absent aujourd'hui pour raison personnelle. Mais il ne devrait rentrer avant la fin du bal.

\- Raison personnelle ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Hélèna ? Par Gryffondor ! Vous êtes d'une rare beauté. complimenta McGonagall qui venait de les rejoindre avec Hagrid.

\- Minerva a tout à fait raison. Tu es une belle femme. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite !

Penaude, Hélèna leur sourit tout en rougissant un peu plus. Elle espérait qu'elle ferait le même effet à Severus. Hermione avait raison, cette robe était parfaite pour Hélèna. Vert émeraude, elle mettait en valeur ses yeux qui étaient de la même couleur. La robe était près du corps, des épaules jusqu'aux hanches, en passant par la poitrine où un joli décolleté la mettait en valeur. Puis à partir des hanches, la robe était totalement évasée dans une coupe magnifique qui tombait naturellement à ses pieds chaussés de talons émeraudes. La robe était suffisamment longue pour cacher ses chaussures et pour tomber légèrement sur le sol en début de traîne. La robe avait également des manches longues qui se terminaient par un anneau à chaque annulaire, recouvrant ses mains par un petit triangle de tissus. Hélèna avait l'air d'être sortie d'une tout autre époque, une époque plus lointaine, presque moyenâgeuse.

\- Bon, il est temps pour moi de lancer les festivités. s'amusa Minerva.

\- Déjà ? Mais tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé...s'exclama Hélèna.

\- Il me semble que si. Aurais-je oublié quelqu'un ?

\- Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas là.

\- Severus ? Il s'est absenté aujourd'hui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il s'est absenté pour raison personnelle.

Hélèna dévisagea Drago.

\- Ah non, ne me reproches rien, je ne suis au courant de rien !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Harry aussi s'est absenté aujourd'hui. Pour raison personnelle également.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais là les jours d'Halloween. Je suis désolé, je ne suis au courant de rien de plus. mentit Minerva.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hélèna. Lorsque la Directrice lança les festivités, la musique résonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Au début, ce sont des danses de salons, jusqu'à ce que les plus jeunes aillent se coucher...

\- Drago, j'ai reçu le même parchemin que toi sur le déroulement du bal.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Harry et Rogue ne sont pas là ?

\- Hélèna, détends-toi ! Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne sont pas ensemble. J'ignore ce qu'est en train de faire Rogue mais si il t'a promit qu'il viendrait alors il viendra !

\- Il ne m'a rien promit ! Il m'a juste demandé de lui accorder une danse...

\- En parlant de danse, c'est au personnel d'ouvrir le bal en montrant l'exemple aux élèves. Accepterais-tu d'être ma partenaire pour cette ouverture ?

Penaude, Hélèna acquiesça et se laissa guider sur la piste de danse. Tandis que l'ensemble des personnes présentes s'extasia sur sa beauté, Drago la guida d'une main de maître si bien que tout le reste du personnel s'écarta et leur laissa la piste de danser à eux seuls. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta pour débuter un autre morceau, tous les élèves, surtout les jeunes filles, se ruèrent sur la piste de danse. Drago prit la main d'Hélèna et l'éloigna du tumulte.

\- Tu as été divine !

\- Merci. murmura-t-elle, l'air ailleurs.

\- Si je n'étais pas gay et si je n'étais pas ton petit cousin éloigné, je pense que mes parents auraient été ravis de t'avoir pour belle-fille !

Hélèna lui sourit timidement. Drago et elle passèrent la soirée ensemble, installés dans un recoin de la salle, à observer les élèves se trémousser en rythme.

\- Eh les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous seuls dans votre coin ? demanda Hagrid, légèrement éméché.

\- Hagrid, vous avez bu ? rit Hélèna, tentant de penser à autre chose.

\- Chut ! fit-il grossièrement avec son doigt en montrant une flasque cachée dans sa poche avec son autre main. Hélèna, accepterais-tu de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

Soudainement, un gong sonore retentit dans toute l'école.

\- Désolé Hagrid, mais il est 23h00. Il faut que je raccompagne les Premières et Deuxièmes Années dans leur dortoir avec leurs Préfets.

\- Ah, dommage. Tout à l'heure peut-être ?

\- Oui, peut-être. sourit Hélèna.

Serrant l'épaule de Drago pour le saluer, elle se leva et appela avec l'aide de Minerva les Premières et Deuxièmes Années pour leur couvre-feu. La plupart des élèves râla mais tous suivirent sans plus de protestations les Préfets et Hélèna qui devait superviser chaque couvre-feu. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de bal, la musique battait son plein et encore beaucoup de couples dansaient à en perdre la tête. Minuit sonna et Hélèna dû recommencer à appeler les Troisièmes Années pour leur couvre-feu. Heureusement, il s'agissait de l'avant dernier, les autres années ayant le droit de rester aussi tard qu'ils le voulaient. Une fois les Troisièmes Années hors de vue, Hélèna s'installa quelques minutes sur les marches du Grand Escalier. Il était minuit et demi et toujours aucune trace de Rogue et de Harry. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre la musique de la Grande Salle. Cette dernière avait changé de style. Finit les musiques de salon. Un concert punk rock sorcier venait de débuter. Sa chance de pouvoir danser avec Rogue était alors réduite à néant. Elle l'imaginait très mal se trémousser comme les élèves sur ce genre de musique. Elle aurait tant aimé danser avec lui comme elle l'avait fait avec Drago. Elle avait eu l'impression de voler. Mais la soirée touchait presque à sa fin. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait la colère et la tristesse battre dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu lui faire espérer tant de cette soirée alors qu'il n'avait même pas daigné y venir ? Sentant son cœur défaillir et quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, Hélèna se releva et décida de rejoindre ses appartements pour se changer. Tout en haut de l'escalier, elle fut cependant surprise de tomber sur Dubrindille.

\- Que faites-vous là, M. Dubrindille ? Votre couvre-feu a eu lieu il y a presque deux heures ! Je retire 30 points à Poufsouffle !

\- J'ai oublié des affaires dans la Grande Salle et je vous ai vu assise sur les escaliers. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

\- Dubrindille, vous auriez pu les récupérer demain matin...

\- Je sais bien mais c'était important.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

L'élève resta silencieux.

\- Vous me mentez, Dubrindille ! 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle.

\- Vous êtes magnifique Miss Black. C'est ce que j'ai oublié ce soir dans la Grande Salle...de vous dire qui vous étiez magnifique. Et vous voir si...si triste. Pourquoi ?

Hélèna resta à son tour silencieuse, trop surprise pour savoir quoi répondre à son élève.

\- Enfin, voilà, c'est dit. Je peux retourner me coucher.

\- 40 points pour Poufsouffle. Merci Dubrindille. Et maintenant, sauvez-vous avant qu'un autre professeur vous tombe dessus !

Tout souriant, l'élève de Première Année prit ses jambes à son coup et rejoignit son dortoir au pas de course. Hélèna soupira longuement. Elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots dans une autre bouche. Mais il était trop tard. Rejoignant définitivement ses quartiers, elle enleva sa robe dès l'entrée du salon et la laissa traîner à même le sol. Winky n'était pas encore revenu des cuisines. Tant mieux. Athéna, toujours discrète, observa sa maîtresse se changer pour enfiler un jean, un pull et une robe de sorcière par dessus le tout. Retournant à l'entrée du château avec Athéna, Hélèna décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire sa ronde, certaine que des couples d'élèves s'étaient échappés de la Grande Salle pour aller batifoler dehors malgré l'humidité de la nuit. Il ne lui suffit que de cinq minutes pour trouver le premier couple caché derrière un petit bosquet. Elle leur retira 10 points chacun et les pria de retourner immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Honteux de s'être fait prendre, les élèves n'émirent aucune protestation et se sauvèrent aussi vite qu'il leur était possible. Hélèna et sa louve continuèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure, renvoyant les élèves dans la Grande Salle tout en leur retirant 10 points chacun. Lorsqu'elles découvrirent des Troisièmes Années, le cœur d'Hélèna rata un battement, espérant ne pas retomber sur le groupe qui avait déjà tenté de l'intimider. Mais non, il s'agissait d'autres élèves. Elle leur retira 30 points et les renvoya dans leur dortoir. Soulagée, Hélèna continua son chemin dans le parc de Poudlard, Athéna sur ses talons. Soudainement, la louve se mit à gronder, poils hérissés.

\- Athéna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La louve redoubla ses grognements, crocs dehors, guettant quelque chose dans l'obscurité du parc. Hélèna ne vit rien, malgré que ses yeux s'étaient habitués au manque de luminosité. Et elle n'avait pas pris avec elle de torche pour s'éclairer.

\- Athéna, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Tiens, tiens tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas notre chère concierge Cracmol ? Il n'est pas très prudent, Miss Black, de vous promener seule la nuit.

Un petit groupe d'élèves apparurent soudainement devant elle. Bien plus âgés que les Troisièmes Années. Ça sent mauvais, se fit-elle la réflexion.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part M. Lachouette, de vous faire du soucis pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas seule, je ne suis jamais seule !

\- Vous parlez de votre monstre blanc ? Comment McGonagall a-t-elle pu accepter qu'une créature aussi dangereuse puisse interagir et vivre au milieu d'une école avec tous les élèves présents. Cette monstruosité ! Tout à votre image.

\- Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor ! Et deux heures de colle avec le Professeur Rogue pour vous M. Lachouette. Maintenant, retournez dans la Grande Salle avant que je ne prévienne la Directrice de vos méfaits !

L'élève en question, ainsi que ses comparses sourirent avec froideur. Il y avait toutes les maisons confondues dans le groupe. Ils étaient là pour elle, pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. A elle de montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une petite chose fragile.

\- Athéna, vas chercher McGonagall et Malefoy. ordonna-t-elle à la louve.

Mais avant que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, elle fut stupéfixée par un sort d'une rare puissance. Hermione l'avait prévenu, les dernières années savaient combattre. Ils étaient puissants et rapides. Vérifiant que la louve était toujours vivante, Hélèna se mit à reculer en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quelles options avait-elle ? Fuir ? Impossible, elle subirait le même sort qu'Athéna. Combattre ? Avec quoi ? Ses simples poings ? Elle n'avait jamais apprit à s'en servir ainsi. Subir ? Elle risquait de mourir. Que faire ? Désormais acculée contre un mur, elle vit le groupe s'approcher lentement d'elle. Puis elle vit la scène comme au ralentit. M. Lachouette pointa sa baguette et le sort fusa dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle se retrouva pendu dans les airs, la tête vers le bas. Heureusement qu'elle s'était changée.

\- Et maintenant M. Lachouette ? Maintenant que vous avez stupéfixé ma louve et que vous m'avez humilié devant vos camarades qui n'ont aucune intention de vous arrêter. Que comptez-vous faire ? Me tuer ?

\- Non, Miss Black, cela serait trop simple, trop doux ! Je vais vous faire subir le même sort qu'à subit mon oncle de la main de votre monstre de père.

Écartant les bras, Hélèna sourit malgré elle.

\- Allez-y M. Lachouette. Faites-vous plaisir.

Déstabilisé, l'élève abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Se ressaisissant et serrant très fort sa baguette, il lança pour la première fois de sa vie un Doloris. Hélèna, qui s'attendait à voir l'élève fuir face à ses responsabilités, fut envahit par une douleur intense qui parcouru tout son corps, même à des endroits où elle n'avait pas connaissance de leur existence. La douleur et la rage que son élève mettait dans le sort intensifia la peine qu'Hélèna ressentait pour lui. Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de mal. Elle devait payer à sa place. Se laissant pleinement faire, elle fit cependant son possible pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas montrer à quel point son élève la touchait, la brisait, la blessait au plus profond d'elle-même. Serrant les yeux et ses mâchoires pour empêcher le moindre son sortir de sa bouche, elle entendit cependant le reste du groupe tenter de raisonner Lachouette. En vain. Il était perdu, embrigadé par la jouissance que lui prodiguait le sortilège de magie noire. Ni Hélèna, ni Lachouette, ni son groupe d'amis ne virent Dubrindille s'approcher d'eux et désarmer Lachouette d'un simple accio. Sortilège que Malefoy avait enseigné aux Premières Années cette semaine et qu'Hélèna les avaient entraîné à lancer le matin même.

\- Que...qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? s'énerva Lachouette en découvrant Dubrindille.

\- Je sèche le couvre-feu, triple buses !

D'un finite incantatem, sortilège que le jeune garçon avait apprit seul, il libéra Hélèna qui malheureusement, tomba la tête la première sur le sol.

\- Très doué ! éclata de rire Lachouette, entraînant un fou rire général dans son groupe.

\- Par Helga, Miss Black, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Dubrindille en accourant auprès d'Hélèna.

Hélèna se redressa en se tenant la tête. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tête, sur son visage.

\- Mince, c'est pas beau. Je suis désolé Miss Black. Je contrôle pas encore très bien le sort. Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

Le groupe de Lachouette redoublèrent leur éclat de rires.

\- Tu es ridicule, minus ! Rends-moi ma baguette !

\- Vas te faire foutre ! fit le Première Année en se redressant et en menaçant de sa baguette le plus vieux des deux tout en se plaçant entre Hélèna et Lachouette.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! dit une voix glaciale juste derrière le groupe de Lachouette.

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre lorsque Rogue et Harry apparurent soudainement dans la nuit noire.

\- Par Helga, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Dubrindille, abaissant sa baguette et en se décalant, laissant Rogue et Harry apercevoir Hélèna blessée.

Sentant une colère sourde monter en lui, Rogue menaça de sa baguette le groupe d'élèves plus âgés.

\- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

\- Ça suffit ! fit Hélèna tout en se redressant, chancelant légèrement, retrouvant la colère qu'elle avait ressentit contre Rogue plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- Hélèna, tu es blessée...intervint Harry.

\- Et vous êtes arrivé trop tard. Si Dubrindille n'avait pas bravé le couvre-feu, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Donc ça suffit !

Voir Rogue et Harry rentrer ensemble confirma les doutes d'Hélèna. Elle avait réfléchit toute la soirée à ce que Harry pouvait bien faire en ce 31 octobre. Et elle s'était rappelé de son enlèvement, un 31 octobre, le soir même où les parents de Harry et son propre père étaient morts. Ce même soir où Rogue avait préféré vérifier que Lily Potter était vivante que de protéger Hélèna au Manoir. Tout paraissait désormais clair aux yeux d'Hélèna. Rogue avait passé la journée en compagnie d'Harry pour rendre hommage aux Potter. Et comme une imbécile, elle avait espéré toute la soirée qu'il viendrait pour leur danse. Encore une fois, Rogue avait choisi Lily.

\- Dubrindille, retournez à votre dortoir. Définitivement cette fois-ci. Je donne 100 points à Poufsouffle, pour votre courage. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, libérer Athéna ?

Le jeune élève s'exécuta, surpris d'avoir été récompensé malgré qu'il ait enfreint plusieurs règles de l'école. Lorsque la louve reprit vie, elle se jeta sur Lachouette, le faisant tomber, gardant ses lourdes pattes avant posées sur le sternum de l'élève.

\- Je vois désormais qui est le fautif.

\- Ils le sont tous, Professeur Rogue ! cracha Hélèna. On rentre Athéna.

\- Miss Black ? Vous ne les punissez pas pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? demanda Dubrindille qui la suivi jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

\- Rogue s'en chargera. McGonagall renchérira. Ils vont le payer suffisamment cher pour que je ne m'en mêle pas plus. Merci Dubrindille. Merci pour être intervenu. Mais ne le refaites plus jamais ! Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu vous faire !

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas de Gryffondor ? sourit Hélèna.

\- Par Godric ! Hélèna ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Et que fait un Première Année encore debout ?

\- Du calme, Professeur McGonagall. M. Dubrindille m'a sauvé la vie.

Hélèna lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Au moment de terminer, Rogue et Harry apparurent avec le groupe d'élèves fautifs.

\- Je vous laisse gérer ça. Je suis fatiguée, courbaturée et je dois aller voir Pompom. soupira Hélèna tout en montrant son visage baigné de sang séché.

\- Faites vite. Soignez-moi tout ça et rentrez chez vous vous reposer. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même allons nous charger de la punition adéquat.

\- Bonne nuit, Minerva.

D'un signe de tête, Hélèna salua Minerva et Dubrindille et rejoignit l'infirmerie aussi vite que son mal de tête le lui permit. Elle chancela plusieurs fois d'affilé, perdant l'équilibre pour un rien. La chute avait été rude. Pomfresh lui donna deux potions. Une pour le mal de tête, l'autre pour les muscles endoloris suite au sortilège de douleur. D'un rapide sort, elle referma la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. Remerciant l'infirmière mais refusant une nuit de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmerie, Hélèna retourna à ses appartements, toujours accompagnée d'Athéna. La louve s'en voulait terriblement. Figée, elle n'avait rien pu faire et avait assisté à toute la scène, impuissante. Et dire qu'elle était une créature dangereuse. Elle aurait du mordre ce petit vaurien ! Il serait mort, certes, mais il aurait compris la leçon.

\- Arrêtes de t'en vouloir Athéna !

Elles étaient désormais suffisamment proches pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Elles étaient désormais liées comme devait l'être un familier avec son maître. Ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, Hélèna tomba sur Rogue, debout dans son salon, tenant à bout de bras sa robe émeraude.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, toujours furieuse.

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Tu avais l'air étrange tout à l'heure.

\- Étrange ? J'avais l'air étrange ? C'est une blague ? s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Hélèna...

\- Taisez-vous ! J'ai été agressés par un groupe d'élèves de Septième Année. Athéna a été stupéfixée sans rien pouvoir faire. On m'a fait léviter dans les airs, la tête à l'envers, sans rien pouvoir faire. J'ai subis des dizaines de Doloris, plus horribles les uns que les autres, sans rien pouvoir faire. C'est un élève de Première Année qui m'a sauvé la vie, certes, en me faisant tomber la tête la première, mais il était là, lui ! Et vous, Professeur Rogue ? Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je suis désolé Hélèna. J'aurai dû te prévenir. Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait autant de temps...dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, puis en la serrant contre lui.

\- Vous étiez avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais besoin.

Le cœur d'Hélèna se serra dans sa poitrine, puis se brisa. Tentant le tout pour le tout afin d'en être certaine, Hélèna se jeta sur les lèvres de Rogue en un baiser dur et plein de colère, mais aussi de peine. Ses mains se portèrent automatiquement sur le col de la robe de Severus, commençant à la déboutonner. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Rogue avait saisie ses mains et avait fait un pas en arrière.

\- Non. Non. Ne fais pas ça...

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Narcissa avait raison depuis le début.

\- Partez. Quittez mes quartiers. murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Hélèna...

\- Je pensais que vous m'aimiez. Tout comme vous aimiez Lily Potter. Mais je me suis trompé. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une morte.

\- Hélèna, ce n'est pas ça. Écoutes-moi...

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre en Hélèna.

"Il est temps de partir à la recherche de qui tu es vraiment. Il est temps de te souvenir, Hélèna. Il est temps que tu t'acceptes."

\- PARTEZ ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, laissant Rogue impuissant face à la détresse de la jeune femme.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe, une explosion eu lieu dans le salon même d'Hélèna, projetant Rogue dans le couloir. Lorsqu'Hélèna rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que destruction. Ses appartements ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Tout était noir de suie, de brûlé. Sa robe de bal gisait à ses pieds, partiellement brûlée. Hébétée, elle tourna sur elle-même mais la même scène de désolation passa devant ses yeux. Elle vit sa porte d'entrée détruite, par laquelle Rogue a été éjecté. Était-ce elle qui avait fait ça ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Ayant un énorme doute, elle agita ses doigts en direction du morceau de tissu émeraude qui traînait par terre. Ce dernier vint se loger dans sa main, comme par magie.

\- Non...non...non, non, non ! C'est pas possible !

Et elle comprit. Elle comprit que sa magie ne pourrait jamais être totalement bridée. Elle était trop puissante. Sa colère et sa peine avaient été suffisamment grandes, puissantes pour parer la potion de Rogue. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient échappés de son corps et voilà le résultat. Elle avait détruit ses appartements. Athéna, noircie de suie, approcha Hélèna avec crainte.

\- Athéna ! Tu n'as rien ? Je suis désolé...j'ai pas pu me contrôler...c'est...tout ça...ça n'aurait pas du être possible. Je suis désolé...

La louve sortit de l'appartement, vérifiant que le corps allongé contre le mur, inerte, respirait toujours. Soulagée, elle revint auprès d'Hélèna pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne peux pas rester...Bones l'apprendra forcément. Elle me fera exécuter.

Se souvenant de la voix, Hélèna se souvint du livre qu'elle avait emprunter dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque avec l'autorisation de McGonagall. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle l'étudiait, et plus le temps passait, plus elle en était certaine. Elle avait un lien, de près ou de loin avec un autre monde, une autre dimension. Sans savoir comment, elle était liée à deux dimensions. Elle dû prendre rapidement une décision, plus liée à sa survie qu'à sa soif de savoir. Cherchant le livre en question dans les décombres de sa chambre, Hélèna l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait : "Comment créer un portail entre deux dimensions ?". Elle suivit les indications. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, elle récita l'incantation tout en faisant de grands mouvements circulaires. Au bout de longues minutes d'incantations, une sorte de vortex apparue devant elle, d'une rare puissance, aspirant tout autour de lui. Hélèna dû s'accrocher à une poudre encore debout, tout en tenant Athéna par la peau du cou.

\- Athéna. Sois tu me suis, sois tu restes ici. C'est toi qui en prends la décision.

Fidèle à Hélèna, la louve le lui fit comprendre.

\- D'accord. Alors, à trois, je lâche. Prêtes ? Un, deux, trois !

Au moment où elle lâcha prise, elle vit McGonagall dans l'entrée de ce qui était ses appartements, Harry plus loin vérifiant que Rogue allait bien. L'expression qu'elle lu sur le visage de la Directrice la surprit. Elle souriait. Elle lui souriait. Et avec bienveillance.


	27. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à tous. Ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas trop développer le voyage d'Hélèna dans l'autre dimension. Mon but premier est de vous faire découvrir une autre saga que j'adore. C'est le tout de 2 chapitres à peine, dont celui-ci.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Et un grand merci à Victoria Leanansidhe et Noour pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 24.**

 **A très bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 25**

Au moment où Hélèna disparue dans le portail avec Athéna, Severus revint soudainement à lui.

\- Hélèna ! l'appela-t-il en repoussant Harry et en tentant de se relever.

Mais il chancela et tomba à genoux, face à l'appartement dévasté d'Hélèna.

\- Hélèna ! l'appela-t-il encore, cherchant du regard la présence de la jeune femme. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Du calme, mon ami. Du calme. murmura Minerva en s'agenouillant devant lui. Hélèna va bien, vous allez bien. Ne vous inquiétez de rien.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est partie Severus. murmura à son tour Harry, comme pour apprivoiser une créature blessée et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas effrayer.

\- Partie ? Comment ça, partie ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu et l'heure pour parler de cela. Il y a encore beaucoup d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. Allons quelque part où nous trouverons plus de tranquillité.

D'un simple geste de la main, McGonagall plaça un charme sur l'entrée des appartements d'Hélèna afin qu'aucun élève n'ait connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Avec l'aide de Harry, elle emmena Severus à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh s'affaira autour de lui afin de détecter le moindre problème de santé et la moindre blessure liés à l'explosion de magie.

\- Assez Pompom ! Vous me donnez le tournis !

\- A première vue, à part une bosse sur la tête, il s'en sort bien ! grogna l'infirmière, vexée.

\- Merci Pompom. la congédia poliment McGonagall.

L'infirmière les laissa alors seuls, retournant à ses quartiers.

\- Severus. murmura Minerva tout en s'installant sur une chaise à côté du lit où reposait le Maître des Potions.

\- Minerva. murmura-t-il en retour, attendant les réponses à ses questions.

\- Comme nous vous l'avons dit plus tôt, Hélèna est partie. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore ce qui l'a décidé et j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est partie.

Rogue ferma les yeux et se frotta les tampes.

\- La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est...encore une dispute entre Hélèna et moi...pour...pour...chercha-t-il au fonds de sa mémoire.

\- Prenez votre temps, Severus.

\- On s'est disputé pour...par rapport à mon absence d'aujourd'hui. Oui, c'est ça. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer que j'avais accompagné Harry au cimetière et dans tous les autres lieux pour dire au revoir à Lily. C'était important pour moi, pour pouvoir tourner la page...je voulais juste faire les choses bien, avant de retrouver Hélèna et de lui dire que...que j'étais prêt...

\- Elle a dû penser tout le contraire...murmura Harry en baissant la tête, se disant à lui-même que tout cela était de sa faute.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, je me souviens avoir entendu une sorte d'explosion et...plus rien. Trou noir. Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Rogue à McGonagall.

\- Je crains avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, mon ami. Je pense qu'Hélèna a retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Severus ne réagisse enfin à cette terrible nouvelle.

\- C'est impossible ! La potion a parfaitement fonctionné ! Tous les plus grands mages du monde me l'avaient assuré !

\- Tout est possible, Severus. L'explosion que vous avez entendu et qui vous a projeté dans le couloir, vous assommant par la même occasion...cette explosion provenait d'Hélèna.

\- Une explosion de magie...murmura Severus, pensif.

\- Une puissance magique trop longtemps contenu en elle. Sa magie n'a fait que dormir tout ce temps. Et de profonds sentiments l'ont libéré.

\- Tout est de ma faute...murmura Rogue, plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Où est-elle partie ? demanda-t-il tout de même, redoutant la réponse de la Directrice.

\- Elle a crée un portail.

\- Un portail ? répéta-t-il surpris, fixant tour à tour Minerva, puis Harry. Comment a-t-elle su le faire ?

\- Je l'ignore. Certainement dans un livre qu'elle a emprunté à la Réserve. Je lui ai délivré une autorisation la semaine dernière pour qu'elle puisse y faire des recherches.

\- Des recherches ? Des recherches sur quoi, par Salazar ?

\- Sur ses marques. Celles qui sont apparues à Azkaban. Elle pensait qu'elles étaient des sortes runes mais des runes qui n'existeraient pas chez nous, dans notre monde...

\- C'est complètement insensé ! s'écria Severus en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Restez allongé, Severus. Ce n'est pas aussi insensé que vous ne le pensez. J'ai questionné Albus. Il m'a dit qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Quelle bonne voie et pour quoi faire ? Ça, il ne me l'a pas soufflé. Vous le connaissez, lui et ses mystères !

\- Vous l'avez vu partir ?

\- Oui. acquiesça McGonagall.

\- Elle...elle...elle n'était pas blessée ?

\- Non, elle avait l'air apeurée. Peut-être parce qu'elle en est arrivée à la même conclusion que nous, à savoir que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus...ce qui signifie sa mise à mort pure et simple par le Ministère.

\- Par tous les mages...jura Severus, fermant les yeux en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un très mauvais cauchemar.

\- Elle était également surprise de me voir. continua McGonagall. Mais elle n'était pas blessée. Athéna est partie avec elle, elle saura la protéger, peu importe où elles vont atterrir.

\- Il ne faut en aucun cas que Bones n'apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, et surtout pas qu'Hélèna a retrouvé ses pouvoirs ! Et il faut la faire revenir ! Immédiatement ! s'emporta de nouveau Rogue.

\- Patience. Il faut qu'elle fasse son petit bout de chemin, qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle recherche. Je suis sûr qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle rentrera, en paix avec elle-même. Elle en a les moyens. Pour Bones, nous ne sommes que tous les trois à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Les élèves vont bien s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est plus là...intervient Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je vais écrire à Bones...

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, Minerva ! s'énerva Severus.

\- Je vous rassure, mon ami, que je suis encore parfaitement saine d'esprit ! Je vais juste l'informer qu'Hélèna est partie dans le Monde des Moldus. Je lui écrirai que, se posant des questions sur sa vie parmi nous, Hélèna a voulu voir si sa place ne se trouvait pas plus auprès des Moldus plutôt qu'auprès des Sorciers. Je l'informerai également de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir avec les Septièmes Années. Elle ne posera pas plus de questions, j'en suis certaine ! Elle sait déjà que les Troisièmes Années, et notamment sa nièce, ont déjà tentés de faire du mal à Hélèna. Ecrire à la Ministre que notre jeune Cracmol a plus ou moins fuit chez les Moldus, rien ne pourra lui faire plus plaisir !

\- Certes, mais comment savoir si elle ne va pas essayer de retrouver Hélèna dans le monde moldu ? Elle se rendra forcément compte qu'on lui a mentit...

\- Elle ne la cherchera pas, j'en suis certaine !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Elle la déteste. Elle voudra forcément vérifier nos dires !

\- Faites-moi confiance, par Merlin ! Et maintenant, reposez-vous, c'est un ordre ! Harry, mon garçon, veillez sur lui je vous prie.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Que va-t-il advenir des Septièmes Années ? demanda Rogue, la colère se reflétant dans la voix.

\- M. Lachouette sera définitivement exclu de Poudlard pour usage de sortilèges impardonnables sur un membre de l'équipe encadrante de l'école. J'enverrai un rapport dès ce soir au Ministère. Libre à eux de décider si il y aura un procès ou non. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce jeune homme ne dormira pas à Poudlard ce soir ! Quant à ses camarades, un total de 1000 points ont été retirés ce soir, toutes maisons confondues, pour non assistance à personne en danger. Ils auront un rapport dans leur dossier scolaire ainsi que dix heures de travaux d'intérêt général par semaine et ce, pour toute l'année scolaire. Oh, et ils sont privés du bal de noël également, qu'ils passeront dans leur dortoir respectif.

Sur ces mots et profitant que Severus restait silencieux, McGonagall quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Vous aviez raison Albus ! Hélèna est partie ! déclara-t-elle à peine le seuil du bureau franchi.

\- Fort bien. Par un portail, comme prédit ?

\- Oui. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée de dimension lorsqu'elle la invoqué.

\- Ayez la foi, Minerva. Ayez la foi.

\- Je m'en veux Albus ! Si j'avais prévenu Severus ce matin de la vision de Sybille...jamais il ne serait partit avec Harry...

\- Mais c'était un mal nécessaire ! Severus a pu dire au revoir à son amour d'enfance, à son tout premier amour et Hélèna va enfin découvrir qui elle est réellement. Elle reviendra, Minerva. Elle reviendra. Encore plus forte, plus puissante que jamais ! Vous savez ce qu'il nous attend désormais ?

\- Oui, je préviens Hermione dès à présent ! Il est temps de faire tomber le Ministère ! Il est temps que Bones paie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait !

Dans son cadre, Albus leva sa coupe de jus de citrouille en direction de Minerva.

\- Et tout ça avant qu'Hélèna ne revienne ! C'est très important, Minerva. la prévint-il, l'air soudainement très grave.

\- Nous le savons Albus. Si on faillit...il en va de la vie d'Hélèna ! Peut-être devrions-nous en informer Harry...

\- Non, laissez-le en dehors de ça. Il est trop proche de Severus et il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça. Laissons-le vivre en paix pour une fois. Comment cela se passe-t-il au fait avec le jeune Malefoy ?

\- Il semble fâché contre Harry. Il ne savait pas que Severus était avec lui et la jalousie est entré en scène ce soir et pour plus d'un individu...

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant ! Ayez confiance, Minerva.

Les deux sorciers se sourirent, confiant en l'avenir.

Bien loin de Poudlard, dans une autre dimension, Hélèna et Athéna apparurent dans un sombre couloir, éclairé juste par deux torches qui s'étaient allumées au moment de leur arrivée. Soudainement, une alarme assourdissante retentie dans toute la bâtisse où elles se trouvaient. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un groupe d'individus tous habillés de cuir noir ne s'approche d'elles au pas de course, allumant toutes les torches présentes dans le couloir, des espèces d'épées à la main. Ensuite, Hélèna ne se souvint plus de rien. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres en entendant les grondements sourds d'Athéna en direction des étranges guerriers qui les cernaient. Elle se réveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard, Athéna allongée sur ses jambes. Couchée sur un lit d'infirmerie, Hélèna se redressa et posa son regard tout autour d'elle, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu atterrir. Une migraine pointa alors le bout de son nez, si forte qu'Hélèna du plonger sa tête dans ses genoux, réveillant par la même occasion sa louve.

\- Ah, nos invitées sont enfin réveillées ! chantonna une voix non loin d'Hélèna et d'Athéna qui toutes deux grognèrent une réponse. Migraine ? demanda alors la voix à Hélèna. Vu la chute que tu as faite à l'entrée de l'institut, cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Tiens, prends ça !

Hélèna releva la tête et son regard s'encra dans celui d'un jeune homme d'origine asiatique, pas plus âgé qu'elle mais qui avait une drôle de particularité : il avait des yeux de chats. Légèrement maquillé mais avec des paillettes partout dans les cheveux, le jeune homme au look androgyne lui tendit une coupe contenant un liquide de couleur ambre.

\- Bois, tu iras mieux ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion de ma création. Plutôt efficace contre les gueules de bois ! sourit-il.

Hélèna ne su pas se l'expliquer mais d'instinct, elle su qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Buvant la potion, sa migraine s'envola presque aussitôt. Elle en ferma les yeux de bonheur.

\- Par Merlin, merci, merci beaucoup. sourit à son tour Hélèna, soulagée. Je m'appelle Hélèna, Hélèna Black.

\- Enchantée Hélèna Black. Je suis Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Brooklyn ? Nous sommes en Amérique ? Et sorcier, dis-tu ? Il existe aussi des sorciers ici ?

\- En effet. Mes amis et moi-même avons regardé les caméras de surveillance de l'entrée de l'institut et nous t'avons vu apparaître par un portail. Tu ne le sais certainement pas mais il est techniquement impossible d'entrée dans l'institut de cette façon. C'est moi-même qui ait placé les barrières de sécurité. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es prise. Et d'où tu viens.

Magnus avait l'air serein. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du groupe de quatre jeunes gens, tous habillés en cuir noir et armés jusqu'aux dents, qui le rejoignirent soudainement.

\- Magnus, tu aurais dû nous prévenir qu'elles étaient réveillées ! lui reprocha un grand brun tandis qu'Athéna grognait à son encontre, le faisant sursauter.

\- Athéna a raison. Voyons, Alexander, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Vous pourriez tout de même saluer nos invitées.

\- Nos invitées ? Magnus, si ma mère apprend qu'une intruse...qu'une inconnue a réussi à rentrer dans l'institut sans qu'on ne s'en soit aperçu...elle va nous tuer !

\- Du calme Alec. Magnus a raison...

\- Merci Jace ! Je vous présente Hélèna Black.

\- Bonjour Hélèna. Je m'appelle Clary. fit une petite rousse aux cheveux bouclés. Voici Jace, mon petit ami. Là, c'est Isabelle...

\- Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Izzy. compléta une grande brune ressemblant trait pour trait à Alec. Je suis la petite soeur d'Alec. Bienvenue à l'institut de New York !

\- Bonjour. répondit Hélèna, perdue. L'institut ? Qu'est-ce qu'un institut ? Une école ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un institut ? demanda Alec, l'air surpris.

\- Alexander, je crains que nos invitées ne viennent pas de chez nous, de notre monde j'entends par là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a plusieurs dimensions autour de la nôtre. Je t'en ai déjà fait visiter certaines, tu te souviens. dit alors Magnus avec un regard suggestif.

\- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. répondit précipitamment le grand brun, le rouge aux joues tandis que ses amis sourirent de concert en une entente silencieuse.

Reprenant son sérieux, le sorcier se tourna vers Hélèna.

\- Tu es une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut dire cela comme ça.

\- Il me semble que tu portais des vêtements de sorcier à ton arrivée...

\- Mes vêtements...sursauta Hélèna en soulevant le drap et découvrant qu'elle était en chemise de nuit, une chemise très courte et très suggestive.

\- C'est lune des miennes. On fait à peu près la même taille. sourit Izzy.

\- D'où viens-tu, Hélèna ? reprit Magnus.

\- D'une école de sorcellerie. Très loin d'ici.

\- Laquelle ? demanda de but en blanc le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Poudlard, au Royaume Uni.

Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est quoi, Poudlard ? demanda Jace en se rapprochant.

\- C'est une célèbre école de sorcellerie. Dans une dimension parallèle à la nôtre. Pourquoi être venu ici ?

\- Attends deux secondes Magnus ! C'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle venir d'une dimension parallèle et porter sur elle nos runes ? Les runes des Shadowhunters !

\- Je ne me l'explique pas encore mais il y a forcément une explication...

\- En fait, je crois que je suis à la fois sorcière, et à la fois Shadowhunter...

\- Impossible. tempêta Alec, tournant en rond dans l'infirmerie de l'institut.

\- Alexander, calmes-toi je te prie, ou sors de cette pièce ! rouspéta Magnus.

\- Impossible, Magnus, tu le sais que c'est impossible ! Si jamais tu es une espionne de Valentin et Jonathan...

\- Qui sont Valentin et Jonathan ? osa demander Hélèna en coupant la parole à Alec.

\- Alexander, reprends-toi ! Il y a très peu de gens en dehors de moi qui connaissons les autres dimensions aussi bien. Et je peux te garantir que la tenue d'Hélèna et le fait qu'elle vient de Poudlard peuvent nous garantir qu'elle n'est pas avec eux.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! fit une voix cassante derrière le groupe de Shadowhunters.

\- Mère...

Alec et Izzy reculèrent comme un seul homme pour laisser une grande femme brune s'approcher d'Hélèna. Cette femme dégageait une puissance inouïe, pleine de prestance, de beauté et de grâce, habillée dans une robe bleu marine très proche du corps. Tout comme les autres, elle était couverte des mêmes marques d'Hélèna, cette dernière s'en faisant seulement la réflexion à cet instant.

\- Maryse...commença Magnus en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Suffit Magnus ! J'en ai assez entendu. Maintenant qu'elles sont réveillées, descendez-les au sous sol. On finira bien par les faire parler !

\- Quoi ? Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Hélèna, apeurée lorsque Jace et Alec l'approchèrent à contre cœur.

\- Maryse, je vous en prie...

Mais lorsque Jace se saisie délicatement d'un poignet d'Hélèna pour la faire se lever du lit et qu'Alec s'occupait de l'autre, tous deux ne s'attendaient pas à se faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce par une force invisible.

\- Je n'irai nul par ! fit Hélèna, en se levant de son lit, l'air dangereuse malgré sa chemise de nuit en dentelles noires lui arrivant à peine au dessous des fesses.

Maryse, surprise, regarda son fils se relever difficilement.

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu fais ça ?

\- C'est une sorcière, Maryse. Bien que dans ton monde, si mes souvenirs sont bons, les sorciers se servent de baguettes magiques pour canaliser leur magie. dit Magnus en se tournant vers Hélèna qui se trouvait en position de défense.

\- En effet. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. La magie, elle est innée chez moi, elle fait entièrement partie de moi.

Pour démonstration, Hélèna bougea ses doigts et les cheveux de Clary furent soudainement attachés en une tresse avec un élastique invisible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hélèna rebougea ses doigts et les cheveux de Clary redevinrent raides.

\- Et pour éjecter les garçons comme tu l'as fait ?

\- Tout se passe dans ma tête. Tout se fait avec mes émotions. Quand je me sens en danger, je passe en mode autodéfense. Je ne pensais pas que je réagirais aussi vite. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs durant quelques années...

Comment ça ? demanda Magnus, surpris.

Hélèna se rassit sur son lit d'infirmerie et raconta toute son histoire, depuis sa naissance jusqu'au jour où elle a décidé de quitter Poudlard afin de rester en vie.

\- Tu...tu es la fille de Lord Voldemort ? redemanda Magnus pour la troisième fois consécutive.

\- Oui, Magnus. C'est pour ça que la Ministre veut ma peau. Mais comment le connais-tu ?

\- Je voyage beaucoup dans les autres dimension. Par plaisir. Et pour changer d'air de temps en temps. Et tu dis qu'il est mort ? Définitivement mort ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a pas plus mort que lui.

\- Et comment va mon vieil ami Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Mort également.

Magnus se laissa théâtralement tomber sur sa chaise non loin du lit d'Hélèna, Alec posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Soit. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que je n'y suis pas retourné...j'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- Il était mourant. Une malédiction. compléta Hélèna devant le regard interrogateur du sorcier. Voldemort avait mis sa tête à prix et avait ordonné à un jeune élève de le tuer en son nom. Albus n'a pas voulu que son âme se ternisse avec ce meurtre. Mourant, il a alors demandé à ce que ce soit un de ses plus fidèles amis qui s'en occupe...

\- Tout cela m'a l'air bien triste. murmura Magnus en secouant lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Si je peux me permettre et si j'ai bien tout compris, vous avez gagné la guerre ? La guerre qui faisait rage depuis des années dans votre monde ?

\- En effet.

\- Cela grâce à vous et à vos pouvoirs ?

\- Nous étions des centaines de sorciers à nous battre contre d'autres centaines de sorciers, vampires, lycanthropes, géants et encore bien d'autres créatures qui avaient décidés de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

\- Mais vous, vous avez réussi à mettre un terme à tout cela ?

Hélèna ne répondit pas. Qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait fait gagner la guerre au côté de la Lumière la gênait, la mettait mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été seule à se battre. Cette victoire, elle était dû à tous les combattants, pas seulement à elle.

\- Alec, accordes-moi une minute. ordonna Maryse Lightwood.

Elle et son fils s'éloignèrent du groupe qui s'était confortablement installé autour du lit d'Hélèna afin d'écouter son récit.

\- Alec, cette fille est puissante. Si ce qu'elle suppose s'avère être vrai, même si je ne sais pas par quelle miracle cela serait possible, nous avons besoin d'elle pour vaincre Valentin et son fils.

\- Vous avez raison, mère. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

\- De toi, surtout. Entraînes-là. Montres-lui notre monde qui est peut-être le sien. Enseignes-lui tout ce que nous vous avons enseigné toutes ces années. Que Magnus l'entraîne également. Qu'il exploite ses pouvoirs afin de savoir jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller. En attendant qu'elle soit prête, interdiction formelle qu'elle ne sorte de l'institut.

\- Et si elle souhaite rentrer chez elle ?

\- Je crains que ce moment n'arrive pas tout de suite. Tu l'as entendu ? Si elle rentre chez elle, elle sera exécutée. Nous sommes en guerre, Alec. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un soldat de plus.

\- Très bien, mère. Nous ferons notre possible pour ne pas vous décevoir.

D'une révérence brève, Alec rejoignit ses amis tandis que Maryse sortit de l'infirmerie, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Hélèna qui la salua d'un petit hochement de tête.

\- Bien, nous allons laisser Hélèna se reposer. Une mission nous attend dehors.

\- Chouette ! s'écria Izzy en tapant dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises.

Le groupe de Shadowhunters quitta l'infirmerie en souhaitant une bonne convalescence à Hélèna. Ne restaient plus que Magnus et Alec face à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Ma mère veut t'intégrer à notre escouade.

\- Sérieusement ? Maryse a réellement dit ça ? demanda Magnus, réellement surpris. Elle veut d'une demie sorcière, demie Shadowhunter dans ses rangs ?

\- On ne sait rien de l'appartenance d'Hélèna à notre monde pour le moment...

\- On sait qu'elle a des pouvoirs de sorciers. Nous en avons eu la preuve tout à l'heure. Pour savoir si elle a du sang d'ange en elle, le test est simple Alec...

Échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Magnus, Alex finit par capituler. Il sortit un drôle d'objet de l'une de ses poches de jean qu'il tendit à Hélèna.

\- Prends-le. Et fais attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Tu verras. Prends-le.

Hélèna tendit la main et se saisit de l'objet. Il s'agissait de la poignée d'une dague, mais aucune lame n'était présente au bout. A peine les doigts d'Hélèna se refermèrent sur l'arme qu'une lame scintillante apparue au bout de la poignée.

\- Test réussi, Shadowhunter. sourit Magnus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Cette arme est une dague angélique. Seuls des Shadowhunters peuvent l'activer. Le faite qu'elle se soit activée dans tes mains révèlent que tu possèdes bien du sang d'anges dans tes veines. Tu es donc une Shadowhunter, comme nous tous qui étions ici présent il y a cinq minutes.

\- Sauf moi. Moi, je suis une créature obscure.

\- Un sorcier est une créature chez vous ?

\- En fait, il existe trois catégories de personnes dans notre monde. expliqua Alec. Il y a les Terrestres.

\- Les Moldus chez vous. compléta Magnus.

\- Les Shadowhunters.

\- Les Aurors chez vous, mais sans pouvoirs magiques. Ils ont les mêmes fonctions : faire respecter l'ordre, les règles et le secret du monde magique aux yeux des Terrestres ou des Moldus.

\- Et les créatures obscures.

\- Les sorciers, les vampires, les loups, les fées et tout le reste qui n'entre pas dans les deux premières catégories.

L'air perdue, Hélèna hocha de la tête. La comparaison entre les deux mondes lui donnait la migraine. Où étaient-ce toutes ses mésaventures des deux derniers jours ?

\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer aujourd'hui. En temps voulu, nous t'expliquerons tout. Demain, nous commencerons ton entraînement...

\- Et moi, je ferai des recherches sur le pourquoi du comment un être a pu être créé à partir de deux dimensions.

\- Ma mère aimerait que tu entraînes également Hélèna en matière de magie, pendant que je m'occupe du combat à mains nues et avec armes angéliques. Quand elle maîtrisera les deux...

\- Elle sera redoutable. compléta Magnus, tous deux fixant la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées.

Hélèna, l'esprit ailleurs, ne comprit pas ce jour là les espoirs qui reposaient désormais sur elle. Face à son silence qu'ils prirent pour une acceptation de son nouveau destin, Magnus et Alec la laissèrent se reposer seule. Demain serait un autre jour. Un bien meilleur jour pour le monde des Shadowhunters qui venait de trouver une arme fatale à leur pire ennemie. Mais Hélèna sera-t-elle à la hauteur de leurs espérances ?


	28. Chapitre 26

**Eh eh bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Ce sera le dernier dédié au monde des Shadowhunters, promis. C'était juste un petit clin d'oeil à cette nouvelle saga que j'ai découverte.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira out de même...mais je sais par avance que le chapitre 27 vous plaira encore plus.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne lecture.**

 **A très bientôt pour le retour d'Hélèna à Poudlard.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 26**

Après différents coups de poings échangés, ce fut avec un balayage de la jambe gauche qu'Hélèna mit Alec au tapis pour la troisième fois de leur entrainement du jour. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était enfermée à l'institut avec pour seule activité des entraînements intensifs en magie et en combat.

\- C'est pas croyable ! grogna Alec en se relevant avec l'aide d'Hélèna, sous les applaudissements de Magnus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Félicitations, très joli coup de pied.

\- Tu pourrai me soutenir un minimum, Magnus !

Hélèna sourit au couple qui lui faisait face. Elle avait très rapidement appris qu'Alec et Magnus étaient ensembles, bien que ce soit très peu apprécié chez les Shadowhunters, surtout quand cela touchait un héritier d'une grande lignée. Mais Alexander Lightwood avait pour la première fois de sa vie écouté son cœur plutôt que sa tête et il s'était déclaré auprès du sorcier devant toute l'assistance. Malgré la bougonnerie d'Alec, Magnus s'approcha de lui à pas de chat et lui déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres. Surpris, Alec jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté d'Hélèna qui avait eu l'intelligence de détourner les yeux, sachant qu'il était assez pudique sur sa relation.

\- Avez-vous terminé ? demanda finalement le sorcier.

\- Oui, je me suis assez pris de raclés pour la journée. C'est incroyable qu'en un mois tu sois capables de tels prouesses ! Tu es beaucoup plus avancée que Clary qui est parmi nous depuis presque un an et demi ! S'en est limite frustrant...

\- Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient...c'est comme si ça faisait partie de moi, comme la magie. Mon instinct me guide totalement. Au moins, maintenant, si je retournes à Poudlard, je n'aurai pas besoin de magie pour botter quelques fesses ! rit Hélèna.

Si on la regardait bien, malgré des vêtements un peu trop courts pour elle, vêtements toujours empruntés à Izzy, Hélèna était désormais musclée mais surtout, elle avait reprit suffisamment de poids pour être considérée de nouveau comme étant en bonne santé. De nombreuses marques ornaient désormais son corps tout entier. Les mains, les bras, le cou, la poitrine, le bas des reins, les jambes, tout y était passé. Hélèna avait rapidement apprit à utiliser ses nouvelles runes, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les utiliser lors d'une chasse à l'extérieur. Pour le moment, ses chasses n'étaient que virtuelles, suivant les cours avec les plus jeunes, puis les moyens, et enfin avec les jeunes adultes comme Alec, Jace, Clary et Izzy. Mais jamais Maryse ne lui avait encore permis de sortir dehors avec les autres pour enquêter et arrêter les démons qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur.

\- Hélèna, tu es prête ? l'apostropha Magnus, conscient que la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Plus que prête, envois tout ce que tu as ! le provoqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce fut un combat titanesque qui se déroula sous les yeux d'Alec, mais également de tout l'institut qui ne manquait jamais d'assister aux entraînements magiques d'Hélèna, fort impressionné par les capacités de la jeune femme. Maryse rejoignit rapidement Alec au premier rang des observateurs.

\- Comment s'est passé l'entrainement aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Aussi bien qu'hier. Elle m'a mis à terre à trois reprises, je l'ai vaincu quatre fois. Plus les jours passent, plus elle devient forte. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'en terme de combat, elle nous batte tous les uns après les autres !

\- Fort bien ! J'ai une mission pour elle. Tu l'accompagneras avec Jace. Izzy et Clary s'occuperont d'une autre mission pour l'Enclave.

\- Tu veux la laisser mettre le nez dehors ?

\- Oui, il est temps de savoir si elle est prête ou non. Protégez-la, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, et à vous non plus, donc soyez prudents !

\- Toujours, mère.

\- Bien, voici votre ordre de mission. lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un papier plié en deux. J'attends un rapport dès demain matin à votre retour.

Alec acquiesça en prenant le papier que sa mère lui tendait, avant d'entendre un bruit sourd non loin d'eux. Il découvrit rapidement la source de ce bruit : Magnus, assit par terre contre un mur reprenant doucement conscience, sous les applaudissements de tous les Shadowhunters présents à l'institut.

\- Je vais perdre de ma notoriété ! souffla Magnus, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos.

\- Magnus, tout va bien ? demanda Hélèna et Alec de concert en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'y suis allé un peu fort, je suis désolé !

\- Non, ne t'excuses pas. Ne retiens jamais tes coups !

\- Surtout pour ce soir ! On part en mission ! annonça Alec en aidant Magnus à se relever.

\- On ? Moi aussi ? demanda Hélèna, surprise qu'on lui offre cette liberté.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

\- Et moi ?

\- Non, je suis désolé Magnus. Ma mère nous envoi, juste Hélèna, Jace et moi.

Magnus sourit. Il savait que Maryse ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais elle acceptait tout de même sa relation avec son fils donc il n'allait pas trop en demander.

\- Soyez prudent. murmura Magnus en jetant un clin d'œil à Alec avant de les laisser seuls.

Reprenant ses esprits qui s'étaient momentanément perdues sous le sourire et le clin d'œil de son amant, Alec se tourna vers Hélèna qui attendait ses instructions.

\- Retournes à ta chambre pour te préparer. On prend Athéna avec nous au cas où...

\- Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle doit être avec Church. Ils sont inséparables depuis leur rencontre. sourit Hélèna en pensant au chat de l'institut qu'Athéna ne faisait que courser depuis leur arrivée. Mais que veux-tu dire par me préparer ?

\- Tu trouveras une tenue dans ta penderie, à ta taille normalement. Enfiles-là rapidement.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Elle est facilement reconnaissable. On dirait du cuir. Mais en réalité, il s'agit d'un tissu suffisamment résistant aux démons et à leur venin. C'est un bon bouclier donc enfiles la.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais chercher Jace et on te retrouve devant ta chambre. Actives tes runes de rapidité, d'intrépidité, de force et d'invisibilité. Jace et moi on se charge des armes.

\- D'accord.

Sans rien dire de plus, Alec quitta Hélèna à la recherche de son Parabatai. Il pouvait paraître froid mais au cours de leurs nombreux entraînements, Hélèna avait réussi à percer un peu sa carapace. Même si il était plus simple de l'aborder quand Magnus était avec eux. Se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée à son arrivée, Hélèna fouilla la penderie à la recherche de la fameuse tenue que tous les Shadowhunters portaient. Elle la trouva assez rapidement. Après une douche rapide, elle l'enfila et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Soudainement, Hélèna entendit des coups à sa porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur une Izzy toute sourire.

\- Alors ? Il parait que tu as ta première mission ?

\- Bonjour Isabelle. Oui, Maryse m'a autorisé à accompagner les garçons en mission, dehors. sourit Hélèna.

\- Et tu comptes y aller comme ça ? fit Izzy, surprise, en regardant Hélèna de la tête aux pieds.

\- Euh...oui ? Alec m'a dit d'enfiler ma tenue...

\- Hélèna, Hélèna...les garçons t'ont appris à te battre, moi je vais t'apprendre à séduire.

\- Pardon ?

Izzy partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Les démons...ils adorent tout ce qui est beau, sexy...tout ce qui se rapporte à la luxure...habillée et coiffée ainsi, tu vas les faire fuir ! Et au contraire, il faut les approcher au plus près pour les attraper et les détruire. Ce sera ton rôle...c'est toujours le rôle de la fille dans l'équipe. sourit-elle. Installes-toi devant ta coiffeuse et laisses-moi faire de toi l'une des plus sexy Shadowhunters de la ville, après moi, bien sûr ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Isabelle Lightwood était une jeune femme redoutable. Elle sortait également avec de nombreuses créatures obscures, notamment parce que cela déplaisait à ses parents. Mais elle avait tellement de charme, d'assurance et d'armes cachées sur elle qu'elle en était effrayante. Belle mais effrayante. Elle défit la chevelure d'Hélèna pour en faire une natte serrée qui descendait jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Tournant Hélèna vers elle grâce au siège pivotant, elle appliqua consciencieusement du maquillage à la toute nouvelle Shadowhunter, soulignant principalement ses beaux yeux verts et faisant ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses avec un rouge à lèvre rouge provoquant.

\- Presque parfait. commenta Izzy en reculant de deux pas pour observer son oeuvre.

\- Presque ? sourit Hélèna devant l'air concentré de sa camarade.

Isabelle s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et défit trois boutons de sa veste, laissant entrevoir un début de poitrine.

\- Izzy ! s'écria Hélèna en tentant de remettre les boutons.

\- Pas touche ! répondit Isabelle en donnant une petite tape sur les mains d'Hélèna. Comme ça, c'est parfait ! N'oublis pas...tu dois les attirer !

Tournant le siège d'Hélèna du côté du miroir de la coiffeuse, Izzy permit à la jeune Shadowhunter de se découvrir. Hélèna en eu le souffle coupé. Elle eut l'impression de se revoir le soir du bal d'Halloween. Elle avait encore l'air d'une femme. Et habillée de la sorte, elle avait tout l'air d'une guerrière sexy. Izzy insista pour qu'elle enfile une jupe courte plutôt qu'un pantalon mais c'est avec ce pantalon qu'elle rejoignit Alec et Jace qui l'attendaient dans le couloir devant sa chambre.

\- Je vois qu'Isabelle est passée par là. commenta Jace, appréciateur.

\- C'est parfait ! Beau travail Izzy ! commenta à son tour Alec lorsque sa sœur sortit à son tour de la chambre d'Hélèna. Il est temps, allons-y.

Alec commença à se diriger vers la sortie de l'institut quand Hélèna l'arrêta.

\- Attends, Alec !

\- Quoi ? Ne nous mets pas en retard, Hélèna, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour cette mission !

\- Mais je n'ai pas de stèle ! Je te rappelle que toutes les runes m'ont été appliquées par vos soins. Comment veux-tu que je les active ? Et je n'ai même pas d'armes ? Ne me dites pas que c'est une mission suicide pour vous débarrasser de moi ?

Alec se frotta les tempes. Il avait en effet oublié ces détails.

\- J'ai la solution. fit une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, Hélèna tomba sur Maryse. Elle fit rapidement une révérence de la tête.

\- Prends cette stèle. Je l'ai spécialement fait venir d'Alicante pour toi. Pour ce jour qui je le savais, n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Maryse tendit une petite boîte à Hélèna qui l'ouvrit et découvrit une stèle toute neuve.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...merci, merci infiniment.

\- Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant. Alors sois prudente et rentres à la maison en vie. Vous deux aussi. fit Maryse en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils et à son fils adoptif. Et prends ça également.

Maryse enleva l'un de ses bracelets qu'elle enfila au poignet d'Hélèna.

\- D'un simple mouvement de bras, il s'active en une barre métallique angélique ou en un fouet. Isabelle a le même. Plutôt pratique pour capturer ou détruire quelques démons. sourit Maryse avec bienveillance. Alec, donnes lui deux dagues et une épée. Ça devrait suffire.

Alec s'exécuta instantanément. On ne discutait pas les ordres de Maryse. Enfin, presque. Il passa une dague dans chaque botte d'Hélèna, la poignée noire sortant légèrement des chaussures noires également, ci-bien qu'on ne les voyait pas du tout. Il attacha un fourreau autour de la taille d'Hélèna et y mit sa toute nouvelle épée.

\- Ce sont tes armes maintenant. Il faut en prendre soin.

Hélèna acquiesça. Avec l'aide de sa toute nouvelle stèle, elle activa les runes qu'Alec lui avait conseillé plus tôt et sous le regard désormais froid, quoiqu'un peu inquiet de Maryse, tous les trois sortirent de l'institut pour une chasse aux démons. Ils ne mirent qu'une heure à retrouver la trace du démon qu'ils devaient pister et détruire. Il s'agissait d'un Ravener, un démon en partie alligator et en partie scorpion. Les Ravener étaient féroces, violents mais surtout, venimeux, ci-bien que leur piqûre pouvait être mortel si un antidote n'était pas administré rapidement. Ils le retrouvèrent au détour d'une impasse, comme si le démon savait qu'il était traqué et qu'il attendait sagement ses chasseurs.

\- Sois prudente Hélèna. Ne baisses jamais ta garde. murmura Alec qui se trouvait à sa gauche tandis que Jace était à sa droite.

Tous les trois sortirent leur épée de leur fourreau qui s'activa à leur contact et s'approchèrent à pas de loup du démon qui semblait leur sourire narquoisement. Soudainement, il chargea et un combat s'engagea entre le démon et les trois Shadowhunters. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment cela s'était produit, Hélèna se retrouva séparée de ses coéquipiers et faisait face seule au démon. D'un revers d'épée alors que le démon la chargeait, tous crocs dehors, Hélèna asséna un coup mortel au Ravener dont le corps se désagrégea rapidement pour disparaître dans les airs.

\- J'ai...j'ai réussi ?

\- Félicitations Hélèna ! Il était coriace celui-là ! s'exclama Jace.

\- Tu crois que c'est Valentin qui l'a envoyé ? demanda Alec, en fixant l'endroit où le démon venait de disparaître.

\- Aucune idée, mais au moins, ce démon n'est pas prêt de recommencer ses méfaits ! sourit Jace.

\- Euh, les gars...fit une Hélèna soudainement vacillante.

\- Hélèna ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Jace en voyant la jeune femme pâlir.

Hélèna voulu lui répondre que non, mais elle se vit, comme au ralentit, tomber à genoux, puis face contre terre.

\- Merde ! Elle s'est fait piquée ? demanda Alec, inquiet.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Regardes.

En effet, un point rouge vif se trouvait désormais à la base du cou d'Hélèna, juste au dessus de sa veste, à un endroit non protégé.

\- Le venin a un effet anesthésiant. Elle n'a pas sentit la piqûre. Ça a dû se produire lorsqu'elle la détruit.

\- Ramenons-la rapidement à l'institut ! Il faut la soigner.

\- Je la porte et toi, appelles Magnus au cas où nos soins ne fonctionnent pas.

Alec acquiesça et se saisit de son portable. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour discuter avec Magnus de ce qu'il venait de se passer tandis que Jace se saisit du corps inerte d'Hélèna et qu'il la porta par dessus son épaule, tel un sac à patates.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Alec lorsque ce dernier le rejoint plus loin dans les rues de Manhattan.

\- Il est déjà à l'institut et à prévenu ma mère. Bon sang, elle va nous tuer !

\- Elle n'a pas été suffisamment prudente. Elle aurait dû se méfier...

\- Jace, cela ne fait qu'un mois qu'elle apprend ce que nous avons apprit depuis notre plus jeune enfance...Elle ne pouvait pas savoir et on aurait dû la mettre en garde. Elle s'est tout de même bien battue. Elle est forte. Il faut juste qu'elle améliore sa défense.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé ses pouvoirs ?

\- Ma mère ne veut pas qu'elle révèle tout son potentiel. Les nouvelles vont vites dans cette ville. Elle ne veut pas que Valentin apprenne qu'on a une personne bien plus puissante que lui ne le sera jamais. Ni lui, ni son fils.

Jace ne trouva rien à redire sur les explications d'Alec. Tous deux accélérèrent le pas lorsqu'ils entendirent Hélèna divaguer dans son sommeil agité. Un prénom, notamment, revenait souvent.

\- Qui s'est ce Severus ? demanda Jace.

\- Un homme qu'elle a aimé. Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est Magnus qui me l'a dit...

\- Une vraie commère ton sorcier !

\- Ce n'est pas mon sorcier !

\- Mais bien sûr. Nous voilà arrivés. Prêts ?

\- A me faire incendier par ma mère ? Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, cher Parabatai !

Jace éclata de rires et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'institut.

\- Posez-la sur le lit. leur ordonna Maryse, en colère tandis que Magnus s'affairait déjà à lancer des sorts sur Hélèna afin de stopper le venin qui coulait dans ses veines et qui la faisait délirer.

Maryse s'éloigna un peu plus loin en faisant signe à ses fils de la rejoindre. Elle exigea un rapport immédiat de ce qu'il s'était passé. Apprenant qu'Hélèna avait détruit elle-même le démon, Maryse se calma quelque peu.

\- Ses défenses sont encore un peu fragiles.

\- Je ne dirai pas ça, Maryse...fit Magnus au chevet d'Hélèna, interpellant les trois autres Shadowhunters.

Ils s'approchèrent de la malade à pas de loup et purent de nouveau entendre les délires d'Hélèna.

\- Severus...murmura-t-elle de nouveau dans son sommeil agité.

\- Ses défenses sont parfaites...

\- Comment expliques-tu ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ?

\- Je pense juste qu'elle est avec nous physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle...

\- Severus...murmura à nouveau Hélèna.

\- Vous voyez. Elle a quelque chose à régler d'où elle vient.

\- On ne peut pas se passer d'elle contre Valentin...

\- Maryse, avant qu'elle n'arrive, on était déjà prêt à combattre Valentin et son fils sans elle, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'on a perdu la moitié de nos forces dans la dernière bataille sur le bateau de Valentin ! Sans elle, nous allons tous mourir !

\- Je suis certain que si on le lui demandait, elle reviendrait pour nous aider. Mais si elle ne règle pas ses problèmes, elle sera toujours dispersée dans ses combats et elle aura beaucoup plus de risques de mourir bêtement lors d'un combat.

Maryse poussa un long soupire. Elle savait que le sorcier avait raison. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque qui était Hélèna, et ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Magnus, si elle repart là-bas, ils vont la tuer...tenta-t-elle tout de même de raisonner le sorcier.

\- Pas si elle n'a plus de pouvoirs...

\- Je te demande pardon ? On a besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs !

\- Je sais bien Maryse. Fais-moi confiance.

Magnus lui tendit une main. Maryse hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer en un accord silencieux. Dépitée, elle repartit dans son bureau, Jace sur ses talons.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais Magnus ?

\- Imagines-moi partir dans une autre dimension après une dispute, sans donner de nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois...que souhaiterai-tu ?

\- Te retrouver. Que tu me reviennes au plus vite.

Magnus sourit devant l'innocence de son Shadowhunter.

\- Il en est de même pour Hélèna et ce Severus. Elle a des choses, des regrets, des souhaits. Il faut lui laisser sa liberté. Elle reviendra, j'en suis certain.

Déposant un léger baisé sur les lèvres d'Alec, Magnus rentra chez lui. Hélèna ne se réveilla que le lendemain en fin de matinée, un peu barbouillée.

\- Bonjour ! s'écria un peu trop fort Izzy, tandis que Clary était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

Hélèna plissa les yeux tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Pas si fort, Isabelle. Pitié...que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix pâteuse.

\- Première blessure de guerre ! sourit Jace, juste derrière Clary.

\- Et premier démon terrassé ! Félicitations ! compléta Izzy.

\- Il m'a piqué ? Quelle plaie...se rouspéta-t-elle elle-même.

\- Tout va bien, je t'ai guéris. expliqua Magnus, assit en bout de lit, Alec pas très loin de lui.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi. fit Maryse en apparaissant devant Hélèna.

\- Pardon ? Vous...vous me renvoyez chez moi parce que j'ai fait une erreur ? Laissez-moi une autre chance...

\- Non, non, tu te fourvoies Hélèna. Tu n'as pas été assez attentive, assez concentrée hier. Pour combattre Valentin et Jonathan, il faut absolument que tu le sois, sinon, tu te feras terrasser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire chat ! Pour cela, tu dois régler les problèmes qui te tourmentent...

\- Des problèmes ?

\- Severus. dirent-ils, tous en cœur, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

\- Oh par Merlin...dit-elle en se cachant derrière son drap. Mais...mais je ne peux pas y retourner. Si Bones découvre que mes pouvoirs sont revenus...

\- J'ai la solution à ça. intervint de suite Magnus.

Il sortit de sa poche une bague ornée d'une petite émeraude.

\- Elle ira bien avec tes yeux.

\- Tu m'offres un bijou ?

\- Pas n'importe quel bijou. Tant que tu porteras cette bague, tes pouvoirs disparaîtront. En réalité, ils seront toujours là, mais tu ne pourras pas les utiliser et personne ne pourra les détecter...

\- Et si jamais cette Bones te cherche des noises, combats-la à la façon Shadowhunter ! sourit Jace, comme toujours, avide de combats.

\- Mais surtout, règles ce que tu as à régler.

\- Et reviens...compléta Maryse.

Hélèna savait désormais à quel point elle était devenu un espoir pour ces gens et leur monde. Des sentiments contradictoires se battaient en elle. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

\- Je reviendrai. Je vous le promets. Si besoin, Magnus viendra me chercher.

Se levant de son lit d'infirmerie, Hélèna serra dans ses bras Maryse, surprenant tout le monde. Magnus lui remit la bague qu'elle enfila aussitôt.

\- Ne l'enlèves pas. Ne prends pas de risque. lui conseilla Magnus.

\- D'accord.

\- Prends tes armes également. Elles pourront toujours te servir...fit Alec en lui montrant ses armes qui avaient été déposées sur une table non loin de son lit.

Hélèna remarqua alors qu'elle était encore habillée des vêtements noirs de la veille. Elle enfila ses bottes qui se trouvaient aux pieds du lit. Elle prit ensuite ses armes et les rangea à leur place sur elle.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda tout de même Magnus.

\- Ça devrait aller. Il faut que je récupère Athéna.

Ci-tôt dit, ci-tôt fait, la louve apparue à la porte de l'infirmerie. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Hélèna s'éloigna du groupe à reculons, Athéna à ses côtés.

\- N'oublies pas tout ce qu'on t'a appris. lança Alec.

\- Surtout pour le côté sexy ! compléta Izzy, avec un clin d'œil.

\- N'oublies pas qui tu es. murmura simplement Magnus à son oreille tandis qu'il faisait apparaître un nouveau portail.

\- N'oublies pas ta promesse ! lui lança alors Hélèna.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'ai découvert. Mais oui, je vérifierai...

Hélèna acquiesça, un mélange de sentiments éclatant en elle. Elle était heureuse de rentrer. Triste de partir loin de ses nouveaux amis et de sa nouvelle vie. Furieuse contre Narcissa pour le secret qu'elle avait découvert dans ce monde. Anxieuse de retrouver Severus. Craintive par rapport à son potentiel nouveau rejet. C'est avec des jambes flageolantes qu'elle s'approcha du portail. Lançant un dernier regard aux Shadowhunters, elle entra dans le portail avec Athéna et se laissa transporter d'un monde à l'autre.


	29. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Retour d'Hélèna à Poudlard et retrouvailles quelque peu particulières.**

 **Ce chapitre contient un Lemon. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un aussi long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Un grand merci Noour, Guest et Adenoide pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre et sur la fiction en générale. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle vous plaise et que vous m'en fassiez part.**

 **A très bientôt les amis.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 27**

Après avoir pénétré dans le portail, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Hélèna puisse reposer de nouveau un pied à terre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, en pleine heure du repas du midi. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce de voir Hélèna Black sortir d'un portail, finement musclée, habillée de cuir noir moulant et ayant l'air d'être armée jusqu'aux dents. Durant plusieurs secondes, Hélèna resta totalement immobile, entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

\- Merci Magnus. Quelle discrétion, cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi...se murmura-t-elle à elle-même en fermant les yeux, cherchant à envoyer le message au travers du temps et de l'espace.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit des bras entourer ses hanches qu'elle bougea enfin son regard et le posa sur un jeune Dubrindille en larmes.

\- Vous êtes revenue, Miss Black ! pleurnicha-t-il dans les vêtements d'Hélèna.

Plusieurs autres Premières Années les rejoignirent soudainement et firent une accolade groupée avec elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Désorientée, elle chercha du regard la Directrice. La trouvant à sa place habituelle, Hélèna échangea un regard rapide avec McGonagall. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il allait se passer d'ici peu.

\- Chut, séchez vos larmes les enfants. murmura enfin Hélèna à l'adresse de ses jeunes élèves tout en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur. Oui, je suis bel et bien revenue...

\- Vous n'allez pas repartir, hein ? demanda un autre élève, le regard suppliant.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre. murmura-t-elle en signe de confidence. Mais dites-moi...combien de temps suis-je partis ?

\- Un mois, non, un peu plus. Nous sommes le 2 décembre.

\- Le 2 décembre...répéta-t-elle songeuse. Le temps entre nos deux mondes s'écoulent à la même vitesse. Intéressant...

\- Mais où étiez-vous donc, Miss Black ?

\- Très loin d'ici. Mon histoire est très longue, mais je vous promets de prendre le temps de vous la conter. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Désormais, je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Je veux que vous rejoignez vos tables. Maintenant ! insista-t-elle devant leur regard surpris. Faites-moi confiance. Aller, oust !

Après avoir reprit une dernière fois Hélèna dans leurs bras, les Premières Années obéirent et retournèrent à leur place. Hélèna devait faire vite. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps avec ces retrouvailles. Ils étaient en chemin, Elle était en chemin. Elle en était certaine. Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la Directrice en ignorant le regard de l'ensemble des autres sorciers présents, McGonagall se leva de sa place, les bras grands ouverts en signe de bienvenue.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Miss Black ! Nous espérons tous que votre voyage s'est bien passé.

Hélèna acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle ne pu que remarquer le regard glacial que Rogue posait sur elle. Il lui en voulait, elle aurait du s'en douter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna enfin le dos à la table des professeurs et s'adressa à l'ensemble des élèves d'une voix forte et sûre.

\- Que les Préfets et Préfets en Chefs raccompagnent l'ensemble des élèves dans leur dortoir. Le repas est temporairement suspendu. déclara-t-elle avant même que la Directrice ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

A sa grande surprise, tous obéirent et rapidement, la Grande Salle se vida dans un brouaha intense, ne laissant plus qu'une Hélèna, seule au beau milieu de la pièce, faisant de nouveau face à la rangée des professeurs qui la fixaient étrangement.

\- Hélèna...l'accueillit McGonagall en la rejoignant rapidement, les bras de nouveau grands ouverts. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

\- Bien, merci. dit-elle en échangeant une accolade. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle ne pourra rien faire contre vous...sourit la Directrice, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda alors Drago en les rejoignant, accompagné de tous les autres professeurs.

Mais aucunes d'elles ne purent répondre, un vacarme assourdissant tonnant juste derrière la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'était refermée sur le départ des élèves. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, la plupars ayant déjà leur baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre.

\- Reculez. conseilla Hélèna à l'ensemble des professeurs. Que quatre groupes de deux professeurs se forment. Que chaque groupe garde une Salle Commune chacun. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'un élève ne se trouve ici ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite. Le bruit va les attirer, ne perdons pas de temps !

Rapidement, huit professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle par la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs et partirent en direction de la Salle Commune qu'ils devaient protéger. Il ne restait plus qu'Hélèna, McGonagall, Rogue, Harry, Drago et Hagrid.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry tandis que la porte close semblait être forcée depuis l'autre côté.

Cependant, tous reculèrent sous un nouveau coup contre la porte, bien que McGonagall du tirer Rogue à sa suite. Hélèna n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était immédiatement posé à côté d'elle, en position de défense. Soudainement, la porte céda et laissa la place à Amélia Bones et à une armada d'Aurors, tous baguette à la main, pointées droit sur Hélèna.

\- Hélèna Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage interdit de la magie ! annonça la Ministre dans une entrée fracassante, un air suffisant sur le visage. Que les professeurs restent en arrière, où je les ferai arrêter également !

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, un large sourire se posa sur les lèvres d'Hélèna.

\- Bonjour, Mme la Ministre. Quelle déplaisir de vous voir ici, à Poudlard ! Pourriez-vous m'informer quelles preuves vous auriez à mon encontre ? osa-t-elle répondre à Bones.

Mais cette dernière ne releva pas l'insolence de la plus jeune.

\- Nous savons qu'un portail a été créé au sein de Poudlard, juste après une explosion de magie, le soir d'Halloween. Et vous étiez portée disparue lorsque nous nous sommes rendu à Poudlard quelques instants après. Vous étiez en voyage chez les Moldus paraît-il, mais je n'y crois pas un mot ! Et comme par hasard, lorsqu'un nouveau portail apparaît aujourd'hui, vous voilà de retour !

\- Le Professeur McGonagall a créé le portail pour mon départ et un ami en a créé un autre pour mon retour. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! mentit-elle.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez certainement pas...

\- Où étiez-vous ? répéta la Ministre, imperturbable.

\- Dans un monde parallèle. Dans un monde auquel j'appartiendrai également...

\- Foutaise ! s'emporta la Ministre, rouge de colère. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour écouter des mensonges plus gros que vous Miss ! J'aurai dû vous exécuter dès que j'en avais encore l'occasion. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferai pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Aurors, arrêtez-la ! ordonna-t-elle à l'escouade qui l'entourait en pointant du doigt Hélèna qui leur faisait face, les professeurs trois pas derrière elle.

Rogue chercha à s'interposer mais fut retenu par McGonagall. Il lui retourna un regard d'incompréhension auquel elle répondit dans un murmure :

\- Faites-lui confiance.

Au moment où une vague de sorts auraient dû toucher Hélèna de plein fouet, elle se saisit très rapidement de ses deux épées angéliques qui s'activèrent au contact de ses paumes. Elle les croisa devant elle, créant un bouclier qui absorba l'ensemble des sorts. Tout cela ne s'était produit qu'en deux secondes maximum, à peine visible à l'oeil nu. L'entraînement chez les Shadowhunters avait porté ses fruits, Hélèna le savait.

\- C'est finit, Bones ! lança-t-elle devant le regard abasourdi de la Ministre. Si vous pensiez que j'allais de nouveau vous laisser me torturer comme la dernière fois à l'infirmerie, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil. Magie ou pas magie, j'étais, je suis et je resterai toujours plus puissante que vous ! la provoqua-t-elle en décroisant ses épées, les faisant tournoyer dans ses mains tout en se redressant, n'ayant pas eu conscience d'avoir fléchit légèrement les genoux sous la force des sorts qu'elle a subit.

Sous les yeux surpris des professeurs et des Aurors, Hélèna et Bones se toisèrent longuement du regard.

\- Si il faut que je vous tue de mes propres mains...grogna la Ministre après plusieurs secondes de silence total.

\- Je ne doute pas de vous. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable. Mais vous ne le pourrez jamais. Je suis Hélèna Black, la plus puissante Sorcière Shadowhunter qui existe au monde. La seule et unique à vrai dire ! Mi sorcière, mi guerrière angélique...personne, ni vous, ni vos hommes ne pourront me faire capituler. Je ne me rendrai pas, pas une seconde fois ! Baissez votre baguette ou vous goûterez à ma lame !

Ecoeurée, Bones baissa malgré elle sa baguette.

\- Mi Sorcière, mi Shadowhunter, vous dites ? C'est impossible ! Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde...

\- Vous pensez réellement que cela a arrêté Voldemort ? Il était intelligent. Et fou. Un vrai malade qui a fait de nombreuses choses immondes et j'en fais malheureusement partie. Je ne me répéterai pas, Bones. Baissez votre baguette ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

\- Jamais ! Aurors, avec moi !

Bones chargea droit sur Hélèna, suivie des près par ses sbires. Hélèna fléchit les jambes, se mit en position d'attaque et quand de nouveaux sorts l'atteignirent, elle croisa de nouveau ses épées qui repoussèrent les sorts droit sur leurs expéditeurs. C'est ainsi que l'ensemble des Aurors se trouvèrent à terre, totalement figés. Bones s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hélèna, jetant un regard en arrière pour voir où étaient passés ses hommes. Lorsqu'elle les découvrit à terre, elle poussa un long hurlement.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi !

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra !

Alors que la Ministre allait de nouveau charger Hélèna, elle tomba genoux à terre, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche pied.

\- Amelia Bones, au nom du Magenmagot, je vous arrête pour acte de cruauté et de barbarie envers notre population. s'exclama une voix non loin d'Hélèna.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Hermione Granger Weasley s'avança à pas de loup, suivie de sa propre escouade d'Aurors.

\- Nous vous destituons également de votre statut de Ministre de la Magie et vous serez jugée comme n'importe quel criminel du Monde de la Magie. Kingsley, arrêtez-la, s'il vous plait.

L'Auror qui se trouvait du côté d'Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers Bones qui avait été désarmée dans sa chute aux pieds d'Hélèna.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

\- Je vais me gêner ! répliqua Hermione. Emmenez-la, je ne veux plus la voir ici !

Les Aurors obéirent comme un seul homme à ses ordres. Lorsque Bones disparue de la vue d'Hélèna, cette dernière se détendit, rangeant ses armes et se redressant.

\- Bonjour Hermione, tu es tombé à pic. sourit-elle tandis qu'Hermione la rejoignit, l'air grave.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle de lui demander.

\- Bien.

\- Heureuse d'être rentrée ?

\- Oui...enfin, on peut dire cela comme ça. hésita-t-elle à lui répondre.

Hélèna se tourna alors vers ses collègues.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout cela. Je savais qu'en revenant, Bones ne perdrait pas une minute pour m'arrêter...

\- On le savait également. C'est pour cela que l'on guettait votre retour avec impatience. Il nous fallait une occasion d'arrêter Bones. expliqua McGonagall, bien que Rogue, Potter et Malefoy n'étaient au courant de rien.

\- Comment avez-vous réussit à convaincre le Magenmagot ?

\- Il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps. répondit Hermione. Elle a commencé à s'en prendre à leur famille...

\- Je vois...et qu'en est-il de moi ?

\- Tu es innocentée. Pour service rendu à la population sorcière. Et il parait que les Premières Années t'adorent. Leurs parents sont ravis de leur progrès rapides en à peine quelques semaines. Quand tu as disparue et que des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler, ils ont tous pris ta défense. C'est leur côté moldu, sans doute...sourit Hermione.

Un poids s'enleva de la poitrine d'Hélèna. C'était certain, elle ne retournerait pas à Azkaban.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- A Bones ? Elle sera jugée et très certainement enfermée à Azkaban. Elle a essayé de reconstituer la potion qui a permit de te retirer tes pouvoirs pour les utiliser sur des sorciers et sorcières qu'elle n'appréciait guère...

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle voulait la potion pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban ! Pas pour...oh par Merlin...

\- Elle n'est plus la Bones que l'on a connu par le passé. Elle a vraiment perdu la tête...il fallait qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il n'arrive un drame.

\- Qui prendra sa place ?

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Il a été décidé que je deviendrai Ministre par intérim, tout d'abord, avant de soumettre un choix définitif au Magenmagot.

Hélèna fut heureuse d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. Hermione en tant que Ministre, il n'y avait pas meilleur choix possible pour le Monde des Sorciers. Soudainement, Hélèna tourna de l'œil et sans les réflexes d'espions de Severus, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol.

\- Hélèna, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en se penchant vers elle tandis que Severus la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ce n'est rien...murmura-t-elle. J'ai été blessée au combat hier et il doit rester encore un peu de venin de démon dans mon organisme. Il me faut juste un peu de repos.

\- Blessé ? Combat ? Venin de démon ? répéta Harry, devenant blanc comme un linge. Mais où est-ce que tu étais, bon sang ?

\- Plus tard les questions. répliqua froidement Severus.

Sans rien dire de plus, il souleva Hélèna comme une plume pour la porter dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de la Grande Salle.

\- Bien, nous devrions libérer les élèves de leur Salle Commune. Les cours reprendrons demain.

\- Ça va en faire des heureux...j'avais trois partiels de prévu cet après-midi. grogna Drago.

McGonagall lui sourit malicieusement avec un petit éclat dans le regard. C'était jour de fête à Poudlard.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hélèna se réveilla dans une pièce totalement plongée dans la pénombre. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité de la pièce. Se levant du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se dirigea vers ce qu'il semblait être un rideau. Lorsqu'elle le tira sur le côté, elle découvrit une fausse fenêtre où la vue fictif du parc de Poudlard se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Les cachots...se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était son étourdissement dans la Grande Salle après l'arrestation de Bones. Rogue l'avait rattrapé de justesse, puis il l'avait emporté elle ne savait où, s'étant évanouie sur le chemin. Mais là, elle était certaine d'être dans les cachots. Des fenêtres comme celle-ci, il n'y en avait que dans les cachots. Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, Hélèna découvrit la chambre, décorée tout de vert et d'argent. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Elle tomba sur un couloir aux murs noirs qui menait à un salon décoré en vert et argent également. Elle était très certainement dans le repère d'un Serpentard. Portant ses mains sur elle, elle chercha au touché ses armes. Absentes. On l'avait privé de ses armes, mais pas de sa stèle qui se trouvait encore dans sa poche de pantalon. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas en totale sécurité et l'absence de ses armes renforça son angoisse. Droit devant elle se trouvait une nouvelle porte. Si elle comparait la disposition des pièces à son ancien appartement, cette porte devait certainement être la porte d'entrée des quartiers. Elle devait sortir par là...mais sans ses armes ? Hélèna hésita quelques secondes, sans savoir qu'on l'observait depuis le début. Alors qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à l'abaisser pour sortir, elle fut projetée durement dos contre le mur, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un corps la bloqua contre le mur et qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne, en un baisé furieux. Hélèna reconnu aussitôt la dureté de ces lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle les sentirait de nouveau sur elle. Les mains qui retenaient ses bras la relâchèrent, si bien qu'elle les enroula autour du cou de l'homme qui l'embrassait. Les mains du dit homme ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles se saisirent des jambes d'Hélèna, les soulevèrent afin que cette dernière puisse les enrouler autour de lui. Dans cette position, Hélèna ne pu que sentir le désir de l'homme pour elle. Elle en lâcha un gémissement d'excitation. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses rêves devenaient réalité. Il l'embrassait, il la touchait et il la caressait. Tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver ces derniers temps. Sous un dernier gémissement, l'homme relâcha enfin ses lèvres, à court de souffle.

\- Tu comptais partir ? murmura-t-il dangereusement.

\- Je...je...je ne savais pas où j'étais.

\- Tu es chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, le regard soudainement triste.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Rogue, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté tant de fois pour qu'aujourd'hui...pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es partis ? répondit-il par une autre question.

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi...et cela m'était insupportable. Savoir que tu préférais aimer une femme décédée depuis des années, plutôt qu'une femme bien vivante qui ne voulait qu'une chose : toi, juste toi.

Rogue la maintint un peu plus contre le mur. Il embrassa son visage de ci, de là, laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau d'Hélèna. Lorsqu'il atteint son oreille, il lui murmura ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire avant.

\- Tu es partis avant même que je puisse finir de t'expliquer que j'avais accompagné Harry ce jour là pour dire au revoir à Lily, sa mère. Lui dire au revoir pour enfin tirer un trait sur elle. On n'a pas vu le temps passé et lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte du retard que nous avions, nous sommes tout de suite revenu à Poudlard. Hélèna, ce soir là, je voulais juste te faire savoir que je t'aimais...lui avoua-t-il, regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune femme abasourdie. Et que j'étais prêt à refaire ma vie, que j'étais prêt à tout te donner de moi. Mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps. finit-il de murmurer avec un mouvement du bassin suggestif.

Hélèna ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de Severus entre ses jambes. Il ne mentait pas. Il n'aurait pas été aussi loin si il voulait lui mentir, il n'était pas comme ça. Alors, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était prêt ? Réellement prêt ? En réponse, elle caressa tendrement la joue de Rogue.

\- Tu m'as manqué. lui dit-elle. Je t'aime Severus, je ne peux pas t'oublier et je ne le veux pas. Si c'est une blague...

\- Je ne mens pas Hélèna. Je ne te mentirai jamais...enfin, plus jamais, je te le promets.

Hélèna fondit sur les lèvres de Rogue. Elle devait en profiter avant qu'il ne change encore d'avis. C'est un baisé fougueux qu'ils s'échangèrent. Durant ce temps, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la déplaçait au travers de l'appartement, l'emmenant dans sa chambre, là où elle s'est reposée durant l'après-midi. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il la lâcha sur le lit, le faisant rire doucement. Lorsqu'il se coucha au dessus d'elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, puis de passer un doigt le long de ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire, un vrai sourire heureux.

\- J'aime ton rire. J'aime ton sourire. Quand je t'ai vu dans la Grande Salle, je pensais que tu m'en voulais d'être partis...

\- Je t'en voulais. Mais te voir te battre de cette façon, avec autant d'assurance, et te savoir blessée...plus rien ne comptait...plus rien à par toi. Je t'ai emmené dans mes appartements pour prendre soin de toi et je compte bien ne plus te laisser partir !

Il plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hélèna, embrassant puis mordillant chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait, la faisant gémir. Sa torture dura plusieurs minutes. Quand il jugea cela suffisant, il se redressa à la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin...ce n'est pas grave, saches-le.

\- Oh tais-toi et embrasses-moi ! exigea-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, le rouge aux joues.

Il s'exécuta avec plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit pareil chose. Lui, Rogue, la terreur des cachots, avait des papillons dans le ventre. Son coeur palpitait de bonheur. Il était heureux qu'elle soit de retour et en vie. Qu'elle soit avec lui malgré tout le mal qu'il ait pu lui faire par le passé, prête à tout oublier et à tout recommencer. Prête à le rendre heureux tout comme il était enfin prêt à la rendre heureuse également. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis plus d'un mois, tournant chaque jour plus en rond, tel un lion détenu en cage depuis trop longtemps. McGonagall ne cessait de lui répéter qu'Hélèna reviendrait tôt ou tard mais il ne l'avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant ses yeux dans la Grande Salle, habillée en guerrière des temps modernes, armée, puissante. Il s'était sentit durcir alors qu'elle était rejointe par tous ces Premières Années qui l'ont serrés dans leur bras alors que lui ne rêvait que de la prendre durement sur l'une des longues tables des Quatre Maisons. Il avait eu ensuite très peur lorsqu'il a comprit que Bones était à Poudlard et qu'elle voulait arrêter puis tuer Hélèna. Mais McGonagall ne l'avait pas laissé intervenir et Hélèna s'était défendue avec brio. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'attaquer, ses épées ayant tout fait pour elle. Et quelle beauté. Elle s'était remplumée, voir même musclée. Et ses vêtements...beaucoup plus sexy que ceux portés par les sorciers de leur monde. Il avait fallut beaucoup de volonté à Severus pour ne pas sauter sur Hélèna et l'enlever dès l'arrivée de Granger Weasley. Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle se trouvait sous lui dans son propre lit, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Sauf si elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle assimile son enfance cauchemardesque avec l'amour qu'il souhaite lui apporter et lui faire ressentir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il estimait qu'Hélèna et lui-même avaient enfin le droit au bonheur. Un nouveau gémissement le fit revenir sur terre, au moment présent. Il embrassait toujours Hélèna, avec toujours autant de fougue, tandis qu'elle avait niché ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant toujours plus contre elle. Osant le tout pour le tout, il passa une main en dessous du t-shirt noir d'Hélèna afin de caresser son ventre plat. Le cœur d'Hélèna réagit au quart de tour, se soulevant contre la main de Severus, cherchant un peu plus de contact. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Severus, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Hélèna.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! se plaignit-elle malgré un gémissement qui lui échappa alors qu'il continuait à caresser sa peau un peu plus au nord.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse de ressentir autant de plaisir pour si peu.

\- Je ne me moques pas, je suis juste heureux de te voir ainsi.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, il enleva complètement le T-Shirt d'Hélèna, toujours avec son consentement. Il découvrit alors un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Posant désormais ses mains sur le bord du pantalon d'Hélèna, il le tira vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'enlever totalement et le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as désarmé ? Pour me déshabiller en toute tranquillité ? demanda Hélèna, un brin moqueuse tandis qu'il admirait le corps de la jeune femme.

Hélèna n'avait jamais été pudique même si l'œil critique de Severus l'angoissait un peu. Mais ce dernier se pencha sur le corps de la jeune femme afin de déposer un baisé sur l'une de ses cuisses, puis sur l'autre, et remontant lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il capture à nouveau les lèvres d'Hélèna. Mais cette dernière n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un petit problème d'équité ? demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Rogue, le repoussant afin de se mettre à genou face à lui qui se trouvait dans la même position sur le lit.

Severus sourit en réponse et commença à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier mais Hélèna l'en empêcha.

\- Laisses-moi faire, s'il te plait.

Acceptant de bonne grâce, Severus laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps tandis qu'Hélèna se mit au travail. Elle déboutonna la robe de sorcier de Severus et la passa par dessus sa tête pour la jeter ensuite dans un coin de la chambre. Elle dû faire face à une chemise noire composée de nombreux boutons, de la base du cou jusqu'au niveau de l'entre jambe de Severus. Déglutissant difficilement mais ne perdant pas son courage, elle défit les boutons un par un, avec une lenteur qui fit perdre la tête à Severus qui ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser de nouveau Hélèna, la saisissant par ses cheveux, planquant ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baisé fiévreux. Cette dernière comprit qu'il lui fallait accélérer la cadence. Très rapidement, elle retira la chemise de Severus, se retrouvant face à une peau pâle mais finement musclée. Contrairement à Hélèna, Severus doutait de son capital beauté. Il observa longuement la jeune femme qui le matait sans retenue. Doucement, elle passa une main sur la poitrine de Severus puis sur son ventre. D'un regard, il su qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Elle lui sourit puis sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, Severus utilisa un informulé pour se débarrasser du reste de leur vêtement. Laissant tomber sa baguette à même le sol, il pu observer de ton son saoul le corps gracieux d'Hélèna qui en fit de même avec lui, bien qu'elle fut soudainement effrayée par la tounure des choses. Elle en avait envie, oh oui, qu'elle en avait envie et seul Merlin le savait. Mais l'ombre de Rosier et de son dur passé planait au dessus d'eux.

\- Hélèna ? Tout va bien ? murmura Severus qui s'était couché à ses côtés.

\- Oui...oui excuses-moi. lui répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Si tu ne veux pas...

\- Tu sais ce que je veux réellement, Severus ?

Severus resta pourtant silencieux. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui réponde.

\- Je veux que tu m'aimes de tout ton corps et de toute ton âme. Aimes-moi suffisamment fort pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de ce porc sur moi...dit-elle en désignant Rosier et ses viols répétés. Aimes-moi suffisamment fort pour que j'oublis tout ce qui n'est pas nous. dit-elle enfin avec un sourire.

Severus en fut ému, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il savait qu'Hélèna n'avait pas oublié Rosier et son terrible passé. Ses cauchemars le lui rappelaient chaque nuit même si il ne savait pas si durant son mois chez les Shadowhunters, elle en avait encore fait ou non. Severus répondit par un baisé doux, attirant Hélèna contre lui. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le désir de l'homme pour elle. Par instinct, elle tendit une main et se saisit du membre dur de Rogue qui gémit à cette initiative d'Hélèna. Partant de la base du sexe de Severus et remontant jusqu'au gland, Hélèna caressa lentement Severus, le rendant encore plus fou et désireux d'elle. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule active, Severus s'occupa à lui rendre la pareil en caressant le corps d'Hélèna, de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine bien proportionnée. Ses lèvres et sa langue rejoignirent ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, titillant les boutons de chair qui se dressèrent rapidement sous la torture divine du Maître des Potions. Severus marqua de son sceau chaque sein, faisant rougir la peau qui devriendra bleu d'ici quelques minutes. Hélèna poussa de longs gémissements à chaque baisé, coup de langue, suçon, ci-bien qu'elle en perda le rythme sur le membre de Severus. Mais il ne lui en voulu pas, bien au contraire, il était heureux d'être la personne qui lui faisait perdre autant la tête. Vicieux comme le Serpentard qu'il était, il descendit plus bas, au sud, s'arrêta au niveau du nombril d'Hélèna et mima avec sa langue l'acte sexuel qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, faisant se cambrer Hélèna qui se mordit un peu plus la lèvre inférieure.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça. lui souffla Severus à l'oreille.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Te mordre la lèvre...ça me donne envie de la mordre aussi.

Hélèna gémit sous les paroles et arqua encore son corps contre celui de Severus. Elle avait tellement envie de plus alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché là, à cet endroit si féminin.

\- Fais-le, si tu en as envie. le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça, sauf dans ses rêves les plus érotiques avec Severus. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et fondit sur les lèvres d'Hélèna. Il l'embrasse avec fougue et impatience, avant de coincer la lèvre inférieure d'Hélèna entre ses dents et de tirer fort dessus. Il suçota le sang qui perla de la petite coupure qui s'était faite. Puis repartit à l'aventure au sud du pays. Il ne s'arrêta pas au nombril cette fois-ci. Il s'exila beaucoup plus au sud, jusqu'à la toison brune d'Hélèna. Cette dernière lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand Severus posa ses lèvres, puis sa langue sur son clitoris. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que pareil chose était possible. Était-ce normal de faire ça ? Elle se morigéna en se disant qu'il avait plus d'expériences qu'elle et qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait puisqu'elle perdit totalement pied en à peine quelques secondes. Au plus grand plaisir de Severus, Hélèna jouit rapidement sous ses coups de langue expert. Il savait exactement là où il fallait aller et venir pour faire craquer la gente féminine. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu beaucoup de femmes à son actif, il avait eu ne nombreuses aventures pour passer ses envies. Après tout, il restait un homme. Un homme amoureux d'une sorcière décédée à l'époque certes, mais il restait un homme, avec ses besoins et ses envies. Lorsqu'il remonta au visage d'Hélèna, il fut heureux de la voir sourire malgré son essoufflement.

\- C'était...c'était...oua !

\- C'est très explicite tout ça. sourit Rogue.

\- Comment...comment je peux te rendre la pareil ? demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

\- Ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure...

\- Tu veux que je recommence ?

\- C'est une option agréable. sourit-il mystérieusement.

Et si ? Non ? Si ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Avec un sourire, Hélèna obligea Severus à se coucher à sa place dans le lit, puis se glissa sous les draps afin de faire face au membre toujours dressé de Severus. Elle savait que les hommes et les femmes n'avaient pas forcément les mêmes plaisirs mais elle savait également que Severus la guiderait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle se saisit du membre de Rogue et le caressa comme tout à l'heure. Malgré la barrière que formait le drap au dessus de sa tête, Hélèna pu entendre les gémissements de Severus. Ils étaient plus forts lorsqu'elle accéléra la cadence. Se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle se pencha doucement sur le membre puis y déposa un baisé. Elle entendit alors un gémissement étouffé. Encouragée par ces sons, elle recommença tout en utilisant sa langue de temps à autre au dessus du gland.

\- Hmmm. Continues Hélèna, c'est parfait.

Mais Hélèna voulait tenter tout autre chose. Quelque chose de plus osée. Elle avala en entier le membre de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il tape le fonds de sa gorge. Un cri de surprise accueillit la nouvelle initiative de la jeune femme qui fit glisser le membre dans sa bouche de haut en bas et qui le pompa en même temps à l'aide de sa main. Elle continua ce petit manège un petit moment qui au final l'amusa beaucoup, surtout à la vue des gémissements poussés par Severus. Mais Severus n'était pas un homme patient. Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de le faire jouir, il repoussa le drap par dessus elle afin de la voir en pleine action. Il du retenir un nouveau gémissement d'excitation tellement la vision était de la pure luxure. D'un mouvement rapide, il la saisit par les bras pour la faire remonter à son visage et la fit tomber sur son corps. D'un coup de bassin, il échangea leur position et s'installa entre les jambes entre-ouvertes d'Hélèna qui n'était pas en reste. Elle se sentait de nouveau excitée par le traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Severus. Ce dernier l'embrassa goulûment afin de goûter son propre goût.

\- Tu me fais totalement perdre la tête.

\- Tais-toi ! Et fais-moi l'amour ! exigea-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et titilla de nouveau le clitoris d'Hélèna. Mais elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Elle était déjà mouillée comme il fallait. Cependant, il la prépara consciencieusement afin de ne pas lui faire mal, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait, après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Shadowhunters. Il estima qu'elle était prête lorsqu'elle faillit jouir pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il arrêta donc de la préparer et se recoucha de tout son long sur elle entre ses jambes. Il saisit ces mains et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Pitié Severus ! J'ai envie de toi depuis des lustres ! Alors, tu attends quoi ?

Sans prévenir, Severus s'inséra en entier en elle dans un coup de rein. Hélèna lâcha alors un hoquet de surprise. Lorsque Severus fit des vas et viens en elle, elle ressentit très rapidement du plaisir. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Croisant les jambes autour de la taille de Severus, elle chercha à ressentir encore plus de sensations. Voyant la jeune femme perdre de nouveau pieds, Severus accéléra la cadence et perdit également pieds à son tour. Tous deux jouirent ensemble dans un concert de cris de plaisir. Sans plus aucune force, Severus s'avachit sur Hélèna, la tête sur sa poitrine. Tous deux avaient un sourire bienheureux. Sans un mot, ils s'endormirent dans cette position.


	30. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Ci-dessous le chapitre 28. Pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin je l'espère), un nouveau lemon y est présent ainsi qu'une nouvelle évolution du couple Severus/Hélèna. Des révélations commencent à être faites mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre que nous saurons qui est réellement Hélèna.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Nous nous retrouverons dans le prochain chapitre. A très bientôt.**

 **Un grand merci à Niakovic et à Victoria pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fiction continue de vous plaire. N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des reviews si jamais quelque chose ou si toute la fiction ne vous plait pas.**

 **Pour tous ceux qui connaissent la saga de The Mortal Instruments (Shadowhunter) de Cassandra Clare, les dates ne correspondent pas à celles de la saga Harry Potter. Donc, ne m'en voulez pas si Jace n'est pas né en 1990 dans la fiction (il y aurait trop d'écart avec Hélèna). Dans cette fiction, nous sommes en 2003. Hélèna a donc 26 ans et Jace n'aurait que 13 ans si réellement né en 1990 comme indiqué dans la saga...alors que dans la fiction, je considère qu'il a 17 ans (l'âge qu'il a dans la saga est 16-17 ans et la saga se passe en 2006-2007).**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 28**

Hélèna se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Allongée dans un lit qui lui était à cet instant inconnu, elle mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir des événements de la veille. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna lentement la tête vers le corps qui était étendu à ses côtés. Severus dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée à l'opposé d'Hélèna, un bras barrant son ventre, comme s'il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était bien là pour continuer à dormir paisiblement. Doucement, elle se dégagea de son bras, le reposant lentement sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller. En se relevant, elle tira malencontreusement le drap qui les recouvrait plus tôt et découvrit un Severus de dos, tout en muscles fins, pâle comme la neige au soleil un matin d'hiver, des fesses bombées à s'en damner pour un homme de son âge. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui embrasser chaque fesse tout en caressant le dos de Rogue, pour remonter ensuite lentement plus haut, baisant chaque parcelle de peau de son corps. Secouant la tête afin de se soustraire à cette divine tentation, elle se saisit de la chemise noire de Severus qu'elle lui avait enlevé la veille et s'en habilla simplement, refermant tous les boutons sauf les deux derniers laissant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Faisant demi tour, Hélèna sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le salon. Depuis son réveil, elle avait la très nette intuition que quelque chose l'y attendait. Mais en réalité, il s'agissait plutôt de quelqu'un.

\- Magnus ? s'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage dans les braises de la cheminée.

S'agenouillant devant lui et posant les mains sur ses genoux, elle lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Non, attends, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? se corrigea-t-elle en repensant qu'elle n'était pas dans ses quartiers.

\- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson !

\- Pardon ?

\- Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Connais pas...qui est-ce ?

\- Laisses tomber ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vois que les retrouvailles se sont fort bien passées...dit-il d'un air de conspirateur.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire...

\- Fais attention Hélèna. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse de nouveau souffrir !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus...

\- Tu lui as annoncé que tu risquais de repartir très bientôt ?

\- Non...pas encore. Cela va être compliqué mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui en parlerai bientôt. Comment ça se passe à l'institut ?

\- Nous sommes en alerte maximale. Tout le monde est partit à Idris pour une réunion. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque imminente.

\- Si jamais ça dérape, viens me chercher, Magnus !

\- Je ne pense pas que Maryse me laissera faire le contraire. Elle compte beaucoup sur toi, c'est peut-être un fardeau un peu trop lourd pour une si jeune personne non expérimentée.

\- Magnus, j'ai déjà vécu une guerre. Advienne que pourra. Mais si besoin, viens me chercher.

\- Promis.

\- Concernant notre petit secret ?

\- J'en ai eu la confirmation. Je suis désolé Hélèna. J'aurai préféré me tromper...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, je sais qui je suis maintenant...es-tu certain que je n'ai plus de famille vivante, hormis Jace ?

\- Les Shadowhunters ne vivent généralement pas très longtemps avec tous les risques qu'ils prennent. Cela a été le cas pour le père de Jace et votre grand-mère qui elle, est décédée il y a peu. La mère de Jace est morte en le mettant au monde. Mais la mort de votre grand père, tu ne l'as doit pas qu'à Voldemort. Le Cercle est en partit responsable également. Votre grand-père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, après avoir perdu sa jeune fille aînée, puis très peu d'années plus tard, son fils, le père de Jace...

\- Voldemort est également responsable de la mort de ma mère...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ces tristes nouvelles...

\- Jace est au courant ?

\- Non, tu m'as demandé de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, j'ai tenu ma langue.

\- Très bien, ne lui dis rien. Je le ferai moi-même.

\- Très bien, comme tu le souhaites.

\- N'as-tu pas peur pour Alec ? Tu es immortelle Magnus, mais Alec est un Shadowhunter. Il vieillira tandis que tu resteras éternellement dans la fleur de l'âge. Et il mourra. Au combat ou de vieillesse...

\- J'y pense chaque jour. Alec également. C'est même devenu une obsession pour lui. Mais je relativise en me disant qu'il me reste bien encore cinquante années à passer avec lui, dans le meilleur des cas.

\- C'est...affreusement triste !

Magnus lui retourna un sourire contri. Oui, cette histoire était triste, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- Je dois retourner à la maison, j'entends le Président Miaou qui m'appelle. Je suis content que ton retour se soit bien passé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé...la Ministre est arrivée à Poudlard quelques minutes après moi pour m'arrêter...

\- Mais elle n'y est pas parvenu, visiblement.

\- Non, c'est elle qui s'est faite arrêtée et j'ai été innocentée. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir me passer de ta bague, finalement.

\- Méfies-toi. Attends de voir si tous tes ennemis ont été mis hors d'état de nuire...on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait demain, Hélèna, sois donc bien prudente.

\- D'accord, j'attendrai encore un peu. Merci pour le portail Magnus, bien que tu aurais pu me préparer un retour un peu plus discret.

\- Crois-le ou non, ce n'est pas moi qui décide d'où tu atterris...se défendit-il malgré l'œillade de travers qu'Hélèna lui lança.

\- Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas. rit-elle de bon cœur. A bientôt Magnus, tiens-moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans votre monde. Et embrasses Alec et les autres pour moi. Dis à Maryse qu'elle peut compter sur moi, pour la suite...

\- Tout est noté, je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu fais pour nous, Hélèna Black, fille de Lord Voldemort et de Meredith Herondale !

\- Au revoir Magnus Bane. murmura-t-elle tandis que le visage de son ami disparaissait petit à petit.

\- Qui c'est ce Magnus Bane ? fit une voix glaciale non loin derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Severus ? fit-elle, surprise en se tournant vers lui et en se relevant.

Ce dernier n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama épais vert, le torse nu. Severus était pratiquement imberbe, sauf au niveau du nombril où naissait une traînée de poils noirs qui descendait plus bas sous son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille ! dit-elle en se tapotant théâtralement le cœur.

Rogue grogna une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que tu n'étais plus dans le lit, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé.

\- Je suis désolé, Magnus essayait de me joindre pour savoir si j'étais bien arrivée...

\- Ce qui nous ramène à ma question : qui est ce Magnus ?

Hélèna s'approcha de Severus à pas de loups, les bras croisés derrière son dos, l'air toute innocente. Cette vision était plus qu'aphrodisiaque pour Severus qui avait conscience qu'à par la chemise qu'elle lui avait subtilisé, elle était totalement nue en dessous.

\- Magnus Bane est un très bon ami. C'est le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans le monde des Shadowhunters. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les sorciers se font très rares là-bas. Magnus est l'un des meilleurs et il a prit part à mon entrainement durant mon mois dans leur monde.

Severus grogna tout en serrant Hélèna contre lui et en nichant son nez dans ses cheveux afin de sentir son parfum si particulier. On aurait dit le soleil, si ce dernier pouvait avoir un parfum. Hélèna était plus petite que lui, mais de très peu. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus afin de l'attirer à elle dans un doux baisé.

\- Bonjour toi. Bien dormis ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire bienheureux.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre...lui répondit-il avec le même sourire. Mais j'ai une autre question pour toi.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Qui c'est ce Alec ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Hélèna soupira.

\- Depuis quand tu nous espionnes ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu as été très proche de deux garçons que je ne connais pas...

\- Si tu penses que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir une aventure durant le mois que j'ai passé chez les Shadowhunters, saches que tu te fourvoies royalement ! Alexander Lightwood est également un ami et mon mentor. C'est un grand Shadowhunter, venant d'une grande famille de Shadowhunters. Sa famille dirige l'institut où je me trouvais. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'Alec soit celui qui m'ait tout appris. Heureux ?

\- Pas vraiment. grogna-t-il.

Levant les bras au ciel pour lui montrer son mécontentement, Hélèna ne fit pas attention au regard soudain fiévreux de Severus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lever les bras de cette façon...dit-il en simple mise en garde.

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

\- Parce que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements et que ma chemise ne te va pas si grande que tu ne le penses.

Rougissant, Hélèna tira sur le bas de la chemise pour se couvrir un peu plus, puis voyant que cela ne servait effectivement à rien, elle croisa ses bras autour de son corps tout en détournant son regard. Se rapprochant d'elle, il la reprit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

\- Alec et Magnus sont ensemble. En couple, je veux dire. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. lui murmura Hélèna dans son épaule.

\- Hum. fut tout ce que Severus lui répondit.

\- Et si on retournait au lit ? lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant avec un petit sourire en coin.

Levant le regard dans un coin du salon, Severus vérifia l'heure qu'il était sur son horloge.

\- Je devrai déjà être en train de patrouiller dans les cachots. murmura-t-il.

\- C'est donc un non ?

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. répondit-il en embrassant son front. Retournes te coucher, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui faire comprendre par une petite claque sur les fesses de retourner rapidement dans la chambre se reposer. La veille, ayant apprit qu'elle avait été récemment blessée au combat, Severus avait profité qu'Hélèna dorme profondément pour exiger auprès de McGonagall qu'elle ne travaille pas durant quelques jours pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, gardant pour lui son envie de la garder auprès de lui. Bien évidemment, la Directrice avait accepté avec un petit sourire malicieux, comme ceux qu'Albus faisait de son vivant. Que cela était agaçant ! Cette impression qu'ils donnaient de tout savoir sur tout et sur tout le monde, tout le temps. Se retrouvant seul dans son salon, Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son horloge qui indiquait 5h30 du matin. Au diable sa ronde ! Après tout, c'était lui qui se l'imposait et non pas la Directrice. Sur cette décision, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'attendant à voir Hélèna encore debout mais cette dernière s'était recouchée dans le lit, sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte de la chambre, couverte d'un simple drap alors que la chemise noire de Severus gisait par terre. Ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans la pièce, Hélèna chercha désespérément le sommeil. Mais sans Severus à ses côtés, cela n'était pas chose facile. Lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur le lit juste derrière elle, elle se retourna et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle découvrit bien distinctement Severus, de nouveau nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas une ronde à effectuer ?

\- Je préfère rester ici, avec toi.

\- McGonagall ne dira rien ?

\- Je t'assure que non. Ce sont les élèves imprudents qui vont trouver ça louche...lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, la faisant rire.

Lentement, elle porta sa main au visage de Severus et lui caressa la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait toucher.

\- Merci pour cette nuit. Elle a été fabuleuse...

Severus déposa un simple baisé sur les lèvres d'Hélèna mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Après tout, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux et ils étaient tous deux réveillés. Hélèna passa une petite langue timide sur les lèvres du plus âgé qui à ce contact, embrassa Hélèna un peu plus franchement, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baisé torride. Doucement, Severus fit parcourir ses mains sur le corps d'Hélèna, suivi par ses lèvres, cajolant les seins de la jeune femme, aspirant puis pinçant ses tétons avec ses dents tandis que l'une de ses mains voyageait plus bas, dans sa toison brune dans le but de rejoindre ce petit bouton d'or qui lui ferait perdre rapidement pieds. Hélèna poussa de nombreux gémissements sous cette douce torture mais elle ne voulait pas rester inactive. Elle aussi elle voulait lui prodiguer du plaisir. Lorsqu'elle tenta de tendre une main vers le sexe dressé fièrement de Severus, ce dernier grogna contre la poitrine d'Hélèna, aspirant de toute ses forces un morceau de peau juste en dessous de l'un de ses seins, laissant une marque rouge sur sa peau.

\- Argh...lâcha-t-elle malgré elle, sous le plaisir lié à la douleur engendrée.

Severus reprit sa douce torture mais lorsqu'Hélèna tenta de tendre une nouvelle fois sa main en direction du bas ventre de Severus, celui-ci se mit à genoux, la saisit par les hanches et la retourna sur le ventre. Il se coucha sur elle de tout son poids.

\- Severus...se plaignit-elle tandis qu'elle peinait à respirer correctement.

\- Quand je te fais comprendre qu'il ne faut rien faire, tu ne fais rien, compris ? lui dit-il d'un air dangereux à son oreille, avec un coup de rein entre ses fesses.

\- Pardon ? suffoqua-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Hélèna se voilèrent soudainement et elle eut cette étrange impression de retourner des années en arrière. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les mains de Severus se promener sur ses hanches, puis la tirer en arrière afin de surélever ses fesses.

\- Sev...Severus ? Qu'est...qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle, se sentant angoissée par la tournure des événements.

La peur au ventre, Hélèna avait cette impression de ne plus faire face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Non, elle avait l'impression que Rosier était revenu et se tenait juste derrière elle, à préparer elle ne savait quoi pour elle, pour leurs petits jeux comme il les appelait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. C'est une autre façon de jouer ensemble...

Impossible...se dit-elle. Sentant le sexe dure de Severus posé contre ses fesses, Hélèna paniqua. Ce n'était pas Severus, impossible, c'était forcément Rosier qui était revenu pour la violer encore une fois ! Mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire ! A l'aide de ses nouveaux abdominaux en béton, Hélèna leva le haut de son corps si violemment qu'elle donna un coup de tête contre celle de son assaillant. Ce dernier tomba en arrière en pestant sous la douleur. Hélèna en profita pour s'échapper de son emprise. Se levant rapidement du lit, elle ne pu que constater que l'homme à terre était bien Severus, et non pas Rosier. Mais comment ? Comment a-t-il pu oser lui soumettre sa volonté ainsi, en connaissant son passé ?

\- Hélèna ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en tentant de se relever et en se tenant la tête.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. A la place, elle fuit de la chambre, complètement nue, et s'enferma à double tours dans la salle de bain. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus pour la retrouver. Il toqua doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avait-il été trop vite ?

\- Hélèna...ouvres-moi, s'il te plait. Il faut que l'on en parle...

Aucune réponse. Derrière la porte, Hélèna la fixait tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs, perdue dans ses plus noirs souvenirs.

\- Hélèna, tu vas bien ? Hélèna ? Hélèna ? répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Mais n'ayant pas de réponse, Severus prit peur et retourna rapidement dans la chambre chercher sa baguette. Revenant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit lentement, craignant déjà ce qui a bien pu se passer dedans. Mais il retrouva une Hélèna debout, bien droite, l'esprit ailleurs. Lorsqu'il lui caressa l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence, elle se dégagea d'un rapidement mouvement d'épaule et lui asséna un coup de pied rotatif qui le fit tomber à terre.

\- Ne me touches plus ! cracha-t-elle en se saisissant d'une serviette non loin d'elle pour s'en couvrir.

Severus se frotta la tête. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'elle le faisait tomber tête la première par terre. Elle cherchait à le tuer ou quoi ?

\- Hélèna...je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...tu vas bien ?

\- Si je vais bien ? Tu oses me demander si je vais bien alors que tu as tenté de me violer ?

\- De...quoi ? Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

\- Hélèna...je n'avais pas l'intention de te violer. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, ni sur toi, ni sur personne d'autre. Et pas après la merveilleuse nuit que l'on a passé ensemble ! lui répondit-il en se relevant mais en restant à bonne distance d'elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir retourné ainsi dans le lit, de façon à ce que je ne puisse ni te voir, ni te toucher ? Prêts à imposer ta volonté ?

Severus se frotta l'arrête du nez. Mais qu'il était con ! Elle avait besoin d'être aimée, pas d'être baisée. Il était bien trop tôt pour passer à des positions un peu plus suggestives. Elle était encore trop fragile, elle vivait encore au travers de son terrible passé, ne faisant pas la différence entre une simple position sexuelle et une tentative de viol. Elle n'était pas vierge, mais elle était totalement inexpérimentée. Tout cela était l'inconnu pour elle et Severus l'avait trop rapidement oublié.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas idée à quel point...je suis impardonnable.

\- Que...tu...tu l'admets ?

\- D'avoir voulu te violer ? Non parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire. C'est bête mais quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, ils font l'amour. Tu me suis ? C'est ce que nous avons fait cette nuit. Mais parfois, ils veulent juste se donner du plaisir ensemble, en étant parfois un peu plus brutal ou en changeant juste de position...c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais je ne me doutais pas une seconde que tu allais réagir de la sorte ! Si je l'avais su, jamais je n'aurai osé.

\- Je...c'est...c'est ce qu'il me faisait...

\- Je comprends, maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais certainement pas te rappeler toutes ces épreuves.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...mais sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était lui qui était revenu, qui me touchait, qui...et quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, j'ai pris peur...

Severus poussa un soupire. Devant sa mine dépitée, Hélèna ne résista pas et se blottit contre lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras l'enserrer, elle se sentit de nouveau en sécurité.

\- Et si on prenait une douche. Je ne sais pas toi mais j'en ai bien besoin après tout ça. murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Il était fatigué et il ne réussit pas à faire un petit sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle le regarda de ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Doucement, il lui prit juste la main et l'emmena dans la grande douche vitrée qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

\- Ensemble ou séparément ? lui demanda-t-il tout de même afin d'être certain de ce qu'elle voulait, elle.

\- Ensemble, si tu le veux bien ?

Severus acquiesça lentement. Il n'arriverait jamais à oublier cette nuit. De part leur premier ébat mais également à cause de ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'il avait été bête. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Ne le voyant pas bouger, Hélèna qui se trouvait déjà sous le pommeau de douche revint sur ses pas et l'attira à elle.

\- Severus, je suis désolé. Ne te blâmes pas à cause de moi et de mon manque de connaissances sexuelles...c'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne. J'ai mal compris tes intentions et j'ai paniqué...je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Le monde tourne à l'envers. commenta-t-il seulement en embrassant son front. Allons-y.

Rapidement, l'eau ruissela sur leurs deux corps. Sentant que Severus avait l'esprit ailleurs, Hélèna l'attira contre elle et s'occupa de le savonner elle-même avec ses mains et son gel douche. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Severus se mit à gémir lorsqu'elle descendit plus bas pour savonner son sexe qui malgré lui, durcit rapidement sous la caresse.

\- Hum. Je suis désolé. Laisses-moi finir, ça ira...

\- Severus, s'il te plait. Ne laisses pas ma maladresse s'immiscer entre nous. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors aimes-moi. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour Severus. C'est vous deux qui me rendez forte ! Alors, s'il te plait, aimes-moi comme tu m'as aimé cette nuit.

Elle lui saisit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Puis lentement, l'une de ses mains redescendit plus bas pour caresser son sexe pendant que de l'autre, elle lui caressa les épaules, puis son dos, puis ses fesses bien rondes. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Severus abdiqua et caressa Hélèna comme il aimait le faire et comme elle aimait qu'il le fasse. Il passa beaucoup de temps sur sa poitrine, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses zones érogènes, tout comme la base de son cou. Lorsque sa main trouva son clitoris, ce dernier était déjà suffisamment mouillé pour l'accueillir. Il la prépara par acquit de conscience mais d'un regard, il l'interrogea. Cette dernière, totalement pantelante, avait cessé ses caresses sur le pénis de Severus, perdant petit à petit pieds dans les bras de Severus.

\- Tu...tu es sûr ?

\- Pitié Severus...ne te fais pas attendre. dit-elle d'une voix saccadée alors qu'il continuait ses caresses.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui...oui Severus. Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime.

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Passes tes bras autour de mon cou et fléchis légèrement les jambes.

Hélèna s'exécuta. Elle n'avait pas peur cette fois-ci, non, elle était plutôt curieuse, consciente que faire l'amour dans une douche devait être un peu plus compliqué que dans un lit. Doucement, Severus posa ses mains sous ses cuisses et les souleva de sorte qu'Hélèna puisse les croiser autour de lui. Se déplaçant légèrement, Hélèna sentit dans son dos le mur froid de la cabine de douche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pour le moment...oui. sourit-elle, l'encourageant à aller plus loin.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il guide d'une main libre son sexe à l'entrée du vagin d'Hélèna tandis que l'autre la maintenait entre lui et le mur carrelé vert émeraude et vert pâle.

\- Je vais y aller doucement. Préviens-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Doucement, il laissa le corps d'Hélèna redescendre légèrement sur son sexe de sorte à ce qu'il la pénètre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Severus ! Dépêches-toi !

Son regard était brillant, fiévreux et envieux. Soulagé, Severus pénétra Hélèna jusqu'à la garde, puis s'arrêta quelques instants afin qu'elle s'habitue aux sensations prodiguées par cette nouvelle position. Puis il se mouva lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement en fonction des gémissements et des grognements d'Hélèna. Alors qu'il continuait à lui faire l'amour sous la douche, il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Il la trouvait magnifique, à l'instant même, sous le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Il remarqua pour la première fois depuis son retour les nombreuses marques grisâtres qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. Elle n'en avait pas autant avant sa disparition, se fit-il la remarque. Mais il ne put que constater qu'en effet, ces marques ne venaient pas de leur monde, il en était certain. Hélèna était donc bel et bien une Shadowhunter mais comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Oubliant ses questionnements et s'oubliant totalement dans leur étreinte, il atteint l'apogée lorsqu'il sentit le corps entier d'Hélèna se contracter autour de lui. Front contre front, ils restèrent un moment dans cette même position, reprenant peu à peu leur esprit. Lentement et avec douceur, Severus reposa Hélèna à terre mais dût la maintenir contre lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre, ses jambes ne semblant pas vouloir la maintenir seule debout.

\- Ça va ? lui redemanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- C'était...c'était différent.

\- Différent dans quel sens ?

\- Dans le bon sens, Severus. Rassures-toi. sourit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus répondit avec plaisir à son baisé puis entreprit de les savonner une deuxième fois pour enlever toute trace de leur deuxième ébat dans la douche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit sortir Hélèna de la douche et l'enveloppa de façon protectrice dans une serviette réchauffée magiquement. Il en fit de même pour lui et les conduit dans la chambre. Le jour n'était toujours pas levé. Severus vérifia d'un Tempus l'heure qu'il était et il dût se résoudre à abandonner Hélèna dans ses quartiers pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je n'ai pas de cours entre 10h et 11h. Je reviendrai te voir à ce moment là. En attendant, reposes-toi et fais comme chez toi, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes me séquestrer longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour que je sois certain que tu es en sécurité.

Sentant un malaise s'installer entre eux alors qu'Hélèna rejoignait le lit pour s'y réinstaller, Severus la questionna du regard.

\- Quand tu reviendras, il faudra que l'on parle tous les deux...

\- Parler ?

\- J'ai...j'ai découvert mon passé. Enfin, Magnus l'a découvert et me l'a révélé. Je sais pourquoi j'appartiens à deux mondes. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

\- Hélèna ? Que me caches-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. On en parle lors de ta pause de 10h, d'accord ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Mais tu me diras tout ? Vraiment tout ?

\- Pas de cachotterie, je te le promets.

\- Très bien, alors nous en reparlerons dans quelques heures. A tout à l'heure.

Severus déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres d'Hélèna, qui dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, comme si il voulait imprimer sur ses lèvres les lèvres de l'être aimé afin de ne jamais les oublier. Il s'habilla rapidement de son éternelle tenue noire, si bien qu'Hélèna se demanda si il ne faisait pas usage de la magie pour boutonner aussi rapidement tous ces boutons de chemise et de robe. Le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'elle eut un nœud au ventre, Hélèna vit disparaître Severus de la chambre puis entendit quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Quelle nuit ! se dit-elle à elle-même en s'effondrant en arrière sur le lit.

Malgré ses angoisses, elle était heureuse. Comment avait-elle pu passer autant de temps sans connaître ce bonheur inexplicable ? Ce cœur qui palpite, ces papillons qui semblent s'être définitivement logés dans son ventre, sa bouche qui s'assèche dès qu'elle repense à Severus, à son corps contre le sien, à son sexe fièrement dressé pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Elle se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait tous les gens amoureux et heureux. Elle repensa à Magnus et Alec qui chaque jour prenaient le risque de voir l'autre disparaître définitivement dans la guerre. Pourrait-elle survivre à la disparition de Severus ? Elle ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Non, il ne le fallait pas. Comme le disait Magnus, il fallait profiter du moment présent. Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que d'ici peu, ce serait elle qui serait en première ligne lors d'une nouvelle guerre sanglante et que ce serait Severus qui risquait de la perdre et d'en souffrir comme jamais. Elle fit rapidement taire cette petite voix et s'endormit, le ventre de nouveau noué par les aveux qu'elle devrait faire à Severus d'ici quelques heures seulement.


	31. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **C'est un peu déprimée que je vous publie le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Plus le temps passe, et moins j'ai l'impression que cette histoire plais réellement. Je remercie le peu de personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs avis mais je pense que je vais terminer cette histoire plus rapidement que prévue.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 29**

Hélèna ne pu se résoudre à se rendormir après le départ de Rogue. Elle se leva et s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille, pensant en même temps qu'elle devrait se faire une nouvelle garde robe, l'ancienne ayant été détruite dans l'explosion de ses appartements. D'ailleurs, où allait-elle vivre désormais ? Oubliant momentanément ses interrogations sur son avenir à court terme, Hélèna retourna dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir le visage. Elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait différente d'hier. Plus femme. Plus heureuse ? Plus comblée ? Lançant un dernier sourire à son reflet, Hélèna rejoignit le salon où à sa grande surprise, McGonagall semblait l'attendre depuis un petit moment, debout près de l'hâtre.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de cette présence dans les appartements du Maître des Potions.

\- Bonjour Hélèna. Bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Hum, oui, oui merci. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- Une petite voix m'a soufflée ce matin que je vous trouverai certainement ici...

\- Severus ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mon enfant. Jamais il ne nous l'aurait dit de lui-même. Non, juste ma petite voix intérieure. Après tout, il vous a emporté avec lui dès qu'il a su que vous vous étiez récemment blessée. Certainement voulait-il s'assurer lui-même que vous étiez en bonne santé.

\- Il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi. se trouva-t-elle obligé de se justifier.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais là n'est pas la question. En fait, je me demandais si il était possible que nous ayons une discussion.

\- Une discussion ?

\- Sur votre passage chez les Shadowhunters...précisa alors la Directrice.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas avant d'avoir parlé à Severus !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ne pouvons-nous pas faire une réunion tous ensemble afin d'écouter vos incroyables aventures ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur McGonagall, je dois parler à Severus en premier. C'est très important. Il y a des choses difficiles à entendre et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne en même temps que les autres. J'espère que vous me comprendrez...

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Il me semble que vous le retrouverez lors de sa pause à 10h. Disons donc que nous nous retrouverons tous dans mon bureau ce soir après le dîner afin que nous puissions être mis au courant également.

\- Tous ? demanda Hélèna.

\- Je pensais à Hermione, Harry, Drago, Severus et moi-même. Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Narcissa de venir ? suggéra Minerva, soudainement pensive.

\- Je ne préfère pas ! bougonna Hélèna, soudainement distante.

\- Mais elle est votre plus proche parente...

\- Elle ne met aucunement parente. Vous saurez tout ce soir, Professeur. expliqua-t-elle devant le regard surpris de la Directrice. Mais laissez Narcissa dans son manoir pour le moment, je la verrai moi-même très prochainement ! Mais oui, faisons comme cela. Ce soir, dans votre bureau, je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'i savoir de moi et de mon côté Shadowhunter.

\- Très bien, mon enfant. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous nous verrons donc ce soir. sourit la Directrice avec bienveillance.

Hélèna fut soulagée de voir que la Directrice n'insisterait pas plus pour le moment pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son mois d'entraînement dans l'autre monde. Et annoncer à Severus son prochain départ allait être suffisamment difficile pour ne pas le faire en plus devant plusieurs personnes. Hélèna raccompagna McGonagall à la sortie des appartements de Severus. Au moment où elle allait lui ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Hélèna ne dût sa survie qu'à ses nouveaux réflexes de Shadowhunter. Severus apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, surpris d'y découvrir Hélèna et Minerva.

\- Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? demanda-t-il à la Directrice, l'agacement s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Et vous, mon cher ? N'avez-vous pas cours avec les Deuxièmes Années ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont en partiel. Drago m'a proposé son aide pour les surveiller afin de me permettre de m'enquérir du bien être de ma convive. expliqua-t-il en montrant Hélèna d'un mouvement vague de la main.

\- En parlant de convives, vos nouveaux appartements son prêts Hélèna. annonça la vieille sorcière en se tournant vers la plus jeune. Ils se trouvent également au même endroit que votre précédent logement. Tâchez d'en prendre soin, cette fois-ci. dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je...euh...merci Professeur.

\- Hélèna est la bienvenue ici. tonna Severus, bougon. Elle pourra rester autant qu'elle le voudra.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Severus. Il faudra également penser à vous racheter des affaires. Les autres ont totalement été détruites. Winky n'a malheureusement rien pu sauver. Mais Severus m'ayant obligé à vous octroyer quelques jours de congés pour vous remettre de votre voyage, profitez de ce temps libre pour faire un peu de shopping. dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Professeur. sourit Hélèna devant l'espièglerie de la Directrice et l'air morose de Severus.

Sur ces derniers mots, McGonagall glissa un regard en direction d'un Severus bouillonnant de colère, puis quitta ses hôtes pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Mais pour qui se prend-t-elle à la fin ? explosa Severus fixant la porte close après l'avoir claqué.

\- Bonjour toi. lui répondit Hélèna avec un sourire bienveillant, faisant lâcher un soupire à Severus.

\- Bonjour. lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle et en glissant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hélèna, la rapprochant de lui.

Comme cela était devenu son habitude depuis hier, Hélèna entoura ses bras autour du cou de Severus et qu'émanda un baisé d'un simple regard. Ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps et accéda à la demande de la jeune femme, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Front contre front, les yeux fermés de bonheur, tous deux prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci, Severus ? demanda tout de même Hélèna qui ne l'attendait pas avant sa pause de 10h.

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué à Minerva, Drago s'est proposé pour prendre mon tour de surveillance.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui le lui aurait demandé, par hasard ?

\- Peut-être bien...mais le résultat est le même. Il surveille ma classe et moi, je peux passer du temps avec toi.

\- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin que tu avais autant hâte de rentrer ?

\- Peut-être bien...répondit-il une nouvelle fois. En réalité, je me demande bien ce que tu as de si important à m'annoncer...et je dois t'avouer que je crains le pire.

\- Et que crains-tu, exactement ? demanda Hélèna, espérant que Severus avait déjà compris par lui-même qu'elle ne pourrait rester ici dans quelques temps.

Severus rejoignit son salon, pensant que l'entrée de ses quartiers n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit pour des discussions houleuses avec l'être qu'il aimait. Hélèna le suivit en silence, sentant que cette discussion n'allait pas être de tout repos. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que lui s'installa dans son fauteuil tout près d'Hélèna. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Severus exposa sa théorie.

\- Je pense que tu as décidé de vivre là-bas...souffla-t-il en fuyant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Severus. l'appela-t-elle doucement, posant une main sur la sienne. Si j'avais décidé de vivre là-bas, je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le courage de revenir ici pour te l'annoncer avant de repartir pour toujours. Si j'avais décidé de vivre là-bas, sans toi, cette nuit entre nous deux n'aurait pas eu lieu.

\- Tu ne vas donc pas partir ?

\- Malheureusement si.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais, j'ai dis que je n'avais pas décidé de vivre là-bas. En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il y a la guerre dans le monde des Shadowhunters, et ils sont de moins en moins à pouvoir combattre. Maryse, la Directrice de l'institut où je me trouvais m'a demandé si je pouvais être des leurs le moment venu de la dernière bataille. Mon cœur a dicté mon choix. Je lui en ai fais la promesse.

\- Tu...tu vas donc partir en guerre ? La nôtre ne t'a donc pas suffit ? Pourquoi te mêler de la leur alors que tu ne fais pas partit de leur monde. s'énerva-t-il en retirant sa main de celle d'Hélèna.

\- Severus...murmura-t-elle comme pour l'apprivoiser tout en reprenant sa main. Que tu y crois ou non, que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis en partie une Shadowhunter. Tu as bien vu dans la Grande Salle, lors de mon retour, mes épées s'activer au contact de mes paumes. Seuls les Shadowhunters peuvent invoquer les pouvoirs des anges dans ces épées. Je fais donc partie de leur monde. Je n'ai certes pas connu l'origine de leur guerre, mais ils manquent cruellement de combattants. Si je n'apporte pas mon aide et mon soutien, tous mes amis et le reste de ma famille périront dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne peux pas laisser Valentin et Jonathan tout détruire sur leur passage...

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Rogue en se tenant l'arrête du nez, signe d'un grand agacement.

\- L'équivalent de notre Voldemort à nous. Sauf qu'ils sont deux. Père et fils plus exactement.

\- Tu as parlé de ta famille ? Tu en as encore là-bas ?

\- Oui, un cousin. Jace. Il a 16-17 ans, dans ses eaux là. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander...et je n'en ai pas eu le temps non plus. Nous n'avons fait que nous entraîner durant tout le mois. J'ai eu ma première excursion la veille de mon retour...

\- Où tu as été blessée et tu veux y retourner pour combattre dans une guerre ? Hors de question !

\- Severus...si je suis revenu, c'est également à cause de toi !

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Maryse et les autres pensaient que je n'étais pas assez concentré. Pour eux, malgré mes immenses dons, c'est pour cela que j'ai été bêtement blessée en tuant un démon. Il fallait que je règle mes problèmes avant de combattre à leurs côtés.

\- Alors je suppose que je suis le problème ?

\- Severus, s'il te plait, ne le prends pas mal. Ils avaient raison. J'avais besoin de rentrer. De te voir. Et de te dire combien je t'aimais. Je ne pensais pas en revenant que tu te déciderais à avouer tes sentiments pour moi.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu y serais également retourné, n'est-ce pas ? Au péril de ta vie. Et si tu avais survécu, tu serais rester là-bas pour y vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est fort probable. acquiesça Hélèna. Si tu m'avais rejeté une nouvelle fois, je n'aurai eu aucune raison de rester et de revenir après la guerre.

\- Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

\- Je crains que non. J'ai donné ma parole, Severus et je m'y tiendrai.

\- Alors je viens avec toi...

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat Severus, mais le mien ! Tu as déjà eu ta guerre, ton lot de sacrifices et de souffrances...

\- Et pas toi ?

\- J'appartiens à deux mondes, Severus. Il est de mon devoir de les protéger tous les deux...

\- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre...

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Severus, je te le promets. Je reviendrai...parole d'Herondale !

\- Herondale ?

\- C'est mon vrai nom. Je ne suis pas une Black, Severus. Je suis une Herondale. Il s'agit d'une des plus puissantes familles de Shadowhunters. Tous de très grands guerriers. Mais il ne reste plus que Jace et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant pour une puissante famille de grands guerriers.

\- Je le sais mais la vie n'a pas été tendre avec eux.

\- Alors comment as-tu atterri chez les Black ?

\- Ça c'est Magnus qui l'a découvert. Il a beaucoup de relations, un peu partout dans le monde, peu n'importe lequel d'ailleurs. Il semblerait que Voldemort, lors de sa jeunesse, avait expérimenté les voyages entre les différents mondes. Il s'est très intéressé à celui des Shadowhunters et il a monté un plan diabolique pour créer une nouvelle espèce de sorciers.

\- Dont tu fais partis...

\- Exactement. Il faut savoir que les Sorciers du monde des Shadowhunters sont totalement stériles. Aucun d'eux ne peut avoir d'enfants, même en essayant avec des elfes, des loups-garous et autres créatures. Voldemort ne pouvait donc pas compter sur eux. C'est en voyant des Shadowhunters combattre qu'il a su ce qu'il voulait exactement. Une descendance à son image, mais beaucoup plus forte, plus puissante, bien qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir des enfants plus puissants que lui. C'est assez dingue d'y repenser en fait. Un être démoniaque comme lui, vouloir s'accoupler avec quelqu'un possédant du sang d'ange. Enfin...il a choisi sa proie. Une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans à l'époque, faisant partie d'une grande famille de guerriers. Il l'a kidnappé et l'a ramené dans votre monde, l'arrachant aux siens, à ses amis. La famille Black faisant partie de ses premiers partisans, il a confié l'enfant à leur soin. Chaque mois, ils obligeaient la petite fille à boire une potion qui lui transmettait suffisamment de magie dans les veines pour que personne ne se pose de question sur elle. Mais elle n'était pas une sorcière...

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle était si faible à Poudlard. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente, tu sais. Mais pas puissante pour un Gallion.

\- Oui, la potion n'a pas été suffisante pour lui permettre de vraiment exercer la magie. Je me demande bien comment Dumbledore ne s'est rendu compte de rien à cette époque. Après tout, il était déjà Professeur à Poudlard, non ?

\- En effet. Mais n'a-t-elle jamais révélé qui elle était réellement ?

\- Magnus pense qu'elle a finit par oublier. Elle était si jeune à l'époque. Son entrainement chez les Shadowhunters n'avait même pas encore commencé. Elle a sans doute préféré croire qu'elle était bien Hélèna Black. Mais ma mère s'appelait Meredith. Meredith Herondale.

\- Voldemort était encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais...

\- Oui...la grossesse de ma mère ne s'est pas très bien passée. Elle était trop faible pour porter une sorcière de la puissance de Voldemort, mêlée au sang d'ange des Shadowhunters.

\- Je suis désolé Hélèna.

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu n'étais au courant de rien à l'époque. Par contre, Narcissa...elle, elle savait. Depuis tout ce temps elle savait et elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit !

\- En es-tu certaine ? Narcissa t'a toujours protégée.

\- Elle était beaucoup plus âgée que ma mère. Elle a donc bien vu une fillette apparaître du jour au lendemain dans sa famille !

\- Tu devrais peut-être la faire venir, et parler avec elle.

\- C'est déjà prévu, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais comprends-moi, Severus. Valentin a également créé des enfants spéciaux afin de mettre son plan de destruction de leur monde en place. Tout comme l'a fait Voldemort avec moi. Je ne peux pas laisser Valentin s'en tirer. Ni Jonathan !

\- Je ne veux pas te voir repartir...

\- Alors tu fermeras les yeux lorsque je prendrai le portail...murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Severus lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et les pressa les unes contre les autres.

\- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire ?

\- Toujours. Je reviendrai Severus. Pour toi. Pour nous. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Severus pressa une nouvelles fois ses mains et sentit cette fois-ci quelque chose de dure. En tournant les mains d'Hélèna vers lui, il découvrit l'émeraude qu'elle portait à son doigt.

\- C'est un cadeau de Magnus. l'informa-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il n'est pas intéressé ? demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas la bague du regard.

\- Certaine. C'est plus un prêt qu'un cadeau en fait. Cette bague était sensée me protéger de Bones lors de mon retour.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu dois certainement être au courant que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, la nuit où je suis partis.

\- Malheureusement oui...c'était en partie ma faute. murmura-t-il, tandis qu'elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Cette bague bloque mes pouvoirs et les dissimule. En me jetant des sorts, Bones n'aurait jamais pu découvrir que je les avais retrouvé.

\- Impressionnant. Elle renferme en elle un immense pouvoir. Mais pourquoi la gardes-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle me rappelle Magnus et les autres. Ma vie de Cracmol à tes côtés et...sans doute, je ne veux pas reperdre le contrôle de ma magie dans une nouvelle explosion. On peut dire que je fais une réserve suffisamment grande pour la lâcher au bon moment...et Magnus m'a demandé de la garder pour le moment. En attendant d'être certaine que tous ceux qui me veulent du mal ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, comme Bones.

\- Cela me semble un bon conseil.

\- Enfin voilà...c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire de mon séjour chez les Shadowhunters.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à prendre en compte, en plus de savoir que tu risques de bientôt repartir...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Hélèna sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit Severus partir dans ses pensées, le regard soudainement vide.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Severus. Il ne m'arrivera rien. dit-elle en pressant sa main dans la sienne pour le faire revenir au moment présent.

Severus lui sourit simplement. Pour le moment, il ne voulait plus y penser. Pour le moment, elle était là, à ses côtés, et elle semblait heureuse avec lui. Ce n'était que le début, il le savait mais rien que de savoir qu'elle était heureuse grâce à lui lui réchauffait le coeur. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait leur avenir mais seul comptait le moment présent.

\- Dis-moi, que faisait-elle ici, Minerva ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle voulait que je lui parle de mon séjour à l'étranger. sourit-elle. Mais j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais qu'il était important que je t'en parle en premier avant tout. Mais on a rendez-vous ce soir dans son bureau avec Harry, Drago et Hermione pour que je refasse mon récit.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir informé en premier.

\- Tu m'en aurais voulu sinon, j'en suis certaine...

\- C'est possible. J'aurai été pris au dépourvu et...c'est fort probable que je t'en aurais voulu.

Tous deux se sourirent. Ils se connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- McGonagall a raison, il va falloir que je m'occupe d'une nouvelle garde robe...

\- Concernant tes appartements...je pensais que...que tu aurais pu simplement rester ici...avec moi ?

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je n'arrive à dormir qu'en ta présence. Comme si quand tu n'étais pas là je n'étais pas entièrement moi, comme si il manquait une part de moi...alors oui, j'en suis certain, même si c'est assez nouveau pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi. Ce sera une première fois que l'on réalisera ensemble alors.

\- Tu es donc d'accord pour rester ici ?

\- Si tu me fais un peu de place dans tes placards...et il faut penser aussi à Athéna ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

\- C'est Hagrid qui s'en est occupé pendant ta journée de convalescence ainsi que cette nuit. Ce matin elle était encore avec lui.

\- Ça me rassure. Je m'en veux de l'avoir oublié si facilement alors qu'elle est toujours à mes côtés...

\- Tu avais d'autres choses à faire. lui souffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Doucement, Hélèna fut contrainte à se coucher sur le canapé, Rogue s'installant juste au dessus d'elle, la couvrant de legers baisés.

\- Tu es a moi jusqu'à ce que tu repartes. Et quand tu reviendras, je t'enfermerai dans mon donjon pour toujours.

Hélèna rit aux éclats devant le sérieux de son compagnon.

\- Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama-t-il malgré l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Justement. rit-elle encore plus fort. Je t'aime. lui murmura-t-elle avec toute la sincérité qu'elle avait en elle, faisant sourire pour de bon Severus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hélèna Herondale.

Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Hélèna lui rendit son baisé, ses mains nichées dans les cheveux longs de Severus qu'il portait en catogan depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, tel un ange déchu dont on aurait coupé les ailes pour ses actes du passé.


	32. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de publication. Il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie et j'ai du prendre le temps de remettre de l'ordre. Je ne publierai peut-être pas aussi rapidement qu'avant mais je publierai quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 30**

Le temps défila à une vitesse folle aux yeux d'Hélèna qui avait passé le mois de décembre à scruter le moindre signe que Magnus et les Shadowhunters de New-York pourraient lui envoyer pour l'appeler à combattre Valentin et son fils à leurs côtés. Finalement, rien ne s'était produit. Elle avait continué ses cours particuliers avec les élèves qui en avaient besoin ou qui en faisaient simplement la demande, si bien qu'elle avait dû faire plusieurs petits groupes et toutes ses soirées ainsi que ses samedis étaient uniquement consacrés à ses élèves. Rogue en devenait dingue à force de la voir rentrer tard le soir. Hélèna devait ruser pour l'apaiser mais cela, elle n'y arrivait que dans l'intimité de leur chambre. McGonagall n'avait pas eu d'objection lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'Hélèna ne s'installerait pas dans ses nouveaux appartements mais resterait avec Severus dans les donjons du château. Severus devait se l'avouer : depuis le retour d'Hélèna, depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés et qu'il l'avait accepté, il était enfin heureux. Poussant un énième soupire, Severus se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il était élégant dans sa robe de soirée noire, sa cape ouverte sur sa chemise blanche. Avec ses cheveux coiffés en catogan, il avait des airs d'un grand aristocrate. Si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas enfermé à Azkaban, il en aurait verdi de jalousie.

\- Severus ? Tu es prêt ? s'impatienta Hélèna derrière la porte close de la salle de bain.

Pour seule réponse, il ouvrit la porte et laissa sa jeune compagne apprécier sa tenue.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il tout de même devant son silence.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hélèna.

\- Tu es beau. Très beau même. J'en ai le cœur qui palpite...

\- Arrêtes de dire des sottises !

\- Je ne mens pas, Severus. Tu es vraiment élégant. Les collègues et les élèves ne te reconnaîtront sans doute pas ! sourit-elle d'un air espiègle devant le grognement de Severus.

Athéna qui se trouvait assise aux côtés d'Hélèna émit elle aussi un grognement puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas l'air de m'apprécier...

\- Laisses-lui du temps. Tu sais...si...lorsque je vais devoir partir...

\- S'il te plait, pas maintenant. Pas ce soir, pas à quelques heures du réveillon de noël. murmura-t-il en posant son index sur les lèvres d'Hélèna.

Cette dernière acquiesça lentement de la tête. Severus se pencha sur elle et remplaça son index par ses lèvres en un doux baisé.

\- Je te laisse la place. Ne tardes pas trop...

\- Je vais faire vite. Loin de moi l'idée de faire poireauter mon prince des ténèbres...

\- Prince des ténèbres ? sourit-il. J'aime bien...

Lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Hélèna l'arrêta.

\- Si tu ne veux pas attendre, tu dois me laisser me préparer maintenant !

\- Les femmes...murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Severus quitta la salle de bain, rejoignit Athéna dans le salon mais s'installa tout de même à bonne distance de la louve.

\- Winky ? appela Hélèna une fois seule.

Un pop sonore retentit et l'amie d'Hélèna apparue à ses côtés.

\- Maître Rogue est enfin partit ?

\- Oui. Et il n'est pas ton Maître, Winky, pas plus que je ne l'étais...

\- Mais Mme Malefoy m'a dit que...

\- Peu importe ce que t'a dit Narcissa...d'ailleurs, faudrait que je lui rende une petite visite de courtoisie. dit dangereusement Hélèna.

\- Hélèna est toujours en colère contre Mme Malefoy ?

\- Comme le dirait Severus : pas maintenant, pas ce soir, pas à quelques heures de noël...

\- Oui, Winky comprend. Pas de chose qui fâche pour ce soir. Winky peut aider Hélèna à s'habiller ?

\- Oui, merci d'être venue. Il faut que nous fassions vite. Severus n'a pas beaucoup de patience et il n'a déjà pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal...

\- Mais il le fait pour Hélèna...

\- Oui. sourit Hélèna. C'est sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner pour le bal d'Halloween.

\- Winky doit se dépêcher alors !

Avec un sourire complice, Winky et Hélèna se mirent au travail. Hélèna se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements de combat (jean slim, pull manches longues, bottes en cuir de dragon, le tout étant toujours noir). Hélèna s'habillait de cette façon tous les jours depuis son retour de New York, dans l'autre monde, se sentant désormais plus Shadowhunter que sorcière. Elle n'utilisait même plus ses pouvoirs, s'étant habituée à vivre à la façon moldue. Et inconsciemment, elle préférait garder ses forces pour le moment venu. Même Severus n'avait pas voulu la forcer à reprendre son ancienne vie. Trop de mauvais souvenirs en résultaient. Une fois ses vêtements au sol, Hélèna se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, se savonna rapidement et en sortit aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Le bal devait commencer dans à peine 30 minutes.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais, Winky ! Pourquoi Severus a mis autant de temps pour se préparer ?

\- Peut-être que le Maît...le professeur Rogue n'est pas encore habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un...

\- C'est possible. Cela fait moins d'un mois que j'ai envahie son espace vital. C'est sans doute cela. Mais on n'y arrivera jamais...

\- Comme le dit souvent Winky, ne jamais dire jamais !

L'elfe claqua des doigts et Hélèna sentit sa peau et ses cheveux se sécher instantanément. D'un deuxième claquement de doigts, Hélèna sentit un tissu doux envelopper son corps, puis l'enserrer au niveau de la poitrine. D'un troisième claquement de doigts, Hélèna sentit ses cheveux se relever sur sa nuque. D'un quatrième claquement de doigts, Hélèna ne sentit rien se produire. En ouvrant ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, elle découvrit dans le reflet du miroir une jeune femme d'une rare beauté. C'est à peine si elle se reconnu.

\- Winky...merci. Vraiment. Mais, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- Peut-être que Winky y a été un peu fort par rapport à la dernière fois...

D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, le maquillage et la coiffure d'Hélèna se simplifia, si bien que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son reflet.

\- C'est...parfait ! Merci Winky !

\- Et Winky a tout fait un moins de cinq minutes...

\- Tu es géniale ! sourit Hélèna en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, Hélèna sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et rejoignit à pas de loup Severus qui attendait patiemment dans son fauteuil, près du feu de la cheminée. N'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, Hélèna toussota légèrement dans son poing. Severus se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et fit volte face.

\- Mais...mais...

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te laisse sans voix, mon amour.

\- Mais c'est ta robe du bal d'Halloween ?

\- Ah bon ? Mais qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'y étais pas, il me semble...dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je l'ai vu par terre, dans tes appartements, le soir où...

\- Je le sais. murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Je te taquinais...excuses-moi, ce n'était pas très drôle finalement. Je me suis dis que comme tu ne m'avais pas vu habillée avec, je pouvais bien la porter pour le bal de noël.

\- Tu es magnifique. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là à temps ce soir-là...

\- Je le sais Severus. Pas maintenant, pas ce soir. sourit-elle en reprenant son expression.

\- Plus jamais. promit-il tout de même en prenant sa main et en l'embrassant.

Il observa alors plus longuement sa compagne. Sa robe vert émeraude mettait en valeur ses yeux mais pas seulement. La poitrine de la jeune femme était bombée à l'aide du corset de la robe, si bien que Severus eu soudainement envie de s'y perdre, tête la première, et d'y déposer des milliers de baisés. Mais c'était les cheveux longs d'Hélèna qu'il aimait le plus. Ces derniers étaient ondulés et lachés, libres de leur mouvement lorsqu'elle marcherait ou danserait avec lui.

\- Nous devrions y aller... dit-elle en souriant devant son air appréciateur.

\- Les élèves, ils vont comprendre. Pour toi et moi. dit-il enfin en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils l'ont déjà compris, tu sais...

\- Je sais, mais là, ça deviendra officielle.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non, mais serons-nous tranquille après ça ?

\- L'avons-nous déjà été ? sourit-elle encore.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Severus tendit son bras qu'Hélèna saisit avec plaisir. Tous deux sortirent de leurs quartiers et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle via la grande entrée. Leur apparition fut fracassante puisque plus un bruit ne se fit soudainement entendre à leur arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? soupira Severus dans un murmure, la tête légèrement penchée vers Hélèna en position de confidence.

\- Je t'aime. lui répondit-elle simplement, un sourire radieux sur le visage, en tournant sa tête vers lui, leur regard se rencontrant et ne se lâchant plus.

Severus lui sourit en guise de réponse, puis lentement et sous le regard de tous, il guida Hélèna auprès de Drago et Harry qui se tenait dans un coin au fond de la Grande Salle.

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à l'heure, parrain. les salua Drago tandis qu'Harry lui jetait un regard assassin.

\- Et pourquoi donc, mon cher neveu ? M'as-tu déjà vu en retard quelque part ?

\- Il me semble qu'au dernier bal, tu sais, celui d'Halloween...oui, il me semble qu'à ce bal, tu préférais passer du bon temps avec mon...

\- Ton ? demandèrent Severus et Hélèna d'une même voix.

\- Mon...bah mon mec !

\- Ben voyons ! soupira Severus. Harry, tu peux dire à ton imbécile de copain qu'on n'a strictement rien fait à part porter le deuil de gens que l'on aimait ?

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me justifier...répliqua Harry en jetant un regard furibond au blondinet.

\- On n'est pas aidé...murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hélèna, la faisant rire.

Drago leur en voulait toujours mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques semaines. Il lui faudra encore du temps pour ne plus être jaloux de Severus et de sa relation un peu spécial avec Harry.

Lorsque McGonagall fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle afin de lancer les festivités, Severus passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hélèna, la rapprochant tout près de lui.

\- Possessif ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

\- Oui. Je ne souhaite te voir danser qu'avec moi ce soir...

\- Ton souhait deviendra réalité ! lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Lui prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle le conduisit sur la piste de danse où déjà une bonne dizaine de couples dansait au rythme de la musique jouée par un orchestre.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à me faire tourner la tête, Professeur Rogue. Et ça, vous savez très bien le faire !

\- Vilaine sorcière ! lui répondit-il à l'oreille afin que personne ne puisse les entendre malgré la musique.

Hélèna éclata de rire. Severus passa un bras autour de ses hanches tandis qu'Hélèna posa l'une de ses mains sur son bras, puis il se saisit de la main libre d'Hélèna dans la sienne. D'un geste léger et plein de grâce, Severus fit pivoter Hélèna sur le côté, puis sur elle-même et ainsi de suite, tous deux dansant gracieusement sur plusieurs morceaux de musiques, au milieu de leurs nombreux élèves et de leurs collègues qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

\- Il était temps ! commenta Harry en ne quittant pas des yeux leur couple d'amis.

\- Temps de quoi ? demanda Drago, le regard rivé au même endroit.

\- Qu'ils officialisent leur relation. Devant tout le monde...

\- Tu appelles ça officialiser ? Harry, regardes là-bas ! McGonagall danse bien avec Hagrid...la pauvre...mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Nan, pour officialiser, il faudrait que Severus embrasse Hélèna ! Là, il n'y aurait plus de doute pour personne.

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais !

\- Et nous ?

\- Quoi nous ?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on officialise aussi ?

\- Drago...

\- Nan, laisses tomber Potter ! J'ai compris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore compris de travers, Malefoy ?

\- J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour révéler au monde entier que tu es gay ! Gay et que tu te tapes un ancien Mangemort !

Sur ces mots, Drago tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette en passant par la porte dérobée des professeurs de Poudlard installée juste derrière leur table où ils prenaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un problème. souffla Hélèna à l'oreille de Severus en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction d'un Drago quittant la Grande Salle et d'un Harry lui courant après.

\- Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls ! Je ne te lâcherai pas de la soirée donc n'y penses même pas !

\- Alors continuons à danser. conclut-elle simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Plus loin, au détour d'un couloir.

\- Malefoy ! Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, arrêtes-toi ! s'écria Harry en suivant le blondinet. MAINTENANT !

\- Quoi ? s'écria à son tour Drago en faisant volte face et en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit de m'avoir arraché le cœur et de l'avoir piétiné ? De l'avoir cassé en mille morceaux ? Tu l'ignores peut-être encore, mais moi, je t'aime réellement Potter ! Mais comme tu n'en as rien à faire de moi et de mes sentiments, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille et à partir de maintenant ! Nan, j'ai mieux ! Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je vais de ce pas faire mes valises et je quitte définitivement Poudlard !

\- Quoi ? Mais Drago...non...attends !

Mais Malefoy avait déjà repris sa descente aux cachots, là où se trouvaient également ses appartements.

\- Drago, je t'en prie, laisses-moi te parler !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Potter ! Dégages !

Au détour d'un dernier couloir, Drago s'arrêta net devant une tapisserie, donna un mot de passe qu'Harry n'entendit pas mais lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, il s'élança et entra dans les appartements du blondinet en le faisant tomber au sol, sous lui.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu m'as fait courir dans tout Poudlard, tu vas m'écouter ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, Malefoy ! dit-il avant que Drago ne puisse lui réponde tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Tu veux officialiser notre relation ? Pas de problème ! Mais juste une chose : ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est ensemble, vraiment ensemble, et à part avoir échangé quelques baisés, il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu ne penses pas que cela est un peu trop tôt pour officialiser une relation qui est plutôt platonique ?

\- Platonique ? Est-ce un reproche ? demanda dangereusement Drago.

\- Non...non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria Harry.

D'un coup sec des hanches, Drago fit tomber Harry au sol et s'installa au dessus de lui de tout son poids, de sorte qu'Harry ne puisse plus bouger et se soustraire à lui.

\- C'est du concret que tu veux, Potter ? demanda Drago d'un coup de hanche contre celle d'Harry qui grogna en retour.

\- Malefoy...

\- Réponds juste par oui ou par non.

\- Oui. Oui, je veux du concret. Je veux plus...plus de toi, et de nous.

Soulagé, Drago fonça sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor qui gémit sous le baisé fiévreux de l'ancien Serpentard. Drago embrassa Harry comme si il s'agissait de leur dernier instant ensemble. Harry, s'en rendant compte, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, l'attirant encore plus à lui, contre lui, tentant de se fondre dans le corps même de son partenaire. Après plusieurs minutes d'intenses baisés, tous deux s'arrêtèrent ensemble, à bout de souffle.

\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas, disons...un endroit plus confortable ? demanda Harry en lançant un regard circulaire à l'entrée des appartements de Drago.

\- Ça dépend. Tu préfères quoi ? Chambre ?

\- Trop classique... souffla Harry qui avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

\- Douche ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez souple...

\- Canapé ?

\- Pas assez de place pour nous laisser libre de nos mouvements...

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux...soupira Drago en secouant la tête.

Harry lui retourna un sourire aguicheur. Drago l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans son salon.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ? Un scotch ? Whisky Pur Feu ? lui demanda Drago en se dirigeant vers son bar.

\- La ferme, Malefoy ! Et viens !

Se tournant vers Harry, il vit que ce dernier s'était confortablement installé sur son immense tapis devant la cheminée dont un feu magique crépitait dans l'hâtre. Sa table basse en chêne brut qui se trouvait à l'origine sur le tapis avait disparue.

\- Un endroit confortable, disais-tu ?

\- Quoi de mieux qu'un doux tapis devant un feu de cheminée ?

\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop romantique pour toi, Potter ?

\- Je suis romantique, Malefoy ! C'est toi, qui est du genre à aller droit au but !

\- Ben voyons ! Et toi, tu aimes prendre ton temps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago en s'approchant dangereusement du Professeur de DCFM.

\- Exactement ! Il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de découvrir le corps de son amant lentement, à coups de baisés, à coups de langue, à...

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris Potter ! fit Drago en se jetant sur l'ancien Gryffondor, son entre-jambe douloureuse.

S'en suivit d'un roulé boulé, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils finirent tous les deux allongés sur le dos, jambes emmelées, le souffle court.

\- Par Salazar ! Vas-tu te laisser faire ?

\- Pour te faciliter les choses ? Pas question ! s'exclama Harry dans un rire, bien qu'il fut encore essoufflé.

\- Tu es vraiment infernal ! Saleté de Gryff...

Drago ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'un certain ex Gryffondor fonçait déjà sur sa bouche, plaquant son corps du sien.

\- Tricheur ! réussit-il tout de même à dire en signe de protestation.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'aime, Drago ! Bien que tu en doutes, saches que je t'aime.

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous l'aveu d'Harry. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, lui qui était devenu professeur à Poudlard uniquement pour l'être qu'il aimait. Et voilà que ce dernier lui avouait enfin ses sentiments. La soirée ne pouvait pas être plus belle, même si ils étaient en train de rater tout le bal.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry...depuis un long moment déjà.

Harry sourit en retour, puis embrassa de nouveau son compagnon. Lentement, il se redressa tout en tirant Drago à lui, puis se recoucha sur le dos, laissant l'ex Serpentard prendre les choses en main. Ce dernier n'en perdit pas une miette. Se saisissant de sa baguette, il se débarrassa de leurs vêtements d'un coup de poignet habile.

\- Pressé ? lui demanda un Harry soudainement aguicheur.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...si tu savais depuis combien de temps...tu me rends complètement dingue, Potter.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes alors ?

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il embrassa Harry tout en parcourant son corps nu de ses mains, puis de ses lèvres. Il resta un long moment dans le creux de la clavicule d'Harry lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des points sensibles de l'ex Gryffondor. Il suçota la peau à cet endroit, laissant une petite marque rouge qui bleuira légèrement quelques minutes après. Les gémissements d'Harry guidèrent l'ascension du blondinet, ou plutôt, guida sa descente dans cette zone si intime et si convoitée par Drago Malefoy depuis des années.

\- Bonjour toi ! dit-il avec humour lorsqu'il fit face à la verge dressée d'Harry.

\- Ce que t'es con ! rit ce dernier dans un gémissement tandis que Drago soufflait dessus.

Remarque qui le fit bien sourire. Comme punition, Drago ne toucha pas le sexe d'Harry mais embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de l'aine, des hanches, des cuisses.

\- Dra-go ! grogna d'impatience le brun.

\- Hum ? fit-il tout en continuant à embrasser l'aine d'Harry.

\- Fais pas l'innocent ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant légèrement pour regarder le blond.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et si tu es sage, peut-être que je t'offrirai ce que tu souhaites...

\- Drago !

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Argh ! fit piteusement le brun en se laissant tomber sur la tapis.

Drago remonta au niveau du visage d'Harry qui avait fermé ses yeux, ne voulant pas voir le blond. Ce dernier embrassa légèrement les lèvres d'Harry, puis soupira face à la non réaction du brun.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum...

\- Harry, c'est simple. Pour que je te donne ce que tu veux, il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, ce que tu souhaites que je te fasses...

\- Non, c'est pas si simple Malefoy ! Ce que tu veux, c'est que je te supplie !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est mon côté Serpentard. Alors, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

Harry soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de son futur amant.

\- Toi. Juste toi.

Drago sourit. Cela lui suffisait. Après tout, il avait toute la vie pour faire supplier son lion. Alors pour cette fois, il n'attendrait pas. Pour cette fois, il accéderait de suite au désir de son amour. D'un rapide baisé, Drago signifia son accord, puis retourna dans la région sud du corps d'Harry et sans plus attendre, il prit le membre du brun en bouche. Il le pompa durement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, s'aidant d'une de ses mains pour apporter plus de sensation à son amant. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Les gémissements et cris d'Harry remplirent les appartements de Drago qui étaient longtemps restés sans vie, si bien que tous les personnages de portraits présents dans les lieux quittèrent leurs tableaux pour des lieux beaucoup plus calmes. Harry empoigna les cheveux de Drago et tira dessus pour faire remonter le blond à sa tête. Drago se laissa faire et Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche, voulant gouter à sa propre saveur.

\- Moi qui voulais te faire voir les étoiles...

\- C'est toi que je veux Drago. Maintenant !

\- Je suis flatté, ne te méprends pas mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas toujours aussi pressé...après tout, moi aussi, j'aime les petites gateries !

\- Drago...

\- J'ai compris, je me tais. sourit le blond devant l'impatience du brun.

Drago attira Harry à lui et écarta ses jambes afin de s'y loger entre. D'une main, il continua à jouer avec la verge dressée de son amant tandis que l'autre descendit plus bas pour titiller l'anneau de chair tant convoitée. Drago prit le temps de bien préparer Harry, ne voulant surtout pas le blesser. Il inséra un doigt sans difficulté, puis ajouta un deuxième. Il pompa un peu plus vite le membre d'Harry afin de le distraire pendant qu'il effectuait des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit l'ex Gryffondor se détendre un peu plus, il ajouta un troisième doigts et continua ses mouvements de ciseaux. Quand enfin Harry fut prêt, Drago arrêta tout et fixa longuement Harry dans les yeux.

\- Si tu attends une seconde de plus, je te tues Malefoy !

\- Je prends ça pour un accord...

Et sans prévenir, il pénétra le brun d'un simple et rapide coup de rein expert qui arqua son dos, tête rejetée en arrière sous l'intensité du plaisir mêlé à la douleur de la pénétration. Drago ne fit aucun mouvement, laissant le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence. Chose qui ne fut pas très longue. Rapidement, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. C'est avec plein de douceur que Drago fit l'amour à Harry, le pénétrant lentement et ressortant de lui presque entièrement avant de le repénétrer à répétition. Lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir l'envahir, il saisit le membre d'Harry et le masturba tout en le pilonnant à toute vitesse et de toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenu pour les deux amants qui sentirent le plaisir monter d'un cran à chaque seconde écoulée. Très vite, Harry jouit dans la main de Drago qui le suivit de près, se libérant en Harry. Le blond s'effondra sur Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, sur le tapis du salon, devant un magnifique feu de cheminée.

Plus haut dans le château, Hélèna et Severus dansaient toujours. Comme elle le lui avait promis, elle ne dansa qu'avec lui, malgré la courageuse invitation d'Hagrid. Alors que Severus la faisait tourner une nouvelle fois sur elle-même, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Si bien qu'elle arrêta de danser.

\- Tout va bien, Hélèna ? lui demanda Severus, inquiet.

La musique s'arrêta également mais ne redémarra pas sur un autre morceau. Tous les couples de danseurs s'éloignèrent d'eux, laissant le champ de vision d'Hélèna libre. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Magnus Bane, Hélèna ne savait pas si elle allait rire ou pleurer.

\- Magnus. murmura-t-elle en regardant le sorcier droit dans les yeux tandis que ce dernier se trouvait à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle.

\- Magnus ? répéta Severus qui regarda alternativement l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et sa compagne. Non...

Hélèna serra la main de Severus dans la sienne.

\- Je reviens. Attends-moi là, s'il te plait.

\- Hélèna...

\- Je reviens. insista-t-elle en le regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

Le silence total accompagna la traversée d'Hélèna dans la pièce.

\- Magnus. le salua-t-elle calmement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- A ce point ? demanda-t-elle, faisant référence à la guerre dans l'autre monde. Alec ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Mais malheureusement, je suis venue te chercher.

\- Je m'en doutais...

\- Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons partir sur le champs.

\- D'accord. murmura-t-elle.

Faisant demi-tour, elle rejoignit Severus.

\- Je suis désolé Severus. L'heure est arrivée pour moi de partir. Mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. lui murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage, ignorant le regard des autres sur eux.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté, mon amour.

\- Je sais. Reviens-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je te reviendrai. sourit-elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui reflétant dans ses yeux.

\- Alors vas te battre. Vas leur apporter la paix comme tu l'as fait ici.

Hélèna baissa son regard sur sa main gauche où elle portait l'anneau de Magnus. Lentement, elle l'enleva et le tendit à Severus.

\- Tu veux bien me garder ça en mon absence ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. acquiesça-t-il en prenant le bijou dans la paume de sa main.

Hélèna recula de quelques pas, ferma les yeux et une seconde plus tard, sa robe de bal avait laissé sa place à sa tenue de combat. Ses cheveux étaient désormais attachés en queue de cheval et ses armes se trouvaient toutes sur elle.

\- Voilà qui est sans doute mieux adapté. commenta Severus.

\- Sans doute. sourit Hélèna.

Se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Severus, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Prends soin d'Athéna pour moi...

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne l'emmènes pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle reste ici. C'est mon combat, pas le sien. Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, tu le sais très bien.

Severus resta silencieux mais l'inquiétude se fit plus forte dans son regard.

\- Tu diras au revoir à Harry et Drago pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en caressant une dernière fois le visage de son bien aimé.

\- Ils n'avaient qu'à être là !

\- Prends soin des élèves, ne sois pas trop dur avec eux et...

\- Hélèna, nous devons partir. l'informa Magnus qui se trouvait désormais juste derrière elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, le temps presse. Joyeux noël Severus.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui fit le premier pas et qui l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Derrière eux, Magnus fit apparaître un portail et attendit patiemment qu'Hélèna le rejoigne. Une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle lança un dernier regard à Severus, à ses collègues, puis à ses élèves. Et d'un accord commun muet, Magnus et Hélèna traversèrent ensemble le portail, disparaissant à la vue de tous. Dès cet instant, Severus ne cessa plus de compter les secondes que le séparaient d'Hélèna.


	33. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré que nous serons plus dans l'univers des Shadowhunters que dans celui d'Harry Potter. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dès le prochain chapitre, on sera de retour à Poudlard.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **L'Héritière**

 **de**

 **Lord Voldemort**

 **Chapitre 31**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hélèna et Magnus pour quitter la Grande Salle de Poudard et fouler le sol enneigé de New York. Avec le décalage horaire, il faisait à peine nuit, permettant à Hélèna de repérer distinctement les lieux où ils se trouvaient désormais. Les rues se vidaient petit à petit de vie, les terrestres rentrant chez eux pour fêter noël en famille. A cette pensée, Hélèna eu un pincement au cœur. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle pour venir ici. Elle avait laissé Severus seul pour leur premier noël, sans même savoir si elle le retrouverait un jour. Secouant doucement sa tête afin de se sortir de ses mauvaises pensées Hélèna reporta son regard droit devant elle.

\- Ouah ! On a atterrit juste devant l'institut de New York. Les portails sont vraiment parfaits ! sourit Hélèna en remarquant l'immense bâtisse religieuse qui leur faisait face.

Malgré le compliment dissimulé qui lui était gentiment adressé, Magnus resta silencieux, le regard fixe et lointoin.

\- Magnus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle devant son étrange silence qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres. Ils t'attendent. répondit-il après un nouveau silence, sans bouger un cil.

\- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur ?

\- Oui, ils attendent ta venue.

\- Mais tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Si il faut que l'on se batte dans quelques heures ou minutes, il faut que l'on soit tous ensemble pour mettre rapidement un plan en place !

\- Non...j'ai des choses importantes qui m'attendent de mon côté.

\- Euh...très bien mais...

\- Sois prudente, jeune héritière des Herondale. La nuit va être sombre. lui lança-t-il mystérieusement tout en tournant lentement le dos à la jeune femme.

Hélèna, surprise par le comportement étrangement distant du sorcier, le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir, Magnus ayant disparu au fond de la rue principale. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'institut, tout en espérant qu'elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques mètres de la lourde porte d'entrée, elle tendit déjà sa main afin d'atteindre la poignée au plus vite mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée, laissant sortir deux Shadowhunters armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à tailler sa main en pièces.

\- Jace ! Alec ! Merci Merlin, vous n'êtes pas blessé !

\- Hélèna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Jace en baissant rapidement ses armes, Alec l'imitant.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est Magnus qui est venu me chercher, comme cela a été convenu avec Maryse avant mon départ le mois dernier...

\- Magnus, dis-tu ? Il est venu lui-même te chercher ? Et il t'a dit que c'était nous qui le lui avions demandé ?

\- Euh...oui, oui et non. Il ne m'a pas clairement expliqué le problème. J'ai juste pensé que Valentin vous avait attaqué avec Sébastien et que vous aviez besoin de moi...il m'a juste dit que vous m'attendiez à l'intérieur de l'institut. Il ne m'a pas accompagné, il avait des choses à faire, d'après lui. Mais je le trouve assez..étrange. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose après mon départ ? demanda-t-elle, faisant tressaillir Alec et se figer Jace.

\- On devrait en discuter à l'intérieur. répondit Alec après un moment d'hésitation, tout en regardant les alentours.

Hélèna remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis son retour que les yeux d'Alec étaient remplis de tristesse, son regard tout aussi lointain que celui de Magnus.

\- D'accord...mais à condition que l'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! exigea-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Entres. lui ordonna alors Jace en lui tenant la porte, suivie de près par Alec puis par Jace qui fermait la marche.

Les jeunes hommes se placèrent naturellement devant elle, la guidant au travers des différents couloirs jusqu'au bureau directorial des Lightwood où Maryse, Clary et Izzy se trouvaient déjà. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, les trois femmes se levèrent d'un même mouvement de leur siège, mains sur la poignée de leurs armes, dévisageant les nouveaux arrivants d'un regard inquiet.

\- Alec, Jace. Par tous les Anges, vous n'avez rien ! Avez-vous trouvé ce qui a déclenché les alarmes de l'institut ? demanda la plus âgée.

\- Oui. répondirent-ils en cœur tout en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, laissant apparaître une Hélèna un peu sceptique.

\- Hélèna ? Je...vous...mais...quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Magnus l'a fait venir. expliqua de but en blanc Alec, d'une voix neutre, droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Hélèna avait déjà remarqué cette position chez le jeune homme. C'était celle qu'il prenait habituellement lorsqu'il faisait ses rapports de mission auprès de sa mère qui dirigeait l'institut.

\- Magnus ? Bane ? Le Sorcier ?

\- Oui, mère. répondit-il froidement.

\- Que mijote-t-il encore ? se demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau dans son siège, derrière son bureau, une main posée sur sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur.

\- Euh...on pourrait m'expliquer ? J'ai l'impression qu'en un mois, tout a changé ici...Magnus et Alec sont distants et...oh non ! Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant alors vers Alec, la mort dans l'âme pour ses amis.

\- Hélèna...ce que l'on va te dire va te paraître bizarre mais il faut nous croire. Ne fais pas confiance à Magnus. expliqua lentement Izzy en s'approchant doucement d'elle, mains légèrement tendues vers Hélèna, comme si elle cherchait à l'apprivoiser.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour qu'il perde votre confiance ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a érigé le système de défense de l'institut, rien que pour vous ?

\- Le sorcier nous a trahi. répondit simplement Maryse, le nez de nouveau dans ses papiers.

\- C'est impossible ! Jamais il ne nous ferait ça ! Jamais il ne ferait ça à Alec ! s'exclama Hélèna sur la défensive, au bord de la nausée tandis que ce dernier détourna le regard.

\- Hélèna...pour protéger son peuple et assurer leur survie, Magnus a décidé qu'il valait mieux pour eux...et pour lui de s'associer à la Reine des Fées. Qui elle-même est alliée à Sébastien. Valentin est mort il y a peu de temps mais Sébastien court toujours et plus le temps passe, plus il devient puissant.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assois...si Magnus pense qu'il vaut mieux être du côté de Sébastien pour vivre, cela signifie qu'il ne pense pas que nous puissions vaincre ? Nous allons donc essuyer une défaite ? Et tous mourir ?

\- C'est certainement ce que lui et les autres ont pensé. Sauf que Magnus a une information supplémentaire par rapport aux autres : toi ! Tu es peut-être notre dernière chance. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il est venu te chercher...peut-être croit-il encore un peu en nous, finalement. fit Jace, préférant croire comme Hélèna que le Sorcier ne les avait pas réellement abandonné, ni trahit.

\- Si il n'a rien révélé aux autres ! l'interrompit Izzy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air irritée.

\- On ne le saura que lorsque l'on donnera l'assaut final. soupira Maryse.

\- Tout cela est de ma faute ! fit soudainement Alec, le dos tourné à l'assemblée.

\- Alec, ne recommences pas, s'il te plait. le supplia sa sœur en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- C'est lui qui a prit sa décision, seul, comme un grand...

\- Si je ne l'avais pas trahi...

\- Toi, tu l'aurais aussi trahi ? C'est impossible...je nage en plein cahot ? Qu'as-tu bien pu faire d'aussi horrible pour que Magnus choisisse de s'allier à la Reine des Fées ?

\- Je lui ai menti...

\- Il était de ton devoir de garder le secret sur les Reliques Mortelles...commença Maryse.

\- Je lui ai ouvertement menti, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui promettant que lui et les siens ne risquaient rien alors que ce n'était pas vrai ! s'énerva alors Alec. C'est pour ça qu'il est partit se consoler avec la Reine ! cracha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est qu'un traître ! Oublis-le Alec...lui demanda Maryse avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu ais trahi Magnus. Encore moins qu'il nous ait trahi en retour. fit soudainement Hélèna, l'air pensive. Tu lui as fait certainement de la peine Alec, peu importe ce que tu lui as caché. Mais si il nous avait réellement trahi, pourquoi est-il venu me chercher ?

\- Pour nous piéger ? Pour tous nous tuer ? tenta Jace, sans grande conviction, lui même ne croyant pas à la trahison du sorcier.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, Jace. Non, je pensais plus à une mise en garde...

\- Une mise en garde ?

\- Si il est désormais dans les petits papiers de la Reine, il l'est également, par extension, dans ceux de Sébastien...et si il était venu me chercher parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ? Si, comme on le pense tous, je suis votre dernier espoir contre Sébastien et ses forces obscurs, alors...

\- Oui, ça se tient...mais quoi ?

Un brouhaha monstre se fit alors soudainement entendre de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Clary tandis que tous se tournaient vers la porte du bureau.

\- Jace, Alec et Hélèna, allez-voir ce...

Mais Maryse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une escouade de monstres apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous les Shadowhunters s'élancèrent alors dans un combat avec les monstres.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, il faut que l'on parte. s'époumona Maryse, prise à partie par deux ennemies.

Hélèna ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se débarrassa rapidement du monstre contre lequel elle se battait et rejoignit Clary dans un recoin du bureau.

\- Ensemble ? demanda Clary.

\- Ensemble.

Clary dessina une rune sur le mur pendant qu'Hélèna se servait de ses pouvoirs afin de créer avec la jeune fille un puissant portail pouvant tous les transporter.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda tout de même Hélèna, sur le point de terminer ses incantations.

\- A Idris ! On trouvera de l'aide là-bas.

Reculant de deux pas, Clary et Hélèna virent naître devant leurs yeux leur portail.

\- Le portail est là, il faut y aller ! lança Hélèna au reste du groupe qui venait d'achever le dernier monstre.

\- Ce n'était pas une attaque comme les autres...

\- Alec, ce n'est pas le moment d'analyser. On est seul à New York ! A Idris, on sera à l'abri et on aura de l'aide.

\- Vraiment ? demanda ironiquement Alec.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. répondit Maryse. Très bien, allons-y avant que le portail ne se referme.

Ensemble, les Shadowhunters quittèrent l'institut pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard à Idris. Du moins, c'est ce que supposa Hélèna qui n'avait jamais connu cette ville jusqu'à ce jour. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre son nez.

\- Vous, vous rentrez à la maison et vous n'en sortez pas ! Je vais voir l'Inquisiteur et l'Enclave pour leur faire un rapport sur l'attaque que nous avons essuyé. Compris ?

\- Compris. répondirent-ils tous à Maryse, la mort dans l'âme.

Lorsqu'elle disparue, Izzy se tourna vers ses frères.

\- Encore une fois, on nous met de côté.

\- Izzy, on n'est que des enfants à leurs yeux !

\- Alec est un adulte ! Il a l'âge légal ! Alors pourquoi...

\- A cause de Magnus. répondit-il à sa sœur en soupirant.

Le groupe se mit en marche, Hélèna les suivant de près, de peur de se perdre dans ce dédale de rues sinueuses.

\- Je vais vous paraître bornée mais je fais toujours confiance à Magnus. Il a peut-être rejoint la Reine par colère, mais il doit le regretter maintenant. Il est intelligent, il sait certainement qu'il a fait une erreur...

\- Une très grosse erreur...Hélèna, en rejoignant l'ennemi, Magnus a signé son arrêt de mort. soupira Izzy, qui s'appuya contre un muret. On fait quoi ? On ne va pas rester les bras croisés, quand même ?

\- Je crains malheureusement que nous n'en auront pas le temps. fit Jace, d'une voix blanche, le regard fixé sur un sommet surplombant la ville.

Hélèna y remarqua une masse noire, immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Izzy, va rejoindre Maryse et les autres. Dis-leur qu'on est certainement cerné par l'ennemi ! ordonna alors Jace, prenant naturellement le commandement du groupe.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, dépêches-toi ! Il faut qu'ils sonnent l'alerte afin qu'un maximum de personnes pouvant tenir une arme nous rejoignent. Jeunes ou vieux, il nous faut des renforts !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Courant à vive allure, ses amis la perdirent rapidement de vue.

\- Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont exactement ? demanda Clary, les yeux rivés sur les différents points de hauteurs autour de la ville où apparaissaient désormais plusieurs groupes de créatures.

\- A leur positionnement bien droit, presque militaire...je dirais des Fées. analysa Jace. Des soldats de la Reine. Ça y est, elle va donner l'assaut final !

\- Mais Idris doit avoir des boucliers, non ? lui demanda Hélèna, analysant également la situation.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne bougent pas. Ils attendent...mais quoi ? fit Alec, silencieux jusqu'à présent

\- Les boucliers ! Jace ! Alec ! Ils ont déjà été désactivés par le passé ! s'exclama Clary.

Tous se dévisagèrent, l'horreur peignant désormais leur visage.

\- Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de couvrir et protéger chaque bouclier de la ville.

\- Si ils désactivent les boucliers, je pourrai en créer un suffisamment puissant pour tous nous protéger lors du combat, mais il n'atteindra pas la ville...

\- Ce qui signifie que tous ceux qui resteront en ville seront des proies faciles dans le cas où des Fées ou je ne sais quelles autres créatures arrivent à nous passer au travers.

\- C'est exact. Peut-être serait-il judicieux de laisser des combattants en ville et de...

\- Trop tard...murmura Clary en montrant du doigt les différents petits points noirs au loin qui commençaient à se mouvoir.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la ville, plus ils grossissaient. Désormais, chacun distinguait parfaitement les Fées qui formaient les différents groupes d'assaillants. Soudainement, une alarme se mit à résonner dans toute la ville, les tours de verre clignotant toutes en rouge vif.

\- Izzy a réussi à prévenir Maryse et l'Enclave. commenta Jace devant le regard interrogateur d'Hélèna.

Lorsque Maryse les rejoignit avec des centaines d'autres Shadowhunters, les soldats Fées étaient déjà aux portes de la ville.

\- Au nom de notre Reine et de Sébastien Morgenstern, rendez-vous, Shadowhunters ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux en s'avançant, se détachant alors de son groupe.

\- Jamais ! répondit Maryse, armes aux mains tandis qu'une bonne centaine de Shadowhunters venait de grossir encore ses rangs. Dites à votre Reine que votre traîtrise ne restera pas impunie. Sauf si vous abandonnez les armes maintenant et que vous rentrez chez vous ! Dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous montrer encore une fois clément à l'égard de votre peuple !

La horde de Fée éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes finis, Shadowhunters. Nous n'avons plus d'ordres à recevoir de vous, ni de lois à respecter. A mort les Shadowhunters ! s'égosilla le meneur des Fées. Regardez ce qui vous attend encore !

D'un vague geste de la main, le soldat montra derrière lui une deuxième armée qui venait d'apparaître en haut de la colline.

\- Des sorciers...murmura Alec, le regard allant d'un bout à l'autre, cherchant certainement Magnus du regard.

Hélèna ne mit malheureusement pas très longtemps à le retrouver. Il était bien là, la mine affreuse, parmi les siens, prêt à l'attaque.

\- J'y crois pas. murmura-t-elle. C'est un cauchemar. Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller...

\- On te l'avait bien dit. Bien que j'aurai préféré que tu ais raison...cousine. murmura Jace en lui prenant rapidement la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Hélèna le dévisagea, ignorant que Jace était au courant de leur lien de parenté.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? lui demanda-t-il, le regard fixé sur les Fées qui leur faisant toujours face, prêts à donner l'assaut.

\- Quand toutes ces conneries seraient fini ? tenta-t-elle comme réponse.

\- Faux. sourit Jace en retour. Allez Hélèna ! Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas ton premier combat, ni ta première guerre...

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est ma première vraie trahison...

Hélèna reporta son regard sur Alec qui se trouvait plus loin, auprès d'Izzy et de Maryse. L'homme à leur côté devait être leur père. Ils allaient combattre ensemble, en famille. La seule famille qu'il restait à Hélèna était Jace...Jace et Severus. Par Merlin, qu'il lui manquait à cet instant.

\- Restes vivante ! lui ordonna Jace en tirant son épée de son fourreau, attaché à sa taille.

\- Toi aussi ! lui répondit-elle.

Et soudainement, ce fut le cahot à Idris. Les boucliers de la ville s'éteignirent pour laisser entrer les Fées. L'assaut fut trop rapide pour Hélèna qui tarda à faire apparaître un bouclier autour des combattants de leur camp. Si bien qu'elle renonça à le faire apparaître, ne voulant pas protéger ses ennemis en même temps que ses alliés. Faute de débutante, se morigéna-t-elle violemment. Soudainement, elle se sentit partir en arrière, des années en arrière, sur le champ de bataille de Poudlard. Sa seule peur était que Severus ne soit blessé et Harry, le Sauveur, tué avant Voldemort. A cet instant, elle vit de nouveau beaucoup de monde se battre pour une cause et mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Se battant de toutes ses forces, elle s'efforça de protéger au mieux Jace et Clary qui étaient restés auprès d'elle mais chercha en même temps du regard Izzy et Alec. La jeune Lightwood se trouvait avec sa mère et son père mais plus de trace d'Alec.

\- ALEC ! l'appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces, attirant l'attention de Jace vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Où est Alec ? Je ne le vois plus !

\- Pour le moment, il va bien...enfin, il n'est ni blessé, ni mort. Je l'aurai senti par notre lien si cela avait été le cas...Hélèna, ATTENTION !

Jace attira Hélèna contre lui pour transpercer de son épée la Fée qui avait tenté de tuer la sorcière dans son dos.

\- Espèce de créature lâche ! cracha-t-il devant la dépouille sans vie de la Fée, morte quelques instants plus tôt. Ne baisses jamais ta garde ! dit-il ensuite à Hélèna, la voix pleine de colère.

D'un revers d'épée, Hélèna tua une Fée qui tentait de s'en prendre à Jace sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu disais ? dit-elle d'un ton espiègle malgré la situation qui ne s'y prêtait pas.

Devant son léger sourire, Hélèna rangea ses armes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Les sorciers n'ont pas encore attaqué. Et les Fées sont en train de prendre lentement le dessus. Ce n'est pas d'une Shadowhunter en plus que vous avez besoin. Mais d'une Sorcière. Et ça tombe bien, puisque c'est également ce que je suis. Continues à te battre avec Clary, je vais chercher Alec et ensemble, on mettra fin à tout ça !

\- Sois prudente !

D'un commun accord silencieux, chacun partit de son côté. Hélèna ne saurait dire combien de temps les combats avaient encore duré après cela tellement le temps lui avait paru long. Elle retrouva Alec allongé sur le sol, désarmé, une Fée au dessus de lui prête à le transperser de son épée. Le fait qu'il ne cherchait même plus à se défendre, attendant patiemment le coup de grâce, fit se tordre l'estomac d'Hélèna. D'un mouvement nette du bras, elle fit voler la Fée loin d'Alec.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Alec ?!

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser finir son travail...lui répondit-il piteusement, restant allongé sur le sol.

\- Lèves-toi imbécile ! Tu penses un peu à Isabelle ? A Maryse ? A ton père ?

\- Mon père est pire que Magnus ! Il a trompé ma mère il y a des années...

\- Comme tu le dis toi-même, c'était il y a longtemps et ta mère s'est parfaitement bien reconstruite après ça. Elle est l'une des Shadowhunters les plus puissantes et elle ne doit rien à ton père ni à son nom qu'elle porte encore ! Alors maintenant, tu te bouges et tu restes en vie ! Tu penses un peu à ton Parabatai ? Comment penses-tu que Jace réagirait, là, maintenant, en plein combat, si tu perdrais la vie ! Il perdrait certainement la sienne également, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

\- Non...

\- Lèves-toi et restes près de moi ! On a déjà eu beaucoup de chance que personne ne nous ait rejoint après le vol plané de cette Fée !

Tendant sa main qu'Alec s'empressa de saisir, Hélèna l'aida à se relever. Plus que jamais elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger un maximum de personnes.

\- Restes près de moi. Quand je me lancerai à l'attaque, je veux que tu retrouves Jace et les autres et que vous vous repliez dans la ville avec les survivants.

\- Tu veux qu'on batte en retraite ?

\- Je veux que vous vous mettiez à l'abris. Compris ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Tous deux se mirent en marche et croisèrent rapidement la route d'un groupe de cinq assaillants. Lorsqu'Alec sortit son épée, Hélèna l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Vas faire ce que je t'ai dis.

\- Mais...

Hélèna tendit ses bras devant elle, puis tapa dans ses mains. Le résultat fit écarquiller les yeux d'Alec. Le groupe d'assaillant fut soulevé de quelques centimètres du sol pour être tout de suite projeté les uns contre les autres.

\- Vas chercher les autres, compris ?

Alec acquiesça et retourna auprès des siens, arme à la main, tranchant les ennemis qu'il pouvait croiser.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé. fit une voix derrière Hélèna. Et de croire encore en moi.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'expliques quand même, Magnus Bane. lui répondit-elle sans même se tourner vers lui.

\- Le coeur a ses raisons...

\- Il faut que l'on agisse. dit-elle en contemplant les combats se passant au contrebas.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble !

Se jetant un dernier regard, Hélèna et Magnus se lancèrent dans les combats, l'air crépitant de magie tout autour d'eux.


End file.
